Luz en la oscuridad
by katumandra
Summary: Bella ha perdido todo en su vida, no tiene razón de existir, desde la muerte de sus padres, la tristeza la consume y todo es oscuridad, ¿habrá alguna luz que sea capaz de salvarla de las tinieblas? EdxBe
1. Oscuridad

**Luz en la oscuridad**

**Capitulo 1: Oscuridad**

Bella POV

Solo deseaba dejar este mundo, no había nada en el que me diera deseos de continuar con mi vida. Me sentía tan sucia mientras salía de la cama de aquel tipo que tanto detestaba.

Michael me había adoptado con su esposa Rosie cuando tenia ocho años después de haber perdido a mis padres en un trágico accidente de coche del que yo resulte ilesa, ¿Por qué no morí?, esa siempre fue una pregunta que me carcomía los sesos,

Ahora seria feliz en el cielo junto a mis padres, libre como un ave y lejos de la miseria que vivía día a día.

Rosie nunca fue una buena madre, siempre me humillaba, me golpeaba y me maltrataba, Michael no era mucho mejor ya que desde los trece me toqueteaba y se me insinuaba de formas que un padre nunca trataría con su hija y ahora a mis dieciséis años el había abusado de mi, fue horrible, aun tenia la sensación de sus manos en mi cuerpo y su lengua sobre mi cuello.

Llore, grite y patalee, pero el era mucho más fuerte y grande que yo, por la fuerza bruta consiguió lo que quería, tenia un gran dolor, ya que no uso ni un poco de delicadeza, me había dejado llena de moretones y sangrando por partes que no deberían.

Las lagrimas caían aun mientras estaba en la ducha después de repetir aquella horrenda experiencia, esta seria la noche más oscura que he vivido jamás, porque tenia que quedarme sola en casa con el, esto lo hacia por despecho, había descubierto que Rosie tenia otro hombre, se sentía dolido con ella por eso recurrió a mi, ya no más con unas simples caricias si no con el paquete completo, dejándome despedazada.

Vivíamos en Nueva York, aunque suene raro, mi horrible familia era bastante respetada y tenían mucho dinero gracias al trabajo de Michael que era abogado, un abogado del diablo ya que con sobornos y las más desleales mentiras no había casos que no ganara.

Cubrí con maquillaje mi rostro amoratado luego de haberme vestido con una falda corta, con botas y una ajustada blusa azul que dejaba mis curvas muy al acecho, Michael siempre me compraba este tipo de ropa para ver todo más cómodamente mientras estaba en casa, el siempre me había deseado al igual que a la mayoría de los hombres cuando me veían.

Yo nunca me encontré sensual o bonita, pero aparentemente no era así para ellos, ya que siempre se me quedaban mirando, sobre todo los amigos de Michael que tenían en su mayoría unos treinta años, en la escuela pasaba igual, por eso no tenia amigas, todas siempre estaban muy celosas de lo que ellas imaginaban una vida perfecta, bonita, inteligente y adinerada, no podían estar más equivocadas.

Sonó la puerta Rosie había llegado venia ebria ya que comenzó a gritar mi nombre y a llamarme mujerzuela desde el primer piso, no quería bajar, siempre que venia así era yo la única perjudicada.

Baje de todas formas antes de que ella subiera y destrozara mi cuarto, el único refugio que tenia, me abofeteo mientras me mostraba las sabanas ensangrentada en las que Michael me había robado la inocencia.

-Eres una maldita perra, una prostituta- me gritaba yo lloraba, ella no sabia el calvario que estaba sufriendo, había sido violada y ahora ella me trataba de esta forma, era demasiado para mi, me encerré en mi cuarto mientras escuchaba los gritos del otro lado, Rosie se iba, se mudaría con un tipo llamado Robert por lo que logre escuchar, le gritaba a Michael todo tipo de maldiciones y obscenidades, agarro sus cosas y se fue.

Cuando dieron las seis de la mañana me levante rápidamente, había dormido vestida y encerrada por el pánico que sentía de que Michael quisiera repetir aquella horrible experiencia, tenia unas terribles ojeras y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar solo había logrado cerrar mis ojos dos horas en las que cruzaron pesadillas del horrible momento que había vivido.

Me maquille nuevamente desenrede mi cabello y subí a mi ostentoso carro rápidamente solo quería escapar, huir lo más lejos posible, no quería seguir viviendo, no tenia nada por lo que luchar, a mi alrededor todo se veía como un gran borrón verde mientras agarraba una gran velocidad mientras mi mente volaba lejos muy lejos, y todo paso en una fracción de segundo, perdí el control del carro y este se desplomo conmigo dentro, el auto patino por una curva y finalmente se estampo contra un árbol, sentí como se me iba la vida de las manos, pero no tenia miedo.

Horas después o eso creía desperté, estaba en el hospital según lo que pude notar por mi entorno, estaba conectada a varios tubos, y pude ver mis brazos llenos de agujas como las aborrecía, me dolía completamente todo, demonios ¿que acaso no podía morirme de una vez?, a los pocos minutos apareció un doctor era bastante anciano y algo robusto con un bigote gris, y unos ojos verdes cubiertos por un par de gafas.

-Señorita Isabella, que bueno que por fin despierte, hemos estado muy preocupados por usted estos días- ¿días, había oído bien?, no podía llevar tanto tiempo inconciente.

- ¿días?- pregunte finalmente.

- Llego el día Lunes muy temprano, tuvo mucha suerte que justamente a esa hora pasaran por allí unos motociclistas que dieron aviso de su accidente- termino, si claro hubiese sido mi día de suerte si no me hubiese encontrado nadie, pero estaba tranquila más que mal ya había decidido que de alguna u otra forma acabaría con mi vida sin sentido.

-¿Qué día es?- le pregunte, realmente estaba perdida en el tiempo.

-Hoy es miércoles- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, el debía estar satisfecho de mi recuperación, pero yo solo quería una dosis del veneno más letal, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar con los feos recuerdos que se desplegaron en mi mente.

-Te duele algo- dijo preocupado acercándose a tomarme el pulso.

- No, estoy bien- le respondí, que gran mentira.

-Tu padre esta aquí, ha estado muy preocupado desde el día del accidente, lo haré pasar quizás eso te haga sentir mejor- lo mire perpleja, no, la persona que menos quería ver estaba fuera de esta sala esperando por entrar a hacer mi vida más tétrica y más atormentadora de lo que ya era.

Salio lentamente por la puerta y volvió junto a Michael para posteriormente retirarse y dejarnos a solas.

-No puedo creer lo estupida que eres- dijo apenas el doctor se perdió de nuestra vista.

–Esta te costara bastante cara mosquita muerta, no sabes lo caro que saldrá todo esto del hospital y el auto que quedo hecho polvo- estaba enojado, se veía claramente la ira reflejada en su rostro.

–tendrás que pagar por esto, y ya se me ocurren varias formas de cómo- un extraño destello cruzo su mirada y se sonrió un poco, no me gusto para nada aquello, ya sabia que me costaría demasiado caro.

* * *

_**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Crepúsculo, soy amante de los buenos dramas así que aquí les presento mi historia. **_

_**Espero les guste ya esta planeada casi al 100 pero ya saben sus comentarios pueden inspirar algunos giros.**_

_**Reviews por favor es importante para mí, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, así que no sean malos y denle a GO.**_

_**Saludos**__** a todos y no olviden dentro de la oscuridad siempre hay una luz que brillara mostrando el camino.**_


	2. Parte de mi vida

Capitulo 2: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 2:**** Parte de mi vida**

Bella POV

Habían pasado dos semanas cuando por fin pude salir del hospital, tenia 3 costillas rotas, una pierna y contusiones múltiples por todo el cuerpo, pero esto no era nada comparado con el dolor interno de mi alma maltratada.

Michael había contratado a una especie de nana para que me ayudase, ya que apenas tenia movilidad y el no cargaría conmigo y mucho menos con los quehaceres de la casa.

Esta era una mujer mayor llamada Sophie, tendría unos cincuenta años era esbelta y bastante bella con su cabello entrecano y sus ojos azules, era una de esas personas que inspiran cariño y confianza.

Mientras estaba en cama me leía o me contaba historias para que no me aburriese, me hablaba de sus hijos y de su vida en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, nunca le faltaban temas, ya habían pasado unas semanas y me sentía conocedora de su vida y sus sentimientos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que alguien me quería y se preocupaba por mi, pero a pesar de eso yo estaba muda, no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde el día en que desperté en el hospital, me lo prometí a mi misma, no volvería a hablar nunca más, de que me serviría, no tenia nada que comunicar ni expresar a nadie, desde que perdí a mis padres me había vuelto melancólica y poco expresiva, nunca hablaba amenos que fuese muy necesario, también influía que Rosie siempre me atacara cada vez que hablaba diciéndome que a nadie le importaba ni mi opinión ni mucho menos mi vida.

Además ya estaba decidido a Isabella Swan no le quedaba mucho tiempo más en esta tierra, yo personalmente me encargaría de que así fuera, ¿de que serviría contarle a alguien mi historia de dolor?

Sophie me peinaba el cabello dulcemente, me estaba contando una historia de los Quileutes el pueblo del que ella descendía que estaba ubicado en la Push muy cerca de Forks, era sobre hombres lobos y vampiros según lo que pude captar, últimamente estaba en estado zombi, los medicamentos en conjunto a mis ganas de no pensar me mantenían con los ojos cerrados y el cerebro aletargado la mayor parte del día.

Termino el relato y me miro dulcemente con sus ojos azules, ella estaba preocupada por mi, de seguro era demasiado obvia mi tristeza, realmente era la persona más dulce que jamás había conocido.

-Bella, mi niña se que sufres, no se exactamente el motivo, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte y apoyarte- una completa extraña me decía estas palabras, palabras que necesita desde hace ocho años atrás y nadie nunca fue capaz de decirme, yo no le importaba a nadie, era nada, pero ella me vio, vio mi dolor era una luz en la oscuridad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, tenia algo atorado en el pecho, era una mezcla de pena por mi misma y cariño por la persona que estaba frente a mi, Sophie no dudo ni un segundo y me abrazo, fue un abrazo profundo y lleno de buenos sentimientos, hace tanto que necesitaba cariño y ella estaba dispuesta a brindármelo sin pedir nada a cambio, ella quería ayudarme.

Pero no podía contarle lo que me acomplejaba, fuese lo que dijese Michael nunca perdía, como abogado del diablo tenia malas artimañas, ni aunque le contase a medio mundo o le dijese a la policía habría algún cambio de mi situación, el era frió, manipulador y muy convincente, nadie le creería a una boba adolescente como yo al lado de aquel impecable abogado, solo me quedaba esperar la justicia divina que sabia no llegaría jamás para alguien tan insignificante, y por mucho que Sophie quisiese ayudarme no seria capaz de meterla en este embrollo, Michael era una persona de temer teniéndose como enemigo, ella no merecía sufrir ni tener una guerra por mi persona.

Sophie POV:

Vine a la ciudad en busca de trabajo, todo lo hacia por mi querido hijo Noel, un implante de corneas le devolvería la vista que había perdido a eso de los tres años, era bastante caro y con el sueldo de mi esposo que era carpintero solo vivíamos con lo justo.

Mientras buscaba en el periódico que amablemente me facilito la dueña de la pensión en la que alojaba, encontré un anuncio que llamo mi atención era de mucama, nunca había echo este tipo de trabajo pero era una buena dueña de casa y dudaba que esto me ganara, siempre me he considerado una mujer capaz. Todo era por mi hijo, mi bello Noel conocería el mundo, los colores, las formas aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese en mi vida, y seria un joven más feliz de lo que ya era, porque debía decirlo, ser ciego nunca le quito la alegría ni las ganas de vivir.

Llegue al lugar descrito en el periódico, era una bella mansión pintada de color ladrillo, tenia un gran jardín con una fuente de ángeles en su centro, hasta ahí iba todo bien, llame a la puerta, me abrieron a los pocos segundos, un hombre de unos veintisiete años me escrutaba con la mirada desde el interior, me invito a pasar mientras me preguntaba si venia por el trabajo.

Comenzó a explicar rápidamente de que trataría el trabajo, tenia que encargarme de las cosas de la casa y también de su hija que había sufrido un accidente de coche, el hombre sonaba bastante frío y poco preocupado al referirse a esta, yo en lo personal estaría con los nervios a flor de piel con alguno de mis hijos enfermos.

Según los diplomas que veía en los muros supe que se trataba de un abogado, Michael Mason era su nombre.

Me estaba terminando de mostrar la casa cuando llegamos a un pequeño cuarto del segundo piso, al entrar la vi, era la joven con la mirada más triste que hubiese visto jamás, estaba recostada en su cama, su rostro tenia varias magulladuras, usaba un cuello ortopédico y una de sus piernas enyesada descansaba sobre un mullido cojín, miraba por la ventana mientras algunas lagrimas caían por su rostro pálido y ojeroso.

Cuando Michael me dijo que su hija estaba enferma con aquella frialdad me hizo pensar en una pequeñez, no imaginaba más que una muñeca rota, debió ser realmente un feo accidente para la pequeña.

-Hola- la salude tímidamente, ella volvió la vista de la ventana hacia mis ojos, me miraba directamente, pero de su boca no salían palabras, entonces Michael intercedió.

-Su nombre es Isabella, salio hoy del hospital, esta choqueada por el accidente, desde que llego a casa no ha vuelto a decir palabra- vaya realmente me estaba incomodando con este hombre, como decía eso tan serenamente, además era demasiado joven para ser su padre.

-Bueno vamos a firmar los papeles- término, no había entrevistado a más gente y ya me estaba contratando, ni siquiera pregunto por mi experiencia, ni parecía interesado de tener una buena charla conmigo para enterarse de que no fuese ninguna psicópata, esto era demasiado raro.

Ese mismo día comencé a trabajar en la casa de los Mason, cuidaba a la chica como si fuese uno de mis niños, era bastante bella y su tristeza me inspiraba una protección materna a niveles insospechados, no podía lidiar bien con la idea de que no emitiese sonido alguno.

Pero a pesar de ello le hablaba todo el día sobre lo que cruzase mi mente, desde historias de mi pueblo nativo, hasta vivencias de mi familia o cuando se me acababan los temas de las teleseries que veía en la TV. Ella solo respondía a mis gestos observándome con sus ojos color chocolate.

Día a día se iba reponiendo a su accidente, ya podía ponerse de pie y andar por la casa con muletas, mientras Michael no estaba venia a la cocina conmigo, donde yo continuaba con mis relatos o simplemente cocinaba mientras le cantaba alguna canción.

Estaba preocupada ya iba más de un mes desde que había ocurrido el accidente y ella no emitía ningún sonido, su cuerpo mejoraba pero la tristeza y el dolor seguían allí en su mirada como el primer día.

También me preocupaba la idea de que su padre no se asomara ni para saber como estaba, ni yo lo veía lo suficiente, el señor Mason, solo se aparecía por la casa por las noches muy tarde, algunas veces venia acompañado por alguna chica que desaparecía a la mañana siguiente, prostitutas claro, bueno yo no era nadie para intervenir en su vida, así que nunca comente nada sobre esto.

Un día mientras cepillaba dulcemente el cabello de Bella le dije las palabras que estaba sintiendo ahogadas en mi pecho desde el primer día.

-Bella, mi niña se que sufres, no se exactamente el motivo, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte y apoyarte- las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro y no pude evitar acurrucarla en mis brazos mostrándole todo el afecto posible, ella ya era parte de mi vida.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews kiria, Sara, Ediyu y the litle cullen, han sido las primeras en apoyarme a seguir, espero no decepcionar sus expectativas, y espero se nos unas más lectores con el tiempo, saludos y besos para todas.**_

_**Este capitulo lo dedico a las chicas de **_

_**Espero sus reviews, cada uno de ellos me hace sentir feliz por mi trabajo denle a GO.**_


	3. Corazones unidos

Capitulo 3: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 3: Corazones unidos**

Bella POV

Lentamente comencé a mejorar, según el doctor quedaba poco para que dejase las muletas, mis costillas iban mejor y mi cara volvía a tener su antiguo color rosa.

Mi agonía se hacia un poco más llevadera con Sophie a mi lado, con sus relatos me llevaba a su mundo donde ella y su familia eran felices y unidos a pesar de los problemas, un mundo feliz que yo nunca conocería.

Desde aquel abrazo lleno de sentimientos se cello un pacto invisible entre nosotras, un pacto de cariño y amistad, ella me trataba como si fuese uno más de su familia, era bastante placentero.

Yo seguía sin hablar, sabia que si abría la boca con todos mis problemas rompería esta conexión, si le contaba lo que me pasaba y lo que pensaba ella sufriría por mi, yo no quería su compasión, ni tampoco llevar el dolor de nadie conmigo al momento de mi muerte, Sophie seria mi luz hasta que encontrase el momento oportuno de llevar a cabo mi plan.

Y sin que me diese cuenta pasaron dos meses, sorprendentemente podía decir que habían sido los menos negros de mi vida, porque decir felices era demasiado grande, felices era imposible.

Sophie y yo estábamos en la cocina, yo ya sin yeso y ningún daño en mi cuerpo, estaba completamente recuperada, ella me contaba sobre los novios de su hija Kendra cuando apareció el, Era bastante raro ya que Michael nunca venia a casa de día, se iba con el alba y solo volvía muy tarde por las noches, no lo veía hace mucho a pesar de vivir en la misma casa, podría decir fácilmente que la ultima vez que le vi fue el día que me presento a Sophie hace ya cuatro meses atrás, mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperado en mi pecho, y sin planearlo comencé a temblar incontrolablemente, Sophie me miraba preocupada.

-Veo que ya estas bien pequeña- se atrevía a hablarme y a escrutarme con una mirada lujuriosa de pies a cabeza.

-Lo esta, ya lleva una semana sin el yeso ¿no es genial?- pregunto Sophie tratando de captar la atención de Michael que se detenía en mi blusa gris entreabierta.

-Si y no- dijo a la vez con un tono de voz muy cortes y algo burlesco, era un buen mentiroso por eso triunfaba como abogado.

-Es bueno porque podrá volver a la escuela y disfrutar un poco más con sus compañeros y con su familia- recalco mucho la palabra familia, ya sabía que quería decir con eso.

-Lo malo es que ya no requeriremos más tus servicios Sophie- dijo poniendo una falsa cara de pesar.

No podía ser tan maldito, como odiaba a ese hombre, el era mi infierno personal, yo sabia que Sophie algún día tendría que irse, volver con su hermosa familia, de echo lo esperaba, no había llevado a cabo mis planes suicidas por su mera presencia, no quería hacerla sufrir ni implicarla en nada.

Lloraba de rabia, había sido muy corto mi periodo de luz y ya amaba como a una madre a la mujer que estaba sentada a mi lado tratando de calmarme secando mis lágrimas con sus suaves manos.

-Vamos por los papeles- siguió Michael, mostrando claramente sus ganas de que Sophie saliera de la casa lo más pronto posible.

-Esta bien, pero primero hay algunas cosas que me gustaría conversar con Bella a solas si no le molesta, luego iré por mis cosas y me marchare- el tono de voz de Sophie era firme e inquebrantable, ¿que seria lo tan importante que me quería decir?

-Como quieras- dijo Michael con un tono más aprensivo, estaba impaciente por echar a Sophie lejos de nuestras vidas.

Sophie me tomo por los hombros y me condujo a mi habitación, estaba totalmente choqueada ni siquiera me di cuenta hacia donde me llevaba hasta que me sentó en la cama, aun no paraba de llorar, veía borrosa la cara de Sophie por mis húmedos ojos, como pude seque mi rostro para observar el suyo por los pocos minutos que nos quedaban.

Ella se arrodillo quedando a la altura de mi mirada y comenzó a hablar, sus palabras salían entre cortadas de sus labios presa de la pena que se acumulaba en su garganta, ella también estaba sufriendo por la separación que se nos venia encima como un huracán sin previo aviso.

-Bella, se que Michael es el culpable de tu sufrimiento, ven conmigo- me dijo con un tono de suplica y desesperación que nunca le había oído.

Yo no pude hacer mas que negar con la mirada sombría, el nunca me dejaría marchar con ella sin una pelea en la que ella saldría perdiendo, el dinero y el poder eran un mal muy fuerte en este mundo, muchas veces había visto a Michael despedazar vidas y familias con sus propias manos, yo no le echaría a Sophie la soga al cuello, aunque acceder a su petición fuese lo que más quisiese en el mundo.

Con las manos temblorosas saco de su bolsillo un lápiz y un papel y comenzó a escribir algo que no pude ver a la distancia que me encontraba.

-Bella esta es mi dirección, pase lo que pase este es tu hogar- dejo el papel junto a mi mesita de noche, yo no atinaba a hacer nada más que observarla, ella se giro y me dio un fuerte abrazo mientras susurraba junto a mi oído palabras de cariño y algo que me sorprendió.

-Bella para mi siempre serás una más de mis hijos, vaya donde vaya siempre pensare en ti, ni la lejanía ni el tiempo podrán separar nuestros corazones, porque nuestros lazos de cariño van mucho mas allá de lo terrenal de este mundo- ella ahora era la que lloraba desconsoladamente en mi hombro.

-Promete que te cuidaras, promete que serás fuerte- continuo hablando, porque tenía que pedirme las únicas cosas que yo no podía cumplir, no en las condiciones en las que me encontraba.

La puerta se abrió con un estrepitoso crujido, era Michael nuevamente que esta vez hablo con un tono más severo, aunque continuaba con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

-Señorita Mattew, espero no incomodar este momento tan conmovedor pero tengo planes y mi tiempo se agota- ya imaginaba esos planes de los que hablaba, pero en este momento no importaban, ni eso era tan terrible como la dolorosa separación que estaba apunto de suceder.

Sophie me miro por ultima vez a los ojos con ternura y se soltó de nuestro abrazo secando sus lagrimas para dirigirse a la puerta junto a Michael, al cerrar la puerta nuevamente todo quedo en oscuridad, pero esta vez era más densa de lo que había sido nunca.

Por segunda vez en mi vida había perdido todo y el dolor consumía cada poro de mi piel mientras me echaba en mi cama a llorar, los sollozos eran tan fuertes que respiraba con dificultad, sombras invadían mi mente en su entereza y mi cerebro dolía por el solo recuerdo.

"_¿Qué demonios hago aun viva?, ¿Por qué Dios no me lleva de una vez?, tanta gente muere luchando por su vida y sin embargo yo que soy la que más anhela el eterno descanso no lo consigo." _Mi voz interna no paraba de hacerse estas preguntas.

Ya habían pasado horas cuando sentí girarse lentamente la manecilla de mi puerta, Sophie ya debía estar muy lejos de la mansión camino a Forks, me levante de la cama justo en el momento en el que Michael se introducía en mi cuarto oscuro como una sombra, solo se escuchaba su petulante risa y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca hablo.

-Llego la hora de pagar mi querida Bella- un ahogado grito salio de mi pecho.

Cuando las cosas iban mal, siempre podían ir peor.

* * *

_**Hola nuevamente, vaya cada vez crece más el circulo de lectoras, me hacen gratamente feliz sus reviews, los veía desde el trabajo y creo que mis compañeros pensaron que estaba loca por la cara de alegría que tenia, imagínenme riendo sola frente la pantalla del PC.**_

_**Un saludo a los que se unen, bienvenidas al clan nonblondes, LadyBlacky, **__**Yume Hyuuga Uchiha**__**, ALICECULLEN, Diana, Emykull, Amedelune y EDITH.**_

_**Y por supuesto a las que siguen The little Cullen, Sara y Kiria, espero sus reviews y si eres nuevo vamos también eres bienvenido eh invitado a comentar.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a las chicas de Crepúsculo Chile . net**_

**_Besos katu_**


	4. La última noche

Capitulo 4: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 4: La última noche**

Bella POV

Michael se estaba acercando, después de esa frase yo sabia que algo horrible se me venia encima, seria violada otra vez por este ser despreciable.

Sin premeditarlo y como mecanismo de defensa me alejaba de el paso a paso hasta que choque contra el muro quedando presa entre este y Michael.

-Pero que guapa y excitante eres pequeña- susurro malévolamente acercándose cada vez más como un depredador hambriento apunto de abalanzarse sobre su presa.

Me acorralo entre sus brazos en un dos por tres y me apretó contra el muro, sentí su erección cerca de mis caderas recordando el dolor de la primera vez grite asustada, su boca se poso en mi cuello con su asquerosa lengua recorriendo todo hasta el borde de mi oreja dejándome llena de marcas de succión.

Comencé a patalear, me hacia daño, me estaba apretando con una fuerza brutal, sus manos estaban en todas partes, no eran caricias las que me daba sino roces bruscos por todo mi cuerpo, tenia mucho miedo y asco.

No pude soportar más cuando su boca se poso en la mía insistentemente, sentí unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, le mordí con todas mis fuerzas para que dejase aquella nauseabunda intromisión.

-Eres una perra- grito dándome una fuerte bofetada que me dejo tendida en el suelo y sangrando por la nariz, sentía que me desmayaba con aquel olor a sangre que no solo era mía ya que con el mordisco el también sangraba por la boca, se lanzo sobre mi encerrándome entre sus brazos y piernas cuando comenzó a sonar el timbre de manera insistente, y yo perdía el conocimiento lentamente.

Michael no planeaba claro esta contestar, pero entonces se escucho a lo lejos una sirena policial y la voz de un hombre.

-Somos la policía, señor Mason ¿se encuentra usted bien?- grito una voz bastante ruda y varonil. Michael se alejo de mí limpiando la sangre de su nariz, comenzó a arreglarse lo más rápido posible para salir a su encuentro.

-Si tratas de salir o abres la boca te esperara algo mucho peor que la muerte mosquita muerta- amenazo dirigiéndose a mi antes de salir de la habitación.

-Vamos a entrar a la casa- grito abajo una segunda voz que sonaba bastante preocupada.

-Ya voy aguarden un momento, no encuentro mis llaves- escuche la voz de Michael por la escalera tratando de sonar adormilada, les mentía descaradamente a los dos oficiales que esperaban junto a la puerta.

-Lo siento señores- les dijo al abrirles, a pesar de estar a punto de desmayarme escuchaba claramente, me arrastre hasta mi cama con deseos de poder posarme en ella aun con espasmos de terror por todo mi cuerpo, la sangre me estaba volviendo loca, así que con mucho cuidado por el dolor que esto me ocasionaba comencé a limpiar mi nariz con parte del edredón.

-Creo que me dormí aun vestido- dijo Michael inventando excusas con una voz simpática que era más que fingida para la ocasión.

-Sentimos despertarlo señor Mason, pero recibimos una llamada hace unos minutos de una mujer que estaba segura de haber visto rondar por estos lados una extraña banda de jóvenes, así que decidimos presentarnos por si las dudas- se excusó el hombre de la voz varonil.

¿Extraña banda de hombres? No había oído nada sobre eso, por lo que sabia viviamos en uno de los barrios más seguros de la ciudad.

"_Que irónica la vida",_ aquellos policías buscando bandidos y teniendo uno en frente sin poder identificarlo.

Pensé en levantarme y llegar hasta ellos, pero que me vieran así solo serviría para que Michael inventara un gran cuento Chino del porque, o si hubiese un milagro que me creyesen, pero ¿de que me serviría aquello?, no me haría las cosas más fáciles para poder morir pronto, de echo lo retrasaría así que lo deje pasar, más que mal Michael se iría con el alba como hacia siempre, solo era una pesadilla nocturna.

-No he visto nada últimamente, ya saben no paso mucho en casa por mi trabajo, cualquier cosa extraña y me comunicare con ustedes de inmediato- les aseguro entre un bostezo.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, lamentamos mucho haberlo despertado, igual de todas formas haremos ronda por este sector esta noche, así que con su permiso- escuchaba los pasos de los policías alejándose de la casa, mientras Michael los dependía.

Con ellos rondando por ahí no se acercaría por miedo a mis gritos, supongo que esta vez tuve suerte, por lo menos podría acabar con mi vida sintiéndome no tan sucia pero igual de doblegada por el sufrimiento y la desdicha.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de no pensar en nada, quería dormir por ultima vez aunque sabia que no lo conseguiría, más que mal era mi ultima noche antes de partir al mundo de la almas, dejar este mundo me hacia ilusión, no sabia lo que me esperaba pero cualquier cosa seria mejor que lo que dejaba en la tierra.

Sophie POV

Tome a Bella por los hombros llevándola hasta a su habitación donde la senté cuidadosamente en su cama, la pequeña estaba totalmente ida.

Me hinque junto a ella para ponerme a la altura de su rostro cubierto de gruesas lagrimas, tenía un nudo aprisionado en mi garganta por la rabia y pena contenida que no me permitía hablar con claridad.

Por fin las piezas comenzaban a encajar en mi cerebro, no era el accidente el que mantenía a Bella prisionera de su silencio y dolor, si no la persona que se hacia llamar su padre, vi el terror en sus ojos chocolate ante la presencia del susodicho.

-Bella, se que Michael es el culpable de tu sufrimiento, ven conmigo- le dije casi en tono de suplica, no me importaba lo que tuviese que hacer si ella tomaba la decisión de irse conmigo, como fuese la sacaría de aquel lugar si era ese tipo el que la hacia sufrir, hasta poco me importaba que pensaría mi familia si llegaba a casa con una extraña, lo entenderían.

Ella negó con la cabeza gacha para mi decepción, no podía secuestrarla, ese no era mi estilo, si la llevaba a algún lugar eso seria a conciencia y por su propia voluntad, quizás hasta me equivocaba con lo de Michael, aun así con las manos temblorosas anote mi dirección en un papel y lo deje en su mesa de noche con la esperanza de que se arrepintiese de un momento a otro.

-Bella esta es mi dirección, pase lo que pase este es tu hogar- sin aguantar más por la nostalgia que invadía mi corazón le di un fuerte abrazo esperando que no terminase nunca, comencé a susurrar cerca de su oído los sentimientos más profundos de mi corazón.

-Bella para mi siempre serás una más de mis hijos, vaya donde vaya siempre pensare en ti, ni la lejanía ni el tiempo podrán separar nuestros corazones, porque nuestros lazos de cariño van mucho mas allá de lo terrenal de este mundo- sonaban raras esas palabras en mi pero sabia con certeza que eran ciertas.

-Promete que te cuidaras, promete que serás fuerte- le rogué, no la podía dejar viéndola tan débil en todos los aspectos, ella debía prometerme que seria feliz, que saldría adelante.

No me había percatado de que había otra persona en la habitación hasta que escuche sus palabras detrás de mí.

-Señorita Mattew, espero no incomodar este momento tan conmovedor pero tengo planes y mí tiempo se agota- me estaba echando, le gritaría unas cuantas verdades pero no tenia pruebas que lo inculpasen como el causante del estado de la pequeña, suspire aclarando mis ideas y mire por ultima vez a los ojos de mi dulce Bella que estaban abnegados en lagrimas, solté el abrazo sin ganas secando mis mejillas mientras me levantaba para salir tras Michael.

El me guió a su despacho donde pago mi finiquito y firmo mis papeles lo más rápido posible excusándose con que ya había llamado un taxi para que me recogiese.

Luego de eso fui por mis cosas a la habitación de servicio, no eran muchas así que termine rápidamente de empacarlas en mi maleta, baje las escaleras y cruce el vestíbulo para encontrarme con Michael que me esperaba para acompañarme hasta la salida, donde el taxi ya me esperaba.

-Adiós, señorita Mattew, sus servicios fueron divinos, espero consiga pronto nuevo trabajo- me despidió fríamente, mientras estrechaba mi mano por ultima vez.

-Adiós- le respondí de mala gana, no le daría ningún deseo ya que solo esperaba que lo arrollase un camión.

En menos de diez minutos me encontraba en el Terminal de buses tan llena de ira que no me di ni cuenta que ya había llegado, volvería a mi hogar, necesitaba de mi familia en estos momentos, realmente estaba sufriendo por la separación, tenia unas ganas enormes de estrechar a mis hijos entre mis brazos.

Llevaba unas tres horas de viaje en bus, mí mente no paraba de ser mortificada por la imagen de Bella sufriendo, ¿que le haría Michael para que sufriese de ese modo?

"_Demasiado joven para ser un buen padre"_ pensé, entonces se me aclaro la mente, el no la trataba como un padre, ahí estaba el dilema, el la trataba como una mujer, como su mujer, las extrañas miradas en la cocina, ¡oh todo encajaba!, como pude ser tan ciega.

"_Pasar más tiempo con su familia", "tengo planes y mi tiempo se agota"_ mi mente no paraba de procesar la información, lo entendía debía llamar a la policía, no tenia pruebas, además Michael era un distinguido abogado ¿que podía decirles?

Entonces se me ocurrió la idea, llamaría dando una falsa alarma de posibles ladrones, agarre mi celular y en un dos por tres ya estaba marcando a la policía, eso daría resultado.

Por lo menos salvaría a Bella por esta noche, esperaba estar equivocada, más que mal Michael era abogado, no creía posible que rompiese la ley de aquella forma, rezaba en silencio para estar equivocada, que todo fuese un mal entendido en mi cabeza y que mi pánico fuese por pura paranoia.

* * *

_**Hola, aquí termina un nuevo capitulo, mucho más largo que el resto, espero sea de su agrado, lo modifique varias veces para que quedara bien.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews de apoyo, veo que mi dramon esta dándome buenos resultados.**_

_**Saludos a los nuevos lectores que ya no puedo listar por nombres debido a que son bastantes. **_

_**Como siempre los dejo invitados a seguir leyendo en un próximo capitulo y a comentar o preguntar por medio de reviews, su opinión es importante.**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a mis ML, gracias por llenar mi mundo de magia.**_

_**Besos Katu**_


	5. Debes luchar

Capitulo 5: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 5: Debes Luchar**

Bella POV

Las siguientes horas fueron largas como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, y tal como pensé no pude pegar ojo, me quede mirando por la ventana toda la noche tratando de no pensar en nada hasta que los astros nocturnos se despidieron dando paso a los rayos de un reluciente sol.

Me levante cuando escuche el auto de Michael alejándose de casa, estaba preparada y tranquila para lo que tenia planeado a continuación.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y me mire en el espejo por última vez, mi aspecto era deplorable con los ojos hinchados, gruesas ojeras y con sangre coagulada en mi boca y nariz, parecía un ser salido de una película de terror.

Abrí uno de los muebles, ahí estaba lo que buscaba un frasco grande de pastillas para dormir, lo había comprado hace un año atrás cuando las peleas entre Michael y Rose no me dejaban dormir, ahora tendrían uso, me llevarían al sueño eterno.

Leí el pequeño manual donde explicaba el peligro de tomar más de dos comprimidos a la vez, con unas diez tabletas que consumiera estaría bien para lograr mi propósito.

Las fui tragando una a una pasándolas con un vaso de agua, esperando que los efectos fueran tan rápidos como decía el folleto, abrí los grifos para empezar a llenar la tina con agua tibia.

Ya empezaba a sentir un extenuante sueño cuando me metí en la bañera con ropa incluida, apoye mi cabeza en el respaldo de losa para cerrar los ojos, las pastillas en conjunto con la noche en vela hacían que mis ojos se cerraran solos, esta seria una muerte rápida e indolora, pensé una ultima vez en el rostro sonriente de Sophie y me embarque en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_-Bella- _escuchaba a alguien susurrar mi nombre, en la inconciencia y oscuridad de mi mente lograba divisar una luz muy brillante que me segaba.

_-Bella-_ esa voz tan familiar me llamaba nuevamente, el sonido procedía de todas partes cada vez más claro y alto como si se fuese acercando segundo a segundo.

Me quede helada al ver el rostro de una hermosa mujer, un rostro que no veía hace tantos años, un rostro al que mi memoria no le hacia justicia.

_-Madre-_ no era una pregunta de mi parte si no una afirmación llena de sorpresa, se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, era extraño ver su cara así, era como si estuviese feliz de verme pero a la vez la surcara una gran preocupación.

_-Mi Bella he visto tu sufrimiento mi hermosa Bella_- su voz sonaba dentro de mi mente fuerte y clara con tono de gran pesar, podía ver una expresión de dolor en su rostro, ella no era la culpable no debía sentirse mal.

_-No importa madre, ya paso y ahora estoy aquí contigo, puedo verte-_ le respondí llena de gozo, no quería verle sufrir.

_- Tu mi niña, debes regresar-_ que me decía, ¿Regresar?, ¿Dónde? no me quería ir a ninguna parte, no quería separarme de este ángel de luz.

_-¿A que te refieres?-_ no creía lo que estaba escuchando, no podía mandarme devuelta al mundo que tanto odiaba.

_-__Debes vivir hija mía, sabes que quitarte la vida no es la solución, se que aun puedes liberar tu alma del sufrimiento y ser feliz-_ sus palabras me estaban golpeando, ¿ser feliz?, no podía ser más feliz de lo que era en este momento, menos en el mundo del que estaba tratando de huir.

_-No, yo no quiero volver, por favor-_ estaba implorándole desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

_-Se lo__ que has pasado mi dulce Bella, debes vivir por mi por tu padre, por el amor que nos tienes, tu hora aun no a llegado-_ Su voz era dulce, trataba de inspirarme las ganas de vivir que no tenia.

_-No quiero volver a ese mundo madre, en e__l estoy sola, estando viva solo he encontrado el sufrimiento-_ mi respuesta era sincera, sabia que suicidándome tomaba la salida fácil y poco digna, pero no veía más opciones en mi camino.

_-Tu eres más fuerte de lo que crees y no estas sola yo siempre te acompañar__e, por favor hija lucha, se que tu lo puedes lograr, la vida de todos tiene un sentido, tu debes encontrar el de la tuya-_ mi madre me dio una sonrisa para luego decir.

_-Encontraras otra salida__, debes luchar Bella, debes luchar-_ todo se volvió nuevamente oscuro y espeso, sentía mis oídos abombado y una sensación desesperante, me estaba asfixiando necesitaba aire con urgencia.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme totalmente sumergida en la tina, rápidamente me levante dando una gran bocanada de aire y tosiendo estrepitosamente para que saliese el liquido de mis pulmones, me puse de pie chorreando todo por mi ropa mojada y me dirigí al inodoro con fuertes arcadas que venían desde mi interior comencé a vomitar todo el liquido que había tragado, y supongo iban ahí también unas pocas de las pastillas que había ingerido, vomite varias veces hasta que sentí que mi estomago estaba vació.

Aun tenía sueño por lo que quedaba del efecto de mi sobredosis y mi garganta estaba resentida por todas las veces que había vomitado, me quite la ropa húmeda ya que comenzaba a tiritar y envuelta en una toalla salí tambaleándome del baño, sujetándome de los muros y muebles que se cruzaban por mi camino.

Llegue a mi cuarto donde vi el reloj en la pared eran las 8:15am, solo habían pasado quince minutos desde que me tendí en la tina, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

-Debes luchar- dije en voz alta, esta era la primera palabra que salía de mi boca en cuatro largos meses de silencio, repitiendo esa palabra en mi mente y recordando el sueño que había tenido en la tina comencé a vestirme sin mirar muy bien que me ponía, si iba a vivir seria lejos de allí.

Estando vestida con unos jeans y un suéter gris me dirigí a la cocina, aun mareada casi tropecé al bajar la escala así que con mucho cuidado continué mi trayecto, hice un café bien cargado y me lo fui bebiendo despacio por mi garganta resentida.

Debía despertar mis sentidos rápidamente para poder comenzar a trazar planes ya que con el cerebro adormilado me seria imposible razonar, mi tiempo era limitado si quería huir sin que Michael se enterara.

Volví a mi cuarto e introduje en mi bolso más grande toda la ropa que encontré además de utensilios de aseo y la foto de mis padres Charlie y Rene que siempre descansaba en mi escritorio.

Aun veía el rostro de mi madre al cerrar los ojos y sus palabras seguían en mi mente repitiéndose una y otra vez _"Debes luchar Bella"._ Y si que lo haría, tenía una fuerza interna que antes no existía en mi persona, como dijo Rene debía haber un propósito para mi vida y yo lo buscaría por mar cielo y tierra.

Ya estando lista y sin tiempo que perder tome el pequeño pedazo de papel que reposaba en mi mesita de noche, no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir iría con Sophie por lo menos por un tiempo, la idea de volver a su lado hizo que mi corazón diera un salto, lo tome como una señal divina, mi destino era con ella.

Me encamine al cuarto vació de Michael, se me revolvió el estomago al entrar a aquel lugar, la ultima vez que estuve allí había sido el día de mi accidente, pero no más, no volvería a caer en el recuerdo no había tiempo para eso, ya bastaba de la pobrecita y despedazada Bella, haciendo una fuerza sobre humana para no caer en la desesperación busque en sus muebles y bolsillos de chaquetas dinero, conseguí mil quinientos dólares en efectivo que oculte entre mi ropa.

Salí de ahí como un avión rumbo a la puerta, diablos estaba cerrada, pero Michael estaba muy mal de la cabeza si creía que eso podría frenarme, corrí hacia la ventana de la cocina y con mucho cuidado salí de la casa sin hacerme daño, ya estando en el patio trasero solo me quedaba saltar la reja que gracias a Dios no era muy alta, o de lo contrario me hubiese roto el cuello con mi menuda suerte.

Le eche una última mirada a mi infierno personal y salí corriendo hacia la gran avenida para tomar un taxi._ "Sophie voy en camino"_ una sonrisa se asomo en mis labios_._

* * *

_**Quinto capitulo terminado wiii!!, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**No se si les había contado antes pero esta historia la voy publicando a medida que la voy escribiendo, así que si quieren aportar ideas para ayudar a la trama ya formada en mi cerebro háganlo que serán bienvenidas.**_

_**Responderé algunas preguntas que me han hecho por medio de reviews:**_

_**¿Los Cullen serán vampiros?-- si claro que lo serán no les puedo quitar esa maravillosa cualidad.**_

_**¿Jacob tratara algo con Bella?-- mi historia pertenece a la pareja EdxBe así que tranquilas que no dejare que el chucho tome mucho protagonismo si es que lo agrego a la trama.**_

_**Y las demás preguntas que no alcance a responder creo que quedan respondidas con este capitulo.**_

_**Solo me queda darles las gracias por leer e invitarlas a seguir dejando comentarios.**_

_**Besos Katu.**_


	6. Camino a Forks

Capitulo 6: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 6****: Camino a Forks**

Bella POV

El taxi se demoro poco en llevarme a la estación, no tenia ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba Forks, gracias a Dios había un gran mapa en uno de los muros internos y también ayudaba un poco que fuese atractiva, los guardias se ofrecían a ayudarme al verme vagando por los pasillos, _"nota mental uno debo comprar nuevo vestuario"._

De ese modo me embarque en la aventura, tome un tren que me llevaría a una ciudad llamada Seattle, de ahí no sabia como continuar pero con dinero en mano no me seria muy difícil coger un taxi.

Eran varias horas en tren, aprovecharía el tiempo trazando planes, Michael me buscaría de eso no tenia duda alguna, debía ocultarme, dentro de una semana cumpliría los diecisiete, si me mantenía alejada un año más seria libre, podría hasta huir del país si fuese necesario.

Tenía que hacer varias cosas, partiendo con que debía cambiar mi nombre eso era fácil, lo difícil seria falsificar los documentos para mi nueva identidad, cambiar un poco mi imagen para que no me fuese a reconocer nadie, conseguir un trabajo para mantenerme ya que no quería abusar de Sophie y su hospitalidad, y buscar una escuela no llegaría muy lejos sin haber terminado mis estudios.

Mucho que hacer, pero de apoco lo iría arreglando, mire por la ventana el paisaje cada vez se volvía más verde, muy hermoso aunque llego un momento en que me sentí como si estuviese en un planeta alienígena.

Eran las seis de la tarde, llevaba un viaje de ocho horas en tren cuando por fin nos adentramos en una ciudad y pude divisar un cartel que decía con grande letras rojas "Bienvenidos a Seattle", la ciudad no era muy ostentosa pero tenía su gracia y era muy colorida.

Cuando llegamos al Terminal me alegre, no soportaría una hora más sentada en el tren, me dolía la espalda por el largo viaje, feliz de poder estirar las piernas me encamine recorriendo algunas calles llenas de bazares y pequeñas tiendas, hasta que me fui alejando por algunos pasajes más vacíos, no me gustaban mucho los lugares atestados de gente.

Sentí unos pasos tras de mi, me gire para darme cuenta que me seguía una banda de chicos que no se veían para nada amigables ni decentes, así que comencé a apurar el paso para desviarme por la próxima calle, los perdí de vista por unos segundos al dar la vuelta, sentí algo de alivio.

Seguí caminando ya quedaba poco para llegar a una gran avenida, no más paseitos que expusieran mi pellejo por hoy, mire hacia adelante para encontrarme con dos de los tipos que había dejado atrás, uno corpulento y moreno y el otro delgado con rasgos de asesino de película de terror.

Rayos venían directamente hacia mí observándome con unas burlescas sonrisas en sus caras, di la vuelta tratando de huir para encontrarme con los otros dos tipos uno rubio lleno de aretes y el otro gordo con melena rojiza, era una trampa caminaban rápidamente en mi dirección, me tenían acorralada.

Era increíble mi mala suerte, ahora que no quería morir la muerte me perseguía, estaba preparada para gritar, correr aunque no se me diese muy bien y hasta para golpearlos, estando ya a pocos metros de mi el moreno comenzó a hablar.

-Que chica tan bella no te gustaría dar un paseito con nosotros- mostró todos sus dientes amarillos en una sonrisa tan falsa como papá Noel, entre todos formaron un círculo a mí alrededor para no dejarme escapar.

-Aléjense de mi- les grite con la voz más fuerte y llena de autoridad que pude expresar a pesar del pánico que me estaba embargando, y lo que ocurrió a continuación fue un milagro, todo paso en pocos segundos.

Por la avenida que estaba apunto de alcanzar apareció un volvo plateado como a doscientos kilómetros por hora, el conductor del vehiculo casi arrolla a tres de los cuatro delincuentes que cayeron al piso, se abrió la puerta del copiloto y desde el interior una voz cantarina grito.

-Sube- no lo pensaría ni dos veces, corriendo lo más rápido posible que permitían mis flojas piernas subí al vehiculo, era la mejor opción que se me presentaba aunque tampoco me hacia mucha gracia subir al auto de un completo extraño.

Al estar dentro el vehiculo arranco velozmente alejándose de la escena del casi crimen por otra avenida.

Era mi primer día lejos de un criminal para encontrarme con unos cuantos más, ¿Qué acaso tenia un imán para el peligro?, suspire aliviada ya había pasado y estaba sana y salva.

-¿Como te encuentras?- volvió a hablar la voz cantarina, me gire para encontrarme con una hermosa chica muy blanca de ojos de un tono dorado oscuro, tenia el cabello corto, oscuro y rebelde en todas direcciones, parecía una modelo de pasarela, me miraba preocupada.

-Estoy bien, gracias por salvarme- que más podría decirle a aquella joven, no se me daban muy bien las charlas pero con ella hablar no se me estaba haciendo muy complicado, cosa rara ya que no cruzaba palabra con nadie de hace cuatro meses.

-¿Estuvo cerca no?, menos mal que justo hoy me dio por venir de Shoping a la ciudad- ¿a la ciudad? Eso significaba que no era de por aquí, quizás ella podría indicarme como llegar a Forks.

-¿No eres de aquí?- pregunte, tratando de romper el hielo, mientras tranquilizaba mi respiración, me había llevado un buen susto con esos tipos.

-No, soy de Forks, mi nombre es Alice Cullen por cierto- me dijo dando una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa, genial por lo menos ya tenía un guía bastante amistosa, ella sabría donde podría tomar algún autobús o algo hacia Forks.

-Yo también voy a Forks, estaba buscando un taxi antes de que me salvaras de esos bandidos- estaba apunto de preguntarle donde podría conseguir un taxi cuando hablo.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte al pueblo luego de hacer mis compras, ¿Qué dices me acompañas?- su voz detonaba mucha emoción, prefería que ella me llevase sana y salva a Forks antes que volver a vagar por calles llenas de delincuentes, odiaba las compras pero valdría la pena, más que mal debía cambiar mi apariencia.

-Si claro, vamos- le dije, y así en menos de diez minutos nos encontrábamos en el Mall de Seattle, no era tan grande como los Malls de donde yo vivía, pero por lo menos había menos gente y eso me resultaba bastante grato.

Alice era una chica bastante conversadora, me hablaba de varias cosas mientras íbamos de tienda en tienda, ella era adoptada al igual que yo, claro que ella tenia unos buenos padres, mientras me hablaba de sus padres me puse algo nostálgica, creo que ella se fijo porque cambio inmediatamente de tema comenzando a hablarme de sus hermanos y sus locuras, yo solo asentía y daba uno que otro comentario en los momentos precisos.

Con Alice recorrimos todas y cada una de las tiendas, me hizo probarme un montón de ropa que no compraría ni loca, yo me fui más por los tonos oscuros como el negro ya que no llamarían mucho la atención, pero a pesar de aquello ella logro meter una que otra prenda extra entre las que compraba.

Ya estaba rendida con tres bolsas en cada brazo cuando vi una peluquería, ubicada junto a la heladería, mire a Alice que se encontraba a mi lado para preguntarle si podíamos pasar, pero ella adivinando mi intención hablo primero.

-¿Quieres pasar?, a mi también me gustaría hacerme un peinado para impresionar a mi lindo Jasper- ahora llevaría a cabo otra de las actividades que debía hacer, cambiar de apariencia.

Y así se nos hizo de noche ya eran las diez de la noche cuando nos dirigíamos al auto de Alice ella con diez bolsas llenas a más no poder y un bello peinado de ricitos, yo iba con mis seis bolsas, un nuevo corte de pelo que me llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros con cabellos más cortos en la parte delantera y con una hamburguesa en la mano, tenia un hambre de muerte, no había probado bocado en casi un día y medio.

En el auto y ya rumbo a Forks Alice me siguió hablando de un montón de cosas mientras yo comía, le pase el papel donde Sophie había anotado su dirección y por suerte ella conocía el lugar.

Estaba muy feliz, diciéndome lo cerca que quedaba de su hogar y que eso seria genial para que fuésemos de compras más a menudo cuando por fin detuvo el auto. Habíamos llegado al lugar que me dirigía, era una pequeña casa blanca de dos pisos con un enorme jardín lleno de flores de varios colores y ubicada cerca de un bosque, la casa estaba bastante alejada de otras casas vecinas.

Mi corazón volvió a dar un vuelco de felicidad y a latir más rápido por la emoción, estaba nuevamente cerca de la persona que tanto quería ver, Alice me miro de una forma extraña como si lo hubiese notado.

-He hablado tanto y tanto que no he preguntado por tu nombre- era verdad la charla había sido tan intensa sobre ella que yo no le conté nada de mi, debía pensar rápidamente en un nombre.

-¿y?- pregunto Alice esperando la respuesta que me estaba demorando en contestar, mientras simulaba estar ocupada con mi cinturón de seguridad.

-April, ese es mi nombre- sonaba bien y fue el primer nombre que cruzo mi mente, pertenecía al nombre de la calle donde antes estaba ubicado mi antiguo colegio.

-Bien April, ha sido un gusto conocerte amiga, espero verte pronto nuevamente- se despidió besando mi rostro, su tacto era realmente frió.

-Adiós Alice, gracias nuevamente por salvarme- le sonreí tímidamente una última vez y baje del auto cerrando la puerta del volvo a mis espaldas, el auto desapareció a los pocos segundos en la oscuridad.

Me dirigí a la casa, no sabía lo que me esperaba, pero el solo hecho de saber que estaría con Sophie me daba una paz interna indescriptible.

* * *

_**Bien por fin Bella llego a Fork**__**s y conoció a uno de los Cullen, me costo hacerla llegar ya que tenia muchas ideas que agregar a la historia.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capi, lo hice con mucho cariño.**_

_**Nos vemos en un próximo capitulo dentro de poco, espero reviews.**_

_**Dedico este capitulo a mi amiga Tamara que a pesar de no ser buena lectora le ha dedicado tiempo y ánimos a mi historia.**_

_**Saludos a todos los que lean ya sean nuevos o antiguos.**_

_**Besos Katu.**_


	7. Conversaciones

Capitulo7: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo7:**** Conversaciones**

Alice POV

Dispuesta a renovar completamente mi guardarropas me fui a la ciudad, les suplique a cada uno de mis hermanos que me acompañase, pero ni siquiera mi dulce Jasper quiso ir conmigo excusándose con que el exceso de gente llevaba sus deseos de sanguinarios al limite, Rosalie hubiera sido mi salvación pero le había prometido a Emmett ir a cazar con el, y Edward claro esta no iría conmigo de compras jamás, podía ver en las mentes de mis hermanos lo que pasaba cuando me acompañaban de compras, además siempre fue un aguafiestas.

Así que sin más opciones le pedí a Edward su coche y fui sola, odiaba ir sola, nadie a quien modelarle ni hacerle decidir entre colores y formas, pero en fin que nadie fuese conmigo no me detendría, subí al auto, puse la música bien alta y partí a toda velocidad a la ciudad.

Mi familia era muy especial ya que éramos todos vampiros, pero a pesar de tener una vida eterna no podían regalarle a su querida hermanita unas cuantas horas de su tiempo para ir de compras.

Por la hora las calles estaban muy congestionadas, así que opte tomar otro camino por calles más solitarias, cuando a lo lejos escuche los gritos de alguien, los sentidos de un vampiro están muy desarrollados

- Aléjense de mi- me dirigí al sonido con curiosidad para ver a una chica acorralada por una banda de delincuentes, acelere instintivamente y casi los arrollo, estaba muy molesta, había visto el futuro de la chica, ellos habrían abusado de ella y luego dejado muerta junto a unos basurales, esos mal nacidos eran menos humanos que yo, no merecían vivir.

Abrí la puerta de mi carro y le grite a la joven humana que subiera, ya estando dentro acelere para perderlos de vista, si no salía rápido de allí era capaz de matarlos a todos.

-¿Como te encuentras?- le pregunte, su corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho y respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse.

-Estoy bien, gracias por salvarme- hablo la chica un poco más relajada, era muy bonita y blanca, hubiese pensado que era un vampiro si no hubiese sido porque escuchaba claramente los latidos de su corazón y sentía el aroma de su sangre.

-¿Estuvo cerca no?, menos mal que justo hoy me dio por venir de Shoping a la ciudad- aun veía la horrible imagen de mi visión, la joven había estado muy cerca de la muerte.

Mi don de vampiro era muy extraño y útil para mi y mi familia, podía ver el futuro, esto nos permitía saber cuando se acercaba algún peligro y también lo utilizaba para otras cosillas como para ganar apuestas y comprar las acciones debidas para que crecieran nuestros ingresos, igual tenia su incomodidad ya que nada me sorprendía.

-¿No eres de aquí?- me pregunto con su voz ya calmada, era frágil tímida y fluida, comencé a fijarme en cosas que no había visto antes como las extrañas marcas amoratadas en su cuello y sus recalcadas ojeras.

-No, soy de Forks, mi nombre es Alice Cullen por cierto- me presente, sentí un lazo con ella, era extraño ya que nunca me relacionaba con humanos, sentía que ella tendría un importante papel en nuestras vidas que aun no podía divisar.

-Yo también voy a Forks, estaba buscando un taxi antes de que me salvaras de esos bandidos- entonces tuve una visión en la que aparecíamos ambas caminando por el centro comercial con varias bolsas en los brazos, una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro, esto seria divertido.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte al pueblo luego de hacer mis compras, ¿Qué dices me acompañas?- claro que ya sabia la respuesta, pero no podía evitar preguntar.

-Si claro, vamos- respondió, inmediatamente pise el acelerador a fondo y en pocos minutos estábamos en el centro comercial, nunca había compartido tanto con una humana, temía que se aburriera así que le hablaba de cualquier cosa que cruzase mi mente.

Comencé a hablarle de mi familia, sobre lo cariñosos y buenos que eran mis padres Carlisle y Esme, sentí que el tema no le acomodaba cuando adopto un rostro más sombrío y triste del que ya tenia, así que cambie al tema de mis hermanos y sus locuras, le conté de la vez que Emmett se envolvió en papel higiénico para parecer momia en Halloween y también de cuando Jasper tuvo que correr desnudo fuera de la casa por perder una apuesta.

Ella escuchaba atenta mientras íbamos de tienda en tienda hablaba poco, solo lo necesario para que la conversión no se detuviera, en los probadores de algunas tiendas pude darme cuenta que también tenia feos moretones en la cintura y en sus brazos, ¿Quién seria capaz de dañar a una chica tan buena e inocente? , porque esas marcas no podrían haber sido provocadas con un simple golpe, sabía que no debía intervenir pero sentía una gran nostalgia y unas ganas enormes por protegerla.

Salimos con varias bolsas de la última tienda, ella tenia tendencia por la ropa negra, en más de una oportunidad trate de convencerla de comprar ropa en otros tonos más alegres que combinaran con su piel. Tuve otra visión en la que nos veía a ambas sentadas en una peluquería, así que antes de que ella articulara palabra alguna le pregunte.

-¿Quieres pasar?, a mi también me gustaría hacerme un peinado para impresionar a mi lindo Jasper- era realmente divertido estar con esta chica la sentía tan cercana y lejana a la vez a pesar de que apenas nos conocíamos, solo quería ver una sonrisa en sus labios su aparente tristeza conmovía algo en mi muerto corazón.

Ya era de noche cuando salimos del centro comercial, en el auto la conversación siguió fluyendo esta vez el tema eran las cosas que habíamos comprado. La chica me paso el papel donde tenia anotada la dirección hacia la que se dirigía, era bastante cerca de mi hogar, eso me alegro de sobremanera, podría averiguar los misterios que escondía con más tiempo ya que sentía gran curiosidad.

Cuando por fin detuve el vehiculo frente a la pequeña casa de la dirección el corazón de la chica comenzó a acelerarse y sus ojos tomaron un brillo lleno de espectación, me di cuenta de algo, hable tanto toda la tarde que no había hecho una pregunta esencial.

-He hablado tanto y tanto que no he preguntado por tu nombre- como no le pregunte eso, era una de las cosas más importantes. Paso algo raro, no podía descubrir la respuesta que me daría, era como si aun no lo supiese eso llamo mi atención.

-¿y?- impacientándome por no ver en el futuro su respuesta, era como si estuviese decidiendo su nombre, eso no era posible, mi don nunca fallaba.

-April, ese es mi nombre- contesto por fin.

-Bien April, ha sido un gusto conocerte amiga, espero verte pronto nuevamente- así me despedí de ella de un beso con mucho cuidado de no respirar para no matar a mi nueva amiga.

-Adiós Alice, gracias nuevamente por salvarme- me dio una sonrisa que me hizo sentir feliz, salí disparada en mi carro, tenia mucho que pensar sobre lo ocurrido, por primera vez en décadas tenia una amiga.

Bella POV

Corrí los últimos pasos que me quedaban hasta la casa, y toque la puerta con los nudillos, esperando con emoción ver a Sophie, escuche que alguien se acercaba a la puerta que se abrió de par en par para darme la visión que tanto ansiaba, era Sophie vestida con su pijama rosa.

Me lance sobre ella encerrándola en un abrazo antes de que lograra articular palabra alguna, la extrañaba tanto a pesar de que solo llevaba un día lejos de ella.

-Be-Bella- tembló su voz por la sorpresa, ella también estaba feliz por verme, era una sensación extraña nunca había sentido tanta felicidad junta, mi corazón bailaba en mi pecho y las lagrimas de emoción caían por mi rostro, estaba con Sophie y era libre.

-¿Quien es mamá?- una voz de chica pregunto tras la espalda de Sophie.

-Mi niña- Sophie me soltó del calido abrazo, me di cuenta que ella igual lloraba, entramos en la casa donde al fin pude ver a la chica a la que pertenecía la voz, estaba parada en la escalera.

Se parecía mucho a Sophie pero era muchísimo más joven y tenia una larga cabellera rubia, al igual que su madre sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, sentía que la conocía de toda la vida ya que Sophie me hablo tanto de ella.

-Hija esta es Bella- Sophie me presento con entusiasmo en su voz, Kendra no parecía muy feliz de verme.

-Hola- dijo para luego girarse y desaparecer por la escala, era curioso el gesto pero ya me preocuparía luego de esto.

-Sophie te extrañe mucho- logre articular con voz temblorosa aun por la emoción que me embargaba, Sophie quedo petrificada, era la primera vez que hablaba en su presencia.

-Has hablado-dijo tapándose la boca por la impresión.

-Ya no tengo miedo ni tristeza Sophie soy libre- quizás mis palabras no tenían mucho sentido, ni explicaban claramente mi cambio, pero estaba segura que antes solo el miedo, la tristeza y la desesperanza mantenían mi boca cerrada.

Me invito a entrar, su casa por dentro estaba llena de plantas coloridas y cuadros artesanales que debían ser los que Kendra pintaba, ya me había hablado antes de lo estupenda artista que era su hija, nos dirigimos a una pequeña sala donde todo estaba decorado con bellos muebles llenos de detalles y con estilo rupestre, recalcando mucho más las bases indígenas de Sophie, todo era muy sencillo.

-Mi niña, creo que llego la hora de hablar, necesito saberlo todo, necesito comprender- con esas palabras comenzó nuestra larga conversación.

Tuve que explicarle todo desde el principio, le hable de mis dulces padres y del trágico accidente a mis ocho años, le conté sobre como había sido mi vida con los Mason luego de mi adopción mientras ella fruncía el seño, se le escapaba una que otra maldición o me abrazaba cuando la historia se ponía insufrible y me llevaba a las lagrimas por el solo recuerdo, la parte que más me costo fue la violación de Michael, me avergonzaba tanto, creo que ese karma me perseguiría para toda la vida.

Finalmente cerré con lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, le conté como me había salvado por los pelos de la segunda violación de Michael y del sueño con mi madre cuando trate de suicidarme, Sophie lloro mucho en la parte de mi suicidio frustrado sin interrumpirme, cuando termine hablo.

-Fui muy ciega Bella, perdóname por favor- dijo entre sollozos, le tome las manos y la mire a los ojos.

-Escúchame Sophie, tú no eres la culpable, tú fuiste mi gran ayuda, mi luz en la oscuridad, así que por favor no llores- ella era lo único que tenia en mi vida.

-Sabes, lo entendí cuando venia camino a casa, por eso llame a la policía- había sido ella, ella me había salvado.

-Tú me salvaste- era sorprendente, nunca imagine que tras ese llamado estuviera Sophie involucrada, más razones para estarle agradecida.

-Fui tan tonta Bella, debí haberte traído conmigo, pero ahora no dejare que nada te pase, te protegeré con mi vida, nunca más nadie te hará daño- limpio sus lagrimas para regalarme una sonrisa llena de seguridad y afecto, nos dimos un ultimo abrazo, estaba totalmente en paz y por primera vez en años no me sentía sola ni triste.

* * *

_**Fin capitulo 7, si has llegado hasta **__**aquí felicidades!!**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y por todos los reviews que me han dejado en los otros capítulos, seguiré tratando de publicar todos los días o día por medio hasta que se acabe la historia.**_

_**Aun queda mucho por delante, ojala les haya gustado el nuevo capi y nos vemos en el octavo.**_

_**Saludos y besos para todas**_

_**Katu.**_

_**PD1: se que las tengo colapsadas porque no sale Edward pero calma que ya saldrá paciencia.**_

_**PD**__**2: No olviden los reviews o si no más se demora Edward en llegar jajaja, así que denle a GO**_


	8. Familia

Capitulo 8: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 8: Familia**

Sophie POV

Mis rezos fueron respondidos trayéndome a Bella en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas a mi puerta, desde que llegue a mi hogar tenia a medio mundo preocupado, no prestaba atención a todos los comentarios que me hacia Kendra y creo que no escuche ni la mitad de los chistes que hizo Noel a causa de lo callada que estaba.

Sin poder ocultar más mi preocupación les conté sobre Bella, la chica que ellos sabían que cuidaba por nuestras charlas telefónicas, cuando termine Kendra me dio una mirada de reproche.

-Madre es una extraña, no deberías apiadarte tanto por ella, más que mal nosotros somos tu familia- ya comenzaba nuevamente con sus comentarios, a veces desconocía a mi hija, era tan poco compasiva y egoísta para algunas cosas.

-Madre, ¿porque no la trajiste a casa?- ese era Noel tan distinto a su hermana como fuego y hielo a pesar de que estos eran gemelos, el era el más parecido a mi en personalidad.

-Ella no quiso venir, no podía obligarla- me excuse a la ultima pregunta.

-No empieces Noel, vivir con esa niñita rica en casa ni loca- así termino Kendra y fue a su habitación enfurruñada ya que nadie le daba la razón.

Continué hablando con mi lindo Noel, el si parecía entenderme a la perfección, logro calmarme con sus comentarios algunos eran "Llamemos a su casa y si el engreído no nos deja hablar con ella llamamos a la policía y les contamos lo que sabemos", "vamos a buscarla, por lo menos", y uno de los que me saco una carcajada de solo imaginarlo "la rapto junto con todos mis amigos de la Push". La imaginación de mi hijo no tenia límites ni siquiera su falta de visión le quitaba esa chispa.

El día fue avanzando lentamente, ordene la casa para distraerme, en tantos meses lejos Kendra había reubicado todas las cosas donde a ella se le ocurrían, así que me dedique a ordenar a mi antojo, a eso de las siete los amigos de la Push de mi hijo encabezados por Jacob Black pasaron a recogerlo para ir a una fogata.

Así sin más que hacer prepare la cena para cuando llegara Patrick del trabajo y me enfunde en mi pijama, ya era bastante tarde cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, mi esposo no aprendía siempre se dejaba las llaves.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón dispuesta a alegar y la imagen que vi a continuación fue sorprendente, no alcance ni siquiera a respirar de la impresión cuando Bella salto a mis brazos.

De esa manera se llevo a cabo nuestro reencuentro, me sorprendió bastante su apariencia llevaba el pelo corto llevaba varias bolsas en los brazos y una gran mochila a la espalda, pero ese no era todo, casi me desmaye cuando hablo, nunca había oído su voz, era suave, fina y agradable.

Una vez dentro de mi casa y sin importarme que Kendra se hubiese enfurruñado otra vez, la lleve al salón para que por fin tuviésemos la charla que nunca habíamos podido realizar, tenia que contarme todo, era la única forma de entender los cientos de interrogantes que me llevaba haciendo desde el día que pise por primera vez la casa de los Mason.

Comenzó con su historia, era realmente trágica, la muerte de sus padres, el tiempo que estuvo en un hogar de menores y se ponía todo peor a medida que el relato avanzaba a la parte de su adopción por los Mason.

Nunca conocí a Rosie pero si la tuviese en frente en este instante después de lo que Bella me había contado, le hubiese cortado la lengua y quebrado mínimo todas las costillas.

La historia no podía ponerse peor, Bella me contó como Michael la violo, fue realmente difícil para ella, mi pobre niña como pude no captar, todos los mensajes estaban tan claros, a ese maldito tipo lo único que quería era asesinarlo con mis propias manos de una manera extremadamente dolorosa.

Me sentía muy mal fui una estupida, me odiaba a mi misma, pero ya era tarde para volver atrás. Cuando pensaba que ya no podía sentirme peor Bella me contó de su suicidio frustrado, el solo echo de pensar que el corazón de Bella estuvo apunto de dejar de latir me destrozo el alma.

Terminamos la charla en un abrazo, ambas lloramos mucho, era la historia más horrible que había escuchado en mi vida, pero las cosas cambiarían, no borraría lo pasado, pero si llenaría la vida de Bella con buenas vivencias y recuerdos, ella lo merecía.

Luego de eso nos quedamos juntas en silencio simplemente felices de estar la una cerca de la otra, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Ya llegue querida, pase a buscar a Noel a la casa de Jacob por eso demore- Patrick ya estaba en casa, ahora tendríamos todos una larga charla familiar.

Cuando ambos llegaron al recibidor me vieron junto a Bella, antes de que preguntaran hable.

-Patrick, Noel, ella es Bella- la presente, Bella se puso roja como un tomate, era tan tímida como aparentaba.

Noel se adelanto guiado por su bastón hasta donde me encontraba yo junto a Bella, lo ayude a acomodarse frente a esta.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto con la mirada perdida hacia Bella que lo miraba nerviosa y en busca de ayuda me dio una mirada a la que yo respondí con un movimiento de asentimiento con mi cabeza.

-Claro- dijo, sin saber que seria lo que pasaría, Noel al oír la respuesta guió sus manos hacia donde había salido el sonido de la voz de Bella, tocando toda la lisa y suave superficie de su cara con la yema de los dedos recorriendo desde sus labios hasta las comisuras de sus ojos, Bella no podría haber llegado a una tonalidad más roja, parecía la madre de los tomates.

-Un gusto Bella, has de ser muy linda- termino, dándole una gran sonrisa a una chica que no veía, Bella no salía de su asombro.

-Mucho gusto soy Patrick- se presento mi marido estrechando la mano de Bella cortésmente.

-Y no te preocupes cariño, Noel me venia contando sobre su conversación de antes en el carro- uff que alivio, por lo menos tendría que dar menos explicaciones, ellos ya sabían que pensaba que Bella era maltratada por Michael, claro que emitiríamos unos detalles privados de hasta donde llegaron los maltratos.

-Debemos tener un charla familiar Patrick podrías ir por Kendra- mi marido a la orden subió la escala para traer a Kendra que venia con cara desafiante y molesta, una vez todos sentados en la sala comencé a hablar y a expresar mis ideas lo mejor posible.

-Esta bien todos saben que en mi tiempo en la ciudad estuve cuidando a Bella y me encariñe con ella hasta llegar a quererla tanto como una hija- di un respiro todos me miraban atentos, Bella estaba tomada de mi mano nerviosa por la reacción que pudiese tener mi familia.

-Bella estaba sufriendo en el lugar en el que se encontraba, su padrastro no era una buena persona y ha estado soportando malos tratos desde sus ocho años, el día de hoy huyo de su casa y es necesario que tenga un hogar- termine todos me miraban.

-Debería ir a la policía si es que ese tipo la daño tanto- dijo Kendra despectivamente como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-No es tan fácil- Bella le respondió – El es abogado y pronto se convertirá en juez, lo he visto cientos de veces engañar a la justicia y destrozar al que se interponga en su camino, a mi la policía no podría ayudarme en nada- termino.

-¿No que era muda?- No respondí esa pregunta de Kendra, me estaba impacientando su tonito de superioridad.

-Bella tienes mi apoyo desde antes incluso que te presentaras en mi puerta, si Sophie a decidido que debes ser parte de su familia yo lo he decidido también- termino Patrick, por algo me case con el, era todo lo que una mujer como yo pudiese haber deseado.

-Si mi madre te considera una hija, bienvenida hermana- que cariñoso era mi Noel, no tenia palabras para expresarles lo mucho que los quería y lo importante que era para mí su apoyo en estos momentos.

-¿Cómo se quedara aquí? ese tipo la encontrara y si es tan peligroso como dice seremos nosotros los que saldremos perjudicados- No comprendía a Kendra, ella era bastante llevada a sus ideas pero nunca actuaba de esta manera, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado lejos de mi hija que estaba tan cambiada como para no reconocerla?

-Tienes razón y lo lamento mucho- comento Bella bajando la mirada –Me iré cuando pueda- me rompía el alma, yo ya le había prometido que nunca más estaría sola y esa seria una promesa que no rompería por los estupidos miedos de mi hija.

-Kendra ya deja de hablar tantas estupideces, ponte en su lugar de una buena vez- le dije severamente, ¿que acaso había perdido la sensibilidad?

-Esta bien, más que mal yo no soy la que decide- dijo levantándose y yéndose nuevamente escala arriba, desde abajo solo escuchamos un gran portazo proveniente de su habitación.

-No le hagas caso, de seguro anda en sus días- bromeo Noel tratando de calmar los aires.

-Miren a pesar de todo Kendra tiene razón en lo que dijo, por ahora hay mucho que yo debo hacer para que Michael no me encuentre, necesito documentos falsos para mi identidad y también estar oculta-

-Bella debes saber algo, el día que fui a la entrevista me presente con mi nombre de soltera, aunque trate de buscarme por mi identidad se encontrara con unas trescientas Sophie Mattew, además nunca me pregunto absolutamente nada de mi, por lo menos encontrarme le costara lo suficiente, siendo abogado dejo muchas cosas sin firmar, de echo nuestro trato era más de palabra- por esa parte creo que no teníamos que preocuparnos.

-Bien y por lo de la policía tampoco, por miedo a todo lo que pudiese decir mas que nada como prevención creo que el no será capaz de acudir a la policía- dijo Bella ya teníamos más puntos a favor.

-Si es así nosotros te protegeremos de el hasta que ya no sea un peligro para ti- mi marido estaba totalmente dispuesto, le di una gran sonrisa por su grato comentario.

-Si y por lo de la identidad no te preocupes, no has visto a Jacob falsificar licencias de conducir, con eso en este pueblo a donde nadie le interesa quien eres creo que saldremos adelante- poco a poco iban llegando las soluciones.

La charla duro hasta largas horas de la noche llenándonos cada vez de medidas más preventivas y nuevos planes, por lo menos por un tiempo las cosas marcharían bien para nosotros.

La familia había crecido y ahora con Bella a mi lado sentía a mi corazón nuevamente completo.

* * *

_**Me van a odiar un poco pero le **__**doy a la aparición de Edward 1 o 2 capis más, ya saben no se ofendan pero aun quedan unos detallitos dando vuelta para que Edward entre a la trama en todo su esplendor.**_

_**En fin les prometo que dentro de esta semana llegara.**_

_**Por lo demás gracias por sus reviews y Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras, creo que no las había saludado.**_

_**Nuevamente espero sus reviews, vamos no sean malos veo mis estadísticas y hay alrededor de 120 personas que han leído todos los capis y no me han dejado ni un mensajito.**_

_**GO.**_

_**Besos Katu.**_


	9. Amigos

Capitulo 9: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 9: Amigos**

Bella POV:

La acogida para que me quedase fue casi unánime de parte de todos, solo Kendra se oponía, yo comprendía sus actos, ella solo quería defender a su familia, a la que yo deliberadamente exponía.

Todos eran muy buenos, elaboramos planes para que Michael no me descubriera hasta altas horas en la noche, finalmente nos fuimos a dormir, yo compartiría cuarto con Noel.

El en su habitación tenía un camarote ya que siempre venían amigos a quedarse a su casa, era raro compartir cuarto además con un chico y yo que era tan tímida, pero Noel era especial a pesar de ser chico no me hacia sentir incomoda.

Quería seguir la charla con Noel una vez estábamos ambos en nuestras camas, pero el sueño me fue venciendo, no dormía hace mas de cuarenta y ocho horas, y mi cuerpo me pasaba la cuenta, además necesitaba energías porque a la mañana siguiente debíamos ir con Jacob el amigo de Noel a falsificar documentos, me haría pasar por April White prima de Noel y Kendra y sobrina de Sophie y Patrick .

Luego debíamos pasar a inscribirme en la escuela de Forks, más que mal el año escolar empezaba en una semana y era más seguro mantenerme ocupada para no caer en la depresión que oculta en una casa, también quería conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo, quería utilizar todo mi tiempo para no pensar.

Mi noche estuvo plagada con algunas pesadillas, desperté cuando Noel comenzó golpearme con su bastón desde la cama de abajo preocupado.

-Bella ya calma estas soñando, Michael no esta aquí- no recordaba con que soñaba pero gracias a Noel supe que debió ser una pesadilla con Michael, el maldito hasta estando lejos me molestaba.

-Lo siento Noel te he despertado- me sentía culpable de seguro despertó con mis no gratos gritos.

-De echo no, empezaste a gritar justo cuando estaba por despertarte, creo que ya estamos en hora de partir, muchas cosas que hacer- termino, mire mi reloj y vi que tenia razón ya eran más de las ocho.

Escuche a Noel salir de la cama y luego un fuerte golpe, mire desde mi cama hacia abajo para ver a Noel en el suelo, había tropezado con una de mis botas, baje asustada a verlo como un rayo.

-Noel, ¿estas bien?- Noel no me respondía, tenia ambas manos en sus barriga me dio un susto de muerte, estaba muy preocupada le di la vuelta para encontrármelo riéndose con todas sus fuerzas como un loco.

¿Con que tropéese?- pregunto entre su ataque de risa mientras yo lo ayudaba a levantarse del piso.

-Con uno de mis zapatos- le respondí algo avergonzada, a lo que este continuo riéndose de tal forma que se retorcía, no pude evitarlo comencé a reír también aunque no a su nivel, su risa era muy contagiosa.

-Ayy Bella creo que olvidaste que era ciego, deberías dejar todas tus cosas de cierto lado, pero debo decir que esto es tan absurdo, conozco tanto cada cosa en mi habitación que nunca había tropezado en ella- dijo tomando nuevamente la compostura y limpiando las lagrimas del exceso de risa de sus ojos azules.

En cierto modo tenia razón, Noel era tan normal que olvidaba por completo que era ciego, tenia un don especial, con sus charlas y comentarios me hacia olvidar todos mis problemas, de echo creo que gracias a todo el show de la salida de cama no me puse melancólica por la pesadilla.

Una vez levantado tomamos un fugaz desayuno preparado por Sophie, Kendra no bajo sentí algo de alivio por eso, me remordían la conciencia sus palabras y su mirada, no queria hacerla sentir incomoda más que mal la única intrusa aquí era yo.

-Bien April, como Kendra aparentemente aun esta dormida y yo en mis condiciones no puedo manejar serás mi chofer particular- Noel ya comenzaba con sus charlas hablando en un tonito siútico, me reí un poco de su comentario, de ahora en adelante April seria mi nueva identidad, la identidad de mi nueva vida, Bella solo seria un mal recuerdo.

Salimos en su camioneta Chevrolet azul, era un modelo antiguo comparado con el último convertible que estrelle, Noel me iba diciendo el camino ya que conocía todos los giros y distancias hacia la Push que era un camino rodeado de bosques.

Bella se supone que la casa de Jacob esta cerca, según lo que dice mi padre es roja así que ya sabes donde detenerte- efectivamente una casa roja y pequeña estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Me estacione frente a ella, salí del carro al igual que Noel que ya estaba junto a este con su bastón en mano.

-¿Seria mi escolta del día de hoy mi querida dama?- sabiendo a lo que se refería, lo tome del brazo y lo guié hasta la puerta de la casa que se abrió antes de que llegáramos dando paso a un joven de piel oscura y rojiza y con una melena negra azabache hasta los hombros, era enorme y solo andaba con unos pantalones y el dorso musculoso descubierto, parecía estar en pleno verano mientras yo andaba con dos jersey, una chaqueta y aun con frío.

-Noel, amigo ¿que te trae por aquí?- dijo animadamente y antes de esperar respuesta volvió a preguntar- ¿y quien es tu acompañante?- me estaba escrutando con la mirada, me sentí algo incomoda ya había visto esa mirada en otros hombres, no me agradaba, sabia que Jacob no lo hacia por maldad simplemente naturaleza masculina supongo, me aferre más al brazo de Noel que pareció notarlo por su respuesta.

-Es mi prima April Jacob y más te vale que no la mires mucho ni trates nada o te las veras conmigo- me sorprendía como lo lograba, sus palabras habían salido naturalmente en estilo amistoso y despreocupado pero sin dejar cabida a equivocaciones.

-Vengan pasen o esperan que se ponga a llover- respondió Jacob soltando una sonora risotada.

Una vez dentro nos invito a sentarnos en la pequeña sala, nos sirvió algo de te caliente para el frío y comenzó a hablar.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto Jacob con curiosidad y una sonrisa en la boca, ¿porque todos los hombres son iguales?, ven a una chica atractiva y se le van solos los ojos, si no quitaba la mirada de mis piernas agarraría el bastón de Noel y se lo plantaría en el rostro.

-Bueno mi prima April vino de visita por un tiempo, al llegar se perdió en Seattle y unos bandidos le robaron sus documentos, ya sabes necesitamos lo típico una licencia para conducir y una identificación, a y toma estos papeles necesito que les cambies el nombre- le paso mis papeles del antiguo colegio y otros papeles en los que se especificaban datos de mi falsa identidad.

-Ya veo, bueno tú sabes que esto yo no lo hago frecuentemente pero por ser tu amigo los ayudare, voy por mi cámara- salio de la habitación y en menos de un minuto volvió con una cámara digital listo para su trabajo.

Me pare junto a la puerta y me saco unas cuantas fotografías en las que creo salí mal porque Noel comenzó a hacer chistes y no pude aguantar algunas carcajadas.

Trate de no prestarle mucha atención a Jacob que estaba disfrutando como nunca la sección fotográfica, sabia que no era una mala persona pero no me gustaba sentirme deseada.

Después de todos los traumas que había sufrido por el deseo me había prometido a mi misma no estar nunca con ningún hombre más en mi vida, ya había probado el sexo a mala gana y no quería probarlo nunca más con nadie, de echo hasta les tenia algo de pánico a los hombres.

-Bien creo que con estas fotos bastara- Jacob guardo su cámara y continuo hablando –En unas dos horas tendré todo listo chicos así que a esperar- tras esas palabras desapareció por otro cuarto.

-Bien April ¿que te parece si vamos a la playa? – pregunto Noel con entusiasmo desmedido, le debía gustar mucho.

-Claro Noel- asentí, yo igual tenía curiosidad por ver la playa de aquel lugar tan lleno de naturaleza, era muy hermosa la reserva india, tenía su encanto, lo único molesto era el frío que calaba los huesos.

Ya en la playa que quedaba a pocos metros de la casa de Jacob caminamos un poco, era muy bella con algunas islas a lo lejos y un mar oscuro y profundo, a los bordes de esta se extendían los bosques verdes y musgosos con algunas lagunillas llenas de abundantes especies marinas.

Nos sentamos en un tronco a la mitad de la playa, Noel cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente, me contó que estando en el mar sentía como si pudiera ver, todos los sonidos de la naturaleza lo llenaban de paz y su imaginación comenzaba a crear su entorno, cada ola al explotar y el suave murmullo de la marea lo hacían más nítido en su mente.

No me di cuenta de cómo pasaba la hora estando con Noel, me contó muchas historias de libros, de sus amigos, de sus creencias y entremedio iban varios chistes que me hacían sonreír, cuando mire el reloj las dos horas ya habían pasado, así que volvimos a la casa donde Jacob ya nos esperaba.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta me entrego los papeles, vaya realmente hacia un gran trabajo, me sorprendió parecía real, de echo si en vez de April White hubiese dicho mi nombre habría creído que era mi antigua identificación.

-Bueno Jacob nos vamos, nos vemos el fin de semana nuevamente amigo, será genial ir a pescar con Billy- y así nos despedimos de Jacob al que regale una sonrisa al salir que lo dejo deslumbrado, más que mal había echo un gran trabajo.

-Bien Bella, primer asunto arreglado, ahora vamos por Sophie para que te inscriba en el instituto- sin más que esperar, volvimos a casa a buscar a Sophie, toque la bocina dos veces y esta salio apurada cubriéndose con su chaqueta de mezclilla quejándose del frío.

El instituto era pequeño comparado al que yo asistía, _"mucho mejor, menos chicos"_ pensé, la señora Cope una secretaria mayor nos atendió en recepción y hizo todo el papeleo, no se dio cuenta de ningún documento falso así que estaba lista para comenzar el lunes de la otra semana a primera hora.

Volvimos a casa felices, todo iba resultando de la manera que esperábamos, cuando estaba estacionando el coche me fije que frente a la casa esta estaba estacionado un vehiculo que yo conocía pero no tenia la mayor idea de porque estaba allí.

* * *

_**Bien chicas otro capitulo cerrado, siento mucho no haber publicado ayer pero andaba ocupadita con lo del regalo del día de las madres y en mi trabajo esta bloqueada la página u.u**_

_**Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo no es muy emocionante pero explica varias cosas que era necesario que explicase.**_

_**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo ya que en el por fin aparecerá el héroe y súper vampiro sexy que todas amamos, ya saben quien es así que me ahorro los demás comentarios.**_

_**Saludos nos vemos y no olviden dejar sus reviews GO.**_

_**Besos Katu.**_


	10. Los Cullen

Capitulo 10: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 10: Los Cullen**

Bella POV

Alice estaba apoyada en su auto esperando a que terminara de estacionarme, era curioso, pude ver algo de preocupación en su rostro a lo lejos, quizás fuese mi imaginación.

Les explique rápidamente a Sophie y Noel que se trataba de la chica que me había salvado de los delincuentes en Seattle, ambos le sonrieron desde el carro, baje y me dirigí a ella mientras Sophie llevaba a Noel dentro de la casa mientras le describía a Alice.

-Hola Alice- la salude, esta me dio un abrazo rápido y hablo.

-¿Dónde andabas April?- que pregunta más curiosa no debería haber partido con un "Hola" o un "¿como estas?".

-Vengo llegando de matricularme en la escuela de Forks y antes pase a la Push con mi primo Noel- obviamente no le contaría nada de que había echo antes en la Push, no seria muy prudente hablarle de falsificación de documentos.

-Con que la Push- dijo con cara pensativa, ¿Qué tendría la Push de especial en nuestra charla?

-April, quiero que conozcas mi hogar, le hable mucho de ti a mis hermanos y familia, quiero presentarlos- vaya esto me tomo por sorpresa pero le debía mucho a esta chica como para negarle algo tan simple.

-Esta bien Alice pero debo avisarle a Sophie, entremos- dije caminando hacia la casa junto a ella.

Dentro Sophie y Noel le dieron las gracias por haberme salvado, Noel no pudo evitar bromear con frases como "súper Alice al rescate" o "Alice la justiciera enmascarada", cosas típicas de la mente infantil de Noel, Alice parecía sentirse cómoda junto a ellos.

Sophie dijo que podía ir y que estaría encantada de que Alice viniese más seguido a visitarme, la complacía mucho el pensar que tenia una nueva amiga, aunque hasta yo me cuestionaba la amistad, nos conocíamos de hace unas veinticuatro horas, mi vida había comenzado a ir muy rápido desde que huí.

En el auto Alice me empezó a hablar nuevamente de sus hermanos, tenia un pequeño nudo en el estomago, era muy tímida y tendría que enfrentar a todos esos extraños.

Alice tomo un desvío que llevaba por un camino sin senda, a los pocos minutos pude divisar una mansión entre la vegetación, era hermosa totalmente de blanco y con ventanales de vidrio, su familia debía tener un muy buen estatus social para tener semejante mansión.

-Preciosa- susurre para mí.

-Y eso que no la has visto por dentro- Vaya esta chica tenia oído biónico, quizás lo dije algo más fuerte de lo que pensé.

Nos bajamos y dirigimos a la mansión, al entrar quede deslumbrada Alice tenia toda la razón si la casa era formidable por fuera por dentro era una maravilla, todo amueblado en tonos claros, piso de madera y los ventanales por donde se filtraba la luz dejaban todo en un ambiente natural. Me acerque un rincón de la casa en el que había un hermoso piano de cola.

-¿Tocas?- pregunte, amaba la música.

-No, es de mi hermano Edward, lo hace fantásticamente bien- respondió sonriendo.

-Espera aquí voy por mis hermanos- Alice salio de la sala con pasos de bailarina, que nerviosa me sentía, esperaba que todos fuesen tan simpáticos como ella.

Me senté junto al piano y a los pocos segundos volvió Alice con sus hermanos, casi me caigo del taburete de la impresión, eran todos tan hermosos como ángeles y blancos como la cal, me sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Hola April, soy Jasper un gusto- saludo el joven rubio musculoso sin acercarse demasiado con una sonrisa, el debía ser el novio de Alice según lo que esta me había contado.

-Hola- salude tímidamente mientras sentía mis mejillas teñirse de rojo, extrañamente sentía paz y no ese nerviosismo de hace solo unos segundos.

-Bueno Jasper ya se presento, esta es Rosalie- dijo Alice señalando a una joven rubia que parecía modelo de revista, era tan linda que de seguro muchas chicas se sentían mal a su lado, esta me miro de soslayo como si fuese parte del decorado de la casa, no le preste atención digamos que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de actitud.

-Este es Emmett- el chico musculoso que estaba junto a Rosalie me saludo con la mano y una gran sonrisa, se veía muy simpático para su porte, creo que si lo viera serio seria de temer con semejante cuerpo de levantador de pesas.

-Y este de aquí es Edward- dijo dirigiéndose al que según yo el era el más hermoso de los Cullen, con sus cabellos cobrizos despeinados no tan musculoso como sus hermanos pero con una apariencia jovial encantadora, de seguro tenia a unas cuantas chicas locas por el, me miraba como tratando de ver más allá de mi mirada con una concentración infinita en sus ojos dorados.

Era la primera vez que me fijaba en un chico guapo, pero es que seria una ciega si no me fijase en este, era demasiado bello, una belleza abrumadoramente sobrehumana, me sonroje ante el pensamiento, aunque de eso no pasaría yo jamás me permitiría enamorarme de un chico aunque fuese el mismísimo Adonis.

Una fuerte brisa entro por la ventana despeinándome completamente y sacándome de mis pensamientos, Alice puso una cara de pánico, cuando me fije Edward me miraba con un rostro de odio a tal punto que me estremecí, su mirada antes dorada ahora estaba cubierta de negro, Alice lo observaba como si tuviera una charla interna con este.

-Necesito subir- dijo Edward desapareciendo por la escala con los puños apretados y la furia claramente reflejado en su rostro, ¿que le había echo?, nos conocíamos hace dos segundos y ya le caía mal, esto no era posible, ni Kendra me había visto tan feo, si las miradas matasen creo que ya estaría más que muerta.

Después de aquella escena solo pude sentirme incomoda, ni Emmett y Alice que trataban de animarme con sus charlas de las que apenas prestaba atención lo consiguieron.

Comenzaron a hacerme preguntas sobre mi vida, mis padres y cosas de ese estilo, solo pude responder con mentiras, eso me hacia sentir peor Alice no lo merecía, volvía a sentir el peso de mi pasado a mis espaldas, mi pasado condenaba a mi alma y los recuerdos mataban a mi corazón, me preguntaron porque había ido a Forks y el rostro de Michael se vino a mi mente casi cortándome la respiración.

-April, estas muy pálida ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Alice preocupada, la verdad era que no me sentía nada bien, aquella mirada de su hermano ya me había dejado bastante mal y ahora además la insana conversación llena de mentiras, me sentía nuevamente melancólica, era esa sensación que creí haber dejado en la mansión Mason volvía y con más fuerza.

-Alice tengo que irme, no me siento bien- Todos se giraron al oír mis palabras, de seguro les impresionaba que una charla tan normal me choqueara tanto, no era muy buena fingiendo.

-Te llevare al hospital Carlisle mi padre es doctor, el podrá ayudarte- añadió rápidamente, que tan mal podría verme.

-Jasper ¿que tienes?- Emmett hablaba a su hermano que tenia una extraña mueca de dolor y pánico en su cara, pobre el también se sentía mal parecía enfermo.

-Lo siento creo que subiré, debo haber comido algo que me cayo mal- se excuso dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

-Alice, por favor llévame a casa- dije en un tono de voz más autoritario y fuerte que Alice no pudo negar.

Así me despedí rápida y sombriamente de todos para subir al auto esperando llegar lo más pronto posible a casa para estar con Sophie, nuevamente me sentía presa de la angustia, no solo aquello me hacia sentir mal, aquella mirada de odio me recordó los ojos de la persona a la que tanto temía, me trajo de nuevo a mi triste realidad.

-Lamento mucho si la visita no fue tan grata- dijo Alice estacionándose junto a la casa de Sophie, por fin habíamos llegado, estaba tan preocupada de mis asuntos que no me había dado cuenta.

-La que debe lamentarse soy yo, creo que no les caí del todo bien a tus hermanos y además me sentí mal de repente- solo me refería a uno de sus hermanos, quizás ella captara el mensaje.

-No lo creo April, bueno supongo que nos veremos en la escuela el lunes, yo también voy al instituto de Forks- término alegremente.

-Si claro, bueno vuelve junto a Jasper el tampoco se veía muy bien- le respondí sin ganas, cuando ya estaba bajo el auto y apunto de dirigirme a la casa Alice hablo.

-April, no te acerques mucho a la Push puede ser peligroso- antes que me girara para preguntarle el porque ya había desaparecido a toda velocidad por una estrecha curva.

* * *

_**Capitulo diez por fin terminado, espero les haya gustado la aparición de Edward, de ahora en adelante saldrá mucho, el capitulo es corto pero expresa todo lo que quería del primer encuentro.**_

_**Se viene mejor paso a paso, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo donde habrá más Bella y más Edward.**_

_**Preguntas y dudas háganlas con libertad. No olviden los reviews ya saben que me encanta saber su opinión y leer sus mensajitos de animo : )**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a mis madres, la suerte de la vida me permitió tener a más de una.**_

_**Besos katu.**_


	11. Esa esencia

* * *

Capitulo 11: Luz en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 11: Esa**** esencia**

Edward POV

Desde que Alice llego a casa no paro de hablar de su "nueva amiga" como ella la llamaba. Nosotros esperábamos que volviese de sus compras algo disgustada por haber ido sola, pero fue todo lo contrario, venia más conmocionada que nunca.

Ya había contado la historia de cómo la conoció y salvo de los delincuentes unas diez veces, además de eso la vi en su mente, la chica de la que tanto hablaba era casi tan blanca como nosotros los vampiros, con el rostro en forma de corazón y unos ojos de un intenso color chocolate que expresaban una tristeza abrumadora.

-Debes tener mucho cuidado mientras dura tu jueguito con la humana Alice, ya sabes que no debes exponernos del anonimato- dijo sabiamente Rosalie que ya se estaba aburriendo de la charlita y pensando en subir con Emmett a…

Ya me estaba incomodando, sus pensamientos más privados no me gustaba tocarlos, mi poder de leer mentes nos ayudaba demasiado en la vida diaria, pero era realmente incomodo todo ese ruido en mi cabeza, además siempre estaban los pensamientos personales de los que no me quería enterar, hacia todo lo posible por dar la mayor intimidad a los miembros de mi familia.

-Tranquila que ella nunca se enterara, pero hay ciertos puntos que me preocupan mucho- dijo Alice analizando algunas cosas, podía oír su mente tratando de encajar ideas sobre su amiga.

-Miren, trate de adivinar algunas de sus respuestas en el futuro, pero era como una pared en blanco- esto era extraño, todos confiábamos plenamente en el poder de Alice.

-Vaya extraño hermanita ¿no estarás perdiendo el don?- un zapato voló a toda velocidad por la sala dándole a Emmett en pleno rostro.

-Cállate Emmett no lo digas ni en broma- protesto Alice mientras recuperaba su zapato.

-Tranquila corazón- Jasper la abrazo mandándole olas de tranquilidad a una tensa y conmocionada Alice.

-Además veo tanto dolor en ella, siento algo extraño, como si estuviese en mis manos ayudarla, es raro pero una compasión que nunca conocí me invade cuando estoy junto a April- Alice no era una persona que se encariñase con nada además de su guardarropas y obviamente su esposo.

-Eso es muy humano cariño, a pesar de ser vampiros tenemos emociones humanas, la compasión es una de ellas- le dijo Esme dirigiéndole una sonrisa, a ella no le importaba si fuese un rinoceronte con seis cuernos si Alice era feliz siendo su amiga.

– Además esa chica debe ser muy especial para sonsacarle esos sentimientos a nuestra Alice- Carlisle siempre con sus ideas de humanidad, pero a pesar de eso le advirtió con buenas palabras que si quería proseguir con su amistad con la joven tomase las medidas para que no ocurriesen accidentes y que esta no descubriese lo que éramos.

Así se paso la noche una más en nuestra eterna existencia, la pase fuera de la casa ya que las parejas en mi casa se habían vuelto bastante cariñosas y escuchar sus pensamientos y ver aquellas imágenes en sus mentes no era nada placentero, me dedique a vagar por los múltiples bosques y pensar a la luz de la luna.

Era el único sin pareja, todos tenían a alguien y realmente no era por falta de oportunidades, simplemente era por el echo de que no la necesitaba, con el amor de mi familia me sentía completo, aunque debo decir que en algunos momentos me sentía como un estorbo entre las parejas un ser aparte.

A la mañana cuando volví a casa no vi el carro de Carlisle, de seguro se había ido de caza con Esme, así que entre a nuestro hogar y me dirigí a mi piano, mi viejo amigo, nada mejor que una buena melodía que aliviara mi soledad y ocupara mi tiempo eterno.

Siempre he tenido extraños pensamientos, todos tenían por que o por quien vivir, yo era el único que solo vivía el día a día porque no había nada mejor, aunque suene extraño la vida eterna aburre cuando ya lo has probado todo, lo único bueno era mi familia, mis padres, mis hermanos.

-Edward debes acompañarme a verla, se que me oculta muchas cosas y al tratar de ver el futuro de la chica es muy difícil como si fuese impredecible y no hubiese nada seguro, hasta creo que me miente, es un gran misterio- vaya si que estaba interesada en esto.

-¿Alice porque me tengo que involucrar yo?- no quería tener nada que ver con el tema, esto era solo de Alice.

-Por que tú puedes leer las mentes tontito- iba a replicarle cuando esta adopto un rostro extraño.

-April no esta, desapareció del futuro -grito aterrada- voy a buscarla Edward- salio a velocidad vampirica hasta mi coche y se fue como si la persiguiese el diablo hacia el pueblo.

Lo único que sabia es que si le hacia algo a mi Volvo su guardarropas completo seria lanzado al fuego sin compasión, así que mas le valía que lo cuidase como una madre.

Continué mí tiempo tocando el piano perdiéndome en las melodías que circulaban por mi cabeza fluyendo hasta mis dedos. Cuando se me acabaron las notas subí a mi cuarto en busca de la tranquilidad de alguno de mis discos, puse Debussy y me estire a lo largo de mi sofá, a los pocos minutos sentí el motor de mi auto.

Mire por mi ventana y vi a April, la amiga de la que tanto hablaba Alice, era muy hermosa en persona, mucho más que en la mente de Alice, sentí curiosidad por ella, me enfoque en su persona que estaba bastante cerca para tratar de oír sus pensamientos, pero nada, solo escuchaba la voz interna de Alice mientras le mostraba la casa.

-Espera aquí voy por mis hermanos- le dijo, primero fue a avisarles a Emmett y a Rosalie que estaban ya enterados, el oído de un vampiro esta altamente desarrollado.

Rosalie estaba bastante molesta no entendía porque tenia que ir a ver a esa simplucha humana, cuando ya veía un montón hasta en la televisión, Emmett iba con más animo el estaba intrigado por conocer a la joven.

Luego fue por Jasper, este no quería salir por miedo a herir a la nueva amiga de su esposa, pero Alice le aseguro que no pasaría nada ya que lo habría visto y que en el peor de los casos ella lo vería justo antes de actuar.

Y finalmente se dirigió a mi cuarto donde yo me encontraba recostado aun en mi sofá escuchando atentamente las charlas de mi familia y esperando que esta llegase.

-Edward por favor ya sabes que hacer, necesito que leas su mente, luego me cuentas los detalles ya baja- y desapareció por la puerta, yo solo estaba bajando por la curiosidad de no haber podido oír los pensamientos de la joven a lo lejos, quizás era la distancia, o el echo de que nunca había escuchado su voz, de seguro era eso.

Cuando estuvimos todos abajo su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, para los humanos éramos tremendamente hermosos y atrayentes una de nuestras cualidades de depredador, la pobre chica casi se resbala del taburete de mi piano de la pura conmoción, ya estaba más cerca de ella pero no lograba leer sus pensamientos.

Alice les fue presentando al resto de mis hermanos uno a uno mientras yo hacia un esfuerzo al máximo por tratar de ver la mente de la chica, pero nada solo un muro en blanco, ¿como lo lograba?, que acaso sabia de mi poder para poder bloquear su mente, pero aunque lo supiese nadie lograba bloquear se mente a ese nivel.

-Y este de aquí es Edward- dijo Alice señalándome, con la joven nos miramos directamente a los ojos, pero ni siquiera el contacto visual con su inocente y profunda mirada chocolate me ayudo a ver que se ocultaba tan cautelosamente en su cerebro.

Se sonrojo inspirándome un raro hormigueo en el estomago, los segundos que nos observamos a los ojos fueron largos para mi, estaba frustrado por no poder leerle la mente y no me ayudaba mucho la mente de Alice a cada segundo diciendo _"lee bien su mente", "no olvidase detalles"_ y_ "no me ocultes nada"._

Una brisa entro por la ventana despeinando el oscuro cabello de April y golpeándome con toda su esencia, un monstruo depredador despertó dentro de mi, dormido por años, nunca había tenido tanta sed de sangre, mi cerebro se había desconectado no pensaba ni veía nada solo a la presa de tan deliciosa aroma, estaba listo para lanzarme sobre ella, cuando escuche la voz interna de Alice gritar.

_-NO EDWARD-_ pude ver en su mente que me abalanzaría sobre el frágil cuerpo de April quitándole hasta la ultima gota de sangre como un monstruo hambriento sobre su cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado, la imagen cambio y vi la decepción en los ojos de Carlisle y Esme, teniendo que huir a otro pueblo para que no descubriesen nuestro secreto y no tener problemas con los Quileutes y la policía humana que nos encontraría como los principales sospechosos.

Aquello me hizo reaccionar, yo no haría eso, yo no era un asesino, deje de respirar rápidamente y observe a Alice sintiéndome culpable.

_-P__or favor Edward vete, no le hagas esto a April ni a tu familia, tu puedes decidir no ser un monstruo-_ aclare un poco mis ideas y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente para abandonar la sala lo más rápido posible antes de que me arrepintiese el resto de mi vida por el asesinato que estaba apunto de cometer.

Oí los pensamientos de los demás, estaban muy preocupados y no entendían que le pasaba a su hermano mayor, el que mas autocontrol sobre la sangre tenia de su familia después de Carlisle.

-Necesito subir- articule utilizando el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones y Sali disparado al segundo piso tratando de no utilizar mi velocidad vampirica para que la joven no se diese cuenta.

Estando arriba me encerré en mi habitación y me desplome en mi sofá ocultando mi rostro en este, me sentía horrible por lo que pensé, por las imágenes que vi dentro de la mente de Alice, me daba asco, no merecía vivir, la pobre chica que estaba abajo no sabia lo cerca que había estado de la muerte por un pelo.

Trate de calmarme pero estaba furioso conmigo mismo, con lo que era, la desdicha llenaba mi corazón, sentía como Jasper desde el piso de abajo mandaba ondas para que me tranquilizase pero no lo lograba, mi conmoción era demasiada, nunca había sentido un aroma tan exquisito y apetitoso, con el solo recuerdo la ponzoña volvía a acumularse en mi boca.

Debía huir de ahí o si no cometería la estupidez más grande de mi vida, ¿porque esa joven tenia que oler de aquella manera?, ¿porque me castigaban de esa forma poniéndola en mi camino?, como si no sufriese mucho ya con la soledad eterna.

Escuche parte de la conversación que se seguía aclarando abajo, Jasper estaba bajo control, ¿porque solo yo me había descontrolado de esa forma?, ¿que acaso ellos no sentían esa dulce fragancia enloquecedora?

-April estas muy pálida ¿te sientes bien?- Escuche a Alice preguntarle a la joven, la charla no contenía preguntas que fuesen difíciles de contestar, podía ver en las mentes de Emmett y Jasper a la joven más pálida aun de lo que estaba antes y con un rostro lleno de dolor.

Maldición porque no podía leer su mente, estaba impacientándome, aquella mirada de dolor quebró algo en mi, y una curiosidad infinita estaba posada en mi cerebro ¿que ocultaba?, ¿que tenia esa chica?

-Jasper ¿que tienes?- pregunto Emmett, me enfoque en la mente de Jasper viendo desesperación y pánico desbordante que no le pertenecían, a la única a la que podían pertenecer esas emociones tan fuertes era a April que estaba sentada entre ellos.

-Lo siento creo que subiré, debo haber comido algo que me cayo mal- dijo huyendo al segundo piso sin poder soportar más esas sensaciones tan dolorosas, apenas subió se dirigió a mi cuarto, yo le abrí la puerta antes de que este dijera palabra, nos miramos a los ojos mientras mentalmente me hacia preguntas de que era lo que había pasado abajo, preguntas a las que yo no quería responder, ni sabia como hacerlo porque ni yo entendía que había pasado exactamente.

Alice se llevo a April, apenas se escucho el sonido de la puerta del vehiculo aparecieron Emmett y Rosalie en mi habitación para preguntarnos que demonios nos había pasado abajo.

Jasper les relato las sensaciones que emanaba la chica, y como era la primera vez que un humano influía en su persona a pesar de que trato de utilizar todo su poder en calmarla el dolor fue más fuerte.

-Por favor necesito pensar- les dije pidiéndoles con gestos que abandonaran mi habitación.

Rosalie estaba furiosa, no entendía nada y llenaba mi cabeza con preguntas de que había pensado la chica para darle a Jasper aquellas sensaciones y porque me comportaba asi.

-No lo se Rosalie, no pude leer su mente era como si estuviese en blanco- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta, quedándome nuevamente solo.

Me esperaba un largo viaje, no soportaría estar cerca de ese aroma, por el bien de mi familia me iría de aquel lugar, me alejaría de ese infierno personal de ojos chocolate que estaba preparado para destruir mi vida sin compasión.

* * *

_**Se que para muchas el capitulo diez de la aparición d**__**e Edward no fue tan guay como esperaban, eso lo lamento, pero no podía quitarle a Edward su personalidad característica, no podía hacer que apenas se conocieran se enamorasen y se fueran felices de la mano por algo es un drama.**_

_**Espero **__**que este nuevo capitulo que es más largo sea de su agrado y aclare todos los cabos sueltos que quedaron del anterior : )**_

_**Saludos y no olviden dejar reviews sea lo que sea yo siempre leo sus opiniones gustosa de la vida y toda emocionada en el trabajo.**_

_**Saludos Katu.**_


	12. Tú no te vas

Capitulo 12: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 12: Tú no te vas**

Alice POV:

Deje a April en su casa y volví como avión tenia que impedir que Edward se escapara, como podía ser tan cobarde y tan estupido como para irse.

Acelere a fondo iba sobre los doscientos, Agarre con una mano mi celular y con otra el volante.

-Carlisle te necesito en casa, AHORA!!- grite y le corte antes de que respondiera, eso aceleraría las cosas, no podía permitir que Edward huyera como una rata asustada, no lo haría eso lo aseguro, antes tendría que pasar sobre mi, era capaz de atarlo a la pata de mi cama con tal que no se fuera, mi hermano favorito no.

Me estacione rápidamente y subí a la habitación de Edward en menos de medio segundo, estaba con seguro, como si eso pudiese detenerme, le di una fuerte patada y la puerta voló por los aires haciendo un fuerte ruido al caer.

Edward aun estaba en casa y me miro con pánico como si estuviera viendo al demonio personificado.

-EMMETT, JASPER, ROSALIE!!- grite aunque no era necesario, teníamos que aclarar las cosas y con cuatro vampiros listos para atacar y sujetar a Edward de donde fuese le seria mucho más difícil escapar.

Ellos llegaron en menos de dos segundos y se instalaron dentro de la habitación, fuera de la casa sentí el fuerte ruido de llantas al dar un frenazo a gran velocidad, bien esos debían ser Esme y Carlisle.

Espere que estos entraran a la habitación y éramos muchos no podíamos tener una charla así.

-Que paso Alice- dijo Carlisle alterado asomándose por la puerta

-Edward quiere escapar, irse, DEJARNOS!!- grite lo ultimo, todos quedaron petrificados ante mi comentario que fue de lo más dramático, estaba enfurecida el no se iría lucharía porque no se fuese.

-Todos a mi despacho- dijo Carlisle con rostro preocupado y severo, el tampoco quería que se fuese, lo malo era que en el futuro aun veía a Edward yéndose, porque tenia que ser tan cerrado, tan cabeza dura.

-Bien, comencemos desde el principio- dijo Carlisle una vez estuvimos todos bien ubicados en su amplio despacho, no dejaría que Edward se saliera con la suya así que comencé a hablar antes de que cualquiera se atreviese a interrumpirme.

Termine la historia con la parte de la visión que tuve de Edward, este estaba con la mirada baja avergonzado, todos lo estaban mirando con reproche y con caras incrédulas.

-¿Es cierto que estuvo apunto de pasar eso Edward?- pregunto Carlisle aun sin salir de su asombro.

-Lo es, pero me contuve gracias a Alice, nunca había sentido un aroma ni un deseo igual- soltó finalmente.

-La tua cantante- dijo Esme –tranquilo mi niño, esto pudo pasarle a cualquiera- Esme se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo tratando de infundirle ánimos, todos sabíamos que era la tua cantante, algo irresistible un llamado de la sangre tan poderoso que resistirse era casi imposible.

-A pesar de que fuese mi tua cantante no tenia derecho a hacer lo que estuve apunto- Edward era un estupido no había echo nada, porque lloraba sobre lo que no había echo, se iba por algo que no hizo, que alguien le corte la cabeza.

-Lo más frustrante es que su mente fue impenetrable- todos se quedaron mirándolo asombrados, esta era la primera vez que alguien no sucumbía a su poder, era algo imposible.

-Esa humana- dijo Rosalie con asco, como si ella fuese la culpable de todo.

-Los tres están perdiendo su don- dijo Emmett riéndose.

-CALLATE!!- gritamos Edward, Jasper y yo a la vez, no estábamos para sus bromas, Rosalie lo golpeo tan fuerte con una silla que esta se partió en trocitos.

-Ya entendí, no mas bromas- Emmett se limpio las astillas de la ropa y miro a Rosalie con una sonrisita nerviosa mientras esta lo veía con cara de "te descuartizare si no te comportas".

-Porque mejor no dejan de romper mi mobiliario y seguimos con lo que nos preocupa- dijo carlisle mirando su silla favorita echa añicos, nada que no pudiese recuperar con mi mastercard claro.

-Debo irme no puedo soportar estar en el mismo pueblo que ella, puedo caer, debo alejarme- se defendió Edward.

-Las cosas no se resuelven huyendo- que cobarde, "Gallina" le gritaba mentalmente mientras trataba de imitar a un pollo.

-Si no huyo lo más probable es que mate a tu amiguita, ¿eso quieres?- no lo soportaba, me estaba colapsando.

-Edward, porque no te comes a April y listo un desliz en noventa años no le hará daño a nadie- antes de que Emmett terminara su comentario ya estaba enterrado en una de las bibliotecas de Carlisle donde Edward lo lanzo de cabeza destrozando todo a su paso y quedando enterrado en cientos de libros.

Carlisle estaría más pálido si pudiese estarlo, ahí estaba su colección de libros de años hasta más antiguos que el mismo, pobre de seguro quería reventarle la cabeza a Emmett, lamentablemente aunque lo intentara no lo iba a matar.

-Edward es tu decisión, yo se que tu eres fuerte y puedes soportar la tentación, pero es tu decisión- eso cerraba todo, porque Carlisle no era menos condescendiente y lo obligaba a quedarse.

-Padre, madre discúlpenme, pero me iré un tiempo por lo menos hasta que me sienta seguro de mi mismo, en estos momentos aun siento al monstruo latente dentro de mi- fin de la historia el cabeza dura de mi hermanito gano, en su destino veía mucha nieve de seguro era Denali.

Solo me quedaba esperar que el futuro lo trajera de vuelta, todos estábamos tristes por su partida, pero Edward siempre fue y será un cabeza hueca.

-Alice ya deja esos pensamientos- Cabeza hueca grite dentro de mi cerebro.

Bella POV

Porque me había mirado así, esa pregunta seguía rondando por mi mente después de haber superado un poco el terrible pánico que me vino en la casa de los Cullen al recordar a Michael y mi pasado.

Una simple charla con Sophie un llanto corto y ya me sentía nuevamente algo aliviada, mi alivio nunca seria completo hasta el día que estuviera segura de no topármelo jamás en mi vida.

Me enfoque en otras cosas tratando de conciliar el sueño sin despertar a Noel que roncaba feliz de la vida en la cama de abajo, no quería pensar más en mi pasado, así que analice mi visita a la mansión Cullen.

Trataba de comprender esa mirada de Edward, no lo entendí como pudo haber cambiado de un segundo a otro, su mirada era más clara y expresaba curiosidad y de repente se volvió completamente negra y llena de odio, su boca firme en la expresión de una mueca de desagrado como si hubiese olido basura descompuesta.

Cansada por el largo día me dormí rendida, lo ultimo que recordé antes de sumirme en las profundidades del mundo de los sueños fueron esos ojos negros que tanto me intrigaron.

-April despierta, no soy Edward pero tienes que saber algo si vas a seguir soñando con el- antes las palabras de Noel desperté choqueada, no recordaba el sueño, pero si había dicho Edward, demonios porque siempre tenia que hablar en sueños.

-¿Que?- le respondí con voz aun adormilada y algo preocupada añadí -¿que dije?- mire a Noel en la cama de abajo estaba ceñudo y aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo llamaste en sueños, solo decías su nombre, pero eso no es lo importante- suspiro sin seguir hablando, conocía esa cara quería que le preguntase.

-¿Qué es lo importante?- pregunte intrigada.

-Lo que realmente importa es que si es el Edward del que tanto he oído hablar, que por cierto creo que lo es porque el nombre es tan prehistórico como el hilo negro que dudo que haya más gente por aquí con ese nombre- termino.

-Noel, me estas impacientando, termina de una vez- quería saber que tanto había oído de el y de quien.

-Es el tipo del que Kendra esta enamorada, va al instituto de Forks- con que era eso, en ese caso no había de que preocuparse, más que mal yo no tenia ninguna doble intención con ese chico que me odiaba.

-No te preocupes Noel, no quiero nada con Edward, de echo me parece un estupido fanfarrón- era verdad, no tenia derecho a odiarme sin conocerme.

-Bueno April, como digas, apropósito tienes que cuidarte en mi ausencia- dijo con una sonrisa de alivio.

-¿Ausencia?- algo que me había perdido.

-¿April que acaso olvidaste que esta semana que viene será mi operación?, no he parado de hablar de ello, ¿donde tenias la cabeza?- dijo muerto de risa en su cama, de seguro era de lo que tanto me hablaba anoche, yo andaba media ida así que ni me entere.

-Por fin nos conoceremos cara a cara- dijo sonriendo –Prométeme que iremos juntos a la playa a ver el mar- como me negaría a algo tan sencillo con mi gran amigo Noel, que a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocíamos ya éramos como hermanos.

-Eso ni lo dudes- le dije sonriendo también

-Mejor será que nos levantemos o Kendra arrasara con el desayuno- así fuimos a desayunar con la familia, mi nueva familia.

Se pasó rápidamente la semana entre los preparativos para la operación de Noel que curiosamente seria operado por nada más ni nada menos que el padre de Alice según lo que me contó esta por teléfono.

Ya era la noche del domingo, había compartido un poco más con Kendra que empezaba a llevarse mejor conmigo después que supo que era amiga de Alice Cullen, al otro día seria la operación de Noel y por otro lado también seria mi primer día de instituto.

¿Que me tendrá preparada la vida para el día que vendrá?, no lo se pero espero se pase rápido odio las presentaciones.

* * *

_**Se viene el primer día de instituto no se lo pueden perder en el **__**próximo capitulo que estoy segura les gustara.**_

_**Espero sus reviews y para las que leen y son de crepúsculo chile nos vemos el domingo en la junta.**_

_**Por cierto si eres nuevo lector(a) y has llegado hasta aquí no olvides dejar reviews.**_

_**Saludos Katu.**_


	13. Hasta la vista

Capitulo 13: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 13: Hasta la vista**

Bella POV

El día finalmente llego, no dormí prácticamente nada ya que con Noel hablamos casi toda la noche, los dos estábamos nerviosos por el día que se nos venia y no podíamos dormir, yo estaba nerviosa porque mi nueva vida se haría publica y el porque en pocas horas se realizaría la operación que le cambiaria la vida.

-April, tengo algo para ti- ¿para mi?, ¿porque tendría algo para mi?

Vi como Noel buscaba bajo la cama y sacaba una pequeña bolsa oscura que claramente tenia algo dentro.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo tendiéndomela hacia donde sonaba mi voz con una gran sonrisa.

Santo dios, como había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños, muchas emociones en poco tiempo me desconectaron el cerebro.

-Gracias Noel, yo lo había olvidado- balbucee anonadada mientras miraba bajo la bolsa un regalo envuelto con dibujos de mariposas de todos los tonos.

-A la señora de la tienda le dije que lo envolviera con el papel más bonito, espero haya tenido buen gusto- baje de mi cama y le di un abrazo, el no sabia que este era el primer regalo de cumpleaños que recibía desde la muerte de mis padres.

-Es hermoso- susurre en su oído y lo apreté aun más.

-Tranquila, April no puedo respirar- dijo sonrojado, quizás fui un poco efusiva en el abrazo, sentía que por primera vez tenia algo que celebrar por estar viva, haber conocido a gente tan maravillosa, antes para mi, mi cumpleaños era solo una fecha que me recordaba dolorosamente que aun seguía viva sin sentido.

-¿Que esperas que no lo abres?- lo abrí para encontrar dentro un hermoso dije de plata con las palabras April grabadas, estaba tan sorprendida, era muy lindo.

-Es para que triunfes, porque el nombre April es más que solo un nombre, es tu nueva vida- que gran significado le daba, y tenia razón Bella había quedado en el pasado, no era más que un mal recuerdo.

-Gracias- susurre mientras volvía a tenderme en sus brazos y el se volvía a sonrojar al máximo, que más feliz podía ser, lo extrañaría pasaría una semana sin Noel en casa, esperaba que se pasase rápido, ya quería que avanzase más rápido el reloj.

-Mejor vistámonos, ¿no querrás llegar tarde tu primer día?-dijo Noel, por lo menos mi primer día había empezado maravillosamente gracias a el.

Edward POV

Desde que me fui extrañaba a mi familia con toda mi alma, no más bromas de Emmett, ni la alegría súbita que sentía cuando Jasper irradiaba sus ondas hacia mi, no más peleas con Rosalie, ni a Alice insistiéndome por algo como bicho en la oreja, sin comentar lo mucho que extrañaba a mis padres y mi piano.

La casa de Tanya en Denali estaba ubicada junto a un bosque cubierto de nieve y a algunas millas del pueblo más cercano, cuando llegue esta se puso contenta de sobremanera y no ha dejado de atosigarme con sus indirectas muy directas, acompañadas de pensamientos que no podía ocultar.

No se cuantas veces había tenido la charla de _"no me gustas"_ con ella, cada año que los visitábamos era lo mismo, pero mi incomodidad era solo por ella, Eleazar y Kate eran muy simpáticos y hospitalarios al igual que las demás chicas del clan.

Desde mi partida no podía dejar de pensar en los misterios que escondería April, que seria aquello que tanto ocultaba en su cabeza, ese era el pensamiento que me robaba las horas de mi tiempo, también muchas veces recordaba sus ojos penetrantes de color chocolate tan hermoso, ya calmado y con la cabeza fría podía ver estas cosas.

-Edward vamos no seas malo vamos juntos a pasear- la pelirroja trataba de convencerme insistentemente, vestía prendas ajustadas que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación tratando de cautivarme con la vista.

Claro que yo no pensaba ir de seguro seria otra táctica de acoso nueva que habría planeado desde mi última visita, trataba de leer su mente para saber de que trataba pero solo escuchaba como traducía una canción de Madonna al hebreo.

-Lo siento Tanya pero no me apetece- recalque bastante la voz en la palabra _"apetece", _yo también podía jugar a las indirectas, ella me observo con reproche soltando las siguientes palabras con enojo.

-Otra ocupa tu mente ¿cierto? has estado muy pensativo desde que llegaste, dímelo- exigió, la charla ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas, pero no pude evitar pensar que esta tenia razón en cierto punto, todos mis pensamientos giraban en torno a esa débil humana, no podía quitarla de mi mente y ya no eran solamente pensamientos sanguinarios ¿Qué seria aquel sentimiento?

Me levante de la cama dispuesto a volver, no podía estar un segundo más lejos de los míos, y también la curiosidad de que pasaba con April me estaba matando.

-Lo siento Tanya pero debo irme- dije sonriendo y dirigiéndome a la puerta, la deje enfurecida en la habitación, mientras me esfumaba de la casa, ya llamaría a Eleazar para agradecerle y despedirme.

Llegue a mi casa dos días antes del comienzo del instituto Alice me esperaba en la puerta impaciente.

-Que terco eres pero sabia que volverías- dijo con su sonriente cara de duende, luego de eso fue recibido por cada uno de los miembros de mi familia agradeciendo no ser humano ya que el abrazo que me dio Emmett hubiese roto todos mis huesos.

Los días que me quedaban me dedique a cazar, si tomaba un litro más de sangre reventaría, estaba listo para enfrentarme a lo que fuese.

Bella POV

Llegamos al instituto con algo de retraso, había tenido un desayuno inolvidable, al bajar con Noel nos esperaba toda la familia reunida en la mesa junto a un gran pastel rosa, no cabía en felicidad.

Solo me dio pena cuando ya teníamos que irnos a la escuela, me despedí de Noel esperando que nuestro próximo encuentro fuera pronto, de todo corazón deseaba que el cumpliera su sueño.

-Nos vemos- me dijo con tono divertido cuando salí por la puerta, si por fin nos veríamos o mejor dicho el me vería.

En el auto con Kendra no se dio la conversación, debo decir que durante todo el momento en que su familia me festejo vi cierto brillo de rencor en sus ojos el mismo que había visto tantas veces en mis compañeras de la antigua escuela, me daba pena, de la persona que menos lo necesitaba era de ella, no me importaba el resto pero ella era especial.

Era la hija de Sophie, una mujer tan noble y buena, Sophie me hablo muchas veces de Kendra y por esto yo sabia que en el fondo esta era una gran persona, nuestra relación había avanzado un poco en estos días, quizás yo esperaba mucho pero quería que algún día las barreras fueran completamente rotas y llegásemos a ser como hermanas, esperaba que se diese como con Noel.

-Llegamos- dijo subiendo la capucha de su chaqueta, la imite afuera llovía como si el cielo quisiese derrumbarse. Baje sacando el horario de mi mochila para ver donde correspondía mi primera clase.

-Historia- dije para mí leyendo el horario.

-Igual que yo- dijo una voz cantarina tras mi espalda que casi me hizo tirar el horario de la impresión. Antes que lograra articular palabra apareció Kendra.

-Hola Alice, veo que ya conoces a mi prima- sonreía alegremente, era otra persona actuaba tan simpáticamente frente a Alice que me espante, un gran cambio de ella a mi.

-Si claro ¿tu eras?- pude ver el disgusto en la cara de Kendra por un segundo pero disimulo muy bien una mueca con una sonrisa.

-Kendra, un gusto- se presentaban como si fuese la primera vez que se veían.

-Bien- dijo alice girándose hacia mi como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, me agarro de un brazo y me llevo arrastras a la entrada.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que planear- dijo, mientras nos alejábamos de Kendra que tenia los puños apretados y lanzaba chispas junto al auto.

Kendra POV

No puedo creerlo toda mi familia esta embobada con April, mi madre le cocino un pastel y tuvimos que cantarle el cumpleaños feliz en el desayuno, ¿como es posible que una completa extraña de un día para otro se convierte en la hija prodigo de mis padres y en la hermana ejemplar para Noel?

Fingí lo mejor posible, de algo que sirvieran las clases de teatro que tome en el instituto, no la soportaba como es que llego esta chica a quitarme todas las cosas que más quería, me sentía remplazada.

Solo había mejorado mi conducta con ella por el echo de que esta entablo amistad con Alice Cullen, la utilizaría un poco para llegar a acercarme a mi gran amor Edward el más guapo entre las guapos, tan sensual, sexy y misterioso, la mayoría de las chicas morían por el.

-Llegamos- dije aparcando en mi habitual estacionamiento, tratando de sacar a la tonta de un trance en el que venia, bajamos y esta se puso a revisar su horario de clases, solo esperaba que no fuese una clase conmigo, ya me bastaba con tenerla en casa todo el tiempo.

-Según mi horario me toca historia- dijo April.

-A mi también- dijo una voz cantarina tras nosotras, como no la vi, juraría que no quedaba nadie más en el aparcamiento.

-Hola Alice- salude antes de que April replicara cualquier cosa –veo que ya conoces a mi prima- sonreía alegremente, apostaba que después de que me conociese a mi tan simpática e interesante ni le importaría April.

-Si claro ¿tu eras?- No podía creerlo, llevábamos un año completo asistiendo a algunas clases en común y esta no sabia ni quien era.

-Kendra, un gusto- por lo menos ahora me encargaría de que la estupida no me olvidase, siempre conseguía lo que quería y esta no seria la excepción.

Bien- me respondió para luego agarrar a April del codo y salir volando hacia el edificio tres, dejándome sola y llena de rabia bajo la lluvia, era una maldita April me quitaba todo lo que quería, ya vería.

Pasó Edward por mi lado y me miro de una forma extraña que convirtió mis piernas en gelatina, menos mal que estaba apoyada aun al auto.

Por lo menos esta no me la ganaría, Edward seria mío.

* * *

_**Capitulo 13 por fin terminado, me costo traerlo a ustedes porque tuve un pequeño accidente me queme con agua hirviendo, además del dolor no escribí nada no podía estaba bloqueada mentalmente pero bueno esa ola de desgracia ya paso, ahora si espero volver a mi ritmo habitual que es publicar a diario o día por medio.**_

_**Nos vemos en un próximo capitulo, les mando muchos besos y espero sus reviews aunque sean para pisotear a Kendra y Tania o solo recordar lo guapo y sexy y locas que están por Edward.**_

_**Saludos **_

_**PD: tranquilas Noel no saldrá turnio ni con un ojo al revés de la operación.**_

_**GO**_


	14. Sentimientos

Capitulo 14: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitu****lo 14: Sentimientos**

Bella POV:

No se si todos me miraban porque pasaba volando por los pasillos del brazo de Alice, o porque de seguro ya todos sabían de mi llegada, en un pueblo tan pequeño como este todo se sabia como me había dicho Noel en una de nuestras tantas charlas.

Los chicos me miraban con sus típicas caras de carne fresca, realmente odio a los hombres todos piensan con una parte del cuerpo que no es exactamente la cabeza, y las chicas algo más despectivas pero curiosas, ojala no fuese como en mi antiguo instituto, solo quería pasar lo más desapercibida posible, mientras menos gente me notara mejor.

-Bien, esta es nuestra aula, no es genial April, estoy tan feliz de que compartamos clases- Alice estaba haciendo su pequeño baile de la victoria, a veces me extrañaban mucho sus comportamientos tan animosos, pero era especial y agradable ante todo.

La clase de historia se paso volando, el profesor que la impartía tenia una voz monótona y aburrida, la materia se basaba en la segunda guerra mundial cosa que yo ya había visto antes en las clases avanzadas de mi instituto así que no le preste mucha atención, me dedique toda la clase a escuchar a Alice que a mi lado no paraba de contarme todas las ideas que cruzaban su cabeza a una velocidad que casi no le entendía, era sorprendente nunca había visto a una persona que hablase tan rápido sin que se le enredase la lengua.

Luego me acompaño a mi clase de cálculo, donde me dejo en la puerta tristemente ya que a ella le tocaba español, me senté al lado de una chica morena llamada Ángela, ella era muy simpática y tenía cierto aire tímido que me recordaba a mi misma, nos ayudamos mutuamente para resolver los ejercicios y mentalmente le agradecí que no me atosigara con preguntas de mi pasado.

-Hola mi nombre es Mike- me sobresalto un chico rubio mientras ordenaba mi bolso para ir a almorzar.

-Hola, soy April- salude para no parecer descortés, no me agrado su forma de mirar, mi escote no era parte del decorado.

-¿Te gustaría comer conmigo y mi grupo?- dude, estaba preparada para decir que no pero Ángela se adelanto.

-Si April vamos, será divertido- No pude rechazar la oferta, esta chica realmente me caía bien.

La cafetería estaba bastante llena, hice la fila para pagar, no llevaba muchas cosas, tanto nerviosismo del día y el gran pedazo de torta de la mañana me tenían sin hambre, me senté junto a Ángela y esta comenzó a presentarme a los que estaban en la mesa.

-Esta de aquí es Jessica, Lauren, Eric y Kendra- me dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos Lauren era rubia de cabello largo, Jessica tenia un cabellera muy motuda y rizada, Eric tenia cara de típico chico del club de ajedrez, y Kendra era Kendra.

-April es mi prima- dijo Kendra con disgusto, no le agradaba de seguro que estuviera junto a sus amigos y yo ya estaba arrepentida por haber aceptado la oferta, para ver ese rostro era mejor comer sola.

-¿Por que nunca nos contaste de ella?- pregunto Lauren mirándome con desaprobación.

-Porque nunca vino al caso- termino Kendra quitándole toda importancia al tema, mientras se terminaba su refresco.

Después la charla comenzó a fluir, me sentía muy incomoda contestando todas las preguntas que me hacían, odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero mas odiaba tener que mentir, cada una de mis respuestas era una vil mentira, además era bastante incomodo tener que estar soportando los intentos de coqueteo de Mike y de Eric que ahora se le sumaba.

Aburrida me di cuenta que desde una mesa más lejana Alice me hacia señas en muestra de saludo, le respondí de la misma forma, resaltaba su mesa de las demás, claro como no lo haría en cualquier parte ella junto a sus hermosos hermanos llamarían la atención.

-Vaya veo que conoces a los Cullen- dijo Mike cambiando de tema y tratando de llamar mi atención, lo mire y me guiño un ojo, dios iba a vomitar si seguía con esos comportamientos.

-¿Sabes que entre todos son parejas?- dijo Jessica en tono de reproche, ahora todos tenían su vista fija en la mesa de ellos.

-No le veo nada malo, cada uno hace lo que quiere con su vida- dije cortante, no debían juzgar a la gente por cosas tan estupidas como aquella, esos comentarios moralistas no me gustaban para nada sobre todo si Alice estaba en medio.

-El único libre de ellos es Edward- dijo Kendra soltando un suspiro, en la otra mesa fue como si Edward hubiese escuchado su comentario, ya que miro hacia nuestra mesa y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mi, desvié la mirada nerviosa.

-Te esta mirando, no lo puedo creer- dijo Jessica, Kendra ante el comentario apretó tan fuerte su lata de refresco vacía que quedo reducida al limite, espero que no estuviera pensando que esa lata era mi cabeza.

-Creo que ese tipo es gay- dijo Mike – tiene a la mitad de las chicas babosas y no sale con ninguna es lo único que se me ocurre- eso es lo que hacen los celos pensé.

-Estas celoso- se me escapo, todos se rieron ante mi comentario, no creía que el chico fuese gay, yo tampoco salía con nadie y eso no significaba que me gustasen las chicas.

Mire nuevamente hacia la mesa de los Cullen, Edward seguía observándome, pero su mirada dorada esta vez no era dura como la primera que me vio en su casa, era curiosa y divertida, diablos había olvidado respirar y el rubor invadía mis mejillas, que era este caos en mi interior _"compórtate Bella"_ me apremié mentalmente.

Nerviosa me levante de la mesa casi tirando mi jugo, tenia que escapar de allí no entendía que me pasaba ni porque Edward me miraba tanto, además ya no soportaba el rostro de _"porque no te mueres"_ con el que me miraba Kendra.

-¿Donde vas?- pregunto Mike saltando de su asiento. Piensa Bella piensa.

-A la biblioteca- le dije escapando del lugar para que no me siguieran, ya no podía más con la charla llena de mentiras y las miradas de cierta persona unas mesas más allá.

-Bien cumpleañera nos vemos más tarde- Kendra les dijo sobre mi cumpleaños, habíamos quedado con que era secreto, sobre todo porque no concordaba con mis papeles falsos.

Salí corriendo antes de que empezaran a atosigarme por eso, en la biblioteca me perdí, mi gran pasión era la literatura, pero a pesar de estar rodeada de libros no podía dejar de pensar en este chico, y no comprendía la alegría que llenaba mi corazón por esa intimidante mirada que no tenia odio.

Salí de la biblioteca con unos diez libros en precario equilibrio, novelas que me ayudarían a dejar de pensar burradas, por mi lado pasaron unos chicos de algún curso inferior corriendo haciéndome caer y tirar todos los libros, _"Diablos"_ maldije mentalmente mientras me dedicaba a recoger los libros agradeciendo que el pasillo estuviese vació, una mano rápida me tendió todos los libros que antes estaban esparcidos en el suelo.

-Gracias- susurre sin levantar la mirada, ¿de donde había salido esta persona? juraría que estaba sola, levante la vista para encontrarme ni más ni menos que con Edward Cullen, trate de reaccionar y levantarme del piso pero mis piernas no reaccionaban, _"despierta, no seas idiota"_ decía mi voz interna.

Alzo su mano para ayudarme a levantar, la alcance y con el mínimo esfuerzo ya me encontraba de pie a su lado, su mano era fría y sentí como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo al momento de la unión de nuestras pieles, al estar ya levantada el me soltó rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo, si solo físicamente me parecía atractivo su voz era un encanto, creo que cualquier actor de cine o cantante, mataría por ella, era suave como la seda y dulce como la miel, sus ojos estaban posados en mi y su cara tenía una reluciente sonrisa torcida que no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Si, gracias- le respondí con la mirada baja, para no sentirme tan intimidada por sus ojos color miel, sentí una risita de su parte.

-Debes tener mas cuidado- dijo devolviéndome los libros y desapareció por el pasillo, no me caracterizaba por ser curiosa, pero el algo despertaba en mi interior, sus ojos habían cambiado de color, estaba segura de que antes habían sido negros en mi visita a su casa.

Llegamos a la sala de biología, el profesor firmo mis papeles y me mando a sentarme al único asiento libre que quedaba, que para mi mayor sorpresa estaba al lado de Edward.

Edward POV

Me sorprendieron muchos los pensamientos de esa tal Kendra contra April la odiaba a un nivel enfermizo, la conocía porque ella y su par de amiguitas Jessica y Lauren no dejaban de pensar en mí y hablar estupideces de los chicos, la mayoría de las veces me dedicaba a bloquearlas, pero hoy no, ellas y su grupito de amigos estaban con April y dentro de sus mentes estaba la mejor ventana para saber de esta.

Ese Mike me estaba impacientando su mente era demasiado poco morbosa al momento de pensar en April, por lo menos al tal Eric le gustaba April pero no estaba ya pensando en sexo, Lauren estaba celosa de la belleza de esta, Jessica celosa porque Mike la miraba mucho y Angela ella era la única que pensaba sensatamente en April como posible amiga.

Vi como bombardeaban con preguntas a la joven, ella respondía tímidamente a todas con la mirada baja y sombría, ¿Cómo no se daban cuenta que la incomodaban?

"_¿Qué te pasa?"_ pregunto Alice mentalmente, no me había dado cuenta que tenia una mueca de enojo y asco en mi rostro, le hable bajo y rápidamente contándole que esos chicos estupidos estaban molestando a April con sus preguntas.

Ella comenzó a hacerle señas a April con la mano, los demás chicos estaban atentos a lo que hacíamos, la única que estaba molesta era Rosalie _"le dan mucha importancia a esa insignificante humana"_ pensaba.

April la vio y comenzó a responder al gesto de Alice de igual forma, y así fue como nosotros nos convertimos en el blanco de ellos, nada que nunca hubiésemos escuchado, hasta que fui yo el que se convirtió en el blanco y no pude evitar mirar a la mesa de estos quedando estancado en los ojos de April.

Desvió la mirada ruborizada, pero yo no podía dejar de mirarla, me moría por saber que cruzaba su cabeza, pensamientos asesinos comenzaron a salir por parte de Kendra y me sorprendió, April me defendió de sus habladurías.

En nuestra mesa Emmett no paraba de reír ante el comentario de Mike _"Sabia que no era el único que pensaba que eras gay"_ pensó, lo mire con cara de pocos amigos para luego volver a mirar a April, esta vez la vi con una sonrisa de felicidad, me había defendido y no entendía porque esto me hacia extremadamente feliz.

Nerviosa se paro y salio disparada según ella hacia la biblioteca, Kendra dijo un comentario que la dejo petrificada _"Bien cumpleañera nos vemos más tarde"_ antes de que esta siguiera huyendo, Alice a mi lado casi salto ante el comentario _"dios como no me lo dijo, necesito comprar un regalo urgente"._

Hablamos toda la hora del almuerzo con Alice intercambiando ideas, ella mentalmente me contaba todo lo que había vivido con April en el lapsus de la mañana y yo le iba contando los detalles descubiertos en la mente de los demás chicos.

Llegamos a algunas conclusiones aunque nada relevante, además de que esta chica odiaba hablar de su pasado y era detestada a mares por su prima, finalmente nos separamos para ir a nuestras diversas clases, _"Edward"_ me llamo la mente de Alice, _"Suerte" _¿a que se refería?, no lo supe porque ya había bloqueado su mente y salido disparada a su clase.

Caminando hacia mí clase me halle a April tirada en el piso con sus libros desparramados por el suelo, instintivamente y a velocidad sobre humana me abalance a ayudarla, _"gracias"_ susurro antes de levantar la mirada, me vio y su corazón comenzó a cantar para mi, su aroma era potente y se me hacia agua la boca, pero esto carecía de importancia al lado de otros sentimientos que me iban embargando.

Alce mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella dudo pero luego tímidamente tomo mi mano, sentí como un golpe de corriente atravesaba mi piel, su mano era tibia y suave, delicada como la porcelana, la levante en un segundo y la solté inmediatamente temiendo perder el control, tenia una sensación extraña e inexplicable en el estomago, me reí instintivamente.

-Debes tener mas cuidado- le alce los libros con mucho cuidado de no volver a tocarla para perderme por el pasillo y llegar al aula de biología, me senté dispuesto a pasar la hora pensando en ella, la clase la vi en la mente del profesor, esa materia la había visto ya innumerables veces.

Cuando me golpeo nuevamente el aroma de April, ella entro al aula y supe inmediatamente a que se refería Alice, el único puesto libre que quedaba en la clase era junto a mi.

Esta clase seria la más dura y a la vez interesante de mí muerta vida.

* * *

_**Bien chicas aquí esta el capitulo catorce de mi fic, lamento la ultima espera, ayer trate de subir pero la pagina no me dejaba registrarme, lo bueno es que ya se arreglo.**_

_**Espero les guste, y les cuento que estuve meditando sobre el fic y se me ocurrió una mega hiper genial idea que desarrollare, haré una linda escenita en unos cuatro capítulos más que no se pueden perder.**_

_**Respondiendo a algunas dudas:**_

_**Tanya tiene el cabello de un color rubio rojizo quizás exagere al llamarla pelirroja, bueno la teñí para mi fic xD**_

_**Y respondiendo a otra pregunta Noel tiene 17 años al igual que Kendra su gemela.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a las chicas y chicos de Crepúsculo Chile, estuvo realmente linda nuestra junta el domingo, un honor conocerlas a todas y pasar tiempo con ustedes.**_

_**Saludos a las nuevas lectoras que veo que son varias, gracias por leer mis desvaríos mentales xD.**_

_**Dejen reviews que ya saben que su opinión es importante para mí.**_

_**GO, nos vemos en el capi 15.**_


	15. Conociendote

Capitulo 15: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 15: Conociendote**

Bella POV

Me senté tímidamente a su lado, a pesar de que el estaba lo más lejos posible de la mesa estaba girado hacia mi, nunca fui buena charlando con chicos, en realidad con nadie era bastante autista como me apodaban mis antiguas compañeras.

Sentía su mirada fija en mí, nerviosa y tratando de dejar de pensar estupideces, tome una de las novelas que saque de la biblioteca, me embarque en el mundo medieval de Romeo y Julieta, mientras el profesor salía de la sala.

-Romeo y Julieta- dijo el, lo mire asombrada, era curioso que ahora me hablara con tanta naturalidad y me sonriera cuando aun recordaba claramente la vez que estuve en su casa y sentí que estuvo a punto de matarme con su mirada de rayos x.

-Si, es una buena novela- le respondí tímidamente perdiendo el aliento con su sonrisa, era deslumbrantemente guapo.

-¿Te gustan las novelas románticas?- pregunto viendo el resto de lo títulos de las obras que tenia en la mesa.

-La verdad es que no, creo que el amor no existe, digamos que me gusta la fantasía- porque estaba compartiendo estos sentimientos con el, ahora ¿que pensaría de mi?, otro más que creería que soy un bicho raro con mis ideologías.

Mire su rostro para ver el impacto de mis palabras, estaba algo impresionado y pensativo, pero luego nuevamente retomo su compostura, me dio una sonrisa picara que creo que hizo a mi corazón dar un vuelco y siguió hablando con la suavidad de sus palabras.

-¿Eso crees?- pensé mis siguientes palabras, era difícil explicar lo que pensaba del tema y quería que comprendiera mi punto de vista.

-Creo que el amor y el romanticismo son solo una ilusión llevada por los deseos y necesidades humanas- no sabia porque me estaba abriendo con tanta facilidad a este extraño, en cierto modo se sentía bien, había pasado toda una mañana fingiendo y diciendo mentiras, pero con el estaba siendo sincera.

-Eso lo dices porque no lo has experimentado- Tenia razón en esto ultimo, pero después de todo lo que había pasado el amor era algo que no quería experimentar, por lo menos no el de pareja.

-Tienes razón- le respondí mirándolo fijamente, baje la vista y agregue casi en un susurro para mi misma –pero de todos modos nunca lo sabré-

-¿No, porque?- me había oído, era incomoda la pregunta, nunca había compartido con nadie estas cosas tan intimas, tenia varias razones, partiendo por algunas que no quería recordar.

-Los chicos de mi edad son unos estupidos, les faltan unos cien años demás, imposible encontrar algo así, a menos que quiera convivir con una momia- me miro incrédulo, había tocado algún punto importante con mis palabras que lo dejo sorprendido.

En ese momento llego el señor Banner a la sala, repartió cajitas con diapositivas de raíces de cebolla por todas las mesas, teníamos que dividirlas en fases y profases.

-Las damas primero- dijo, así fuimos haciendo la practica, esto era muy fácil, ya lo había echo antes, para Edward también era fácil, además de guapo era rico e inteligente, quizás había pasado en cierto modo por los mismos karmas sociales que había vivido yo.

-Oí en el almuerzo que hoy era tu cumpleaños, felicidades- me dijo cuando ya habíamos terminado de hacer el trabajo, los demás aun tenían para rato antes de terminar, nos quedaban unos buenos minutos de tiempo libre.

-Si lo es, una fecha poco interesante solo sirve para recordar que aun sigues con vida- me miraba extrañado, si hasta yo se que es raro, pero para mi nunca fue una fecha importante, era un día tan común como mañana o cualquier otro día.

-¿Echas de menos a tus padres, ósea viviendo con tus tíos?- pregunta incorrecta, el solo echo de pensar en mis padres me oprimía el corazón.

-Más de lo que crees- noto el cambio de mi humor porque inmediatamente cambio el tema.

-Mike cree que te estoy molestando, se debate entre venir y no hacerlo- me susurro acercándose más a mi, esto hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

-No me agrada Mike- le respondí –me mira como un pedazo de carne- otro ataque de sinceridad, yo y mi bocota, ahora Edward se reía a carcajadas, parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-¿Como sabes que quiere venir?- pregunte aun embobada por su sonrisa, Mike solo nos mandaba miradas desde unas cuantas mesas más allá, pero nada que dijese que quería venir.

-Digamos que se me da bien saber lo que piensan los demás- me estaba tomando el pelo, ahora podía leer mentes, seguí con el tema, ahora me tocaba preguntar a mi.

-¿En serio y dime que estoy pensando?- pregunte, el se puso algo nervioso, otra vez había tocado un punto importante.

-Es difícil saber que piensas y déjame que te diga que esto no me ocurre con cualquiera- respondió.

Sonó el timbre sacándome de mi ensueño, había terminado la clase, no quería que terminase, estaba resultando agradable, ni con Noel ni Alice había logrado tener una charla tan interesante.

-Fue un placer trabajar contigo April- Me guiño un ojo, me dio una sonrisa torcida impactante, que me hizo olvidar respirar.

¿Podría ser? No, si no existe el amor, menos el amor a segunda vista, y yo no puedo estar enamorada de Edward, seria absurdo y además me lo tenia prohibido soy anti amor, anti cupido.

Salí de la sala enfrascada aun en mis ideas y me dirigí a la clase de educación física, no se me daba nada bien aquella clase, teníamos que trabajar en parejas lanzándonos unas bolas muy pesadas.

Mike se ofreció ser mi pareja, hay como lo estaba odiando, era tan insistente con su mirada y sus intentos furtivos de coqueteo, lo golpee varias veces con la pelota algunas sin querer y otras con muchas ganas de dar en el blanco.

-April como es tu cumpleaños, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo a Seattle para celebrarlo?- dijo con tono seductor, esto ya me había colmado, sacaría mi faceta dura la que siempre utilizaba con los chicos en mi antigua escuela, no quería hacerlo pero ya no se veían más opciones.

-Mike, tu no me gustas, no me agradas y no quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo nunca- toda la clase se quedo estupefacta y en silencio, no lo había dicho muy fuerte, pero aparentemente todos estaban interesados en nuestra conversación, _"chismosos"._

Mike agarro un tono rojo muy feo y una extraña mueca cruzo su rostro, mientras todos los demás morían de la risa y cuchichiaban entre ellos, me levante y me dirigí a los vestidores, quizás había sido muy dura, pero por lo menos los chicos ahora lo pensarían dos veces antes de acercarse a mi.

Edward POV

Me encontraba ya en mi casa repasando las últimas horas, no me podía quitar de la cabeza nuestra charla.

Cuando April se sentó a mi lado, lo más natural hubiese sido que me sintiera incomodo y nervioso ante su cercanía, pero extrañamente me sentía feliz, por fin tendría una charla con esta chica, la única forma de saber que era lo que sentía y pensaba era por medio de sus palabras y gestos.

Respiraba lo menos posible tratando de mantener mi lado cuerdo y humano, no sabia de que tema podría hablar con ella, por primera vez el perfecto Edward Cullen no sabia de que hablar con un humano, generalmente veía todo en la cabeza del otro por esto era fácil persuadir y conseguir cualquier tipo de respuestas.

Estaba algo tensa y pensativa en el asiento del lado con su mirada fija en uno de sus libros, el profesor había salido de la clase para traer los materiales, April se movió un poco y pude ver la cubierta del libro.

-Romeo y Julieta- susurre, ella se fijo en mi, y así comenzó nuestra charla, no lograba entenderla me sorprendía con cada una de sus respuestas, eran tan distinta a todo lo que había conocido, he visto tantas mentes pero nunca me había topado con nada igual.

No se como pasamos de Romeo y Julieta al tema del amor, aun retumbaban sus palabras en mi cabeza _"creo que el amor y el romanticismo son solo una ilusión llevada por los deseos y necesidades humanas"_ su conclusión era dura y en cierto modo yo pensaba igual, aunque no podía dar una clara respuesta sobre el tema ya que nunca había experimentado el amor en pareja al igual que ella.

Una frase que me marco de todo lo que hablamos fue _"Los chicos de mi edad son unos estupidos, les faltan unos cien años demás, imposible encontrar algo así, a menos que quiera convivir con una momia",_ algo en mi palpito, si ella supiese que el chico que tenia al lado era la viva descripción de lo que ella buscaba.

El trabajo en clase lo hice instintivamente, adorando verla mirar por el microscopio concentrada buscando los rasgos de la raíz de cebolla, se veía tan frágil tan bella, tan especial, ella sabia lo que hacia, era bastante inteligente comparada con la mayoría de los adolescentes sentados a su alrededor.

Terminamos el trabajo de los primeros, nuevamente sin saber de que hablar recordé lo de su cumpleaños y la felicite esperando una respuesta común, pero hasta en esto me sorprendió no tenia esa felicidad típica de un humano al cumplir edad, pensaba lo mismo que yo, aburrido de cumplir años.

Seguí con la charla ansioso y a la vez preocupado por no aburrirla o molestarla, pregunte por sus padres cayendo en un gran error, su cara se había vuelto dura y nostálgica ante la sola mención, así que apenas pude cambie el tema por lo primero que vino a mi mente. Y esos fueron los odiosos pensamientos del estupido Newton.

-Mike cree que te estoy molestando, se debate entre venir y no hacerlo- le susurre.

-No me agrada Mike, me mira como un pedazo de carne- vaya que chica más perceptiva, si supiera las cosas que pensaba Mike corroboraría al cien por ciento lo que acababa de decir.

Comenzó a preguntar por mi poder, gran error estaba quedando en evidencia, gracias Dios en ese momento me salvo el timbre y no alcance a contarle muchos detalles sobre esto.

-Fue un placer trabajar contigo April- le guiñe un ojo y una sonrisa deslumbrante, esta enrojeció al máximo y su corazón se volvió loco, no sabia que me estaba pasando pero sentí una alegría tan grande como no había sentido nunca, ¿como una simple charla podía causar tantos estragos en mi persona?, tendría que descubrirlo.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos entro Alice a mi habitación, ya habíamos repuesto la puerta que ella misma arranco, le conté todos los detalles de lo que había descubierto en mi charla con Abril, y ella me contó algunos detallitos, como lo que paso con Mike Newton en el gimnasio, no pude evitar reírme a grandes carcajadas cuando me entere lo que April había echo con ese estupido engreído, tenia mucho carácter para ser una chica común y silvestre de diecisiete años.

* * *

_**Me costo sacar la primera charla de este parsito, ahora les adelanto un poco de lo que se viene, ¿ustedes creen que Kendra se quedara de brazos cruzados después de esta cercanía de Edward y Bella?**_

_**Bueno si quieren saber que pasa nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Saludos a todos, nuevos y antiguos lectores nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, donde se viene más de una sorpresita.**_

_**Besos Katu**_


	16. Sed de venganza

Capitulo 16: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 16: Sed de venganza**

Kendra POV

Estaba en clase de historia cuando Lauren me contó sobre lo que vio en biología, partí el lápiz en dos de tanta presión que ejercí contra el imaginando que era la cabeza de April, como era posible que ella estuviese tan cercana a Edward, el nunca hablaba con nadie que no fuese su familia, y ahora Lauren me contaba como la perra esa coqueteaba con el, esta me las pagaría con sangre.

Edward es solo mío, ella llego a arruinarme y quitarme todo lo que me pertenece, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como me desplazaba.

Lo haría con ayuda de mis amigas, Lauren ya la odiaba y Jessica no permitiría ver como Mike se enamoraba de April sin hacer nada, así que por ayuda no me quedaba atrás.

Cuando termino la clase aun con rabia me dirigí al coche, seria un largo viaje a casa, con las ganas que tenia de matarla en ese mismo instante.

Llegue y me encontré a April, junto a Alice hablaban sobre un tema que alcance a escuchar, así me entere de lo que April le hizo a Mike en el gimnasio, todo seria más sencillo de lo que pensé, de seguro Mike tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Llegamos a casa, el viaje fue silencioso y tortuoso para mi y mis pensamientos asesinos, al entrar mamá vino corriendo a preguntarle a April como le había ido en su primer día, genial y a mí que arrolle un tren.

El siguiente día se vino cargado, trataba de pensar los mejores planes para quitar a April de mi camino, hable de esto con las chicas que me ayudarían encantadas a hacerle la vida color de hormiga a April, mientras se me ocurría algún plan maestro, simplemente seguiría observando a mí alrededor y prestando más atención a April para que esta no me fuese a ganar en el camino.

Bella POV

El resto de la semana estuvo tranquilo, después de las palabras que le di a Mike este no volvió a acercarse a mí ni a dirigirme la palabra, cosa que agradecí.

En las horas de almuerzo me sentaba con Alice, ella había dejado a sus hermanos y venia todos los días a almorzar conmigo o mejor dicho verme almorzar ya que según ella nunca tenia hambre a esas horas y llegaba a comer a su hogar, me preocupaba un poco el echo de que abandonara a sus hermanos por mi, no quería ser una molestia.

-Tranquila, los veo todos los días y a todas horas, no morirán porque almuerce contigo- Alice tan simpática, no olvidaba aun que al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños esta había llegado a la escuela con un enorme regalo envuelto ante las miradas perplejas de los chismosos, eran un montón de prendas y vestidos en tonos azules, no entendía porque tanto azul, supongo que le gustaba como lucia en mi.

Era demasiado no quería aceptar, pero tuve que hacerlo, ella tenia sus trucos la carita de perrito abandonado que me puso fue mas potente que mi decisión de negarme, así que ahora tenia muchísima mas ropa que antes.

Y sobre Edward había pensado en el todos los días, algunas veces despertaba diciendo su nombre, me había obsesionado de cierto modo con el y su misterio, el tenia algo especial que esperaba algún día descubrir, nuestra única charla siempre giraba en cualquier espacio libre en mi cabeza, trataba de pensar en otras cosas yéndome al mundo de la lectura pero solo lograba imaginarme el perfecto rostro de Edward en el de todos los protagonistas.

No habíamos vuelto a hablar desde aquel día que yo anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas se repitiese, la única comunicación que tenia con el eran intensas miradas y sonrisas en las horas de almuerzo.

El viernes llego, estaba ansiosa porque nuevamente tocaban clases de biología, me tendría que sentar junto a Edward, venia lista y preparada para el encuentro aunque algo nerviosa tenia varias preguntas para el.

En la hora de almuerzo lo busque en la mesa de sus hermanos pero para mi sorpresa no estaba, algo deprimida me dirigí a la fila para pagar mi comida cuando sentí que alguien había respirado muy cerca de mi cuello, me gire y casi tire mi bandeja y caí al suelo de la impresión, si no hubiese sido por una ágil mano que agarro firmemente mi cintura y otra que sujetaba mi bandeja hubiese tenido una caída de película.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- insinuó con voz suave y sensual la causa de mi casi accidente soltando mi cintura mientras yo estaba tan roja como un tomate y nerviosa a más no poder, quien más podría ser sino Edward.

– ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo hoy?- dijo dándome una sonrisa encantadora, no me lo podía creer me estaba invitando a sentarme con el, accedí bastante abochornada y con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Hace días que no hablamos ¿como has estado?- pregunto, cuando ya estábamos sentados, yo aun roja por mi casi absurdo accidente, vaya cuando seria el día que pudiese mantenerme en pie en una superficie plana.

-Bien, ha sido una semana interesante, para ser la primera- el sonrió radiante, mientras me veía comer.

-No comes- le pregunte extrañada, al igual que Alice no probaba bocado.

-No, es que hoy comí demasiado en casa, por cierto supe lo que paso con Mike en gimnasia- dijo cambiando de tema, dios!!, realmente las noticias volaban, Alice de seguro abrió su boca a mi acto tan vergonzoso ya arreglaríamos cuentas.

-Me hizo bastante gracia, no se si sabes pero Mike se cree el rompecorazones del instituto, creo que eso bajara su ego por un tiempo- increíble le agradaba lo que había echo con Mike, Alice ya no tendría que pagármelas.

-Tengo curiosidad por ti- observándome a los ojos continuo- eres distinta a cualquiera que allá conocido- dijo haciéndome dejar de respirar y tan anonadada que no podía hablar, ¿por que mi cuerpo no respondía correctamente cuando estaba en su presencia?, me sentía tan tonta.

-Yo también tengo curiosidad por ti… hay muchas cosas raras que te rodean- admití avergonzada cuando pude emitir sonido.

-¿Como cuales?- pregunto con amabilidad y fijando toda su atención en mi persona, como si fuese la cosa más impresionante que hubiese visto nunca.

-Como el color de tus ojos, estoy segura que los he visto cambiar… también me llama la atención que seas un buen lector de mentes, eres bastante extraño- todo esto lo dije con la mirada baja, me costaba expresar estas interrogantes que siempre rondaban mi cabeza.

-Vaya veo que la fascinación es mutua… ¿amigos?- pregunto, ohh no puedo creerlo dijo que le fascinaba, estaba tan feliz, le di una sonrisa sincera y asentí con mi cabeza estaba demasiado emocionada para emitir sonido alguno.

-Aunque debo decirte que no te convengo para nada soy muy egoísta al ofrecerte mi amistad, quizás deberías alejarte de mi- me entristecieron un poco sus palabras y por lo que vi a el también le entristecía la idea.

-Vaya eres mas raro de lo que creía, quieres que seamos amigos, pero ansias que me niegue a ello- ambos reímos ante mi comentario, sonaba muy estupido y sin sentido.

-Aunque veo que a tus amigos y a tu primita les molesta- mire hacia donde el veía para encontrarme a Kendra casi doblando el tenedor y con la cara roja de pura rabia, Lauren y Jessica tenían caras similares pero no tan aterradoras.

-¿A tus admiradoras y familia no les importara?- pregunte mirando hacia la mesa donde estaban el resto de los Cullen, Alice y el resto me devolvieron la mirada con una sonrisa, la única que casi me mato con su mirada fue Rosalie, esa mirada asesina fue peor que la primera que me lanzo Edward, ¿que acaso me había oído?, imposible a esa distancia.

-Supongo que si- dijo ignorando la mirada de Rosalie que de solo recordar me daba escalofríos.

-Nunca pensé que seriamos amigos, la primera vez que me viste pensé que me odiabas- le dije tímidamente reconociendo aquel echo que tanto me había preocupado días atrás.

-No te odio, claro que no, simplemente ese día… no andaba muy de buenas- dijo pensativo, no era muy creíble la excusa, yo estaba segura de lo que había visto no era ninguna estupida, sabia reconocer la diferencia entre el odio y malestar.

-Creo que ya deberías ir a clase- me dijo, cuando me fije no quedaba casi nadie en casino, dios santo se me había pasado toda la hora en esta conversación, me bebí todo el jugo que quedaba de un solo trago e iba a salir disparada cuando vi que Edward no se levantaba.

-¿Tu no vas?- pregunte, esperando que se levantara para que fuésemos juntos a clase.

-No hoy no, hoy es día de novillos- dijo sonriendo ampliamente, chico extraño, bueno no era nadie para obligarlo a ir a clase en especial cuando yo había echo novillos tantas veces en mi vida.

-Y mejor te apuras o el señor Banner no te lo agradecerá- me gire y fue corriendo a la sala de biología, estaba algo triste porque Edward no estuviera en ella, pero por lo menos podría pensar tranquila en nuestra charla sin que nadie me molestara.

-Bien chicos hoy veremos esta película-dijo el señor Banner entrando con una televisión y un video a la sala.

La hora se me fue volando pensando en el, _"No Bella no seas tonta"_ me decía a mi misma internamente, no podía enamorarme, _"el amor no existe"_ me repetía una y otra vez, aunque no podía darle nombre a todas las emociones que surgían en mi tan solo al recordar su nombre.

Me sorprendí ante el sonido del timbre, de la película no había visto ni siquiera el titulo, recogí mis cosas y fui a clase de gimnasia. Hoy tocaba básquetbol grandioso con lo bien que se me daban los deportes estaba aterrada, tendríamos un partido chicos contra chicas.

Los primeros minutos los pase prácticamente escapando de la pelota para así no exponerme a tanto peligro, entonces Jessica salio corriendo con el balón directamente hasta donde me encontraba y lo lanzo con tanta fuerza que lo único que recuerdo es a esa pelota dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia mi cara, luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro.

Kendra POV

Después de lo que vi en la cafetería casi morí de la ira, lo único que hice en la clase fue lanzar chispas pensando en la manera más dolorosa de hacerla pagar, finalmente Jessica se sentó a mi lado y tratando de tranquilizarme dijo que en clase de educación física haría algo contra ella.

La siguiente hora me dedique a repudiar a April junto a Lauren, que me contaba que Edward no había llegado a clase de biología, por lo menos no había tenido más contacto con April y eso me hacia sentir mejor.

Luego nos juntamos con Jessica que nos contó todos los detalles de lo que había echo con April en clase, todo iba bien y me reía ante la imagen mental de una pelota golpeando a April cuando Jessica detuvo el relato nerviosa.

-Continua- le dije impacientándome ante su silencio y esa mirada de culpabilidad que estaba dando.

-Bueno veras… no se de donde apareció Edward y la llevo en brazos a la enfermería- dijo todo muy rápido, lance todos los libros que llevaba en los brazos al suelo enfadada mientras lanzaba unas cuantas palabrotas agradeciendo que el pasillo en el que nos encontrábamos estuviese vació.

-Tengo un plan- les dije a las chicas, la idea vino de un segundo a otro, de seguro brotando de mi momento de ira, todo seria perfecto ahora solo nos quedaba llevarlo a cabo, April no se salvaría de esto, y después de lo que le haríamos nadie en la escuela querría volver a dirigirse a ella nunca jamás.

* * *

_**Fin de un nuevo capitulo, se viene la venganza dentro de poco, no se pueden imaginar que es lo que Kendra a planeado para April, solo les digo que no es nada bueno.**_

_**Lo que se viene promete créanme, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, dejen reviews a ver si alguna de ustedes adivina que planea Kendra.**_

_**Saludos a todas, gracias por leer no se como pero mi experimento resulto mejor de lo que creí, tenemos una media de 300 lectores por capitulo y eso me hace sentir enormemente feliz.**_

_**Besos Katu**_


	17. ¿Estoy enamorado?

Capitulo 17: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 17: ****¿Estoy enamorado?**

Edward POV

Después de nuestra primera charla quede impactado no dejaba de pensar en ella, desde esa noche en adelante me escapaba hasta su casa para verla dormir, nadie sabia hacia donde me dirigía, se que es incorrecto y peligroso, no porque ella me fuese a descubrir, los de mi especie somos muy ágiles, si no por el echo de su sangre y mis instintos, ella no podría correr más peligros que tener un vampiro deseoso de su sangre en su cuarto mientras dormía indefensa.

Se veía tan hermosa respirando tan tranquilamente, impregnando toda la habitación de su exquisita aroma, nunca pensé que ver dormir a un humano fuese tan interesante, su respiración acompasada y tranquila y sus comentarios nocturnos, por alguna razón April hablaba dormida, decía cosas como "_todo es muy verde", "Alice no más azul", "Michael vete"_, el nombre de este lo repetía mucho y llena de angustia y miedo, siempre acompañado de cosas como_ "no me hagas daño", "te odio"_, no sabia quien podría ser este tipo solo tenia claro que le había echo mucho daño a April y por ese solo echo me tenia como enemigo.

También decía mi nombre en sueños haciéndome sentir una extraña emoción y una opresión en el pecho como si mi corazón quisiese volver a latir, aun recuerdo que la primera vez que lo hizo me asuste a tal punto que pensé que me había descubierto, ya estaba imaginando que explicaciones tendría que darle para justificar mi presencia en su cuarto ubicado en el segundo piso y a esas horas tan avanzadas de la noche, pero justo después soltó un gran suspiro y dijo algunas cosas incoherentes, estaba soñando.

Todas las noches era igual, repetía mi nombre incansablemente con algunas otras cosas sin sentido, ella pensaba en mi y eso me hacia tan enormemente feliz y desdichado a la vez, para ella no era un simple chico de la escuela pensaba en mi.

Durante el día no podía evitar estar feliz, andaba con una sonrisa que no podía quitar de mi cara, tocaba el piano y de el salían notas alegres como nunca, así fue como inspirado en su rostro dormido cree una melodía dulce tierna y armoniosa aunque algo triste y misteriosa como ella.

Así paso toda la semana, estaba todo el tiempo en la escuela pendiente de sus charlas con mi agudo oído y mi mente fija en los pensamientos de las personas que la rodeaban, esto estaba mal, estaba obsesionado, el único momento en el que nos encontrábamos era en la hora de almuerzo, lugar donde me dedicaba a seguirla con mi mirada y perderme en sus ojos chocolate.

Ya era Viernes cuando decidí hablar con ella no podía esperar más tiempo para escuchar su dulce voz dirigiéndose a mi y charlar con ella de lo que fuese, todo lo que saliese de su boca me interesaba, la había evitado porque temía al monstruo que habitaba en mi, pero después de tantos días cerca de ella, cerca de su aroma me sentía capaz de controlar la sed y estar a su lado.

Antes de entrar a la cafetería Alice me detuvo. "Edward tenemos que hablar, sáltate la clase de biología te espero en el auto", no sabia de que quería hablarme tenia su mente muy ocupada recitando la Iliada en su cabeza, fue un golpe duro, no podría ver a April en biología, tome valor y decidí hacerlo en ese mismo momento sin importarme lo que después me dijeran mis hermanos que de seguro estarían atentos a todo lo que dijésemos.

Me acerque a April que pagaba su comida tan ágil y silenciosamente que casi se cayo de la impresión al darse cuenta de mi presencia la rescate rápidamente sintiendo todo el calor que emanaba y su corazón latiendo fuerte y desenfrenadamente contra su pecho mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono escarlata.

La invite a comer conmigo y nuevamente fluyeron las palabras, ambos no pudimos ocultar la fascinación y curiosidad que sentíamos por el otro, le pedí que fuese mi amiga, sabia que estaba siendo muy egoísta exponiendo a este ángel caído del cielo a estar conmigo una criatura que no era siquiera humana, las mentes de mis hermanos estaban impactadas tras mis palabras.

Escuche en mi mente pensamientos asesinos dirigidos desde la mesa de Kendra y sus amigas, le conté que no parecían muy contentas ella nerviosa pregunto que pasaba con mis hermanos, juntos le dimos una mirada a la mesa donde todos se hacían los ilusos y miraban felices, solo Rosalie devolvió una mirada asesina hacia nosotros que hizo que April se pusiera pálida de un segundo a otro, no ignore aquello pero seguí con la charla, esa mirada me recordaba que hacia lo incorrecto.

April me demostró que era muy observadora diciéndome detalles sobre el cambio del color de mis ojos, fijándose en que no comía e incluso se dio cuenta de las miradas que le mande la primera vez que nos vimos, era muy astuta lamentablemente por su bien ella nunca podría enterarse de lo que éramos yo y mi familia.

Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando, April estaba tan ensimismada en nuestra charla que no se dio cuenta como se pasaba la hora, aunque me moría de ganas de seguir hablando de lo que fuese le dije que era lo mejor ir a clase, me dio una triste mirada cuando le dije que haría novillos, yo lo lamentaba más que ella, más le valía a Alice por su bien que tuviese que decirme algo interesante porque por su culpa me perdería dos preciadas horas de la compañía de April.

Me dirigí a mi carro luego que April se perdiera camino a clases, Alice ya me esperaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, aun seguía con su mente bloqueada, ¿qué seria aquello tan importante que me quería decir?, una vez ya sentado y mirándonos fijamente esta comenzó a hablar.

-Edward estas enamorado de April- esa no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-¿De que hablas?- ¿yo enamorado?, podría ser, después de tantos años solos, no claro que no, ese solo seria el peor error de mi vida.

-Se que vas a verla todas las noches, tu semblante desde que la conociste es distinto y… además tuve una visión- trague sin necesitarlo y trate de aclarar mis ideas para poder negar sus palabras, pero era imposible ¿Alice podría tener la razón?

-¿Qué clase de visión?- ¿que podría haber visto?, trate de buscar en su mente pero esta la mantenía bloqueada cantando himnos nacionales de otros países.

-Eso lo descubrirás tu cuando pase el tiempo, por ahora de lo que debes preocuparte es de informarle a la familia… todos ya sospechan que algo te pasa, lo mejor será aclarar las cosas- termino, tenia razón era tan obvia mi felicidad inesperada, mi cambio había sido demasiado rotundo tendría que actuar, ¿como le contaría a mi familia que estaba obsesionado con una humana?, me daba nervios solo imaginar sus reacciones.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura que todos lo aceptaran salvo ya sabes quien- hablaba de Rosalie obviamente, a ella desde el principio no le cayo bien la presencia de April, la encontraba una simple humana que solo nos causaría problemas.

Desde la escuela escuche el nombre de April y vi la cara de esta desmayada y pálida en algunas mentes, antes de que Alice dijese palabra yo ya había salido disparado hacia el gimnasio, cuando llegue la vi ahí tirada en el piso mientras todos la rodeaban en un circulo.

-Esta idiota no vio la pelota- dijo Jessica aunque en su mente gritaba _"bien le di"_. Rápidamente y aunque no se fijaran que había llegado me adentre entre la multitud y tome a April tan delicadamente como me fue posible para llevarla a la enfermería, estaba furioso con todos aquellos mocosos insolentes, que miraban sin hacer nada como si fuese un espectáculo.

Me dirigí a la enfermería a toda velocidad, April tenia roja su frente en donde había impactado el balón, Alice me seguía los pasos mientras caminaba enfurecido y preocupado, su aroma había pasado a segundo plano al lado de estos sentimientos.

-Alice ve por sus cosas y déjalas en el auto- le susurre disgustado cuando llegamos a la enfermería y esta me abría la puerta, la enfermera nos vio preocupada cuando deje a April en la camilla.

-Claro- dijo Alice mientras desaparecía yendo a los vestidores.

-¿Qué le a ocurrido a esta niña?- pregunto la anciana enfermera acercándose, a examinarla.

-Tuvo un accidente en gimnasia la golpeo una bola de básquetbol- le dije, a April ya le estaba apareciendo un chichón en la zona, la enfermera se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Voy por una compresa de agua fría, quédate aquí por si despierta- aunque hubiese dicho que me fuera me habría quedado dentro, me senté junto a April, y me quede observándola sus labios rosa, su cabello revuelto por tanto jaleo y con un pequeño bulto en su frente aun así se veía linda y delicada, comenzó a moverse.

-¿April estas bien?- pregunte acercándome a su cara para observarla de cerca, ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte y un rubor natural fue invadiendo su rostro.

-¿Dónde… estoy?- pregunto sentándose en la camilla de un salto.

-En la enfermería, te llevaste un buen golpe- dije dándole una sonrisa aliviada y serenando mi rostro preocupado

-¿Cómo supiste que yo había tenido un accidente, no se supone que andabas de novillos?- pregunto, siempre tan perceptiva, era especial un humano cualquiera no se fija en estas cosas, nuevamente fui salvado, la enfermera justo entro en ese momento pasándole a April la compresa fría que puso en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?- pregunto la enfermera pasados unos minutos.

-Estoy mareada y me duele la cabeza- respondió April con la mirada baja perdida en el piso.

-No fue nada grave según lo que veo, pero lo mejor es que te vayas a casa, ¿tienes quien te lleve?- pregunto la enfermera.

-Yo la llevo- April nerviosa se puso de pie y lo único que logro fue casi volver a caer al piso, no había más remedio, la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta el carro, sin escuchar sus protestas.

-Apenas puedes caminar, recuerda que somos amigos- le dije dándole una mirada de confianza que la enrojeció a más no poder, la senté en el asiento del copiloto y me dirigí a su hogar, no era muy largo el camino, pero conduje a una velocidad razonable exclusivamente para que tuviésemos más minutos a solas.

-Aun no contestas mi pregunta- dijo rompiendo el silencio, era una chica difícil, siempre preguntaba lo que no podía contestar, su aroma ya comenzaba a embriagarme un poco por el diminuto espacio del vehiculo.

-Lo vi en los pensamientos de los demás- no quería mentirle, quizás eso le daba miedo y ayudaba a que se alejase de mi, algo que no quería pero sabia que era inevitable.

-Oh ya veo… me has llevado como si pesase tres kilos- dijo cambiando de tema, algo que agradecía enormemente, comencé a respirar menos aire y a ir un poco más rápido tratando de resistir.

-Que dices, pesas poco- le respondí aparcando frente a su hogar y abriendo la puerta para dejar al aire entrar y refrescar mis ideas.

-Yo se que escondes algo que no me quieres contar, pero no importa a pesar de lo que sea eres mi amigo- dijo mientras le abría la puerta y le daba mi brazo para que se apoyara, me hacían feliz sus palabras aunque me sentía culpable, no pensaría lo mismo si supiese con que lidiaba.

-¿De lo que sea?, y ¿Qué pasa si resulta ser algo malo?- pregunte, tratando de inflingirle algo de dudas y temor.

-No importa, estoy segura de que tu no eres una mala persona- dijo con voz firme cuando comencé a tocar la puerta, me enfurecí un poco conmigo mismo, ¿a que la estaba llevando?

-Adiós April- me despedí de ella dándole una caricia en su suave y tibio rostro cuando su tía Sophie apareció en la puerta agradeciéndome por haberla llevado a casa, me excuse de no poder pasar por mis hermanos que estarían esperando.

-Adiós Edward, me dio una sonrisa y desapareció tras los muros de su casa, si antes lo dudaba ahora estaba seguro, yo estaba trágicamente enamorado de April White, este era un amor imposible.

* * *

_**Fin capitulo 17, Edward analizo sus sentimientos, le costo llegar a la conclusión pero finalmente lo hizo y April todas ya sabemos lo que siente.**_

_**El próximo capitulo tratare de publicarlo pronto, se que todas quieren saber que pasara con Kendra, calma que ya se viene, yo también me preocuparía con lo que viene después, me dan ganas de adelantarles cosas pero si lo hago perdería el brillo.**_

_**Saludos a todas y espero dejen artos reviews, me gusta mucho leerlos, digamos que es m placer de escritora jajajajaja.**_

_**Go.**_


	18. Fiesta y amigas

Capitulo 18: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 18: Fiesta y amigas**

Bella POV

-¿April me oyes?- dijo Kendra moviendo su mano frente a mi cara, me había ido nuevamente al mundo de mis pensamientos, ¿quien más ocuparía mi mente después de las últimas sorprendentes veinticuatro horas? Edward obvio.

-¿Ah?- pregunte tratando de enfocarme en esta y en Sophie, nos encontrábamos en la cocina conversando de lo que fuese mientas cocinaba la cena.

-¿Qué si irías conmigo a la fiesta en casa de Jessica?... por favor- añadió Kendra hablándome como si fuésemos intimas amigas de toda la vida y con carita de suplica.

-Deberías ir April, podrías hacer más amigos además de Alice y su encantador hermano- ¿fiesta?, nunca fui a una, no quería ir no era de mi gusto prefería una lectura buena y escuchar algo de buena música.

-Por favor… por favor… por favor- empezó Kendra imitando a una niña pequeña, Sophie parecía feliz de que su hija ya no se mostrase hostil hacia mi, a mi igual me sorprendía, quizás en el fondo me estaba aceptando.

-Esta bien, pero no hasta muy tarde- accedí finalmente, no podía con Sophie y Kendra que ya estaban encantadas pensando en que llevaríamos puesto y cosas de ese estilo, quien era yo para romperles su burbuja.

-¿Cuándo es la fiesta?- pregunte, me había perdido todos los detalles por no haber prestado atención antes.

-Mañana a las diez- respondió feliz Kendra, ella de veras tenia ganas de ir – Y será mejor que curemos ese chichón si no quieres parecer unicornio mañana en la fiesta- dijo riendo apuntando mi rostro.

Se que suena difícil de creer pero tuvimos noche de chicas, Kendra se acostó en la cama de Noel y nos dedicamos a elegir el vestuario para el día siguiente, puso algunas lociones para que se deshinchase mi frente y me hablo de sus sueños, quería ser diseñadora en un futuro, sentí por primera vez que tenia un parecido con su hermano, esa noche me dormí en paz feliz por poder arreglar las cosas con Kendra y al mismo tiempo con varias ideas en la cabeza de Edward Cullen.

El siguiente día se paso volando y los ánimos de Kendra estaban por las nubes cambiando una y otra vez de ropa y jugando a la muñeca Barbie conmigo, eso me recordaba mucho a Alice, finalmente ya listas ella con un vestido lila corto ajustado con calzas negras bajo este y yo con unos vaqueros oscuros estampados y una blusa azul escotada made in Alice, nos dirigimos a la casa de Jessica ubicada cerca del instituto en el centro de Forks.

Yo creí que seria una gran y enorme fiesta, me sorprendí mucho cuando solo vi a algunos chicos de nuestro salón como Mike, al grupo completo de Kendra más otros pocos alumnos de cursos superiores, la casa estaba adornada para la ocasión con una mesa llena de bebidas y licores ubicada a una orilla dejando en el centro una pista de baile con luces de varios colores brillando en el techo a distintos compases que hacían que todo se viese como si sucediera en cámara lenta.

Nos quitamos nuestros abrigos y fuimos a saludar a Jessica el resto de las amigas de Kendra, todas me saludaban muy felices y sin rencores era como comenzar nuevamente con chicas contrarias a las que ya había conocido.

Los chicos andaban todos babosos, típico no esperaba menos, pero trate de pensar en otras cosas y me entretuve conversando con Angela que estaba con su novio Ben en la fiesta, por lo menos eso me consolaba bastante.

Si yo apenas podía mantenerme en pie sin caer menos me dedicaría a romper mi cuello haciendo piruetas en la pista de baile como hacia Kendra y los demás chicos que bailaban al compás de distintos ritmos, así que mi puesto en la fiesta fue en una segura silla junto a la pista de baile.

-¿April tienes sed?- pregunto Kendra cuando ya eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y yo ya estaba comenzando a sentir sueño.

-Solo refresco- le dije y luego añadí –Kendra nos vamos en unos minutos más por favor estoy cansada- ella fue por los refrescos cruzando la pista de baile.

No había sido una tan mala experiencia después de todo, lo único apestante fueron las varias peticiones de baile, que después varios rechazos cesaron, hasta me reí un poco viendo escenas divertidas de algunos chicos ebrios que bailaban sobre las mesas o decían estupideces de las que al otro día se arrepentirían.

-Aquí tienes- Kendra me paso un vaso lleno de Coca-Cola y se sentó a mi lado para que compartiésemos lo vivido en la fiesta mientras ambas bebíamos, aunque por el fuerte ruido de la música no podíamos comprender muy bien, comencé a sentir algunos mareos como los que sentí cuando me golpeo el tonto balón en clases.

-No tienes buen aspecto- dijo Kendra preocupada- será mejor que pases al baño- me guió por la pista afirmada de su brazo hacia la parte residencial de la casa de Jessica donde no se como perdí la noción de todo solo recuerdo haber escuchado varias carcajadas a mi alrededor.

…

Desperté en mi cama, ¿que había pasado anoche?, tenía una gran laguna mental sin razón, pero por lo menos me encontraba sana y salva en casa, de seguro algo que recordaría pronto o podría preguntarle a Kendra.

Y así lo hice le pregunte a Kendra que me contó luego del desayuno como me había desmayado en casa de Jessica así que ella con ayuda de las chicas me habían traído a casa, de seguro el cansancio me había pasado la cuenta, por lo menos ya sabia que había ocurrido en la fiesta.

Estaba Feliz, mañana lunes después de la escuela iríamos a recoger a Noel al hospital, por fin le quitarían los vendajes e iríamos juntos a pasear a la playa, bueno era muy pronto para eso pero la idea me agrada mucho, tenia muchas cosas que compartir con el.

Ya era Lunes apurada salí de la casa masticando una tostada, me había dormido tarde nuevamente pensando en los misterios de Edward, esto estaba mal muy mal me volvería loca con este tipo.

Kendra se mostraba muy feliz mientras conducía a toda marcha a la escuela hasta cantaba lo que sonaba en la emisora, cuando llegamos aparcamos en el lugar de siempre, todos nos miraban o mejor dicho me miraban.

Caminaba por los pasillos y todos se giraban a verme y cuchichiaban entre ellos, no entendía que pasaba hasta que me adentre más por los pasillos camino a mi primera clase entonces lo vi.

Caí de rodillas al piso frente a esa imagen era un afiche donde yo salía media desnuda con Mike sobre mi en un cuarto que no reconocía, no esto no podía haber vuelto a ocurrir esto no me podía estar pasando, las lagrimas comenzaron a albergar mi rostro, arranque la fotografía del muro esperando ver indicios de que era falsa pero en vez de eso solo logre comprobar la veracidad de esta.

Tome aire y como pude me pare para ingresar a la sala donde le tocaban clases a Kendra de seguro encontraría una respuesta con ella, entre al salón y todos se me quedaron mirando, _"cuanto cobras la hora"_ escuche a alguien gritar, _"se acostó con el primero que se cruzo en su camino"_, _"no puede ser más que una cualquiera"_.

Apartando esos comentarios de mi mente me dirigí a la mesa de Kendra donde esta me miraba con una gran sonrisa insulsa.

-¿Kendra que significa esto?- pregunte con un hilo de voz al borde de un ataque de nervios con le respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo que me costaba no sollozar, Kendra se paro frente a mi y comenzó a hablar.

-Primita, ya sabes no es mi culpa que seas una zorra y te encames con cualquiera, ya sabes no me meto en tu vida privada- dijo con voz inocente similar a la que había usado antes conmigo, pero esta estaba cargada con sarcasmo.

Con sus palabras me deshice, no sabia como había llegado a los brazos de Mike, llorando corrí por los pasillos para dirigirme a mi aula ahí estaría Mike el si tendría una explicación una que Kendra no me daría, yo no podía haberme encamado con el.

Me encontré con los Cullen en el camino, venían entrando a la escuela miraban perplejos una de las tantas fotografías esparcidas por la escuela, un instinto me hizo pararme frente ellos.

-Edward, no es lo que crees- le suplique entre sollozos frente a el y su familia, Alice hizo ademán de consolarme pero Rosalie le dio una mirada y esta volvió a su lugar.

-Lo siento April- dijo Edwad y paso con el resto de los Cullen por mi lado, se giro a pocos metros yo lloraba arrodillada en el piso cuando me dio una ultima y fría mirada.

-Ya no podemos ser amigos- se giro y continuo el camino con sus hermanos, ya no me importaba si era cierto o mentira ya no me importaba nada solo salir de aquel lugar e ir lejos muy lejos, volvían nuevamente las ganas de morir esas que pensé dejarme siendo April esas que pensé haber dejado con Bella lejos muy lejos de aquí. Justo en ese momento comenzó a nevar y todo se volvió frió al igual que mi roto corazón.

Kendra POV

Mi plan era perfecto así que iba a hacer lo que fuese aunque tuviese que rebajarme al máximo para hacerlo funcionar, planee todo sobre la fiesta con las chicas y Mike que parecía muy contento de reparar frente a todos su herido ego.

En casa me comporte como si fuera su mejor amiga imitando algunas artimañas de Noel, podía ser la mejor de las actrices cuando me lo proponía, así estuve pasando unas horripilantes horas con ella, de echo hasta dormí en el mismo cuarto en la cama de Noel, casi me abalance sobre ella cuando en sueños comenzó a decir el nombre de Edward, pero me tranquilice ante la idea de lo que se venia en pocas horas.

Así nos fuimos a la fiesta las demás chicas actuaron según lo planeado y todo resulto perfecto al punto de que estoy segura de que April no sospechaba nada cuando me acerque a ofrecerle algo de beber.

Cuando acepto me perdí en la pista para llenar dos vasos con refresco y echarle a uno cinco pastillas para dormir molidas, con esta dosis le daba como máximo una media hora más despierta.

April tan ingenua bebió todo el vaso a pequeños sorbos mientras yo le hablaba de lo genial de la fiesta, no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya empezaron las nauseas que note en su rostro, momento perfecto para trasladarla al interior de la casa de Jessica antes de que alguien se diese cuenta, en la puerta del baño esta termino de desmayarse.

Jessica que me seguía los pasos me ayudo a trasladarla al cuarto vacío de sus padres, mientras le quitábamos un poco de ropa y llamábamos por nuestros celulares a Lauren y Mike que estaban en la fiesta.

Mike se quito la camisa y Lauren saco su cámara fotográfica de su bolso, Jessica enfurecida retaba a Mike por las miradas que le daba al cuerpo semidesnudo de April en la cama, luego de unas cuantas poses las fotos ya estaban echas, cumplido todo las chicas y Mike me ayudaron a llevarla a casa, gracias a dios era tan tarde que en casa nadie se dio cuenta.

Al otro día April me pregunto por su pequeña laguna, claro que tenia una muy buena excusa para esta y la muy boba sin dudar ni un poco se lo creyó todo, yo solo quería ver su rostro cuando viera todas las imágenes que entre Lauren y Jessica pegarían por todo el instituto a la mañana siguiente.

Y como si la invocara de tanto pensar en ella llego la mañana, estaba tan feliz que no pude evitar cantar en el auto ante la mirada curiosa de April, cuando aparcamos claro esta todos la miraban, me aleje dirigiéndome a mi salón, esperaría que la bomba estallara, por supuesto esta vendría a verme cuando esta se diese cuenta.

Y tal como supuse casi llorando llego frente a mí, donde me encargue de hacerla pasar la gran vergüenza frente a todo mi salón, donde todos murmuraban y susurraban sobre las imágenes, ahora si me sentía pagada y gratificante mente feliz, después de esto, ella no seria capaz de mirar a nadie a la cara.

Puedo afirmar lo que todos dicen, con gran satisfacción puedo decir que la venganza es dulce.

* * *

_**Esta era la gran venganza de Kendra, espero les haya gustado la tenia en mente dando vueltas hace días quería algo malo, quizás no fui tan mala pude ser peor.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que tratare de traer pronto.**_

_**Saludos a todas y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**_

_**Dejen reviews y comentarios de odio hacia Kendra de seguro las hace sentir mejor xD (si yo también la odio, Kendra mala).**_

_**Besos Katu.**_

_**GO**_


	19. Búsqueda y corazón roto

Capitulo 19: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 19: Búsqueda y corazón roto**

Edward POV

Corría por el bosque esperando encontrar algún rastro, algún indicio que me indicara su paradero, pero la nieve acuosa se llevaba todos los rastros del aroma al que maldije una vez y ahora suplicaba volver a encontrar.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y la pena y culpabilidad que sentía en el pecho era tan grande que si pudiera llorar lo haría al extremo de desarmarme a sollozos, ¿porque había echo eso?, ¿porque la vida era tan injusta y traía a mis pies un amor imposible?

Los recuerdos me consumían mostrándome como había llegado a estos límites a un oscuro abismo en el que no veía salida.

--Flash Back--

-Sabe demasiado, tu mismo la escuchaste, ha visto que no comemos, los cambios de nuestros ojos, incluso sabe sobre tu poder de leer mentes, lo descubrirá y todo por tu maldita culpa- gritaba Rosalie dando rienda suelta a toda la ira contenida.

-En que estas pensando rompiendo todos nuestros planes por esta humana, ¿Qué acaso no comprendes el peligro al que nos expones?... Y tu Alice haces lo mismo- Emmett agarro a Rosalie por los hombros tratando de calmarla pero esta se resistía respirando agitadamente con sus ojos más oscuros que nunca.

-¿Edward necesitamos saber que pasa?, esto se esta saliendo de control- dijo Carlisle pacíficamente tratando de calmar los aires tensos que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de Jasper por mantener a todos tranquilos.

La charla familiar había sido invocada por Rosalie para encarar mis últimos actos del día, sabia que llegaríamos a conversar esto pero nunca pensé que a estos términos, todos me miraban confusos y expectantes de una explicación que no sabia como dar, antes de que pudiese hablar Alice interrumpió.

-Edward quiere a April- dijo enfrentando a Rosalie y a todo el mundo, todos la contemplaron con extraños rostros de sorpresa e incredulidad para luego llegar a mi rostro cabizbajo y serio.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice tu hermana?- pregunto Esme con tono de comprensión y un dejo de alegría en la voz, ella había esperado tanto aquel momento en el que encontrara a mi alma gemela viendo como pasaban los años y su querido hijo estaba condenado a la eterna soledad.

Sin poder negar las palabras de Alice asentí, me sentía avergonzado y a la vez culpable por hacer pasar a mi familia por esto, sabia que los estaba dañando, alce mi cabeza, tome aire y hable.

-Nunca pensé que pudiese sentir algo así, primero solo desee su sangre, pero luego su compañía se hizo esencial y no se como mi corazón se ligo a ella, mis pensamientos giraron en torno a ella y todo lo demás careció de sentido- dije con la mirada baja antes de sentir los brazos de Esme a mi lado susurrando muy bajo _"mi niño eso es amor"_.

-Tienes que convertirla… es la única forma Edward- soltó Jasper precavidamente, sentí como bajo la densidad del ambiente ante mis palabras.

-No seria capaz de condenar a quien amo a una existencia como la nuestra Jasper, ni siquiera podemos llamarla vida- solté enfadado, todo menos eso, no podría robarle al cielo uno de sus más bellos ángeles para condenarlo a una eterna y oscura existencia.

-Edward, tu sabes los peligros que corre permaneciendo humana a tu lado- dijo Carlisle _"debe ser convertida_" pensó.

"_Como pudiste permitir que ella si inmiscuyera en nuestras vidas", "quédate con ella", "sabe demasiado", "si la quieres debes convertirla", "conviértela", "¿le quitarías su vida?"_, todos los pensamientos de mi familia estaban acoplados en mi cabeza como un torbellino.

-No… su alma inocente no ira al infierno, ella merece tener una vida real, tener hijos, una familia llena de calor que la cuide… ella merece ir al cielo- grite aunque sabia que era innecesario, pero el solo echo de pensar en April como vampiro me hacia perder los estribos.

-Entonces debes alejarte… hijo tu no puedes ofrecerle eso- dijo Carlisle -Se que es duro, pero es la única forma de que ella no sufra y pueda ser feliz- Sabia desde un principio que eso era lo correcto, nuestra vida siempre seria pasar ocultos e impredecibles a través de los años hasta el final de los días, siempre ahí pero sin ser notados.

-Se que es lo correcto y eso es lo que haré aunque me duela- termine, todos me miraban preocupados y a la vez entristecidos, renunciaría a ella por su propio bien pero a cambio de que, de mi propia agonía.

-Renunciare a ella por su bien y espero que todos lo hagan- eso iba para Alice que quería a April como una hermana, vislumbre un dejo de tristeza en ella.

Nadie más hablo ante mis palabras, dando todo por terminado subí a mi habitación dejando a todos mirándose entre si en la sala, no quería escuchar sus pensamientos ni sus conversaciones de lastima, así que puse mi equipo lo más alto que pude.

Pasaron los días todo había vuelto a ser oscuro era como un fantasma nuevamente pero esta vez peor, antes de conocerle mi vida era como una noche sin luna, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y movimiento... Y entonces ella cruzo mi cielo como un cometa deslumbrándome con su luz y belleza. Pero ahora ella ya no estaba, no había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos se habían quedado cegados por su luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido.

No volví a salir de mi habitación a pesar de que Alice estuvo intentando hablar conmigo mentalmente, pero yo bloquee mi mente con todas mis fuerzas, fueron las noches más duras de mi vida, ansiaba visitarla y verle dormir placidamente, a pesar de los cientos de noches que había pasado solo nunca me había sentido tan solo como las de los últimos tres días.

Y así llego el lunes el día que tanto temía, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme por última vez a April me levante y deje mi cuarto, aun no me explicaba como haría para mirarle a los ojos y decirle que no nos veríamos más.

Cuando baje todos me miraban asombrados pero sin decir palabra alguna, por lo menos el silencio de sus bocas era por respeto, aunque a sus mentes no las podían callar, no podía evitar oír la pena y lastima que sentían por mí.

Habían decidido no volver a tocar el tema y alejarse de April lo más posible, Alice también se veía entristecida, para ella April también era alguien especial, juntos y en silencio nos dirigimos a la escuela.

Al llegar vislumbre que algo no iba bien, escuche como todas las mentes comentaban cosas sobre April _"es una ramera",_ _"se acostó con ese Newton", "no tiene moral", "es una zorra te lo dije"._ Eso no podía ser cierto, era una vil y cruel mentira, sabia que ella aborrecía a Mike.

Newton paso por mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y vi todo con claridad como el había salvado su hombría ante el mundo tras una trampa planeada por el y sus amigas, vi como habían engañado a April, la ira se apodero de mi solo quería romperle todos los huesos por hacerla sufrir por sus meros caprichos._"Contrólate"_ pensó Jasper _"No hagas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir"_, furioso solté mis puños apretados y continué caminando hacia la escuela.

Al entrar vi el afiche de lo que tanto todos cuchicheaban, mis hermanos se miraban entre ellos, ahora entendía porque Alice había tratado de comunicarse conmigo días atrás, ella era la única que sabia de esto y no pudo evitarlo ya que estaba acordado no entrometernos nunca más en su vida, dejarla vivir, arrugue el papel aquella imagen de Mike rodeando una April media desnuda me hacia perder la cordura.

Sentí su aroma acercarse y la busque instintivamente, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y llorando ella corrió hasta donde me encontraba derrumbándose a mis pies, con palabras suplicantes entre sollozos.

-Edward, no es lo que crees- aparte la mirada ante tanto dolor, moría por consolarla levantarla de su lugar y decirle que todo era una mentira, que sabia que no era cierto, pero debía alejarme de ella para siempre.

-Lo siento April- haciéndole suficiente daño para que esta no me buscase jamás, tanto daño como para que esta me despreciase y no quisiese saber más de mi, era un adiós. Seguí mi paso para decirle las últimas palabras que acabarían con todo.

-Ya no podemos ser amigos- me volví a girar y camine tratando en no pensar lo que dejaba atrás aunque esto fuera imposible, Alice sollozaba sin lagrimas cerca de mi y Jasper afectado por nuestra tristeza se le veía demacrado, Emmett y Rosalie afectados por el poder de Jasper caminaban con la cabeza gacha.

Pasaron las horas, las clases se me hacían interminables y no puse una gota de atención en ellas, solo pensaba en lo mal que debía estarce sintiendo April, la veía llorando en su cuarto, por lo menos me quedaba la esperanza de que lo olvidara todo con el tiempo, la mente de los humanos es como un colador, tan frágil.

Volvimos a casa estuve toda la tarde tocando el piano plasmando mis sentimientos en las notas dándole a la casa una armonía lúgubre, de alguna forma debía sacar todo lo que sentía, así llego la noche en medio de una fuerte tormenta de nieve.

-Edward- dijo Alice –he tenido una visión… April se ha perdido… ella no volvió a casa- sin poder decirlo con palabras continuo con su mente. _"Todo el pueblo trata de encontrarla… pero las búsquedas cesaran dentro de poco sin éxito por culpa de la nieve, ella… morirá congelada", _pensó Alice haciendo que mi mundo se despedazase, sentí un gran dolor y un rugido salio de mi pecho antes de que saliese corriendo a toda marcha de mi hogar.

-¿Edward a donde vas?- gritaron todos, pero yo ya estaba muy lejos y muy decidido como para que pudiesen detenerme, mis decisiones de alejarme de ella habían sido quebradas, la necesitaba, no permitiría que la muerte me la quitara.

--Fin Flash Back--

No me rendiría, no dejaría que el frió de la nieve se llevara los latidos de mi amada, a pesar de no saber como llegue a extremos de quererla así sabia que si la perdia seria como perder parte de mi alma.

Bella POV

Corrí alejándome de la escuela tropecé varias veces tanto por el cansancio como por el resbaloso pavimente que cada vez tenia más y mas centímetros de nieve, no quería pensar, solo quería alejarme de todo, no volver jamás.

Seguí y seguí hasta que salí del pueblo introduciéndome en los bosques eternos que no terminaban nunca, árboles por todos lados eran mi única visión entre borrosa por las lágrimas, caí muchas más veces siempre levantándome para continuar.

Así se oscureció para mi no había diferencia entre horas, minutos ni segundos, no conseguía tener frió a pesar de la tormenta de nieve y viento que se desencadenaba despeinando mi cabello y mojando mi ropa, solo me mantenía corriendo.

Hasta que una de mis caídas fue más grave que las anteriores y mi tobillo se doblo en un doloroso ángulo que no me permitió volver a levantarme.

La nieve comenzó a cubrirme y las lágrimas se congelaban en mi rostro, sentí como bajaban las revoluciones de mi corazón y se entumía parte de mi cuerpo haciéndome no sentir nada, hasta aquel dolor en mi tobillo había desaparecido.

"_Madre he fallado, trate, juro que trat__e" _Pensé derrotada.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos y vi el rostro de Edward recordando las palabras que tanto daño me hicieron, un sollozo ahogado salio de mi pecho, y en mis ojos las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Este era mi fin.

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo 19, disculpen la tardanza pero no me salía nada bueno y yo soy bastante critica con mis trabajos xD.**_

_**Así**__** que esto es lo que salio después de forzar a mi cerebro espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Respondiendo algunas preguntas frecuentes:**_

"_**¿Por qué Edward no vio en la mente de Kendra ni de Sophie que Bella mentía y que este era su verdadero nombre?"**_

_**Rpta: Edward solo puede ver lo que piensan las personas, como leí una vez en luna nueva también se puede engañar con la mente, bueno la cosa es que ni Kendra ni Sophie pensaron ante Edward en las mentiras que envuelven a April (Bella).**_

_**Kendra solo pensaba**__** en April como la persona que había llegado a robarle su lugar, siempre pensaba en las formas de dañarla pero más que eso no, por esto Edward no vio más allá.**_

_**Si no piensas en algo es imposible que alguien como Edward lo lea ¿no creen?, esa seria mi respuesta.**_

_**Sin querer aburrirlas más con mis notas de autor, me despido hasta el próximo capitulo feliz de que hayan leído e invitándolas a dejar reviews.**_

_**Besos Katu.**_


	20. Culpa y encuentro

Capitulo 20: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 20:**** Culpa y encuentro**

Kendra POV

Me lo pase divino en el instituto el resto del día escuchando y disfrutado de las habladurías de April, no la volví a ver en la escuela, de seguro había ido llorar a casa la muy indigna, sabia que me esperaría algo duro ahí con mi madre, pero estaba dispuesta a negarlo todo ¿haber en quien creía?

Y así algo nerviosa por lo que me encontraría en casa llegue a esta, me demore un poco por la nieve que comenzaba a cubrirlo todo y hacer la acera resbalosa como cancha de patinaje.

-Llegue madre- dije cerrando la puerta tras de mi, esperaba una recepción acalorada y una buena reprimenda, pero nada mi madre vino y me saludo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Hola hija… ¿Dónde esta April?- pegunto mirando tras de mi sin ver a nadie, eso significaba que no había vuelto a casa, por lo menos tendría unas horas de tranquilidad.

-Fue a casa de Angela Weber, creo que después de la fiesta se están haciendo muy amigas- mentí con lo primero que cruzo mi cabeza, de seguro andaba por allí en alguna parte del pueblo lamentándose.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando mi madre decidió llamar a casa de Angela, ya que afuera comenzaba a formarse una fea tormenta y además quería que April fuese con nosotras a buscar a Noel al hospital, la espié tras la escala para así enfrentar lo que viniese.

-Hola Angela- la escuchaba por teléfono sabiéndome lo que se venia -¿April esta ahí contigo?- vi como su cara cambiaba a la preocupación tras el silencio de la respuesta de Angela.

-¿no?... ¿Pero que ha pasado?- dijo llevándose una mano a la boca, Angela debía estarle contando todo lo que había pasado en la escuela.

–Mike Newton, eso no es posible April dijo que lo detestaba… debo cortar- dijo cayendo de rodillas al piso, fui corriendo hacia ella preocupada saliendo de mi escondite, esta me agarro por los hombros y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Por qué me has mentido Kendra?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta zamarreándome ligeramente, nunca la había visto actuar así, no le respondí, de seguro Angela le había contado lo de Mike, lo de la fiesta y también lo que ocurrió en mi sala, debí haber elegido a otra persona para contar la mentira, lamentablemente ya estaba echo.

-Se que fuiste tu hija… no sabes lo que has hecho, debemos encontrarla, hay que llamar a la policía- dijo agarrando nuevamente el teléfono que yo quite de sus manos.

-Lo merecía- grite –ella se esta apropiando de todo lo mió, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como esa perra se lo quedaba todo- fui callada por una fuerte cachetada de mi madre que puso mi cara roja de un segundo a otro.

-Esa chica de la que estas hablando a sufrido mucho, en una vida que no le desearías ni a tu peor enemigo… ella ha tratado de suicidarse… si ella muere tu serás la culpable- grito totalmente descontrolada y anegada en lagrimas.

Muerte, yo no deseaba su muerte, a pesar de todo nunca pensé que podría llegar tan lejos, solo era una broma, no era tan grave, además ni siquiera se había acostado con el estupido de Mike, no ella no puede morir.

-Ella no se acostó con Mike… no fue tan grave lo que le hicimos- dije con voz entrecortada y apenas en un susurro tratando de convencerme de que no pasaría nada grave por algo tan banal, no soportaría llevar a mis espaldas la muerte de alguien.

-¿Pero ella sabe la verdad?- pregunto mi madre con un hilo de voz zarandeándome con más fuerza –responde Kendra- grito.

-No… ella no lo sabe- dije llorando, esto no podía estar pasando, esa tonta no se suicidaría por esto.

-Kendra, April escapo de su vida por haber sido violada por su padrastro, sabes lo que significa para ella pensar que esto le a ocurrido otra vez… que te ha pasado hija tu no eras así, no te reconozco… me das vergüenza… no pudo creer que hayas salido de mi- dijo llorando a mares mientras tomaba el teléfono nuevamente dispuesta a llamar a la policía.

Había quedado en estado de shock, a las pocas horas había varios grupos de búsqueda listos para encontrarla, la última persona que la había visto según sus averiguaciones fue una panadera que vive cerca de las afueras del bosque.

Así que la búsqueda se basaría en eso, la historia real de nuestra jugarreta se había esparcido entre todos los habitantes del pueblo, me sentía tan culpable y las miradas de todos sobre caían en mi con comentarios que herían lo más profundo de mi corazón lleno de culpa.

"_estos chicos no saben como bromear","sabia que todo esto __debía ser mentira", "que chica tan mala y cínica", "deberían encerrarla", "hizo esto a un miembro de su familia", "no tiene corazón"_, como si las palabras que había dicho mi madre no se siguiesen repitiendo en mi cabeza haciendo que me doliese cada parte de mi alma, nunca me había sentido tan desgraciada en toda mi vida.

La gente volvía sin resultados poniéndome más nerviosa y paranoica a cada segundo, toda la policía y guardabosques ponían sus planes en marcha, pero después de tantas horas la tormenta de nieve y viento comenzaba a tomar una peor forma, por lo que todos tristemente frenaron las búsquedas. Mi madre y mi padre lloraban destrozados, las búsquedas se retomarían al amainar un poco la tormenta que cada vez empeoraba más y más, las posibilidades de encontrar a April viva eran nulas, la había matado, era una asesina, mi mente no dejaba de gritarme estas cosas.

La culpabilidad era tan grande, como pude permitir que las cosas se salieran así de control, estaba arrepentido esto ya de nada servia, rezaba porque la encontraran viva, me sentía tan mal, tan desprotegida y tan sola, merecía lo peor por haberle hecho esto a alguien.

Ya no quedaba en mi ningún pensamiento de animo que me dijese que esto no era mi culpa, porque lo era y el precio que tendría que pagar por ello era la desgracia de tener que vivir con la culpa de la muerte de April a mis espalda, con los rencores de mi familia que sabia nunca me perdonarían como yo no lo haría conmigo.

Bella POV

Perdí el conocimiento la negrura y las sombras estaban en mi mente cuando escuche una hermosa voz a lo lejos, ¿que acaso un ángel me llamaba?, ¿alguien como yo podría entrar al cielo?

-April reacciona- la voz volvió a llamarme, la conocía era esa voz fina y aterciopelada, esa voz a la que respondería y acudiría aunque me llamase desde el mismísimo infierno o más allá de la muerte.

Sentí como alguien presionaba mi pecho y drenaba aire por mi boca, hasta que comencé a volver en mí, tosí fuertemente y sentí como el aire comenzaba a fluir por mi cuerpo nuevamente, no sabia ni siquiera cuando había dejado de respirar.

-Edward- susurre, abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con aquel ángel, no quería pestañear ni apartar la vista de su bello rostro por miedo a que desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como un oasis en el desierto, quizás ya había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

-¿Estoy muerta?- pregunte angustiada, si eso debía ser, no había otro modo para que este ser perfecto estuviese aquí a mi lado, estaba demasiado lejos como para que cualquiera me encontrara, aunque me extrañaba que el cielo fuese tan frío, ya que mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse con violencia.

-April tonta- dijo dándome una sonrisa apenada que no llegaba a sus ojos para luego levantarme del frío suelo cubierto de nieve en sus brazos pétreos con tal delicadez como si se tratase de una copa de cristal.

¡¡Ahhg!!- grite, mi pierna, había olvidado hasta el porque me encontraba allí, me había caído lastimando mi pierna que ahora dolía demasiado, de seguro estaba rota.

-April debes aguantar hasta que encontremos refugio, hay una caseta de guardabosques cerca de aquí, por favor resiste- dijo comenzando a caminar cuidadosamente conmigo, pidiéndome a cada segundo que no cerrase los ojos, que no me durmiera.

Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no dormirme pero aquel frió me llevaba a los limites, ni siquiera el echo de estar en los brazos de Edward lograba desaturdirme y hacer que mi corazón latiera más rápido como hacia cada vez que estaba con el.

Llegamos en menos de dos minutos a una caseta de madera ubicada en pleno bosque, apenas podía ver completa su imagen ante aquel viento que me nublaba la vista por su potencia, Edward me dejo unos minutos en el suelo mientras rompía con una increíble fuerza el candado ante mis ojos.

Entramos, todo estaba muy oscuro y no podía divisar nada además de sombras en la oscuridad, Edward me dejo en una especie de silla ubicada en uno de los rincones de pequeño cuarto mientras el arrumbaba por lo que veía papeles, cajas y otros objetos en el centro de la habitación, no entendí a que se debía hasta que saco de su bolsillo un encendedor y le prendió fuego.

A los pocos minutos me encontraba sentada frente a una fogata, comencé a sentir mis partes nuevamente, mi cuerpo comenzó a dejar de tiritar y mi mente dejo de estar anegada por el sueño, ya más despierta comencé a analizar la situación, yo me había ido triste al bosque por todo lo que había pasado, había caído haciéndome daño en una pierna, estaba muriendo y luego me salvo Edward haciéndome respiración boca a boca, _"Oh Dios Edward me hizo respiración boca a boca" _pensé cambiando a mil tonos y ruborizándome notoriamente, como era posible que me pusiera a hiperventilar en un momento como este.

-Veo que ya estas mejor- dijo sonriendo muy cerca de mi rostro haciendo a mi pobre corazón volverse loco, se dirigió a mis pies y comenzó a quitar mi zapato lentamente y con mucha delicadeza para no ocasionarme daño.

-¡Ayyy!- dije ante el dolor que me provocaba la manipulación de mi pie mientras el lo examinaba con sus frías manos.

-Es una dislocación muy limpia… necesito volverlo a su lugar- me miro a los ojos como pidiendo permiso, bufe resignada, si no quería sentir dolor debía dejar que lo acomodara.

-Bien- le respondí con pánico en la voz, lo había visto ya en varias películas y se veía extremadamente doloroso.

-Ala cuenta de tres- resignada asentí cada segundo más muerta de susto, esperando que esto pasara lo más rápido posible.

-Uno… dos- ¡¡Ahhhhg!!- grite ante el inminente dolor –tres- termino Edward.

-Que tramposo no habías llegado a tres- dije enfadada cuando logre articular palabra después de aquel dolor, si en las películas parecía doloroso en la vida real era un infierno, solo agradecía la rapidez con la que lo había echo Edward.

-Tenia que hacerlo así, dolería menos si no lo esperabas- se excuso ante la mirada acecina que le di.

No se como las cosas habían llegado este punto, hace unos minutos estaba apunto de morir congelada y ahora me encontraba con aquel ser perfecto a mi lado, la vida daba muchas vueltas, tantas que nunca sabría como terminaría todo.

* * *

_**Fin de un nuevo capitulo, bien Edward salvo a Bella y podría decirse que Kendra esta recibiendo su merecido, la pregunta es ¿qué pasara durante la estadía en la pequeña cabaña del bosque?**_

_**Si quieren averiguarlo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que saldrá muy pronto…**_

_**Así que nos vemos en el capitulo 21 que promete demasiado.**_

_**Gracias por leer y por los reviews que me dejan, es sorprendente como pasamos de los 200 de un día a otro, gracias por lo ánimos y por todo, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que como escritora por lo menos me salvo de los leones xD**_

_**Besos katu.**_


	21. A la luz de la fogata

Capitulo 21: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 21: A la luz de la fogata**

Bella POV

Aun estaba conmocionada por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos, Edward me había salvado, echo respiración boca a boca, arreglado el pie y ahora me miraba de una forma que me hacia sonrojar, todo había ocurrido de manera muy rápida, pero no me evitaba pensar en otros asuntos no tan agradables.

Comencé a sentir un dolor interno sofocante, estaba aquí por una horrible razón, mi vida se había destrozado nuevamente y hasta mi mismísimo salvador me había causado desgracia y dolor con sus palabras, no me podía explicar el porque me había salvado, no pude evitar pensar que si el no se hubiese entrometido estaría ya en mejor vida, lejos de tanto dolor.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?... pensé que no te interesaba- le dije con la cabeza baja para no observarlo a los ojos perdiendo el hilo de mis palabras, necesitaba una respuesta ante esto, ya que su ultimo trato conmigo en la escuela no había sido el que esperaba.

-April mírame- tomo mi barbilla entre sus frías manos tratando que le mirase a los ojos yo desvié la mirada sabiendo que perdería cualquier batalla si miraba en ellos -April te he salvado porque me interesas mucho más de lo que crees y deberías- termino.

-Eso es mentira- dije apartando su fría mano de mi rostro bruscamente, rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de mi –creí que éramos amigos, pero solo corriste y me abandonaste cuando supiste que me acosté con Mike Newton- dije con un nudo en la garganta que finalmente me consumió haciendo que las lagrimas bañaran mi rostro.

-Yo debería estar muerta- termine, para mirarle entre lagrimas a su rostro que parecía herido ante mis palabras, mi vida era un infierno y quizás la única forma de encontrar la paz era estando muerta.

-Tú no te acostaste con Mike, todo fue una trampa de tu prima Kendra y sus amigas, en la fiesta pusieron algo en tu trago para sacar las fotografías… Mike no te toco un pelo, todo fue una mentira- que me estaba diciendo, ¿esto podía ser la verdad?, tenia sentido ya que solo tenia un gran borrón en la parte que había ocurrido la desgracia.

-¿Cómo sabes esto?- le pregunte aun incrédula, sabia que no me mentiría en algo como esto, pero porque me lo decía ahora en este momento tan tardío.

-Lo vi en la mente de Mike cuando pase por su lado- dijo con la mirada baja, había olvidado las muchas veces que había sacado a la mesa su poder de leer mentes, yo le creía aunque esto pareciera imposible.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?... ¿Por qué si sabias la verdad te apartaste de mi?- pregunte aliviada por la noticia pero al mismo tiempo disgustada por todo el dolor que el pudo haberme ahorrado si tan solo hubiese compartido conmigo la realidad mucho antes.

-April yo no te convengo, debería haberme alejado de ti desde el primer momento que te vi, lamento tanto haber sido egoísta y haber llegado a esto, tu no deberías ni siquiera conocer a alguien como yo- dijo lastimeramente, sentí compasión de el, que tan malo podría ser alguien tan perfecto en todos los sentidos.

-Dejemos que la que elija lo que me conviene sea yo- dije alivianando mi rostro dándole una sonrisa –te perdono Edward Cullen más que mal salvaste mi vida que casi se va por un precipicio por nada- la que levantaba ahora su rostro para que me mirase a los ojos era yo.

Estornude muy cerca de su cara sacándole una buena carcajada, y avergonzándome como nunca, el se levanto y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta el chaleco que tenia bajo y ¡Ohh Dios la camisa!, finalmente quedo con una fina camiseta blanca que dejaba entre ver todos sus músculos bien puestos en sus lugares, debía decir que el clima de Forks no le hacia suficiente justicia a aquel físico que merecía andar en una corta y ajustada remera siempre.

Me sonroje, iría al infierno con la cantidad de pensamientos impuros que recorrían mi mente en estos momentos, nunca había pensado en un chico de las formas en las que estaba haciendo en esos momentos con Edward, tenia la mirada perdida en todas partes de su escultural cuerpo.

-Debes cambiarte o tu ropa húmeda hará que agarres neumonía- dijo dejando toda la ropa seca que poseía a mis pies, debía estar bromeando esperaba que me desnudara en su presencia.

-Pero tu estas aquí- le dije – ¿además no tienes frío?- pregunte al ver que el ni se inmutaba al ambiente que estaba por varios grados bajo cero, su piel por lo poco que pude tocar estaba tan fría como la nieve.

-No, me gusta bastante el frío, ahora cámbiate no mirare- dijo dándome una ultima mirada llena de seguridad y girándose a uno de los rincones de la habitación dándome las espaldas a mi y a la fogata.

Comencé lentamente a quitarme toda la ropa húmeda de la parte de arriba nerviosamente dando varias miradas al rincón de Edward esperando que este no se fuese a girar repentinamente, quede solo en corpiño azul uno de los regalos de cumpleaños de Alice, luego me levante con algo de dolor en mi pie y comencé a quitarme los pantalones con tan mala suerte que estos se enredaron en mis pies haciéndome resbalar.

Iba cayendo en cámara lenta sobre la fogata ahogue un grito desesperado cerré los ojos por lo que se venia cuando sentí que unos fuertes brazos me jalaban por la cintura haciéndome caer sobre algo frío pero bastante cómodo.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Edward a menos de tres centímetros del mío en una pose bastante comprometedora media desnuda sobre el cuerpo de Edward que me miraba impetuosamente con una cara de asombro, si antes estaba roja y nerviosa, ahora era un tomate histérico.

-Lo-lo sien-to- dije quitándome de encima y cubriendo mis curvas con mis brazos aunque estos no taparan mucho ya que solo me encontraba con dos diminutas prendas de ropa interior, Edward se había quedado con la boca abierta y seguía mirándome perplejo.

-Porque no miras hacia otro lado- dije avergonzada haciéndolo volver en si, este se levanto y volvió a su rincón mientras yo corría hacia la camisa seca cubriéndome lo más rápidamente posible, ¿porque tenía que ser tan torpe?

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta donde estaba a tiempo?- estaba bastante lejos ni aunque fuera flash hubiese llegado tan rápido a salvarme, Edward cada vez me parecía más raro, me iba a volver loca con tanta curiosidad.

-Ya terminaste- dijo el eludiendo la pregunta, como si fuese tan fácil.

-Si ya puedes girarte- le dije cuando ya estaba lista vestida entre sus ropas exquisitamente perfumadas, el olía tan bien, una exquisita esencia que no podría comparar con ninguna otra, _"ya calma Bella"_ me dije, estaba perdiendo el hilo de mis ideas.

-No has respondido mi pregunta- continué, no era una chica nada fácil de eludir así que mejor seria que empezara a hablar, me interesaba todo lo que fuese referido a el, a veces pensaba que este no podía ser humano.

-¿Por que siempre preguntas tanto?- dijo sentándose junto a mí, con un rostro tenso y lleno de curiosidad.

-Quizás si no hicieras tantas cosas raras no preguntaría tanto, solo se que tu eres tan… distinto a todo lo que conozco, no pareces humano- termine, en realidad no parecia humano, parecía un ángel con los poderes de Flash y la telepatía de Aquaman solo que esta era con las personas en vez de los peces.

-¿No te asusto?- pregunto acercándose mucho a mi con una mirada preocupada e insegura a la vez, ¿que no era obvio acaso que no lo hacia?, me embobaba me aturdía ¿pero asustar? Nunca.

-Claro que no, me produces cualquier cosa menos miedo- si supiera todo lo que me producía por el solo hecho de estar cerca.

-Deberías temer- dijo tratando de inflingirme temor con una mirada picara y macabra en su rostro, que solo me saco una carcajada, Edward era tan chistoso cuando se lo proponía, no se porque debería temer a alguien que me ha salvado la vida ya innumerables veces.

-Algún día descubriré lo que eres, por ahora va ganando flash- le dije sacándole una gran carcajada- ¿no naciste cerca de una planta nuclear?- pregunte esperanzada, y todo me era posible.

-Tonta April- dijo retorciéndose de la risa, amaba verlo sonreír, el siempre con su ímpetu serio, su sonrisa lo hacia más sorprendentemente guapo de lo que ya era.

-Tampoco me mordió una araña, ni llegue en una nave extraterrestre por si te interesa- dijo tomándome el pelo. Este chico era increíble, hace unos minutos me sentía triste y apunto de morir y ahora estábamos riendo hasta como si se nos fuese la vida en ello.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir- dijo cuando no pude reprimir un bostezo, estaba cansada, tanto llanto y caminata me habían dejado sin muchas energías, no quería dormir, no teniendo la compañía de este ser tan maravilloso al que aun me quedaban tantas preguntas por hacer.

-Mira lo que he encontrado- dijo pasándome una especie de colcha, vaya esta caseta de guardabosques si que estaba bien equipada, me cubrió con esta y se puso a mi lado, aun no sabia como diablos no tenia frió.

-¿Y tu no te cubres?- dije haciéndome a un lado para taparle a el también quedando ambos muy cerca el uno del otro pero sin tocarnos, le mire, el parecía feliz.

-Tu también eres bastante rara April, no te pareces a nada que haya visto- dijo dándome una sonrisa que volvió loco a mi corazón como por milésima vez en el mismo día, cerre los ojos cansada.

El comenzó a tararear una bella melodía muy suave y tierna y poco a poso sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormida, debía agregar a sus geniales características el canto, pensé antes de caer rendida al mundo de los sueños.

Corría por el bosque a la luz de la luna, tenía que encontrarle sabia que el estaba en peligro, tropezaba una y otra vez, pero me levantaba para seguir corriendo preocupada de no poder evitar una tragedia.

Llegue a un claro en donde les vi, Edward estaba preso en un circulo donde una manada de enormes lobos amenazaba con atacarle dando fuertes gruñidos y ladridos estridentes, Edward estaba en el centro parado en una pose felina y ágil.

Ellos le atacaron y un fuerte gruñido salio de Edward, se movían al compás de una pelea tan rápida que apenas podía distinguir sus movimientos, Edward se veía más salvaje que nunca y unos colmillos se dejaban ver en su boca más afilados de lo que nunca les vi.

"No", gritaba en el sueño tratando de avanzar pero por alguna razón no podía moverme solo observar la escena sin poder socorrerle. Lo iban a despedazar, _"Edward"_ grite preocupada cuando uno de los grandes lobos se le lanzaba encima.

-April, despierta April- Edward me estaba sacudiendo suavemente, mientras yo despertaba tratando de calmar mi alterada respiración, todo fue tan real como si estuviese ahí mismo.

Había soñado con una de las historias que Sophie me contó del pueblo de los Quileutes, todo concordaba en el puzzle,_ "Los fríos o vampiros son criaturas muy rápidas y con la piel fría y dura como el mármol y tan blanca como el cal, poseen una increíble belleza"_ recuerdo con claridad aquellas palabras con que Sophie los describió, ¿podría ser Edward un vampiro?.

* * *

_**Les cuento que me demorare un poquitin más en el capi que se viene, tranquilas no se desesperen, ¿Por qué?, la respuesta es porque será el doble de largo, quiero explicar todo lo que se viene a continuación en un solo capitulo ya que no quiero dejarlas con agonía partiéndolo por la mitad.**_

_**Bueno chicas ese era mi comentario, espero les haya gustado este capitulo donde trate de darle a mi fic una pizquita de humor.**_

_**Dejen sus siempre bien recibidos comentarios que me suben el animo.**_

_**Saludos a todas y nos vemos en la próxima.**_


	22. La verdad de mi vida

Capitulo 22: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 22: La verdad de mi vida**

Edward POV

Nunca en toda mi vida había sido tan feliz. Parece tiempo de otra vida mi sufrimiento por saber que no debía estar a su lado o la agonía de no encontrarla viva. Ahora simplemente disfrutaba del momento viéndola dormir tan apaciblemente, despreocupado de la cercanía, aunque cauteloso de mis instintos.

El aroma de su sangre nunca dejo de ser apetitoso, pero era más terrible separarme de el que continuar cerca del vino prohibido, sin ella me sentía vació. Nunca supe como ella comenzó a formar parte de mí.

Las últimas horas estuvieron llenas de varias situaciones en las que nunca me había encontrado. He estado con tantas chicas hermosas pero no podía quitar de mi mente a April en ropa interior.

¿Desde cuando comencé yo, Edward Cullen a ver a las chicas así?, me quede embobado mirándola con la boca abierta, que vergüenza tuve cuando ella me pidió que apartara la mirada saliendo de mi ensoñación.

Era tan hermosa con aquel conjunto azul, sus curvas perfectas dignas de ser envidiadas por la diosa Venus, su aroma enloquecedor y su piel tibia y suave como la más delicada de las sedas. No, no me debía permitir pensar en April de ese modo, era incorrecto, nunca llegaría a ser mía de esa forma. Por primera vez creí comprender la forma en la que Emmett miraba a Rosalie, con deseo y pasión.

Ella sacaba todo lo humano de mi, inclusive este tipo de sentimientos que yo encontraba perdidos o muertos, cosas que ni siquiera vivo experimente con nadie. Para mi ella era perfecta, ni Rosalie ni ninguna otra persona que hubiese visto en la faz de la tierra era más hermosa que April. Supongo que esto es lo que llaman amor.

April es un ángel, una estrella que alumbraba mi camino. Era una agonía estar lejos de ella, sabia que lo correcto seria alejarme, pero ¿quien demonios hace lo correcto?. _"Deja que yo decida lo que me convenga",_ sus palabras me daban paz. Que más no daría yo por dejar las cosas así y actuar como si nada; pero ella cada vez estaba más cerca de la verdad.

El día que se enterara la clase de monstruo que era se alejaría de mi para siempre. Ese pensamiento me aterrorizaba tanto, por lo menos ya estaba decidido a vivir esta experiencia con ella hasta que durara. Si ella decidía irse de mi lado lo aceptaría, ahora solo importaba el hoy, no quería pensar en el mañana.

Ella dio un suspiro entre sueño y se giro hacia mi, era tan hermosa y delicada, si mi corazón latiese en estos momentos estaría tan loco como se volvía el suyo cuando estaba cerca de mi. Para los humanos los de mi raza somos bellos y atrayentes, no se lo que ella pensara de mi, ¿sentirá lo mismo que yo?

Comenzó a agitarse un poco en sueños llamándome, había oído cientos de veces salir mi nombre de sus labios, pero esta vez algo era distinto, lo decía con miedo y algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. En un momento sus palabras se volvieron gritos, preocupado la desperté agitándola un poco sacándola de su trance.

-April, despierta April- la sacudí un poco más y esta abrió los ojos de par en par, al verme velozmente salto y me dio un abrazo. Esta humana era tan impredecible, me apretó fuerte contra su pecho, era tan calida y llena de curvas, tan reconfortante, tan apetitosa, no quería apartarla aunque el aroma ya me estaba aturdiendo un poco. Solo atine a acariciar sus cabellos tratando de calmarla.

-Edward- dijo en mi cuello sin soltarme de su abrazo –eres un vampiro- esa no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Me quede aturdido ante sus palabras ¿como lo supo?, no sabia que decir, que responder solo me quede en silencio aclarando mis ideas.

-No importa lo que seas, no quiero alejarme de ti- termino unos minutos después. No sabia que decir, estaba impresionado. Sabia lo que era y no salía corriendo como haría cualquier humano con algo de razón y cordura.

-No deberías hablar así- la mire soltándome de su abrazo -deberías alejarte de mi… soy un monstruo- es lo único que pude decir advirtiéndole más que nada. ¿Que acaso ella no veía el peligro que corría a mi lado?

-Edward tu no eres un monstruo, tu eres un buen chico y no me importa lo que seas, porque ante mi eres una gran persona a la que no quiero dejar- dijo bajando la vista mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosa.

-Tu eres la persona que más riesgo corre a mi lado April… si supieras lo cerca que has estado de la muerte en mi presencia no dirías eso- dije mirándola severamente a los ojos. Ella debía comprender que no era algo para tomarse con calma, esto era serio.

-Desde que estoy cerca me siento bien… tu solo me has salvado y en más de una ocasión- no veía ni una pizca de miedo en sus palabras ¿acaso no comprendía todo el autocontrol que debía ejercer para no abalanzarme sobre ella?

-Aquel día que Alice te llevo a mi casa estuve apunto de matarte… tu sangre, ante ninguna otra, es la más apetitosa que he olido en mi vida. Es como si le ofrecieras el más exquisito de los vinos a un alcohólico. No lo hice solo por el echo de no defraudar a mi familia- ella debía saber todo antes de decidir lo que era correcto, temía que se fuera, pero más temía que se quedara sin saber lo que realmente sentía.

-Luego tuve que irme lejos, no pensaba volver pero lo hice, no dejaría que tu esencia rompiera toda mi vida y mis planes junto a los míos, además sentía mucha curiosidad por ti… no puedo ver lo que piensas, mi poder nunca antes había fallado- algo de toda la frustración que había sentido en las innumerables veces que solo veía una pared en blanco en el lugar donde deberían estar los pensamientos de April apareció en mi.

-Cuando volví me alimente mucho para no caer, debía controlarme, entonces fue cuando comencé a hablar contigo a conocerte y paso algo que nunca pensé podría ocurrir, eras mucho más interesante y distinta que cualquier otra humana que hubiese conocido, en toda mi vida- ella me miraba sorprendida pero a pesar de esto no veía temor.

-Me sentía bien a tu lado, estaba siendo egoísta exponiéndote de aquel modo a mi peligro, por eso me aleje de tu lado y te hice suficiente daño como para que no me quisieses hablar nunca, me aproveche de la situación de lo de Mike, era la excusa perfecta para que no me buscases más… entonces ocurrió esto. April no podía dejarte morir, si yo estaba dispuesto a sufrir porque tu siguieras con vida no permitiría que esta se acabase por una tormenta de nieve y una estupida mentira creada por la envidia malintencionada de tu prima- debía decir lo que sentía por ella, esta era quizás la ultima vez que estuviéramos juntos. Yo estaba dispuesto a dejarla para que ella tuviese una vida normal y sin peligros.

-April yo… yo- ¿como le decía mis sentimientos por ella? Trate de aclararme entonces ella me silencio con uno de sus suaves dedos sobre mis labios.

Bella POV

Aquel sueño me abrió los ojos, fue como si una luz se prendiese en mi cerebro, como pude demorarme tanto en asociar aquellas leyendas urbanas a las rarezas que rodeaban a Edward, lo sabia y el me lo confirmo después del abrazo que no pude evitar darle por miedo a perderlo.

Edward me sorprendía con sus palabras, ahora comprendía cada una de sus actitudes. Veía sufrimiento en sus ojos, estar a mi lado debía ser muy duro para el. El era tan especial e importante para mí, si tan solo supiese que nada de lo que dijese para hacer que me apartara funcionaria.

A pesar de todo lo dicho no me embargaba ni una gota de miedo ¿Cómo temer a la persona de la que estas enamorada?, ¿como temer a la persona que a salvado tu vida en más de una ocasión?. No podía dejar que el se alejara de mi. Cuando estaba a su lado me sentía segura. Lo silencie después de escuchar aquello, ahora la que tenia que hablar era yo.

-Cuando estoy a tu lado no siento miedo, contigo me siento segura. Tu no eres un monstruo, te lo digo yo que huyo de uno- suspire antes de comenzar con mi historia ante su mirada perpleja.

-Edward tampoco yo soy lo que tu crees-, el había sido sincero, ahora me tocaba a mi, aunque me doliera debía contarle todo, quizás cuando supiera la verdad querría dejarme, pero antes el debía comprender.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Marie Mason. April White no existe, es solo una identidad falsa para apartarme de mi antigua vida, para protegerme de lo que me persigue… Antes de venir a Forks yo vivía en Nueva York, junto a verdaderos monstruos- suspire era difícil lo que venia ahora, Edward estaba impactado tras mis palabras, lo vi en su rostro, pero a pesar de eso siguió atento a mis palabras.

-Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña, así fue como llegue a la prestigiosa y adinerada familia de los Mason. Michael y Rosie nunca fueron buenos padres, sufrí el infierno estando junto a ellos. Rosie siempre me golpeaba y hacia que me sintiera mal con cada una de sus palabras. Cuando los años fueron pasando y me convertí en mujer la envidia comenzó a corroerla ante mi belleza. Michael en cambio comenzó a mirarme con otros ojos- pare un momento secando algunas de las rebeldes lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro.

-Edward mi padrastro abuso de mi, yo no pude resistir aquello, así que trate de huir en mi vehiculo teniendo un grave accidente de auto que me dejo casi muerta- corrí una de mis mangas mostrándole algunas cicatrices que aun se dejaban ver en mi piel a pesar del tiempo.

-Me lamente mucho por no haber muerto en aquel accidente. Estaba decidida a acabar con mi vida, no resistía el dolor y la agonía del tener que abrir los ojos todos los días para encontrarme metida en aquel agujero sin fondo ni escapatoria. Michael es abogado, no podía luchar contra el. ¿Quien le creería a una boba e insignificante joven ante un abogado que le faltaba poco para ser juez?- Edward apretaba los puños mientras sus ojos se oscurecían por mis palabras.

-Cuando salí del hospital Michael contrato a una empleada para que me cuidase. El no se haría cargo de mi claro esta y así fue como conocí a Sophie. Mis días oscuros dejaron de serlo a su lado, por fin encontré a alguien dispuesta a darme todo aquel afecto del que estaba tan carente. Pero a pesar de todo no salía de mi cabeza la idea de acabar con todo, mi destino era morir y hacerle compañía a mis padres; mi vida no tenia sentido - siendo sincera con Edward sentía que me quitaba un peso de encima.

-Sophie me cuido, fueron mis mejores cuatro meses desde la muerte de mis padres. Solo la oía, las palabras no querían salir de mí después de tanto sufrimiento. No quería que nadie se apenara por mi cuando dejase de existir ni tampoco quería arruinar nuestra relación con mi dolor. Pero llego el crudo día en el que Michael me vio bien y despidió a Sophie. Ese día mi mundo volvió a venirse abajo. Sophie me suplico que viniese con ella, pero yo me negué ante la idea de todo el daño que podría provocarle Michael a ella y su familia- tome una de sus frías manos entre las mías y continué con mi historia.

-Aquella noche el trato de abusar de mi nuevamente, me salve por poco gracias a una llamada telefónica que Sophie hizo a la policía… Sin motivo alguno que me atara a este mundo trate de suicidarme. Tome una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir e me introduje en una tina llena de agua. Me dormí con la esperanza de no despertar jamás; cuando tuve un sueño. Mi madre, ella me suplico que viviera, que no me hiciera eso, que buscara el propósito de mi vida. No se como pero desperté del efecto de los somníferos cuando ya casi me estaba ahogando en la tina. Así fue como logre salir de esta y vomite la mayoría de los comprimidos- apreté su mano un poco ante el dolor de aquellos recuerdos tan lejanos y cercanos a la vez.

Luego dispuesta a luchar salí de aquel horrible lugar y llegue aquí a Forks, donde conocí a tu hermana y a mi nueva familia. La familia de Sophie, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos, claro esta menos Kendra- sentí algo de dolor al pronunciar su nombre.

-Por eso los últimos hechos me desplomaron, no podía soportar nuevamente la idea de que con Mike hubiese pasado lo mismo que con Michael Me sentía sucia y nuevamente quería morir, pero tu me salvaste- le di una mirada agradecida acariciando su mano.

-Edward no te temo, ni quiero que me dejes. Mi vida ha sido dura y triste, pero desde que estas aquí ha cambiado. A tu lado he sido por primera vez feliz y he sentido cosas en las que no creía que existiesen y mucho menos que alguna vez llegara a pasarme- dije soltando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos que nuevamente retomaban aquel color miel que tanto me gustaba.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te hable del amor en nuestra primera charla?- el asintió sin emitir palabra alguna. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa y me sonroje ante las palabras que le diría a continuación.

-Bueno creo que estaba totalmente equivocada. Edward yo… estoy enamorada de ti- termine de decir en un susurro sin levantar mi rostro para ver en el lo contrario. Era imposible que alguien tan perfecto como el correspondiese a mis sentimientos.

Edward POV

Nunca pensé que la confesión de mi secreto terminaría convirtiéndose en la confesión de su vida. Por fin comprendía todos los misterios que la envolvían a aquella joven de mirada triste Mientras escuchaba su relato silenciosamente no pude evitar presionar mis puños y hacer algunas muecas de odio y disgusto ante todo aquel dolor que había sufrido mi pobre April en manos de aquellos villanos.

Veía el dolor de los recuerdos en su bello rostro de donde en más de un momento escaparon las lagrimas y sus manos suaves y tibias presionaban con mayor intensidad la mía presa entre ellas.

Cuando supe todo sobre ese tal Michael que la perseguía en sueños, solo pensaba cual seria la manera más dolorosa de cortarle la cabeza. Tuve que contener más de un gruñido de rabia que casi escapa de mi pecho.

No me temía ni aun sabiendo las verdades de mi vida. Comprendía lo cerca que estaba de la muerte a cada minuto de mi compañía y a pesar de aquello no quería separarse de mi lado. De hecho me sorprendió diciendo lo feliz que era en mi compañía.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te hable del amor en nuestra primera charla?- asentí sin imaginar el rumbo que estaba tomando nuestra charla, como olvidar sus ideas sobre el amor, cuando me dejo helado con su comentario de que el hombre perfecto necesitaba unos cien años demás.

-Bueno creo que estaba totalmente equivocada, Edward yo… estoy enamorada de ti- si no estuviese seguro de que los vampiros no dormimos pensaría que las palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron el sueño más hermoso de mi vida.

-April yo- fui interrumpido por sus palabras cuando ella levanto su rostro dándome una vista de su hermoso rostro haciéndome sentir mariposas en el estomago.

-Bella mi nombre es Bella- me corrigió mientras yo terminaba de acortar la distancia que nos separaba, pegándome a sus ojos color chocolate que me llamaban al igual que sus labios carnosos, prometiendo ser el manjar más delicioso del planeta.

Mis sentimientos eran tan intensos que sentía imposible de explicar con palabras. La tome entre mis brazos y la bese. Sentí como una corriente atravesaba mi cuerpo al momento en que nuestras lenguas se unieron; abriéndose paso desesperadas entre nuestros labios en busca de perpetuar nuestros sabores en un mar de sensaciones.

Su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca cantando para mis sentidos. Solo me aparte de ella cuando sentí que mi sed no podía resistir más aquella cercanía. Bella abrió los ojos y me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

Yo no podía quitarme la cara de bobo que llevaba, nunca había sido tan feliz. El amor de mi vida sentía lo mismo que yo, aunque nuestro amor fuera mucho más prohibido e imposible que el de Romeo y Julieta, poco importaba.

Bella POV

Edward me beso. Fue la cosa más hermosa que he experimentado en toda mi vida. Nada comparado a los besos forzados que alguna vez me dio Michael. Esto era perfecto, su aliento fresco nublando mis sentidos y su lengua fría jugando con la mía en un beso suave, tierno y cuidadoso.

Cuando se separo de mi abrí los ojos esperando que todo lo que había vivido no fuese un sueño ni parte de mi imaginación, haciendo que el ángel que estaba frente a mi se desvaneciera de un segundo a otro como una nube de humo. Pero no, el estaba ahí y me miraba con sus ojos más oscuros que la noche, pero con una sonrisa que me hacia suspirar.

-Te amo- dije sin pensar, rayos, esas palabras eran muy comprometedoras para el momento, pero el solo se rió y con el dulce tono de su voz hablo.

-No más que yo a ti Bella- una lagrima de felicidad escapo de mi rostro –y te amare para toda la eternidad- termino de decir para volver aun más loco a mi descontrolado corazón, malditas emociones humanas.

Así juntos de la mano vimos como a través de la ventana se hacia de día, dando paso a un débil sol de invierno llevándose a la luna y las estrellas, no importaba como fuese, este era el día más feliz de mi vida por el solo echo de tenerle a mi lado.

Edward POV

-La tormenta ya ha pasado Bella, debemos irnos, en el pueblo todos deben estar muy preocupados por ti- dije mientras le lanzaba su ropa ya seca para que se vistiera, esta vez fui más precavido y salí de la cabaña después de apagar la fogata, no seria capaz de volver a contenerme si ocurría lo mismo que la ultima vez.

-Llámame cuando estés lista- dije antes de cerrar la puerta. Afuera estaba todo completamente blanco ante la primera nevada del año, _"hermoso"_ pensé, en realidad desde los últimos momentos con Bella todo me parecía más bonito y la felicidad que sentía parecía escaparse más allá de mis sentidos.

-Ya estoy lista Edward- en dos segundos volví a la cabaña encontrándome a su lado, ya no tenia que fingir humanidad ante ella, así que nuestro viaje seria mucho más corto corriendo.

Velozmente y antes de que esta se diese cuenta la acomode en mi espalda con sus brazos firmes en mi cuello y sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura, este seria el mejor viaje de mi vida.

-Vamos a correr, Bella no te vayas a asustar, esto será divertido- me miraba preocupada, pero la convencí dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas, aquella que utilizaba siempre para deslumbrar a la gente para mis propósitos y creo que conseguí lo que quería, ya que esta me miraba roja y con la boca abierta.

Asintió sin aliento y con una fuerte patada en el piso comencé la carrera, era grandioso correr y pensar que hasta esto había perdido el sentido con el paso de los años, pero ahora era como partir desde cero y vivir nuevamente, todo lo que antes no tenia brillo ni importancia volvía a ser especial.

En menos de diez minutos nos encontrábamos a las orillas del pueblo escuche a personas acercarse, eran un grupo numeroso. Por los pensamientos que escuche a lo lejos se trataba de la patrulla de búsqueda de Bella, aunque sus mentes en vez de buscar a mi princesa, buscaban entre los escombros y la nieve algún cadáver sin ninguna esperanza de encontrarla con vida. Baje a Bella de mi espalda dispuesto a darle las instrucciones antes de que nos encontraran.

-Bella tenemos que fingir que…- me detuve al observar el color de su rostro antes rosa ahora era de un pálido verdoso bastante aterrador.

-¿Bella te encuentras bien?- dije acomodándola en mis brazos para verla mejor.

-Árboles- dijo antes de desmayarse en mis brazos.

Bella POV

Nunca había estado tan aterrada en mi vida, veía los árboles desaparecer a mi lado como una gran mancha de blanco verde y café, me maree más que aquella vez que subí por primera vez a la montaña rusa, y lo peor es que no se terminaba nunca, ni siquiera el aroma de mi ángel y la seguridad de sus pasos quitaban de mi cabeza las múltiples posibilidades de estamparme contra un árbol, no me podía permitir eso ahora que tenia tantas razones porque vivir.

-Bella tenemos que fingir que…- Edward se quedo frío al ver mi rostro, de seguro me veía tan mal como me sentía, solo suplicaba no vomitar sobre el entre los fuertes mareos.

-¿Bella te encuentras bien?- dijo cobijándome en sus fuertes brazos con su rostro surcado por la preocupación, sin resistir más y mareada entre los sentidos, vi como perdía el conocimiento y el mundo desaparecía dando paso a la oscuridad.

-Árboles- susurre tontamente antes de caer rendida en la inconciencia.

Desperté sin saber donde diablos me encontraba, preocupada por todo lo que pudo haber pasado tras mi lapsus de sueño, el cansancio acumulado con los mareos y la última experiencia me estaban pasando la cuenta.

Por fin logre enfocar todo lo que me rodeaba para encontrarme con su hermoso rostro que me miraba sonriente y perfecto.

-Por fin la Bella durmiente abre los ojos al mundo, aunque se suponía que debía despertar al beso del príncipe, lastima que te me adelantaste- dijo haciéndome sonrojar. Me sentía mucho mejor desde la ultima vez, cerré los ojos haciéndome la dormida, para sentir sus dulces y fríos labios rozar los míos, si, el era mi príncipe aunque yo de princesa tuviese lo mismo que un chimpancé con peluca.

De un segundo a otro se aparto de mi lado y se dirigió al fondo de la sala donde había un mullido sofá, iba a preguntar el porque cuando Sophie entro corriendo a la habitación para estrujarme en un abrazo.

-April, no… no sa-bes lo que he sufrido… en estas horas- dijo entre sollozos y con la voz temblorosa, me había olvidado del mundo, Sophie parecía haberlo pasado de muerte también, tenia unas marcadas ojeras tras sus ojos azules y el cabello más enmarañado que nunca.

-Sophie yo… lo siento- dije algo avergonzada. Al fugarme al bosque no había pensado en el mucho daño que le hacia a la mujer que tenia frente a mi, ella siempre tan linda y especial.

Con las dos personas más importantes de mi vida en aquella habitación de hospital me prometí nunca jamás volver a atentar contra mi vida. La vida podía ser muy dura o terrible, pero siempre que estuvieran a mi lado superaría lo que viniese.

Mi madre estaría orgullosa de saber que por fin había encontrado el propósito de mi vida y éste estaba basado en el amor.

* * *

_**¡¡Por fin!! Ya salio el capitulo 22 donde todos los secretos fueron revelados, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi y a mis betas.**_

_**Sobre algunas preguntas que me han hecho respondo:**_

_**Pregunta: ¿Cuánto queda para el final?**_

_**Respuesta: Aun ni yo misma se como va a acabar, pero creo que debo ir por la mitad ya que no me veo redactando ni el capitulo 100 ni el 50.**_

_**Y aquí dejo una pregunta para ustedes, tengo algunos planes **__**futuros de lemon para mi fic así que**_

_**¿**__**Lemon o no lemon? esa es la cuestión.**_

_**Lo dejo a su criterio saludos, así que díganme sus opiniones.**_

_**Saludos tanto a mis antiguas como a mis nuevas lectoras que me dan **__**ánimos de continuar con la historia.**_


	23. Vivir para ver

Capitulo 23: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 23: Vivir para ver**

Bella POV

-Y este apuesto jovencito debe ser el que te salvo- dijo Sophie lanzándose sobre Edward y apretándolo en un abrazo que este no esperaba, no pude evitar reír ante la cara de incomodidad de Edward que Sophie no parecía captar.

-Veo que la señorita White ya esta mejor- me espante al escuchar esa suave voz justo a mi lado. ¿Como no escuche ni vi llegar a aquel doctor?, que debo decir es el más guapo que he visto en toda mi vida, ni en las seriales TV habían doctores tan buenos mozos, tendría de unos veinticinco a treinta años y con una belleza sobrehumana que me recordaba a mi dios griego.

-Oh si- dijo Sophie volviendo a retomar la compostura acercándose nuevamente a mi cama para hablar con el doctor.

-Creo que no hemos tenido el gusto de presentarnos- dijo el guapo doctor dirigiéndose a mi –soy Carlisle Cullen padre de Edward- dijo señalándolo –y de la escurridiza de Alice que por cierto lleva alrededor de dos horas esperando afuera- vaya _"no podría haber mejor forma de conocer a mi suegro"_ pensé sarcásticamente.

-Un gusto- respondí sonrojada estrechando su fría y pálida mano, Edward parecía feliz.

-Es sorprendente que su hijo justo se cruzara en el camino de April cuando se perdió buscando leña… esto es algo de lo que les estaré agradecida siempre- vaya que mentira había inventado Edward, una risita se me escapo que disimule con un estornudo la imagen de Edward recogiendo palitos en el bosque me era absurda.

-Fue una afortunada coincidencia- dijo el doctor Cullen guiñándome un ojo sin que nadie más lo notara –Por cierto creo que hoy podrás volver a casa, además de una pequeña casi hipotermia y un pie roto no tienes nada grave- dijo dándome una brillante sonrisa.

-Si, April hoy también le dan el alta a Noel- lo había olvidado rotundamente -¿Qué no era ayer?- pregunte, si más no recordaba eso era lo que me tenia emocionada el día de mi accidente, pero con tantas cosas malas desapareció de mi mente.

-Con todo lo que paso ayer, ¿crees que pude acercarme al hospital?- pregunto divertida, Sophie ya tomaba lo de ayer como cosa del pasado, había perdonado mi imprudencia, eso me hacia enormemente feliz.

-¡¡APRIL!!- salto Alice a mi cama envolviéndome en un abrazo, detrás de ella venia corriendo una joven enfermera completamente despeinada y respirando grandes tumbos de aire.

-Lo siento, no pude evitar… que entrara- dijo entrecortadamente respirando como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

-No se preocupe, yo la controlo- dijo Carlisle guiñándole un ojo a la enfermera que salio de la sala sonriente e hiperventilando con mil diferentes tonos del rojo dejando a Edward con una mueca de asco.

-Alice compórtate- se dirigió a su hija que por fin me soltaba de aquel abrazo que ya me empezaba a quitar el aire –es de mala educación lanzarse sobre los pacientes- dijo en tono de broma que nos hizo reír a todos.

-Doctor Cullen, que podemos hacer para que April también vaya a ver el alta de Noel, ellos son muy cercanos- dijo Sophie, si seria genial estar en un momento como ese junto a mi Noel, el era el hermano que nunca tuve, no me podía perder un evento tan especial como este.

-Una silla de ruedas lo arreglara por ahora, Alice- dijo cuando esta salio disparada por la puerta a buscar una dejando solo tras ella una brisa, esta claro que capto el mensaje antes incluso que Carlisle lo dijera.

-Voy por algunas cosas al auto April, ya regreso- dijo Sophie y Carlisle la siguió quedando nuevamente Edward y yo solos en la habitación.

-Tenemos que contarle que somos novios- susurro muy cerca de mi cuello poniéndome los pelos de punta y haciendo nuevamente aparecer mariposas en mí estomago, el holter al que estaba conectada se volvió loco.

-¿Lo somos?- pregunte al borde de un colapso nervioso, esto era un sueño, el quería formalizar conmigo de las muchas veces que me pidieron noviazgo, esta era la primera en la que estaba loca por aceptar.

-Ahora que lo dices no lo he pedido formalmente- se arrodillo y dijo – señorita Isabella Mason alias April White ¿le gustaría ser mi novia y eterno amor de mi vida?- no pude evitar sonreír como una tonta mientras asentía a su rostro seductor, el me hacia tan feliz.

No me di ni cuenta cuando ya me encontraba entre sus brazos y sus labios se fundían en los míos haciéndome tocar el cielo con los dedos, su aroma cegaba todo y solo éramos el y yo más unidos que nunca.

Noel POV

No pude dormir en toda la noche, mi padre vino al hospital y me contó todo lo que estaba pasando con April, si no hubiese sido por la enfermera que vino y me cedo, me hubiese levantado de la cama agarrado mi bastón y salido a buscarla yo mismo.

Hoy cuando desperté aun enfurruñado por la tonta enfermera que me durmió sin mi consentimiento me encontré con la familiar voz de mi madre, estaba apunto de abrir la boca para preguntar como había acabado lo de April cuando ella me interrumpió.

-April esta bien, se encuentra tan solo a unos cuartos de aquí, la encontraron y esta sana y salva- no sabe que alivio me dio con sus palabras, bueno mis listas de quehaceres para cuando saliera del hospital estaban tomando forma según las siguientes prioridades.

Número uno mataría a Kendra por ser tan estupida y casi matar a April, número dos mataría a Mike por ser tan idiota y descerebrado y número tres mataría a April por aquel susto que me dio.

-Es un alivio…- le dije dando un suspiro, creo que nunca había estado tan preocupado en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando nuestro equipo favorito de fútbol estaba en las ligas mayores, ni siquiera cuando mi tortuga Sally estaba invernando y pensé que estaba muerta.

-¿Cuando me darán el alta?, ya estoy arto de estar vendado cuando se supone que ya puedo ver- solté poniendo cara enfurruñada, tenia muchas cosas que hacer para estar sano y postrado en cama, me moría por ganas de ir a buscar a April.

-Te darán el alta hoy, ya sabes debió ser ayer, pero por todo lo de April a sido imposible- mi madre parecía triste, se debía sentir culpable por no haber previsto las burradas de Kendra, esa víbora me las pagaría cuando volviera a casa, se llevaría mínimo unos treinta bastonazos en la cabeza.

-Voy a verla ya sabes quizás ha despertado, aun no he podido hablar con ella- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Bien, y madre… no le digas de mi crisis nocturna por su desaparición- lo único que faltaba era que April supiera que casi colapso cuando me entere de que estaba perdida, eso solo la haría sentir culpable y ella ya no necesitaba más culpas a sus espaldas.

-Claro- dijo luego de darme un caluroso abrazo de los suyos y dejarme solo en la oscuridad de mis ideas.

Hoy por fin seria el día que vería la luz del día, con tantas preocupaciones se me había olvidado lo feliz que estaba por ver, pero ahora que April estaba a salvo volvía a tener aquella ansiedad vertiginosa.

Paso una hora cuando escuche que alguien entraba a la habitación y cerraban la puerta tras de si.

-¿Noel estas listo?- pregunto el doctor Cullen a mi lado haciendo que se me erizara la piel, ¿como demonios no hacia ningún ruido al acercarse? y eso que mi oído era muy desarrollado gracias a mi ceguera.

-Estoy listo- respondí, y era cierto estaba más listo que nunca, mi corazón se sintió mucho más feliz cuando comencé a escuchar otras voces en la habitación que me eran más que familiares.

-Noel nuestro paseo en la playa esta pendiente- esa era April, que bien que lo recordara ante todo añoraba conocer el mar, no lo recordaba, perdí la vista a eso de los tres o cuatro años, apenas recordaba algunas cosas como el rostro de mi madre y como lucían los árboles en nuestro verde pueblo.

-Cariño he soñado tanto este momento- esa era mi madre, solo yo sabia lo mucho que esta se había esforzado para que yo estuviese donde estaba, su sueño y mayor deseo siempre fue que recuperara la vista.

El doctor comenzó a cortar el vendaje que cubría mi rostro, me dolió un poco estaba algo tirante, luego empezó a quitar las vendas bajas y otros materiales que cubrían mis ojos, cerrados, finalmente me echo un liquido, tenia los ojos pegados y llenos de lo que parecía una sustancia viscosa.

-Noel necesito que abras los ojos- esa era mi señal, lentamente comencé a abrirlos, llego la luz borrosa, trataba de enfocar pero aun no lograba distinguir formas ni colores solo veía nubes de luces, poco a poco fui parpadeando más rápido hasta que empecé a distinguir figuras, mi corazón comenzó a ir a mayor velocidad por la emoción.

-Vamos Noel necesito que me digas lo que ves- la imagen comenzó a aclararse más y más hasta que vi a dos figuras paradas junto a mi cama, estaba algo choqueado, sabia que tenia que responder al doctor, pero lo que estaba viendo mi primera visión me tenia impactado.

-¿Mamá?… ¿April?- por la expresión de su rostro supe que lloraba, mi madre estaba tal cual la recordaba, solo con algunas finas arrugas y su pelo gris. Y a su lado la más hermosa de las visiones, no se si es por el echo de que no recordaba a otras chicas, pero una bella April me saludaba vestida con un hermoso vestido que no sabría desde una silla de ruedas.

-Las veo- me gire y pude ver al doctor, me maree un poco casi cayendo de la cama ante tal movimiento, no recordaba que ver fuese tan agotador, me llenaba de todo lo que me rodeaba aunque la mayoría de las cosas me eran desconocidas, los colores eran brillantes.

Baje la vista y vi mis manos, que emoción, comencé a mover mis dedos y esto se veían en movimiento.

-Muy bien Noel, creo que ha sido suficiente por ahora- dijo el doctor poniendo una especie de antifaz en mi rostro, porque hacia eso no se daba cuenta que era algo que esperaba desde que tenia uso de razón.

-Debemos ir lentamente, la recuperación es bastante larga aunque no lo creas- bufe resignado, por lo menos ya tenia dos bellas imágenes a las que recordar, si April al tacto de nuestro primer encuentro me parecía hermosa y frágil, ahora era para mi como un ángel de luz.

Guardaría tras mis ojos cerrados su rostro sonriente.

* * *

_**Siento demasiado la demora, he tenido mucho trabajo y proyectos últimamente, tantos que no he podido escribir, sorry.**_

_**Pero no se preocupen haré lo posible por volver recuperar mi antiguo ritmo, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo en el que por fin volvió Noel, el tan pedido Noel jajajajaja.**_

_**Bueno eso seria no los aburro más con mis notas de autor, nos vemos en los próximos capis.**_

_**Besos y espero sus reviews.**_

**_EDITO: tuve un error en este capi, Alice llamo a April Bella, quiero que sepan que eso fue un error terrible que ya fue modificado, porfis olvidenlo mientras yo mato a mi beta. Gracias a las lectoras que se dieron cuenta._**


	24. Te perdono

Capitulo 24: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 24:**** Te perdono**

Bella POV

Íbamos en el auto camino a casa felices, por fin Noel veía, aunque el proceso antes de que tuviese una vida normal era bastante largo, según lo que entendí de la charla que nos dio mi suegro, ¡¡ups!! En que estoy pensando, digo el doctor Cullen.

Noel debía tener muchos días de reposo y cortos periodos de vista diarios en secciones especiales de hospital, donde poco a poco debía comenzar a asociar el tacto con la vista, ya que el se daba cuenta de lo que tenia adelante por el tacto, ahora debía aprender a combinarlo con la vista, después de eso aprender los colores y objetos que lo rodean, era como nacer de nuevo y conocer el mundo por primera vez, todo era excepcionalmente impresionante y novedoso.

Y sobre mi bueno estoy genial, tan feliz como nunca, la sola idea de que hace alrededor de un día quería morir me era absurdamente estupida, ahora hasta tenia novio. Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace dos meses atrás que seria así de feliz y que conocería al amor de mi vida, yo mínimo lo hubiese dado por loco.

Ya extrañaba a Edward, no quería alejarme de el, pero debía volver a casa con mi familia. Solo sus palabras me daban consuelo y confianza, aun las recordaba claras en mi memoria.

_-__"Estaré a tu lado antes que te de que me extrañes"-_ susurro a mi oído, mientras Sophie se entretenía hablando con el doctor Cullen, no se como lo haría pero había seguridad en su mirada, me dio un rápido y corto beso que me hizo volar por las nubes unos segundos. Me miraba divertido mientras Sophie empujaba mi silla de ruedas hacia la salida, le gustaba hacerme hiperventilar para mi vergüenza.

-April, April, APRIL- me saco una vocecilla de mi ensoñación, el vehiculo se detuvo frente a la casa, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando aparcamos, Noel comenzó a burlarse por mi falta de atención, me había ido en mis ideas, no había escuchado ni la cuarta parte de sus típicas burradas.

-Vamos boba si parece que te desconectaron el cerebro en el hospital- se reía Noel a más no poder –apurémonos que echo de menos a Sally, ¿supongo que la han alimentado bien en mi ausencia?- pregunto preocupado con un tono de espanto fingido.

-Tu estupida tortuga esta sana y salva- contesto otra voz desde la ventana, era Kendra, tenia muy mal aspecto y me miraba de una forma distinta a la que siempre había echo, sus ojos demostraban preocupación y un brillo sincero y aliviado que me recordaba mucho a Sophie, hasta me dio una pequeña sonrisa que me pareció real, esto era raro muy raro, hizo que mi estomago se comprimiera y me sintiera tensa e incomoda al igual que ella en varios segundos de silencio.

-¡¡AYY!!- Noel había abierto la puerta y golpeado a Kendra en plena nariz cayendo esta al piso tapándose la cara con ambas manos, _"que forma de romper el hielo"_ pensé.

–Noel eres un imbecil- grito enojada, pero Noel hizo otra cosa más, saco su bastón y comenzó a golpearla por todas partes mientras esta se quejaba y cubría su cabeza con ambos brazos tratando de levantarse.

-Eres tan estupida tendré que enseñarte modales y amaestrarte como un perrito, vamos discúlpate o te meto el bastón por…- palabras más fuertes lo detuvieron.

-Noel, que te he dicho de las palabrotas- lo detuvo Sophie justo a tiempo con un tono autoritario, la escena era demasiado chistosa, comencé a reírme sola, esto era algo digno de una comedia televisiva, por lo menos se había roto el denso ambiente de hace unos minutos y me encontraba más relajada.

Entramos a la casa donde Patrick me esperaba con lo brazos abierto para darme un caluroso abrazo y una gran sonrisa calida y alentadora, el también se veía bastante demacrado, todos habían tenido una pésima noche por mi culpa, ya se los compensaría de alguna forma.

-April- hablo Kendra acaparando la atención de todos, se veía incomoda y nerviosa, realmente parecía otra, dio un suspiro agitado pensando en que decir y continuo con su parlamento

–Lo siento mucho… se que pedir tu perdón es demasiado, estoy tan arrepentida de lo que hice- dijo estrujando sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, un sonoro sollozo salio desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

-Si algo te hubiese pasado, yo no me lo perdonaría nunca- ella lo lamentaba, estaba arrepentida. Me acerque a ella lentamente y la abrace, ella respondió a mi gesto impresionada y aun temblando por el llanto.

Si había sido muy malo lo que había echo conmigo pero no podía odiarla, era la hija de la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo y la hermana de mi querido Noel, además si no hubiese pasado lo que paso Edward seguiría lejos de mi, se que fue cegada por los celos y la envidia pero creo que al fin después de esa horrible experiencia se había roto aquella barrera que nos separaba y ella por fin abría su corazón, perdonar es divino según lo que he oído.

-Te perdono- dije mirándola a los ojos después de soltar el abrazo, Sophie y Patrick nos miraban emotivamente tomados de la mano, para ellos era la reconciliación de sus hijas, la constitución completa de su familia.

-Los celos me cegaron, no me dejaron ver la gran persona que eras y puse mil mascaras y paredes entre tu y yo, si pudiese retroceder el tiempo yo…- la silencie con uno de mis dedos, ya no había sentido en llorar por el pasado.

-Comencemos de nuevo- le dije con una sonrisa, estire mi mano y pregunte -¿amigas?- ella miro mi mano extendida y tímidamente una sonrisa asomo por la comisura de sus labios.

-Amigas- dijo cerrando su mano alrededor de la mía. A veces para que dos personas pudiesen entablar una relación debían pasar por tempestades y tormentas para darse cuenta de que tenían más en común de lo que creían, como dicen por ahí del amor al odio solo hay un paso y según yo esa es la más pura de las verdades.

Después de todo aquello tuvimos una cena tranquila y feliz con todos los manjares que preparo Sophie luciéndose en la cocina como siempre, por fin sentía paz en la compañía de todos, ellos eran mi nueva familia.

-April tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo Patrick ayudándome a ponerme de pie, con toda la familia tras nosotros subimos la escalera y por el pasillo me llevo a un cuarto al que nunca había entrado, abrió la puerta y lo que vi me sorprendió, era una hermosa habitación pintada en tonos azules, tenia una cama con dosel al centro y una ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón, preciosa en todos los sentidos.

-Esta es tu nueva habitación- mi rostro se desencajo de la impresión al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿este era mi cuarto?, Sophie se rió ante mi cara, me debía ver muy inteligente con la boca abierta y una mueca de asombro, no debieron molestarse en algo así, iba a replicar cuando me interrumpieron.

-Como Noel ya puede ver, pensamos que necesitarías un poco más de privacidad, además ya que ha vuelto a casa su cuarto será bastante concurrido por sus varoniles amiguitos- dijo Sophie sonriente, era verdad con la cantidad de amigos que tenia Noel habría visitas cada diez minutos.

-Gra-gracias- que más podía decir, esto era demasiado sorprendente, no es que no me agradara estar con Noel pero debo decir que me molestaba bastante que el escuchara todas las estupideces que se me escapaban en sueños.

-¡¡Hum!!- dijo Noel disgustado –Ahora de quien me burlare al despertar- bufo frunciendo el seño entre su vendaje.

-Sally es buena opción ¿no crees?- dijo Kendra sarcásticamente.

-No ella es muy sensible, además es distinto Sally esta verde por mi- todos reímos ante el comentario, el y sus ocurrencias. Sin querer se me escapo un bostezo y Patrick nos mando a todos a la cama hablando de lo tarde que era y de que mañana seria un largo nuevo día.

Todos se despidieron deseándome una buena noche. Sophie me ayudo a ponerme el pijama, con el yeso de mi pie era bastante difícil de echo estuvimos varios minutos lidiando con los calcetines. Finalmente salio de mi habitación deseándome dulces sueños, suspire y me senté en la cama cuando unos fríos y fuertes brazos me rodearon por la espalda.

-Te extrañe- mi corazón se volvió loco al reconocer aquella aterciopelada voz, mi ángel estaba en mi cuarto junto a mi, me gire hacia el para ver su coqueta sonrisa torcida, me estreche aun más en sus brazos pétreos y cerré lo ojos exhalando su exquisito y masculino aroma, ojala nuestros momentos juntos no acabaran nunca.

-Alice te manda muchos saludos, dice que mañana te raptara para que pasemos el día juntos- la idea me parecía de las mil maravillas, no había nada que me interesara y me hiciera más feliz que estar a su lado.

-Es una idea genial- dije entre un bostezo y rápidamente el suelo desapareció. Edward me tomo entre sus fríos brazos y me deslizo por las sabanas de mi nueva cama, luego se tendió a mi lado dándome tiernos besos alrededor de mi rostro deteniéndose finalmente en mis labios que respondieron con placer a aquel gesto

A los poco minutos comenzó a tararear aquella hermosa melodía de la cabaña y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse contra mi voluntad, no quería dejar de ver frente a mi su hermoso rostro y sus ojos dorados posando su mirada sobre los míos.

-Me quedare a tu lado toda la noche- prometió esperando que con eso me durmiera más tranquilamente.

-Te aburrirás mucho viéndome dormir- susurre entre otro bostezo, ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo de conciencia, porque tenia que tener necesidades tan humanas en momentos tan maravillosos.

-Ya lo he hecho muchas veces y créeme eres muy divertida- un momento había dicho muchas veces o fue mi imaginación acompañada por mi celebro aletargado por el sueño.

-¿Muchas veces?- pregunte incrédula, por lo que yo sabia el solo me había visto dormir algunas horas en la cabaña y creo que eso no contaba como muchas.

-No te enojes, pero he visitado tu cuarto desde la primera vez que hablamos… me trepaba por tu ventana y me quedaba contemplándote horas enteras con mucho cuidado de que no me descubrieras ni tu ni Noel- me lo estaba imaginando, rayos siempre que estaba dormida decía cosas tontas y sin sentido.

-Me hacías muy feliz cada vez que mi nombre salía de tus labios- por Noel sabia que eso me había ocurrido más de una vez, estaba avergonzada, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras me cubría con las sabanas para que no lo notara, demasiado tarde.

-No te avergüences- dijo quitando la sabana que cubría mi rostro para que le mirase a los ojos –si yo pudiese soñar, soñaría contigo- dijo acercando nuevamente su rostro al mío haciendo que el rojo de mi rostro se hiciese más intenso y mi corazón bailara de la alegría.

Nos perdimos nuevamente en un dulce y apasionado beso lleno de sentimientos, no se como pero entre aquel beso, su aliento fresco, su risa y su rostro perfecto me dormí en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, lejos de cualquier problema, solo éramos el y yo juntos para siempre.

-Te amo- susurre entre sueños, escuchando su hermosa risa en la oscuridad.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, lo hice con mucho cariño, trate de publicar ayer pero lamentablemente mi conexión a Internet estaba muerta por culpa de la lluvia.**_

_**Pero bueno hoy se pudo, ¿algo bueno no?**_

_**Respondiendo a las últimas preguntas que me han hecho:**_

_**Pregunta: ¿Edward ha estado con otras chicas o vampiras?**_

_**Respuesta: No, se que cuando vio a Bella en ropa interior hablo de que había visto a muchas chicas antes pero que nunca había sentido algo parecido. **_

_**Bueno a lo que me refería con esas palabras era a lo siguiente, de seguro más de una vez vio a sus hermanas vestidas en pocas prendas o a Tanya que lo perseguía tratando de seducirlo, además si pensamos en la TV hay cientos de chicas en diminutos bikinis, o piscinas, desfiles, etc. Lo que trataba de expresar con aquello es que el nunca había sentido nada parecido al ver a una chica en esas condiciones.**_

_**En fin espero hayan entendido.**_

_**Ahh y otra cosita que se me olvidaba, en el capitulo anterior tuve un error garrafal, en una parte Alice llamaba a April Bella, bueno quiero que sepan que fue un error mío que ya arregle y deje las respectivas disculpas al final del capi. Gracias a mis buenas lectoras que se fijaron antes de que muchas más llegaran a esa parte.**_

_**Bueno ahora si me despido y ya no sigo aburriendo con mis notas de autor xD.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capi, besos.**_

_**PD: Capitulo dedicado a Edward feliz cumpleaños vampirito sexy.**_


	25. Recuerdos y sotanas

Capitulo 25: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 25: Recuerdos y sotanas**

Bella POV

Simplemente el tiempo pasaba y sorprendentemente rápido y feliz. Si, ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que estoy con Edward y con mi nueva familia.

En mi hogar todos saben que estoy con el, luego que pidiera salir conmigo formalmente como todo un caballero. Esto lo hizo alrededor de un mes después de que empezáramos a salir. Tuve que retenerlo de que lo hiciera antes, primero debía preparar a Sophie y ver que hacer con Kendra, pero las cosas se me dieron más fáciles de lo que pensé. Como Noel estaba en cama y sus amigos venían a verlo a diario, Jacob comenzó a entablar una relación con Kendra, se que puede sonar raro, pero de un día para otro estaban completamente enamorados. Fue como amor a primera vista y ahora son muy felices juntos.

Sophie, bueno ella lo acepto encantada. Edward le caía de las mil maravillas después de salvarme de la muerte. Patrick también estaba muy contento y me hizo sonrojar con algunos consejos de que nos cuidáramos si teníamos relaciones sexuales, si tan solo supiera que Edward sobre ese tema era más reacio que el. Raramente el único descontento sobre esto fue Noel, quien tuvo un berrinche y luego una charla privada con Edward, aun no se de que hablaron ni Edward ni el me quisieron contar, cosas de chicos supongo.

Pero a pesar de aquello Noel se comportaba bien con Edward y es feliz viéndome bien. Sobre el… ahora ve en perfectas condiciones, aunque tiene algunas dificultades con el reconocimiento de las letras y confunde el color rojo con el lila. Al principio era muy gracioso verlo, parecía un extraterrestre conociendo el planeta tierra. Ya no quería tanto a su tortuga, cuando la vio hasta le temía diciendo que estaba muy fea, ay como reí con eso y pensar que la adoraba como la diosa de las tortugas antes de conocerla en persona.

Yo lo ayudaba cuando tenía algo de tiempo o cuando Edward se iba de caza. Lo sacaba a pasear y le mostraba todo aquello que no conocía. Nuestro trato de ir a la playa se cumplió, hasta rentamos un bote para adentrarnos un poco en el mar.

_-"__Tal como lo imagine"- _dijo cuando lo conoció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y riéndose de mi. Estaba mareada sobre el vote y a punto de vomitar, lo único que quería era volver a tierra firme.

En la escuela compartía todas las clases con Edward, no se que abra hecho para esto. De seguro uso sus encantos y unos cuantos dólares de soborno. Al principio estaban todos muy impresionados de que el perfecto Edward Cullen que había rechazado a la mitad de las chicas de la escuela saliera con aquella rara April. Pero ya como han pasado tantos meses dejamos de ser el cotilleo del alumnado. Debo decir que las clases en su compañía son hasta más entretenidas, con el para enseñarme cada cosa todo era mas dulce y sencillo.

En las horas de almuerzo me sentaba con todos los Cullen. Ya nos habíamos echo todos muy amigos, ellos me aceptaban como una más de su clan exceptuando claro esta Rosalie, que cada vez que me veía ponía cara de estreñida.

Luego de las clases Edward siempre me raptaba e íbamos a su casa donde me divertía un montón con toda su familia. Siempre jugaba con Emmett a los videojuegos, ese grandulón se había convertido en el hermano mayor que siempre quise. Me hacia reír un montón con sus bromas y chistes, era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Con Alice las cosas no podían ser mejores. Ella siempre tan preocupada de mi felicidad, se encargaba de mantener a raya mi guardarropa y mi vestimenta diari. Me había convertido en su Barbie tamaño real y lamentablemente en su compañera de Shoping, pero a pesar de aquello seria una mentirosa si dijera que me aburría con Alice.

Con Jasper la relación no era tan apegada, ya que aun tenia problemas con la sangre humana, pero el siempre me hacia sentir paz y teníamos entretenidas charlas debes en cuando.

Esme, ella si que es especial, tiene un ángel y una personalidad tan tierna y maternal que seria imposible no quererle; realmente una mujer admirable muy preocupada por su familia y por mi.

Carlisle, el cabecilla de la familia. También estaba muy feliz por mi presencia. Con el charlábamos en variadas ocasiones de cualquier tema que saliese a la mesa. Siempre tenia las palabras adecuadas en el momento preciso.

Y bueno Rosalie, por lo menos no me trataba mal, cuando estaba simplemente se encerraba en su cuarto así que solo me aguantaba en la escuela. No me sentía muy bien por esto, pero supongo que con el tiempo me aceptaría.

Y con Edward… era enormemente feliz cada día y noche. Pasábamos casi las veinticuatro horas del día juntos, excepto en mis minutos humanos o cuando el se iba de caza. Cada día a su lado era más maravilloso, todo en el era especial, mi corazón era completamente suyo, ¿que digo? no solo mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma todo le pertenece.

A veces cuando estábamos en su casa tocaba el piano para mí horas enteras, Bethoven y Shopin se quedaban cortos al lado de semejante músico. Me sorprendí demasiado cuando me contó que aquella hermosa nana que utilizaba para dormirme cada noche había sido inspirada en mí, ay como babeo por mi Edward.

Y a pesar de que ya teníamos un buen tiempo juntos, no dejaba de perder la cordura en sus besos y derretirme como la mantequilla en sus brazos como la primera vez. El había impuesto algunos limites en nuestro contacto físico que yo instintivamente apenas podía no romper, difícil con semejante dios.

Seria una gran mentirosa si negara lo mucho que quiero ir más allá con el, lo amaba con todo mi corazón y simplemente el era el hombre de mi vida, o quizás hasta mas allá de mi existencia, pero bueno todo lo hacia porque me amaba demasiado como para hacerme daño.

Muchas veces pensé que no tendría que sufrir tanto a mi lado si me convirtiera en uno de ellos. Mi aroma no lo haría enloquecer ni querer matarme a cada segundo, seria joven y hermosa para siempre y estaría eternamente a su lado. Lo hable muchas veces con el, pero el siempre me decía que no quería aquello para mi y me quitaba el tema de la cabeza con sus métodos arcaicos y ortodoxos que consistían en casi hacerme desmayar con sus besos y caricias, llevándose lejos cualquier pensamiento, funcionaba tan bien su método que cuando acababa no recordaba ni mi nombre.

-¿Bella cuales crees que están mejor?- pregunto Alice sacándome de mi trance, estaba tan aburrida, llevaba como media hora probándose cada tipo de calzado de la tienda que combinara con su vestido para el baile del instituto, me tenia de nervios, ya había visto que llevaría pero a pesar de ello le encantaba hacerme sufrir rebuscando por las tiendas horas y horas.

-Si están bien- le dije sin siquiera mirarlos, mientras más rápido terminara todo, más rápido vería a mi Adonis.

-Bien, y Bella todo lo que usaras para el baile es una sorpresa, lo descubrirás el día del baile- no se porque le daba tanto misterio a mi vestuario del baile. En lo personal yo no quería ir, pero Edward insistió tanto de que no quería que perdiera experiencias humanas por estar a su lado que accedí. Me daba igual como fuese vestida mientras el estuviera a mi lado, con el cerca todo era brillante y perfecto.

Alice POV

Increíble fue como cambiaron todas mis visiones del futuro al momento en que le dije a Edward que April moriría bajo la nieve, a penas tomo la decisión de salir corriendo a salvarla un futuro insospechado se filtro en mi mente, vi escenas de besos y entendí todo lo que había pasado con Abril o mejor dicho Bella.

Nunca pensé que todo lo que se escondía tras ese hermoso rostro fuese tan terrible, más razones para querer su felicidad y la de mi hermanito predilecto.

Después de aquello Edward hablo con la familia, para informarnos que April sabía todo sobre nosotros y que a pesar de ello quería estar a su lado tanto como el lo anhelaba. Era muy valiente la actitud de mi amiga, nunca dude de ella.

Obviamente Rosalie alego su buen resto, pero fue silenciada por todos los comentarios de alegría del resto de la familia. Esme casi hizo explotar a Jasper de tanta felicidad, ella siempre queriendo que Edward encontrara su media naranja, por fin veía su sueño cumplido.

Y ahora aunque suene raro me encontraba con mi hermanita de compras, tenia que elegir los últimos detalles para el baile que se celebraría en dos días, aunque mantenía en incógnito que utilizaría ella, quería que fuese sorpresa tanto para ella como para Edward, que de seguro quedaría babeando.

En casa habían varias apuestas sobre la virginidad de Edward, Jasper apostaba que la perdería en menos de un año basándose en los sentimientos del par, y Emmett apostaba en contra diciendo que moriría puro, casto por ser tan extremadamente caballeroso, cobarde y gay.

-Y veras que no lo logra, ósea para tener más de cien años sin haberse perdido en las curvas de una mujer a de ser gay- dijo Emmett defendiendo su postura de brazos cruzados, nadie le quitaría esa idea de la mente.

-No sabes lo que hablas, tu no has sentido lo caldeado que se pone el ambiente cuando están juntos en el cuarto de Edward- mi pobre Jas, tenia que sacarlo a pasear para que se controlara cuando ya no aguantaba más el clima amoroso, una vez exploto con tantos sentimientos lujuriosos, nunca olvidare la cara de Carlisle ante tantos embarazos que se presentaron al siguiente mes, a más de una persona arrestaron por tener relaciones en la vía publica.

-Bueno…- dijo Emmett pensando una nueva excusa, me reí antes que dijera lo que seguía, el y sus ideas –quizás tiene genes de celibato, en su otra vida pudo ser el cura perfecto- la sola idea de imaginarnos a Edward con sotana nos mataba de la risa.

Emmett se revolcaba en la alfombra presionando su estomago por la risa, Jas no aportaba mucho haciéndonos reír aun con más ganas, malditas emociones, y a mi ya me dolía un poco la barriga por tanta risa, estábamos tan ocupados que no nos dimos cuenta de que Edward venia entrando a la casa.

Fue para peor porque cuando lo vimos más nos reímos, el estaba con cara sorprendida viendo su imagen vestida en sotana en la mente de todos.

-Yo… Edward, jajaja… tu- balbuceo Emmett sin sentido, apenas podía decir algo coherente, Edward no entendía nada pero a pesar de eso comenzó a reírse tontamente.

-Jasper detente- dijo en una carcajada, menos mal que no era humana o si no me hubiese orinado de la risa. Poco a poco iban bajando los ambientes risueños volviendo a la normalidad.

Más calmado todo Edward leyó la mente de mis hermanos, nunca olvidare como estampo a Emmett contra el muro de la cocina, quedo el lindo recuerdo de su rostro. Y mi Jas tampoco se salvo, el pobre se sentía horrible vomitando el pasto que Edward le hizo tragar.

-Vamos Bella- dije saliendo de la tienda feliz con mis zapatos nuevos y con una sonrisa tras esos recuerdos, de veras la vida era más entretenida con la presencia de esta humana en nuestras vidas. Mañana seria un gran día, el futuro me lo decía.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capi, lamentablemente antes de ayer no pude subirlo, porque mi conexión murió, y ayer era mi cumple, así que no me pude conectar en la fiesta para subirlo, si, así que su escritora ahora tiene 19 años en este mundo xD**_

_**Pero en fin ya esta aquí y mi conexión gracias a Dios volvió, pensé que me volvía loca sin Internet.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que estará más pronto si no se presentan complicaciones.**_

_**Bueno eso seria lo de hoy, espero sus reviews que apropósito serian un gran regalo de cumple, complázcanme.**_

_**Besos Katu.**_

_**PD: capitulo dedicado a las chicas de crepúsculo chile, la junta del domingo fue inolvidable.**_


	26. Baile y tacones

Capitulo 26: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 26: Baile y tacones**

Edward POV

Son las siete de la tarde y estoy caminando histérico por la sala como un maniaco al borde de un colapso nervioso, llevo así unas dos horas que se me han hecho eternas. Si sigo así voy a explotar, ¿como se podían demorar tanto?

-Ya cálmate Edward o le harás un agujero al piso- soltó Emmett burlándose de mi, a lo que yo respondí con una mirada asesina que lo hizo esconderse tras el sofá, ¿como si fuera posible con su tamaño?, Emmett podía ser tan infantil.

-¿No querrás que retrate tu rostro en otra de las paredes de la casa cierto?- pregunte disgustado, no estaba para sus bromas, simplemente estaba nervioso y no quería molestias.

-Que aguafiestas- dijo volviendo a ver su programa en la TV. Jasper me daba miradas debes en cuando desde el otro sillón y me mandaba ondas de tranquilidad que no surtían muchos efectos.

Ahí estábamos los tres enfundados en nuestros trajes de gala, esperando que nuestras musas se dignaran a hacer acto de presencia para ir al baile. No se como pude meter a mi Bella en esto, si hubiese sabido que mi capricho de verla disfrutando de una fiesta la traería aquí para ser el maniquí de mi hermana, no habría insistido tanto.

Alice se la llevo a eso de las cuatro de la tarde y aun no bajaban, estaba allí encerrada con mi aterradora hermanita, solo me daba algo de confianza contra sus excesos la presencia de Esme.

No es que desconfiase de Alice, pero con esto de la estética es capaz de hacer que Bella lleve una peluca, nunca olvidare cuando estuvo con la moda punk y le hizo un mohicano a Jasper, Emmett y yo nos burlamos de el hasta que volvió a crecerle el pelo, aunque eso no fue tan malo como cuando le tiño el pelo azul diciendo que resaltaba con sus ojos, o cuando le hizo llevar trencitas al estilo hippie.

La primera hora me la tome con calma, pero ya iban tres y estaba preocupado, trataba de leer las mentes de ella y Esme ¿y con que me encontraba?, con el abecedario chino y con una antigua teleserie de los años setenta, ¿Qué acaso le estaban practicando cirugía plástica a Bella?, se me escapo un gruñido.

-Edward si no te calmas de una vez Emmet y yo te amarraremos a la silla… me estas poniendo de los nervios- dijo Jasper con un dejo de desesperación en la voz, estupidas emociones.

-¿Que demonios hacen allá arriba?, ¿porque se demoran tanto?, ni que estuvieran reconstruyendo a Bella, voy a subir- grite, sabiendo que ellas con su agudo oído me escucharían, realmente planeaba subir, esto ya era demasiado.

-Muy gracioso- dijo un grito proveniente del piso de arriba, Alice claro esta.

-Edward ni se te ocurra venir y deja en paz mi mente o te juro que tu precioso Volvo cabera en una caja de fósforos- volvió a gritar, vaya ahora además de temer por la seguridad de Bella debía temer por la seguridad de mi carro, genial, mi día iba de maravillas.

A los pocos minutos de esto, oímos los pasos de ellas bajando la escalera, me gire para comerme a Alice por raptar a mi novia tantas horas.

-Demonios Alice, por tu culpa vamos tar…- no pude continuar mi boca conformaba una perfecta O, me quede en blanco ante tal imagen de la perfección humana. Bella estaba más hermosa que nunca, aquel vestido azul de seda en sus curvas perfectas la hacían parecer una diosa digna de la envidia de Afrodita, su piel pálida contrastada con el azul, su cuello al asecho incitándome a probarlo solo cubierto por algunos rizos de su bello peinado, y su rostro ruborizado ante mi mirada le daba un aspecto dulce y deslumbrante.

-Edward cierra la boca o te va a entrar una mosca- golpee a Emmett tan fuerte como pude dejándole sentado en el piso, todos reían de el mientras se levantaba, _"aguafiestas"_ dijo en su mente, el era el culpable siempre haciendo comentarios fuera de foco, bueno por algo era Emmett.

-Edward jajaja… deja de comerte a mi hermanita con la vista- ese demonio de Alice me las pagaría, aunque debo decir que valió la pena la espera. Corrí para extender mi brazo a Bella que lo tomo gustosa.

-Te ves hermosa- salio sola esa frase de mis labios, la más pura de las verdades, ella se sonrojo aun más, como si fuera posible y me dio una gran sonrisa mientras salíamos de la casa.

Ya listos por fin nos dirigimos a los autos para llevar a nuestras chicas al baile, Emmett iba en su Jeap con Rosalie que vestida un ceñido traje rojo que resaltaba su belleza, Alice con Jasper iban en el Porshe de Carlisle, y yo llevaba a mi princesa de cuento en mi volvo plateado.

Era tan feliz a su lado, ella parecía nerviosa, si tan solo supiera que pensaba, esto realmente era frustrante, la mente de la persona que más quería leer y la única que no podía acceder, que injusta es la vida.

-En que piensas pregunte- ganaba mi curiosidad.

-En que si no me sujetas fuerte me romperé el cuello con estos tacones- no pude evitar reír ante su preocupación, en vez de estar aterrada por andar con un aquelarre de vampiros se preocupaba por un par de tacones.

–Tranquila, yo nunca te dejare caer o que algo te dañe, te amo demasiado para perderte- respondí con una sonrisa picara, la bese tiernamente haciendo que su corazón se acelerase antes de hacer partir el auto, nos quedaba una fiesta por delante.

Bella POV

Nunca en toda mi vida me había visto tan hermosa, el reflejo que me devolvía el espejo me dejaba sorprendida, no podía creer que fuese yo. Por primera vez me sentía digna de Edward, y al lado de las vampirezas como Esme y Alice no me sentía tan opacada, ese duendecillo realmente hace maravillas cuando se lo propone.

Cuando ya estuvimos Alice y yo preparadas nos dispusimos a bajar, ella tenia puesto un hermoso vestido negro que relucía en su piel blanca como la nieve, y unos tacones tan puntiagudos que casi alcanzaba mi altura.

-Demonios Alice, por tu culpa vamos tar…- dijo Edward antes de girarse y mirarnos en la escalera, se veía muy guapo con smoking, bueno el era guapo de cualquier forma, aunque vistiera harapos se vería genial, me miraba sorprendido, me sonroje como un tomate ante aquella mirada, me la habían dirigido muchos hombres antes, pero en Edward era diferente y hacia que cientos de mariposas se colaran por mi estomago.

-Edward cierra la boca o te va a entrar una mosca- no pude evitar morir de la risa ante el comentario de Emmett, para verlo en menos de un pestañeo sentado en el piso sobandose donde Edward le había golpeado.

Tras la divertida escena nos dispusimos al viaje, yo daba cada paso aterrada, los tacones que Alice me obligo a usar eran un arma mortal, en el auto Edward me pregunto que pasaba, algo abochornada le comente mi miedo de romperme el cuello.

–Tranquila, yo nunca te dejare caer o que algo te dañe, te amo demasiado para perderte- respondió deslumbrándome con su blanca sonrisa, nos dimos un tierno beso, sus labios fríos siempre me llevaban a otro mundo, por mi me pasaría la vida en sus brazos que nunca me dejarían caer.

Llegamos a la fiesta en menos de diez minutos, eso fue bastante rápido considerando que la casa de los Cullen quedaba a varios kilómetros del pueblo, nos habríamos demorado más si Edward no condujese como si lo persiguiera el diablo. El gimnasio se veía espectacular por fuera, completamente adornado con globos y flores blancas por todas partes.

Aparcamos y juntos con el resto de los Cullen nos dirigimos al interior, donde al fondo tocaba una banda, las orillas estaban todas rodeadas de mesas adornadas con flores, dejando en el centro una pista de baile cubierta de múltiples luces de colores.

Todos se quedaron mirándonos cuando entramos, ¿quien no? parecíamos súper modelos sacados de una de las mejores revistas de moda. Edward se puso algo ceñudo al pasar cerca de Tyler y otros chicos, hasta creo haber notado un gruñido.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo llevándome en un dos por tres al centro de la pista donde justo en aquel momento comenzó a sonar una canción romántica, me pegue a su cuello mientras el me tomaba por la cintura y comenzamos a bailar lentamente, era tan maravilloso como volar en sus brazos.

-¿Sabes?, estas tan bella que muchos chicos en este momento quieren sacarme los ojos de la envidia- susurro Edward a mi oído, yo me reí como una tonta, nunca ni siquiera hasta el día de hoy he descubierto que tanto me ven.

-No me importa, mientras el chico que me gusta este interesado- dije seductoramente apegándome tanto a el como fuese posible, en ese momento nos miramos a los ojos, topacio versus chocolate, me pare en puntillas agradeciendo por primera vez los tacones y le bese, no me importaba que estuviésemos en medio de una pista de baile rodeados de personas solo éramos el yo y las mariposas que no me dejaban en paz.

Así se nos fue la noche, bailamos bastante y luego me dedique a comer una exquisita torta que Edward trajo para mi desde el buffet, con los Cullen todo era totalmente divertido, morí de la risa con los cientos de chistes que decía Emmett a cada minuto y Alice se veía muy graciosa arrastrando a un Jasper sin animo por la pista de baile. También compartimos un poco con algunos de nuestros compañeros como Ángela y Ben que se nos unieron por algunos momentos, lamentablemente Kendra no pudo venir, fue a una fiesta con su novio en las reservas de la Push.

Hasta Rosalie se veía feliz, si creo que por fin estaba comenzando a ceder con mi presencia, finalmente cuando se suponía que iríamos a casa Alice se me acerco para conversar conmigo.

-Hable con Sophie, le encanto la idea de que pasaras esta noche en mi casa, una noche de chicas- discretamente me guiño un ojo y se fue a sentar junto a Jasper que no parecía disfrutar mucho, genial más tiempo con mi lindo Edward.

-¿Como lo pasaste?- me pregunto Edward cuando nos dirigíamos a su casa, ¿que acaso no vio como sonreí toda la noche?, todo fue genial, nunca me gustaron las reuniones con mucha gente pero esta fue divertidisima.

-De maravillas… aunque solo creo que fue así porque estabas conmigo- dije tímidamente, el se giro y me abrazo contra su pecho mientras que con la otra mano tomaba el volante, estaba muy cansada había sido un largo día y el extreme makeover de alice me quito bastantes energías acompañados por las horas de baile con mi ángel.

-Yo también disfrute, solo por tu presencia, verte feliz me hace feliz- respondió, poco a poco sin darme cuenta me fui durmiendo, el pecho de Edward siempre seria mi almohada favorita.

Edward POV

Fue un día muy bueno, Bella se vio feliz durante toda la noche y ahora yacía dormida en mi pecho mientras íbamos a casa, otra cosa más que tendría que agradecerle a la diablilla de mi hermana.

Aparque en las afueras de mi hogar y velozmente tome a Bella entre mis brazos para llevarla a mi dormitorio, donde por ella y los furtivos y continuos raptos de Alice había una cama de dos plazas para que durmiera a gusto, la recosté y cubrí entre las mantas, debía estar muy cansada.

Me quede a su lado observándola como siempre, lucia hermosa, tan tranquila y llena de vida, así pasaron unas horas que para mi fueron solo minutos, Bella abrió sus hermosos ojos y comenzó a mirarme en la oscuridad, donde solo podíamos ver algo de nosotros por el reflejo de la luna.

-Me dormí… lo siento… ¡ooh me he dormido con el vestido!- dijo preocupada desperezándose un poco y sentándose en la cama tratando de alisar las arrugas, sin pensarlo la acurruque a mi pecho buscando sus ojos, si pudiera sonrojarme lo haría, se veía tan apetecible en mi cama aun con el hermoso vestido y sus cabellos rebeldes cubriendo su rostro, ante mi comportamiento parecía confundida pero esto no le evito corresponder a mi abrazo.

Comencé a besarla tiernamente, y sin darme cuenta el beso se volvió más intenso y apasionado a medida que avanzaban los segundos, solo nos deteníamos para que ella pudiese respirar, sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo y las mías rodeaban su cintura, nuestras lenguas bailaban en un compás desenfrenado y su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho.

Me recosté sobre ella con mucho cuidado de no aplastarla, mis manos recorrían sus curvas y las suyas mi espalda en toda su longitud, nuestras piernas yacían enredadas las unas en las otras, sin duda esto era sobrepasar los límites que yo mismo había impuesto, pero me era imposible contenerme, la anhelaba con toda mi alma.

Sabia que esto no podía continuar, temía demasiado hacerle algún tipo de daño, pero no encontraba ni una gota de cordura en ese momento tan intenso, donde mi corazón, mente y cuerpo estaban corrompidos por el deseo, entonces como un balde de agua fría lo vi.

-Edward, irrumpió Alice en mi habitación, Bella se despego de mi abochornada y sin entender nada, mientras se cubría con las sabanas y yo me paraba junto a la cama viendo a Alice preocupada.

-Lo se- respondí -he visto lo mismo que tu… ellos vienen- tan solo ella y yo entendíamos el significado de aquellas palabras.

* * *

_**Fin de un nuevo capitulo, ahora ya saben cual es la pregunta de oro.**_

_**¿Quiénes vienen?**_

_**Las que contesten correctamente se ganaran un Edward con un moño, que las visitara durante la noche para que hagan lo que quieran con el.**_

_**Oferta limitada xD**_

_**Bueno déjenme reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Besos katu.**_


	27. Discusión

Capitulo 27: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 27: Discusión **

Bella POV

Casi me morí de la vergüenza y susto cuando Alice entro por la puerta y Edward se paro sin previo aviso, como instinto de supervivencia me cubrí hasta los ojos, además de estar ya bastante mareada con sus besos no entendí mucho de lo que hablaban, alguien venia pero ¿quien?, lentamente y roja como un tomate me destape para enfrentarlos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Se veía por sus facciones que estaban teniendo una charla mental, ¿que acaso se olvidaban de mi presencia?

-Tendremos visitas Bella, eso es todo- dijo aun sin mirarme, con los ojos pegados a Alice, su tono no parecía el más confiado, ¿a que se refería con visitas?

-¿Quienes?- por lo menos para entender los motivos de su espanto, de sus rostros preocupados.

-Nuestros amigos de Denali- oh era aquello, Edward ya me había hablado un poco de ellos antes, se trataba de una familia de vampiros que al igual que ellos que vivía a base de sangre de animales en las afueras de Alaska.

-¿Y eso es malo?- por lo que yo sabia eran bastante amigos, no entendía esas caras, porque estaban tan impactados, nada más era una visita ¿no?

-No no lo es- dijo Alice –Es solo que es extraño, ellos nunca nos visitan, generalmente los que hacemos las visitas somos nosotros… Además esta Ta- Edward empujo a Alice hacia la puerta.

-Suficiente Alice, ya es tarde y Bella debe descansar- le corto Edward. Alice puso cara divertida y una sonrisa maliciosa recorrió su rostro.

-Si claro, desde cuando lo que hacían se llama descansar- mis mejillas se sonrojaron tanto como si me hubiesen dado dos fuertes cachetadas, baje la mirada avergonzada, ella nos había visto en poses nada santas.

Edward gruño y saco a Alice a empujones de la alcoba, ¡dios!, no sabia como actuar después de lo ocurrido, no se como pasaron las cosas, solo nos estábamos besando y de pronto comenzó a subir la temperatura.

Ahora en el cuarto se sumía en un silencio incomodo, los aires estaban densos, ¿como hablaría a Edward después de lo ocurrido?, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿como lo miraría?, estaba realmente avergonzada e hiperventilando con el solo recuerdo de sus manos en mi piel.

-Bella… yo lo siento, no se que fue lo que me ocurrió- hablo al fin, ¿lo sentía?, ¿que acaso no había sido de su agrado?, no, esto no debía ser así, estaba molesta, enojada a tal punto que las lagrimas comenzaban a caer, me cubrí con una almohada para que no lo notara.

-Bella yo… ¿que te ocurre?- pregunto desesperado cuando noto como temblaba bajo las sabanas por el llanto, estaba tan triste y frustrada, enojada conmigo misma y apenada por no ser deseada.

-Pasa que eres un estupido Edward Cullen… como te atreves a decirme que lo sientes, que acaso te arrepientes- pregunte dolida bajo la almohada, yo nunca sentiría lo que estuvo apunto de pasar, eran los deseos contenidos de lo más profundo de mi alma y aparentemente Edward no sentía lo mismo.

-Bella yo…- lo detuve hablando antes que el.

-Como pude ser tan estupida para pensar que tu, un ser tan perfecto querría estar a mi lado o podría querer algo más, tu no me deseas- lo inculpe mojando un poco más la funda de la almohada con la que me cubría el rostro.

-El tiraba de un lado la almohada, pero no yo no planeaba soltarla no quería verlo, por primera vez en todos los meses que llevaba con Edward no quería perderme en su mirada, me sentía demasiado frustrada en ese momento, hasta algo molesta, si alice no hubiese tenido esa visión justo en ese momento hubiese quedado todo consumado.

-No seas ridícula- dijo cuando logro arrancarme la almohada, a lo que yo cerré automáticamente los ojos no quería mirarlo, me tomo entre sus brazos.

-Bella mírame… tu crees que si no te deseara hubiese llegado tan lejos- abrí mis ojos para verlo muy cerca sujetando mi rostro entre sus manos con preocupación, el sabia como me había herido con sus palabras.

-Pero lo lamentas Edward, yo nunca podría lamentar algo como lo que paso… yo te amo- esas palabras salieron desde el fondo de mi corazón, ¿como no entendía lo que sentía con su desprecio?, por muy vampiro que fuera ante todo el era un hombre y yo una mujer con sentimientos.

-Bella yo te amo… pero no quiero dañarte, podrías haber muerto esta misma noche, si no fuera por Alice, no entiendes lo frágil que eres- me explico tomando entre sus manos un reloj que estrujo con su fuerza hasta hacerlo diminuto e inservible, el cual dejo a mi vista.

-Se que no me harías daño, estoy totalmente segura- si supiera la confianza que tenia en el, porque siempre se empeñaba en considerarse un monstruo, más daño que todo lo que he vivido me hace su desprecio, ya que el resto a sido solo felicidad, mi vida es suya, yo habría muerto hace mucho si no fuera por el, el era la razón de mi vida.

-No deberías confiar tanto en mi, ya sabes lo que me produce tu sangre, no se si podría controlarme… Bella si te matara no me lo perdonaría jamás- esta vez tendríamos la charla que tanto había esperado, no me deslumbraría ni me dejaría convencer hasta tener una respuesta concreta, la necesitaba.

-Entonces conviérteme… quiero estar contigo para siempre Edward, si esa es la única forma la aceptare gustosa- frunció el ceño, sabia que esta conversación no le agradaba para nada, pero esta vez no dejaría que se escapara, sus trucos no funcionarían.

-Porque te empeñas en ser un monstruo, yo no quiero eso para ti Bella… tu mereces ir al cielo, tu alma mereces algo mejor- era primera vez que escuchaba esta razón, porque me hablaba del cielo, para mi no venia al caso.

-Edward si te das cuenta eso es lo que tu quieres, pero ¿que pasa con lo que yo quiero?… Yo quiero estar eternamente contigo y tu me lo niegas- tome aire para continuar –Además ¿que tiene que ver el cielo y mi alma en esto?- debía entender sus motivos, porque por ahora solo ganaba el hecho de que no me quisiera a su lado una eternidad.

-Bella crees que seres como nosotros tenemos alma… Yo he cometido cada uno de los pecados, he matado, sido egoísta y mala persona en todos los sentidos, si existe el cielo creo que no podría entrar en el, no te condenaría al infierno- Así que se trataba de eso, el quería proteger mi alma.

-De que me serviría entonces ir al cielo, si tu no puedes ir también, ¿que acaso no entiendes que para mi el cielo es cualquier lugar en el que pueda estar contigo?- ¿como lo hacia comprender?, era tan cabeza dura como yo, las lagrimas de furia seguían corriendo por mi rostro, me encontraba tan ofuscada.

-Tú… no sabes lo que dices, ser vampiro no es como crees, la sangre te llama a cada momento, debemos vivir ocultos y ver como los años pasan lentamente llevándose a nuestros seres queridos, todo pasa menos nosotros, todo termina, menos nuestras vidas, no creo que tengamos un alma, y por lo mucho que te amo no te expondré a esto- me ardía la mano por no poder darle una bofetada.

Me puse de pie y agarre mis zapatos, cuando abrí la puerta sin previo aviso, cayeron Emmett y Alice de bruces al suelo frente a mis pies, me miraban perpleja mientras salía del cuarto esquivándolos hecha una furia, baje las escaleras lamentando no poder irme a mitad de la noche, no podría regresar a mi casa caminando, menos a la distancia que me encontraba. Me deje caer en el sofá más grande de la sala y las lagrimas comenzaron a inundarlo todo, _"tonto Edward, eres un idiota"._

Después de unos minutos llorando, que me parecieron horas un par de brazos me acunaron, observe perpleja como Esme, acariciaba mis cabellos con la ternura de una madre, poco a poco los sollozos se fueron calmando y la paz me fue embargando, _"Jasper"_ pensé, de seguro Alice le pidió que me ayudara.

-Bella, tranquila mi niña- ya estaba tranquila totalmente, algo triste pero calmada, Esme continuo -Edward te ama, te lo digo yo que lo conozco de hace casi un siglo, ambos han sido hechos el uno para el otro- termino dándome una sonrisa calida que me recordó a Renee.

-Se que es difícil entenderlo, pero el teme tanto perderte, dañarte o verte sufrir… no es que el no te quiera cariño, el convertirte y beber de tu sangre es una opción muy fácil, al no ceder a sus instintos tanto vampiros como humanos, te demuestra cuanto te ama- tenia razón, realmente eso era lo más fácil. Edward se sacrificaba enormemente no cediendo a su naturaleza, lo hacia por amor, el lo hacia por mi, pero ¿hasta cuando seria así?, no soportaba la idea de tener que envejecer y que el siguiese igual de joven.

-Gracias Esme- le dije levantándome del sofá secando mis ultimas lagrimas, tenia que hablar con Edward, quizás ahora no hubiese solución para nuestro caso, desde el principio este fue un amor prohibido, imposible. Solo esperaba que el tiempo nos trajera una solución.

Subí la escalera y entre a su habitación, ahí estaba el mirando por la ventana desde su sofá de cuero, con expresión de tristeza en el rostro, me senté junto a el y tome aire para hablar, pero el hablo primero.

-Perdóname Bella, yo te hice daño, herí tus sentimientos… hay muchas cosas que yo no te puedo dar, es egoísta el tenerte a mi lado, yo…- lo abrace, tan fuerte como mis brazos me lo permitían, el se giro y me devolvió el abrazo confundido, de seguro esperaba que aun estuviese enojada.

-Edward no me dejes nunca- no quiero que la culpa de no poder darme lo que quería lo apartara de mi, si el se iba se llevaba todo mi ser, no dejando nada más que un cuerpo sin alma tras sus pasos, Edward era como mi sol, el centro de mi galaxia, la luz en la oscuridad.

-Como te dije soy demasiado egoísta para hacerlo… Bella te amo, por favor, nunca más vuelvas a dudarlo, esa seria la más vil de las mentiras- aspire su aroma, el estaba ahí conmigo, con esta simple mortal que daría la vida por estar a su lado.

-Nunca- dije levantando mi rostro para encontrarme con sus labios fríos, un tierno beso y mi corazón antes herido volvió a la vida como si nada hubiese pasado, nunca más quería volver a discutir con Edward, por lo menos de algo ya estoy segura, el me ama tanto como yo a el.

Cansada me apoye en su pecho y volví a dormirme hasta que el sol y algo más potente se coló por la ventana, la incomodidad de algo brillante cerca de mis parpados me hizo despertar, cuando abrí los ojos vi lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Edward brillaba como el sol, de una forma tan brillante y bella que parecía una perfecta escultura de diamante, me dio esa sonrisa picara de siempre al ver mi cara de impacto, no sabia que demonios pasaba.

-Ahora sabes que es lo que nos pasa cuando hay sol- con que era aquello, esta era la primera vez que había sol desde que llegue a Forks, Edward me prometió una vez, que me mostraría que pasaba con ellos cuando se exponían a sus rayos, lamentablemente el clima nunca nos había ayudado en esta tarea hasta hoy.

-Hermoso- le susurre, a lo que el soltó una carcajada.

-Nunca tan hermoso como tu- dijo acortando la distancia de nuestros rostros, hasta que nuestros labios se unieron, nos besamos con cariño, nuestras lenguas reclamaban la de nuestro compañero, y en pocos segundos me olvide del mundo, hasta que sentimos que alguien golpeaba la puerta, no la de nuestra habitación si no la principal, algo molesta por la nueva molestia abrí los ojos y me separe de mi ángel.

-Ya están aquí- dijo, ambos nos levantamos y bajamos al piso inferior tomados de las manos, donde ya estaba el resto de la familia esperándonos, todos nos miraban felices, de seguro habían sido participes de nuestra pequeña discusión, con aquel oído y con Emmett y Alice espiando tras nuestra puerta, ya me la pagarían esos dos.

La puerta volvió a sonar y Carlisle se acerco a abrirla.

* * *

_**Fin capitulo 27, fue raro que saliera tan pronto, tuve una especie de inspiración divina y lo escribí en un dos por tres.**_

_**Bueno sobre el premio, me lo tendré que quedar, lamentablemente nadie acertó jajajaja, y eso que no estaba difícil, así que Edward amor ya voy por ti.**_

_**Pero bueno ya abran más concursos, un siga participando para todas xD**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo muchos besos para todas.**_

_**No lo olviden, dejen reviews, son buenos para la salud.**_

_**Katu.**_


	28. Visitas

Capitulo 28: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 28: Visitas**

Bella POV

Cuando Carlisle abrió la puerta me sentí deslumbrada por la belleza de las tres hermosas mujeres paradas en el umbral. Eran tan bellas y perfectas como ángeles, cualquier mujer del planeta mataría por obtener un poco de su extraordinaria belleza.

-Carlisle un gusto volver a verte- dijo la que parecía mayor de las tres chicas, tenia el cabello oscuro y una piel tan blanca como la nieve, era delgada y tenia un rostro sereno y armonioso que recalcaba sus ojos teñidos de dorado.

-Carmen, el placer es todo mío- dijo Carlisle abriendo más la puerta para dejarlas pasar a la cómoda estancia, donde todos los Cullen los recibían con gratas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Por primera vez cruce mi mirada con una de ellas, que al verme junto a Edward dio una mirada tan potente que me hubiese mandado al mismísimo infierno si las miradas matasen. Edward también pareció haberlo notado ya que presiono mi mano un poco más fuerte y puso una cara que expresaba gran disgusto. Solté un bufido ¿quien se creía esa chica?

Se trataba de la más guapa de las tres. Tenia el cabello de un rubio rojizo ondulado y su cuerpo y facciones eran completamente perfectas, hasta me atrevía a decir que era más bonita que Rosalie y eso si que era algo difícil, pero lo que tenia de bonita, no lo tenia de simpática, esperaba equivocarme con ella. Por lo general no me equivocaba con la gente, era demasiado observadora, y esa tipa por algo me estaba mirando así.

La tercera era rubia y elegante, era menos voluptuosa que las otras dos pero no por eso menos bella, todas tenían su encanto. Ella parecía más inocente y estaba especialmente concentrada en la recepción de los demás Cullen. Cuando me vio por primera vez me miro con curiosidad a diferencia de la pelirroja que lo hacia con odio.

Los Cullen hicieron reverencias en forma de saludo, dándoles a las visitas una cordial bienvenida. Ahora las tres mujeres se fijaban en mi como pidiendo una explicación. De seguro no entendían que demonios hacia una humana allí, vestida de aquella forma y de la mano de Edward.

-Carmen, Tanya, Irina, esta es Bella, ella es la novia de Edward- dijo Carlisle al notar que sus miradas viajaban hacia mi. El rostro de dos de ellas se mostraba bastante impresionado, pero el rostro de la que se hacia llamar Tanya fue de enojo a tal punto que me abrace a Edward algo aterrada mientras ella estrujaba su puño, para luego volver con una sonrisa burlona y un aspecto más sereno, _"que cosa más rara y aterradora"_ pensé.

-Un gusto- se apresuro a decir Tanya, -nunca pensé que Edward tuviera debilidad por las humanas- dijo destilando un poco de veneno y superioridad en la palabra humana. Estaba bastante incomoda, ¿porque esta chica se mostraba tan esquiva conmigo si recién nos estábamos conociendo?

-El honor es todo mío- dije molesta y en el mismo tono, no me dejaría pisotear, ya había tenido mucho de eso en mi vida. Alice se rió un poco, parecía disfrutar bastante la situación. Las otras dos me sonrieron y la que se hacia llamar Carmen hablo velozmente algo con Tanya que no entendí. Ya sabría que le había dicho luego, y con Edward tendríamos una pequeña charla, el debía saber porque aquella chica me miraba como si fuera un perro cubierto en lodo.

-¿A que se debe esta encantadora visita?- pregunto Esme con una gran sonrisa yendo al grano y rompiendo el denso ambiente. La pregunta que todos nos hacíamos menos Alice que de seguro ya había visto su respuesta y Edward que ya la había visto en su cabeza.

-Bueno, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no recibíamos ningún tipo de noticias de ustedes, y las chicas y yo por idea de Tanya decidimos hacerles una visita de cortesía- término Carmen.

-Nos quedaremos tres días- hablo Irina por primera vez –esperamos no causarles mayores molestias- Edward comenzó a jalarme por un brazo hacia la puerta, ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Bueno yo debo llevar a Bella a su hogar- dijo sacándome de la casa y llevándome directamente a su volvo casi a rastras, esto se ponía cada vez más raro, ni siquiera alcance a despedirme de Esme, alguien tendría que explicarme que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa con Tanya?- pregunte cuando ya íbamos en la carretera a gran velocidad, parecía que Edward no podía esperar por dejarme en casa, aunque eso solo lo presumía, ya que a el siempre le a encantado manejar rápido.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto, como si realmente no lo supiera. Yo era cualquier cosa menos tonta, lo mire severamente, me disgustaba que me trataran como una idiota, por muy humana que fuera no era una imbecil descerebrada, y que algo me ocultaba estaba más claro que el agua.

-No soy una idiota, vi como ella me miraba con odio, créeme si no me lo dices tu lo averiguare por mis propios métodos- dije cruzando los brazos y mirándolo irritada, de seguro estaba roja por la furia.

Suspiro resignado, presionando su tabique con sus dedos, estaba cediendo, no querría volver a pelear conmigo, con la pelea de hace unas pocas horas bastaba y sobraba, yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba explicaciones con urgencia.

-Digamos que Tanya mostró cierto interés en mi persona- así que era eso, ¿como no lo supuse?, Edward era demasiado especial como para haber pasado desapercibido por las chicas en todos estos años.

-Pero yo le aclare respetuosamente en más de una ocasión que los sentimientos no eran mutuos- di un gruñido, de seguro ella seguía interesada en mi Edward, por eso aquellas miradas. Me enfade demasiado, ¿porque se fijo en Edward si el mundo esta lleno de otros hombres? bueno ninguno tan especial pero hay más.

-¿Estas celosa?- pregunto impresionado dando una risita de suficiencia, que lo hacia lucir más guapo si era eso posible. Casi me perdí en su mirada, se me nublo el cerebro unos segundos. Como pude aparte la mirada y retome el hilo de mis ideas para contestarle.

-Claro que si, no viste lo guapa que es, además… ella es vampiro y puede darte cosas que yo no- me apenaba decirlo pero era verdad. Edward y yo ni siquiera podíamos llevar nuestro amor a niveles físicos por nuestras diferencias, sin mencionar que cada vez que estaba a mi lado el sufría por retener sus instintos.

Se detuvo bruscamente a la orilla de la carretera, a velocidad vampirica me acomodo sobre sus piernas y me beso dulce y apasionadamente, haciendo que mi corazón se disparara como un loco y mi respiración se volviera agitada. Me abrazaba con fuerza apegándome a su pétreo y frío pecho, las sensaciones que me traía eran maravillosas, como estar en el cielo, algo que no quería que terminara nunca, pero como todas las cosas acabo. Abrí los ojos y nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos, yo aun estaba bastante sorprendida, aun no caía en como nuestro tema de conversación derivo en esto.

-Escúchame bien Bella… tú eres todo lo que yo quiero en mi vida, nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti, y créeme para mi eres el ser mas bello y maravilloso que pisa la tierra, nadie más que tu en este mundo podría hacerme sentir lo que siento por ti, yo te amo mas que a mi vida, mucho mas allá del sol y las estrellas- lagrimas de emoción salieron de rostro, el siempre me hacia sentir tan bella y especial, no merecía tanto.

-Te amo- susurre, el sonrió, me dejo en mi asiento y continuo con el viaje, sin soltar en ningún momento mi mano, Edward era mi perdición.

Edward POV

Bella tiene grandes complejos de inferioridad, ¿que acaso no ve lo hermosa que es?, ¿lo maravillosa que es para mi y para toda mi familia? , realmente nunca sabré que cruza su cabecita. Me gustaría que ella pudiese entender todo aquello que siento, que se diera cuenta cuanto la amo por ser como es.

No podía estar celosa de Tanya, ella no tiene ni la cuarta parte de la belleza interna de mi Bella. Es presumida, arrogante y bastante mal genio, sin mencionar que no es nada inteligente, no se cuantos millones de veces le he dado la indirecta muy directa de que no quiero nada con ella.

Tuve que sacar a Bella de ahí lo más pronto posible, Tanya ya comenzaba a destilar veneno y a hablar arrogantemente, no podía ver claramente lo que pensaba, ya que estaba haciendo esfuerzos descomunales pensando en otras cosas para que mi poder no la afectara, pero en más de un momento flaqueo y pude ver que lo único que quería era dañar a Bella, era capaz de matar a Tanya si intentaba algo.

La mente de Alice me gritaba que me tranquilizara, que ella no intentaría nada y Jasper ayudaba calmándome un poco a mí y a todos los presentes. Obviamente no solo mi familia se dio cuenta que Tanya estaba tirando rayos. Carmen fue y le dijo que se comportara, que no fuera una niñita mal criada. Alice se carcajeo un poco ante sus palabras.

Rosalie no paraba de decirle _"perra"_ en su mente, Emmett pensaba que le sacaría los ojos si intentaba algo contra su hermanita predilecta. Y las mentes de Esme y Carlisle se encontraban bastante preocupadas esperando que no ocurriera nada de lo que nos pudiéramos arrepentir.

Ahora iba con Bella a su casa, por hoy no habría lugar más seguro que aquel para ella. Tendría que estar bien lejos de Tanya si quería mantenerla sana y salva. Bella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa, solo le faltaba dormir ahí, quizás la idea no le hiciera mucha gracia, pero todo era por su seguridad.

-Bella, creo que no debes estar en mi casa hasta que ellas se vayan- dije aparcando fuera de su casa.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿tu crees que yo seré tan estupida como para dejarte cerca de esa tipa que delira por ti?- ya empezaba de nuevo con sus celos, me encantaba verla así, era muy dulce con esa cara de enfado, _"basta Edward tienes que hacerla entender"._

-Bella, ya te dije que eso no funcionara, no ha funcionado en todos estos años, no lo hará ahora, ya te dije que te amo, no puedo pensar más que en ti- bufe, era tan cabezota, cuando una idea se metía en su mente era casi imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Si estoy contigo estaré más segura, porque si me quedo sola colapsare de los nervios, no voy a aguantar tres días sin ti- yo tampoco los aguantaría, la sola idea se me hacia insoportable.

-Esta bien Bella, no nos separaremos, pero tendremos mucho cuidado, Tanya podría tratar algo… pero ya es hora que entres Sophie muere de ganas por verte, te echo de menos- dije bajando de mi auto velozmente para abrirle la puerta, mejor dejaba las cosas así, luchar contra Bella era un caso perdido, ella es tan sorprendentemente perspicaz que encontraría alguna forma de hacerme ceder.

-Prométeme que vendrás pronto- pidió tiernamente enredando sus brazos en mi cuello, si mi corazón latiese en este momento estaría desenfrenado, ella era tan dulce, tan tierna, uyy no sabría como describirla certeramente, ella era mi todo.

-Vendré tan pronto como pueda- prometí dándole una sonrisa de confianza y un último tierno beso en sus tibios labios, para verla perdiéndose por la puerta de su casa sonrosada y sonriente. Por ahora estaba segura, pero ya vería esa Tanya si trataba de hacerle algo a mi diosa.

Acelere fuerte por la carretera esperando llegar pronto a mi casa, habrían algunos asuntillos y problemas que tendría que arreglar con Tanya y con mi familia para poder estar con Bella estos próximos tres días que prometían no ser nada agradables.

Por lo menos con la ayuda de Alice nada nos tomaría desprevenidos.

* * *

_**Siento mucho no haber publicado antes, pero estaba muy ocupada, mi gran amiga Alita (una de mis betas) llego a Chile, ella vivía en USA, pero en fin, hace poquitos días nos vimos cara a cara por primera vez, ya que nos conocimos vía MSN.**_

_**Así**__** que estuve todos estos días saliendo y disfrutando con ella que apropósito cumplió 18 añitos.**_

_**Es una chica genial, muy linda y simpática, mi querida sis cibernética.**_

_**Bueno este capitulo va dedicado a ella.**_

_**Espero haya sido de su agrado y ahora me voy a escribir inmediatamente, que para el próximo capitulo no quiero tardar tanto, sobre todo cuando la trama se esta poniendo tan buena, por lo menos lo hace en mi cabeza jajajajaja.**_

_**Bueno besitos a todas.**_


	29. Celos

* * *

Capitulo 29: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 29: ****Celos**

Alice POV

"_Las cosas no podían ser mejores"_ pensé sarcásticamente, justo tener aquella visión e interrumpir a mis hermanitos en ese momento tan íntimo. Bueno igual los hubiese interrumpido sin querer, ya que mi visión se coló sola por la mente de Edward.

-Rayos estuve tan cerca de ganar mi apuesta- jajajaja mi Jas de las cosas que se preocupaba. Yo me preocupaba más por la pelea que se estaba desencadenando a pocos cuartos del nuestro.

Nunca pensé que el estupido de Edward le diría a Bella que lo lamentaba, ¿como podía ser tan idiota?. Jasper molesto por lo de su apuesta, mando algunas ondas para que Bella apaleara a Edward, podría haberlo detenido pero no lo hice, alguien debía poner a Edward en su lugar y ¿quien mejor que Bella?

Su pelea fue el boom de la noche, con Emmett no pudimos evitar ir a primera fila a espiarlos tras la puerta, tenia que reprimir las carcajadas que me daban cuando Bella le gritaba a Edward, nunca nadie lo hacia, pero el se lo merecía por santurrón, aunque sobre lo del deseo por dios solo bastaba que Bella tuviese una palabrita con mi Jasper para que se diera cuenta que las cosas no eran como pensaba.

El segundo tema salio a la mesa, la conversión de Bella, se que esta mal decirlo pero yo lo deseaba tanto como ella, si fuese vampiro estaría una eternidad con nosotros. Yo ocultaba mis visiones pero en más de una ocasión la veía a ella como uno de nosotros. Sabía que si Edward se enteraba de esto saldría huyendo, pero las visiones son incontrolables, con mucha suerte había logrado mantenerlas en secreto.

Bella salio cabreada de la habitación, estaba tan absorta en mi mente que nos pillo de sorpresa a mi y a Emmett que caímos de bruces al suelo, Ella nos dio una escalofriante mirada y paso por nuestro lado lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

-Voy a matar a tu esposo y luego a ustedes dos- murmuro Edward antes de volver a cerrar la puerta. Esto ya era suficiente, fui a detener Jasper antes de que las palabras de Edward fueran en serio.

Finalmente Esme bajo y hablo con Bella, que recapacito todo y acepto perdonar a Edward, más que mal ambos se amaban demasiado para estar peleados, el amor siempre triunfa en la adversidad.

Y la paz reino nuestro hogar, mientras yo y el resto de mi familia hablábamos sobre nuestras futuras visitas en el despacho de Carlisle. Concentre mis visiones en que querían en su estancia, pero nada estaba decidido, creo que querían sorprendernos así que el futuro era muy nebuloso, solo tenia claridad en quienes vendrían. Estas eran Carmen la esposa de Eleazar una mujer muy dulce y simpática que siempre nos hacia reír con sus historias, ella si que tenia un montón, era una vampiro mucho mayor que Carlisle. También vendría Irina, ella y Emmett son como uña y mugre, siempre fueron muy apegados como amigos en nuestras visitas a Denali. Y por ultimo venia nuestra apreciada amiguita Tanya, digo esto sarcásticamente, porque creo que en mi familia todos la odian.

Rosalie la detesta por presumida, Esme por poner incomodo a Edward cuando el le ha rechazado montones de veces, Jasper la detesta por su temperamento que en más de una ocasión lo ponía de los nervios, Emmett la odiaba porque todos lo hacíamos, ese gigante es tan fácil de persuadir, Carlisle se mantenía neutro en esto ya que no compartía demasiado con ella. Y yo la detestaba por ser Tanya, realmente todo en ella me desagrada.

Por más que intentaba no podía ver las reacciones que tendría Tanya cuando se enterara de lo de Edward y Bella, bueno no intentaría nada con siete vampiros dispuestos a romperle el cuello, pero de todas formas conociéndola, no se lo tomaría muy bien.

Sin darnos cuenta se nos paso la noche dando paso a una luminosa mañana, lamentablemente el sol solo duro unos pocos minutos, antes que el cielo se volviera gris. A pesar de que en los días de sol no podía salir, adoraba poder sentir su calor y ver todo lo que me rodeaba más iluminado y en colores más vivos, sin mencionar el brillo de mi hermoso Jasper que parecía la joya más bella del mundo en esos momentos.

Llegan en dos minutos anuncie, y toda mi familia se acerco a la puerta a esperar. Edward y Bella bajaron con sus manos entrelazadas justo cuando Carlisle ya estaba por abrir, y así la puerta se abrió dando paso a las tres mujeres, tal cual fue en mi visión de su llegada.

Tanya no fue nada simpática con Bella, se notaba a kilómetros el aura maligna que desprendía de su cuerpo, Jasper tuvo un escalofrió, ya estaba sintiendo nuevamente las potentes emociones de la vampireza, veía claramente el porque estaban aquí, Tanya les había convencido a sus compañeras de hacer una visita cortes a sus amigos del norte, pero en realidad era para ver que pasaba con Edward, su interés estaba enfocado en el, ¿que no se rendiría nunca?

Mi hermanita la puso en su lugar, ya veía que Edward se le lanzaba encima a Tanya, de seguro no estaba pensando nada bueno, le grite en mi mente que se relajara, no veía a Tanya haciéndole daño a nuestra Bella, y mi poder en este caso nunca había fallado.

Finalmente, cuando Edward vio el momento oportuno se escapo con Bella, sacándola de todo ese ambiente denso, si Tanya pudiera estaría lanzando fuego por la boca, era lo más parecido a un monstruo furioso que había visto en mi vida, y si que era larga mi vida, tenia ya casi cien años.

Nos sentamos en la sala a hablar de trivialidades, en Alaska todos estaban muy bien, Carmen nos contaba algunas anécdotas ocurridas con su familia en este ultimo tiempo, era muy divertida, ella siempre tenia algo que decir.

Al poco rato volvió Edward, Tanya feliz fue y se sentó a su lado tratando de entablar una conversación, era demasiado arrastrada, había conocido a la novia de Edward hace dos segundos y ya le estaba coqueteando.

-Y así fue como llegamos… estaba bastante preocupada por ti, ya sabes como la ultima noche te fuiste tan ofuscado- dijo Tanya sensualmente acariciando el cabello de mi hermano, Edward estaba tan furioso que sus ojos dorados estaban de un negro tétrico, podía jurar que no se debía al hambre ya que había cazado hace menos de una semana.

-Tanya- dijo apartando bruscamente su mano, cortándole su monologo por primera vez –no me interesas, por favor deja de perseguirme, yo estoy con otra persona- se levanto dejándola estática en el sofá, Irina estallo en carcajadas, por fin me di cuenta que no era la única que estaba pendiente de su charlita, Rosalie no se rió, pero tenia una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios que lo decía todo y Emmett no paraba de preguntar que se había perdido.

Si Bella lo viera estaría orgullosa de ver como su amado ponía a la tonta en su lugar, con cara de estreñida se quedo la mayor parte de la tarde en un rincón de brazos cruzados, Irina no paraba de hacerle bromas por lo ocurrido, ella tenia un carácter bastante parecido a Emmett, ambos adoraban dejar a los demás en ridículo para así poder burlarse.

-Mañana podríamos ir a esquiar sobre el lago, se que hay uno muy hermoso por aquí- dijo Irina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella amaba todo esto del invierno, de echo ella era la más feliz de vivir en Alaska, siempre era muy niña para sus cosas, quizás influía el echo de que fue convertida muy joven, solo a sus quince años.

-Suena muy bien- dijo Emmett, siguiéndole los pasos a su amiga, los dos eran muy infantiles, sin duda por eso se llevaban tan bien. Finalmente arreglamos los últimos detallitos para nuestro panorama al día siguiente, no seria nada cortes mantener a las visitas encerradas en casa así que me parecía a mí y a todos perfecto.

Así que agarre a mi esposito y me fui al centro comercial con Irina a comprar todo lo necesario para nuestro paseo, Edward se quedo en casa, para ver de cerca los pensamientos de Tanya, temía demasiado que tratara algo contra Bella, ni siquiera mi poder lo dejaba más sereno.

Demoramos lo menos que pudimos, sorprendente en mi la diosa de las compras, pero veía a Tanya insinuándosele de nuevo a Edward en el futuro, así que súper Alice iría al rescate, Esme no estaría nada feliz de ver en su cocina el rostro estampado de Tanya, ya bastaba con el de Emmett en la sala.

Llegue a casa y me rapte a Edward para llevarlo con su amada, suficiente para el por el día de hoy, el pobre si seguía junto a la sofocante mente de Tanya explotaría, así que fuimos corriendo a casa de Bella, que según mis visiones nos esperaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

Bella POV

En mi casa, el tiempo se pasaba lento, extrañaba demasiado a Edward, y el pensar que estaba cerca de Tanya me rebanaba los sesos, lo bueno es que estaba con Sophie y Noel, eso me quitaba un poco de la mente aquel temita, por ellos me entretuve bastante, preparamos juntos la cena y con Noel jugamos bastante rato en su Play Station, desde que comenzó a ver se convirtió en su nueva obsesión, yo ya tenia algo de practica gracias a Emmett que siempre me obligaba a jugar con el.

Finalmente subí a mi habitación, algo cansada, la noche anterior no dormí casi nada, y de Edward ni rastros en todo el día, ya me estaba desesperando de nuevo _"calma Bella el te prometió que vendría lo antes posible" _me dije en voz baja tratando de creerlo sinceramente y tranquilizarme.

Estaba demasiado celosa, a pesar de todo lo que me decía Edward no podía evitar pensar que mi gran oponente era una vampireza formidablemente guapa, con muchas más décadas que yo y además eternamente inmortal, de seguro Edward cuando yo envejeciera y me pusiera fea correría a los brazos de la siempre eterna y perfecta Tanya.

Bella deja de pensar idioteces, pagaba lo que fuese por desconectar mi cerebro, ya debía dejar de ver teleseries con ese tipo de enredos, Edward me ama solo a mí y a nadie mas, suspire soltando toda mi tensión.

-Supongo que ese suspiro es por mí- dijo aquella voz aterciopelada que me volvía loca, me gire para ver su imagen celestial en el borde de mi ventana con una pose felina, que aparición más hermosa, cuanto tiempo llevaría ahí viéndome echar humo por las orejas.

-Te eche de menos- corrí a abrazarle aunque no alcance ni a dar dos pasos cuando el ya me tenia en sus brazos sujetando mi cintura y elevándome por los aires a la altura de su rostro, me beso dulcemente.

-No más que yo- dijo dejándome nuevamente en el suelo, con una sonrisa alegre, al estar con el, todas mis opresiones y pensamientos angustiantes del día se habían disuelto, era sorprendente ver como el era la mejor medicina para todos mis males, para todas mis angustias.

Escuche un carraspeo venir desde detrás de Edward para ver a Alice tratando de llamar nuestra atención desde el balcón, mis mejillas se encendieron un poco, debía llevar tiempo allí, viendo nuestra escenita romántica.

-Casi lo olvido, vengo con compañía- hablo Edward algo molesto sentándose en la mecedora que estaba a los pies de mi cama. Alice me abrazo efusivamente diciendo que ella también me había extrañado, me contó lo mucho que se había aburrido en todo el día sin su muñeca Barbie predilecta.

Luego entre ambos me contaron detalles de la estancia de las chicas de Denali, habían pasado casi toda la tarde hablando con Carlisle y Esme, Alice me hizo reír mucho contándome como Edward puso a la víbora de Tanya en su lugar.

-Por cierto Bella, mañana iremos a patinar sobre el lago, seria de muy mala cortesía que mantuviésemos a nuestras visitas encerradas en casa todo el día- dijo Alice trayendo un paquete que se había dejado en el balcón.

-Esta es tu ropa, necesitaras algo abrigado para todo ese hielo- ella pensaba en todo, no me gustaba que gastara tanto dinero en mi, pero era mejor no reclamar, cada vez que lo hacia ella me miraba con su cara de perrito lastimado y al final siempre terminaba cediendo, así que ya no luchaba, era imposible ganarle.

-Bueno chicos ahora los dejo para que sigan con su charla, y compórtense- dijo picaramente recalcando su voz en la palabra "compórtense", casi había olvidado la presencia de ella cuando Edward y yo casi… ni siquiera podía decirlo mentalmente, colapsaba ante la sola idea, me volví otra vez roja como un tomate, Edward también parecía ofuscado.

-Alice por favor, deja de pensar en eso- ya notaba su molestia, de seguro Alice pensaba en nuestras poses de la noche anterior, Edward fue y la empujo fuera del balcón mientras esta se burlaba de el con su mente diciendo quizás que tipo de cosas, Edward parecía nervioso, se veía tan divertido y bello así.

Cuando ya no hubieron más rastros de Alice me metí a la cama y lo llame para que se acercara, bien cerca de el, impregnándome con su perfume. Estaba tan enamorada, creo que enamorada se quedaba corta como palabra, mi amor por Edward era tan potente que creo que no habrían palabras en este mundo que expresaran tal sentimiento.

-Mañana será un largo día y claro esta cumpliré mi promesa, te llevare donde vaya- suspire despreocupadamente y mis ojos se cerraron cuando el comenzó a tararear mi canción, no puedo creer que haya tenido celos por tanto tiempo sin motivo, Edward era solo mío ahora y siempre.

* * *

_**Genial, por fin termine este nuevo capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, a mi en lo personal me dejo bastante feliz.**_

_**Agradezco todo su apoyo, se que leen muchísimas gracias a las estadísticas y sus reviews, me hace muy feliz ver que mi historia le alegra las tardes a mas de una persona.**_

_**Bueno basta de cursilerías, nos vemos en el próximo capi, muchos besitos a todas.**_


	30. Al filo de la muerte

Capitulo 30: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 30: Al filo de la muerte**

Bella POV

El día estaba muy nublado, el sol que había brillado por unos minutos el día anterior, parecía haber sido solo un espejismo muy lejano, a pesar del deprimente ambiente estaba feliz, saldría con mi ángel y su familia de paseo, no cabe duda que la idea de estar cerca de el todo el tiempo para que la víbora de Tanya no tratara nada, me tranquilizaba enormemente.

Edward fue a su casa a buscar el coche y yo me bañé y vestí con las ropas que Alice había traído para mí, así bajé a tomar desayuno con mi familia e informar a Sophie de mi salida. Y como era de suponer se mostró feliz ante mi panorama, ella adoraba a Edward y confiaba tanto en el y en su familia, que me dejaría ir de paseo con ellos hasta la mismísima China sin rechistar.

Justo cuando terminé mis tostadas sonó el timbre, Noel fue a abrir la puerta, a los pocos segundos volvió con el ceño fruncido: _"Tu novio"_ murmuró y salió disparado a la cocina, no tenía tiempo para ver que pasaba, así que sin más me dirigí a la puerta donde me esperaba Edward tan guapo como siempre.

Me lancé a sus brazos y le di un tierno beso que el correspondió dulcemente, nos separamos cuando escuche algunas risotadas, mire hacia el volvo y ahí estaban riendo como locos Alice, Emmett e Irina.

-Buen espectáculo hermanito- Dijo Emmett cuando Edward y yo subimos al auto- Si las cosas siguen así, creo que Jasper ganará la apuesta dijo con pesadumbre.

-¿Eh?, ¿De que apuesta está hablando Emmett?- Pregunté a Edward pidiendo una explicación, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado fulminando a Emmett con su mirada, Irina y Alice ya no podían más con la risa.

-Ay… por Dios, ven-dré… a ver-los más seguido- dijo Irina entrecortadamente riendo a más no poder, esto era raro, no entendía nada, mire a Alice pero ella cubría su boca con ambas manos, ni que estuviera Jasper oculto en alguna parte mandando ondas de alegría.

-¿Edward a que apuesta se refieren?- Inquirí nuevamente. No se porqué, pero la pregunta pareció incomodarlo, se movió nervioso en el asiento, apartó la mirada de mi e hizo arrancar el auto, comiéndose con la mirada a los tres pasajeros del asiento trasero por el espejo retrovisor.

-Son tonterías amor, no les hagas caso, están dementes- Dijo quitándole importancia al tema, pero conmigo no seria tan fácil, odiaba que me ocultaran las cosas, y el me conocía muy poco si creía que me quedaría tranquila con una explicación tan pobre.

-Vamos Edward dile- Insinuó Alice desde el asiento de atrás ya recuperando el aliento, Irina también parecía mejorar, comenzó a arreglar su rubio y desordenado cabello y Emmett dejo de aferrarse a su estomago, todos esperaban que Edward me contara sobre la apuesta.

-Edward Anthony Masen, si no me lo dices tú, sabes que lo averiguaré por mis propios medios, así que mas te vale que vayas hablando AHORA- Dije con los brazos cruzados y la mirada severa, los demás volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

-Ay Bella, amo como tratas a mi hermano- Dijo Emmett riendo aun más fuerte- Ay Dios porque no me traje mi filmadora, estos momentos son memorables- Edward se veía cada vez más incomodo y enojado.

-Bella por favor no ahora, te explico luego- Trató de convencerme casi en tono de súplica, todos sus hermanos sabían, incluso Irina que no pertenecía a la familia, no le permitiría salirse por la tangente, yo quería saber la verdad y ahora.

-No Edward, dije A-H-O-R-A- dije recalcando la última palabra. -O si no… Alice, ¿Tu serias tan amable de contarme?- Alice comenzó a asentir con felicidad desde el asiento trasero, el rostro de Edward estaba desencajado en una mueca que expresaba todo su malestar.

-Esta bien… mis hermanos apuestan que tendremos sexo en menos de un año- Soltó rápidamente, mientras mil colores pasaban por mi rostro, no podía creer que se entretuvieran haciendo este tipo de apuestas, Jasper y Emmett me las pagarían, ahora comprendía perfectamente porque no me quería contar.

Retomé la compostura, el tema parecía poner nervioso a Edward, el siempre tan reacio al tema del sexo, pensé un poco y una idea cruzó mi mente, sería divertido jugar un rato, algo incómoda decidí seguir con el tema, debía decir que un Edward sin palabras y con crisis de nervios se veía encantador, el adoraba hacerme sonrojar, bueno, ahora me tocaba a mi.

-¿Y cuéntame Emmett que apostaste tu?- Pregunté girándome en el asiento para ver al grandote a los ojos, quien estaba meditando la respuesta que me daría, Edward se veía perplejo ante mi comportamiento, de seguro no esperaba que continuara con el tema, yo era demasiado tímida, pero esta vez me divertiría un rato a su costa.

-Bueno después de todos estos años creyendo que Edward era gay, aposte a que no- No pude evitar reír ante ese comentario, me reí tanto que no me podía detener, llegué al borde de las lágrimas que caían libres por mi rostro, debíamos tener un caos dentro del carro, Dios, cómo me dolía la barriga, necesitaba detenerme pero me era imposible.

-Alice jajaja ¿Y Jasper que apostó?- Pregunté siguiendo con mi juego cuando logré retomar el control de mi risa, Edward mantenía una postura rígida y molesta, con una mirada nerviosa y ofuscada, que decía claramente _"trágame tierra"._

-Bueno, tu sabes que Jasper siente las emociones, según el, Edward está más caliente que un volcán en erupción - Creo que casi morí con ese comentario, roja como un tomate pero riendo tanto con el comentario de Emmett. Entonces de repente hubo un gran frenazo que nos dejó a todos esparcidos por el carro, por suerte yo llevaba mi cinturón. Emmett casi se tragó la palanca de cambios y Alice e Irina yacían en el piso del carro.

-Si no terminan con el tema, prometo que patearé cada uno de sus hermosos y perfectos traseros de tal manera lo perderán por aporreo y además se tendrán que ir a casa corriendo- Vaya, nunca le había visto tan furioso, realmente daba miedo, por primera vez vi algo de la esencia de un vampiro en su persona.

Después de eso los chicos decidieron cambiar el tema algo espantados por la actitud agresiva de Edward y seguimos camino a casa donde en otro carro ya nos estaban esperando el resto de los Cullen acompañados por Tanya y Carmen, Tanya obviamente no se veía feliz.

Edward POV

Después de aquella bochornosa escena, nos dirigimos al lugar de nuestro paseo, me juré que nunca más volvería a juntar a Emmett e Irina en un mismo carro, eran una bomba explosiva, además me vengaría de Alice, como se atrevía a contarle ese tipo de cosas a Irina, ahora me molestarían con aquello de por vida, todos incluyendo hasta los de Denali.

Llegamos al dichoso lago que quedaba subiendo una pequeña montaña nevada, con cuidado ayudé a Bella a ponerse sus patines, si con zapatos normales ella apenas mantenía el equilibrio, imagínenla con patines, daba dos pasos y casi se caía, si no lo había hecho antes es porque yo la mantenía firmemente asida por la cintura.

Estuve un buen tiempo enseñándole a patinar y a pesar de su escaso sentido del equilibrio, comenzó a lograr estabilizar el ritmo y patinar sin caer a los dos pasos, juntos de la mano patinamos por el extenso lago riendo felices, Bella se veía maravillosamente dulce y feliz, no tenia una pizca de miedo de caer, porque sabía que yo no lo permitiría jamás.

Luego nos pusimos a jugar con bolas de nieve, no lo hacíamos hace bastante tiempo, Bella se veía tan hermosa jugando en la nieve, era gracioso ver como disfrutaba, todos parecían muy contentos, Alice hablaba muy animada con Carmen y Esme, Carlisle y Jasper conversaban de trivialidades. Y Emmett con Irina corrían de un lado a otro lanzándose bolas de nieve entre ellos y tratando de sorprender al resto con ellas.

Las cosas no estaban resultando tan horribles como esperaba, solo Tanya se mantenía alejada y con rostro de enfado cada vez que veía a Bella, creo que mi ultima palabrita con ella había surtido algo de efecto, ya que no estaba intentando nada conmigo y eso era excepcional, quizás la presencia de Bella hizo que en ella hubiera algo de respeto o dignidad.

Nos encontrábamos nuevamente patinando por el lago cuando sentí aquel olor dulzón y repulsivo, aquel aroma a perro sucio que venia de la montaña, como no recordar el aroma de aquellos seres tan místicos como nosotros los vampiros, la esencia de nuestros enemigos naturales que nos tomaba por sorpresa.

Alice nunca había podido ver nada del futuro cuando se trataba de ellos, llegamos a esa conclusión, ya que cada vez que ella perdía a Bella de vista en el futuro, era porque esta se encontraba en compañía de alguno de ellos o muy cerca, como cuando el novio de Kendra visitaba su hogar.

Teníamos un tratado de paz que llevaba sellado varias décadas, esperaba no les diera por romperlo justo en este momento, no habíamos tenido problemas con ellos jamás desde que sellamos el pacto, no quería que esta fuese la primera vez, todos en mi familia e inclusive las chicas de Denali se pusieron rígidas y al pendiente cuando sintieron ese aroma. Solo Bella nos miraba desde el lago congelado con rostro preocupado y confundido.

-Licántropos- Susurró Carlisle, _"¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿que querrían con nosotros?"_ escuché a su mente preguntarse, eran las mismas preguntas que cruzaban las mentes de mi familia. Alice estaba muy ofuscada y deprimida por no haber podido prever esta situación. Bella en precario equilibrio, patinó hasta donde me encontraba.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward? - Preguntó asustada, como explicarle que nosotros no éramos lo más peligroso que habitaba su pequeño pueblo, como explicar que todo, no solo lo que hablaba de nosotros de las leyendas Quileutes era cierto.

-Son licántropos Bella… ellos están cerca- Respondí mientras ella asombrada cubría su boca por la impresión, con mi mirada trate de inflingirle seguridad, nunca me permitiría que a ella le pasara algo, debía estar tranquila, fuese lo que fuese por lo que estuvieran aquí nosotros no permitiríamos que algo le dañara.

-Edward, ¿licántropos?, ¿Es posible que existan?- Preguntó sorprendida aferrándose a mi camisa, claramente preocupada, ¡Que no daría yo por que no fuera cierta su existencia!, Pero eran tan reales como ella y yo.

-Vamos, es mejor que todo esto sea lejos de Bella, aun les falta mucho para que lleguen hasta donde estamos- dijo Emmett hablando seriamente. Ese grandote por primera vez pensaba con la cabeza fría. Todos nos pusimos en marcha a un futuro impredecible sin el poder de Alice, solo esperaba que no se nos saliera la situación de las manos.

-Tranquilo Edward, de seguro resolvemos esto de forma pacifica como lo hemos hecho muchas veces- Apuntó Carlisle tratando de calmarme, esto no causaría nada en mi en otro momento, pero ahora tenía por quien vivir y debía proteger a Bella.

-Bella- Dije tomándola en mis brazos -Por favor espera aquí, volveremos dentro de unos minutos- Roce dulcemente mis labios con los suyos, por primera vez era de vital importancia que siguiera mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, esto lo solucionaríamos pronto y ella no tenía porque estar metida en una guerra que no le correspondía.

-Edward, no, no vayas, ¿Como viviré si te pasa algo?, ¡Edward, no me dejes!- Susurró, para que solo yo la escuchara, no dejaría que mi familia enfrentara todo esto sola, ellos me necesitaban, si las cosas salían bien solo serían unos escasos minutos, no teníamos motivos para formar una pelea y ellos tampoco, no habíamos incumplido el tratado en ningún momento, así que era poco probable que esto acabara en malos términos.

-Bella por favor, no lo hagas más difícil… te prometo que volveremos- Dije mirando al resto de mi familia para que me dieran apoyo en esos minutos, Alice y Esme parecieron captarlo, ya que se acercaron a donde estábamos para tratar de convencer a Bella.

-Cariño, Edward tiene razón, es algo de lo que debes mantenerte al margen, ya verás como volvemos todos a salvo en unos minutos- Contestó Esme dándole una sonrisa de confianza a Bella, sentí como su corazón se estabilizaba con aquellas palabras.

-Vamos hermanita, solo será un momento y si esos perros se ponen atrevidos, nadie vencerá a súper Alice- Comentó divertida -Además siempre hemos sido más que ellos- dijo mostrando sus colmillos con una pose digna de una pantera a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa.

-Prométanme que regresaran- dijo cediendo, eso me tranquilizo enormemente, ella nos haría caso y se mantendría fuera de peligro. Todos a coro le dieron un _"lo prometemos",_ soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a mi con mirada suplicante, solo faltaba que yo se lo prometiese.

-Te lo prometo… cuida mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo- Dije antes de besarla con ternura, con amor, con pasión, todo entremezclado, era un beso lleno de ansiedad, como si realmente fuese la ultima vez que lo podría hacer, ni siquiera me importaba en esos momentos las miradas de mi familia, tenía un mal presentimiento. Si hubiese tenido un corazón vivo, en esos momentos habría latido desbocado por la tensión.

Bella POV

Estaba sola a mitad de una montaña, completamente aterrada por la posibilidad de que les pudiera pasar algo a mis seres queridos, tan solo hace unas horas estábamos todos rebosantes de alegría, ahora en menos de un minuto se había estropeado todo volviéndose un verdadero cuento de terror. Un cuento que si lo hubiese escuchado de labios de alguien, jamás lo habría creído.

Según las leyendas que me contaba Sophie, los licántropos que merodeaban Forks eran enormes y fuertes criaturas del porte de enormes osos, no podía evitar aterrarme imaginando a Edward en las garras de uno de ellos, o aun peor, a Esme, o a la frágil y pequeña Alice. Sacudí la cabeza para espantar aquellos pensamientos tan negros, no podría soportar que algo malo les pasara.

Eso me hizo recordar el sueño que tuve en la cabaña, cuando Edward me salvó de la muerte, ese día que en mis sueños vi la realidad de su condición, envuelto en las sombras de aquellos inmensos lobos en una lucha sangrienta, -_"Calma Bella, eso solo fue un sueño"- _Me repetí sin cesar

A pesar de todas sus palabras de consuelo, me sentía temerosa, si algo no llegaba a resultar bien, ¿Que haría?, ¿Como sobreviviría si algo le pasaba a la razón de mi vida?, Ese sería el peor de los castigos que podría recibir, simplemente no soportaría estar sin él, la respuesta estaba clara, si algo llegaba a pasarle a Edward, simplemente yo no sobreviviría.

Debía dejar de pensar en lo peor, traté de calmarme pensando que siempre en las historias que me contaba Sophie, los hombres lobos resultaban ser los buenos de la historia. No se como nunca llegué a pensar que ellos existieran, si existían criaturas tan fantásticas como los vampiros ¿Que hacía imposible su vida? ¿Que hacía que ellos fueran solo una fantasía?

Frustrada y aun con los patines, comencé a dar vueltas en círculos analizando la situación en la que me encontraba, solo esperaba no se demoraran demasiado, porque ya llevaban menos de dos minutos lejos y ya era un manojo de nervios, no había que hacer, prometí quedarme aquí y de seguro ellos ya se encontraban a demasiados kilómetros de distancia.

Comencé a sentir frío y cansancio por tantas horas de juego, entonces pensé que sería mucho mejor que hacer un agujero en el piso, sentarme a esperar en el cómodo y calefaccionado auto de Edward mientras ellos regresaban, quizás hasta escuchar un poco de música me vendría bien para apartar las tétricas ideas que cruzaban mi mente.

Tenía que cruzar el lago para poder llegar al carro, así que con lo poco que había aprendido el día de hoy gracias a las clases de mi príncipe, trate de patinar hasta el otro lado, entonces lo peor ocurrió, me caí a mitad del lago congelado.

Yo y mi perfecto equilibrio, quede sentada en el piso, mañana tendría morado el trasero, trate de pararme pero ocurrió algo peor, un sonido subterráneo llego y no me di cuenta cuando el hielo que estaba bajo mi cuerpo comenzó a quebrarse entonces caí sin previo aviso al agua fría.

Me sumergí completamente sin poder hacer nada, el peso de mi ropa húmeda no me dejaba subir a la superficie, el lago era mucho más profundo de lo que creía me sumergí varios metros aterrada y luchando por salir a la superficie, el agua estaba tan fría que me oprimía el pecho con ardor. Estaba ahogándome.

Tragué bastante agua cuando por fin logré deshacerme de mis patines desesperada, miré hacia arriba, estaba ya mareada por la falta de aire y no veía la salida, solo hielo y más hielo sobre mi cabeza, a pocos metros y ya casi sin aire en los pulmones logré ver la salida y a duras penas nadé hasta ella.

Respiré una gran bocanada de aire, sujetándome de una pequeña parte firme del hielo que no se había venido abajo con mi caída, pero todo estaba muy resbaloso y no podía subir, tiritaba descontroladamente la parte que saqué del agua y mis manos se veían de un terrorífico tono morado, completamente digno de un cadáver.

El hielo era muy resbaloso y no podía evitar soltarme y volver a hundirme en el frío lago tragando agua sin control. Entonces la ví, Tanya se dirigía hacia donde me encontraba con una sonrisa macabra en los labios.

-Vaya un pez gordo ha vuelto a donde pertenece… ¿Que tal el agua muñequita?- Preguntó riéndose a pocos metros de mi, traté nuevamente de subir por la fría superficie de hielo, pero me era imposible, demasiado resbalosa y no había nada de lo que me pudiese sujetar.

-Tanya, por favor ayúdame- Dije con pánico, mi voz sonaba temblorosa. Veía como se me escapaba la vida de las manos y ella era mi única salida, hasta el día de hoy nunca me había asustado la muerte, pero esta vez era distinto. Me resbalé y sumergí nuevamente en la fría agua del lago, como pude volví a salir, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de salir de esta con vida.

-Crees que mereces mi ayuda, cuando lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas es quitarme al amor de mi vida- Ella no me iba a ayudar, solo deseaba mi muerte, pero morir en este instante cuando mi vida era tan feliz, no era bueno, antes hubiese dado todo por estar en esta situación pero ahora tenía algo por lo que vivir, Edward era mi razón, el era mi motor, la fuerza que me impulsaba a seguir pataleando cuando ya no sentía mis piernas, lo que me hacia volver a la superficie a pesar de ya no tener fuerzas. Lo que me hacía conservar el aliento y no rendirme

-Tanya, no me dejes, ayúdame- Supliqué con la poca voz que me quedaba, no me importaba tener que humillarme para poder ver su hermoso rostro una ultima vez. Daría todo por no abandonarle.

-¿No entiendes que lo mejor que puedes hacer es morir?, En este mundo nadie te quiere, para Edward eres solo un juguete del que luego se aburrirá, ¿Tu crees que una simple y torpe humana es suficiente para él?, Ni siquiera te ama realmente- Eso no era cierto, nuestro amor nunca tuvo bases, pero si de algo estaba segura en esta vida era del amor de Edward. Y no pensaba dudar por más que Tanya deseara lo contrario.

-Tu solo eres un jueguito del que se aburrirá pronto, y ¿Que mejor manera que te olvide si no existes?- Dijo acercándose donde estaba, dio dos fuertes pisadas y el hielo del que me estaba sujetando se quebró llevándome al fondo del frío lago, hundiéndome inevitablemente.

Estaba congelándome, ya no sentía mi cuerpo, mi cerebro mandaba órdenes a mi cuerpo para que no dejara de patalear, que no dejara de luchar pero ya no era ama de mis movimientos, tragaba agua inevitablemente, la asfixia me desesperaba y hacia que me tambaleara con ambas manos en mi cuello y con mucho dolor en mis pulmones llenos de gélido líquido.

Después del dolor, finalmente llegó el sueño, que me fue embargando y lentamente me fui introduciendo en el mundo de las sombras, triste, llorando internamente, pensando y viendo por todas partes el rostro de Edward, el amor de mi vida que no quería abandonar, más que todo el dolor que pudiese sentir en ese momento, me daba el abandonar a Edward, el pensar que no lo vería nuevamente jamás.

"_Te amo",_ fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de que el aturdimiento me llevara a la total inconciencia.

Edward POV

Corrimos bajando la colina, mi familia estaba muy preocupada por lo que podría pasar, cada uno se formulaba diferentes conjeturas ¿Por qué nos estaban buscando?, ¿Que querían de nosotros? Alice se veía muy enfadada y ofuscada al no poder utilizar su don para ayudarnos, su mente no paraba de intentar sin triunfo ver, vislumbrar algo de lo que se nos venía encima.

Entonces los vimos ahí estaban, eran cuatro lobos tan grandes como osos, con sus ojos oscuros y su pelaje de distintos tonos, al medio de ellos se encontraba un hombre, cubierto solo por un par de jeans desgastados. Sus mentes se veían furiosas y dispuestas a hacernos polvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuidadosamente hicimos acto de presencia ubicándonos a un poco pero prudente distancia de ellos. El chico se dirigió a nosotros, debía ser el líder y vocero de la manada, era moreno y tenía una cabellera larga y despeinada negra como la noche.

-Hemos venido porque hemos olido más de ustedes- dijo el chico pacíficamente, era el único que parecía mantener la cordura, el resto se veían listos para saltar sobre nosotros en cualquier segundo, nosotros los observábamos fijamente, cualquier movimiento en contra y los atacaríamos a muerte.

Me sentí un poco más relajado de un segundo a otro y por lo que pude notar en sus mentes también, de seguro los poderes de Jasper estaban surtiendo efecto, Carlisle se acercó un poco para hablar como nuestro vocero, pero a una distancia prudente del joven Quileute.

Sam era su nombre, lo vi en la mente de los demás, nosotros últimamente solo contactábamos con ellos por medio de Noel, el era un buen chico que nos daba los mensajes de ellos y nos permitía estar cerca de Bella a pesar de saber nuestra condición.

-Esto es corto Cullen, he venido a hablarles por algo muy específico y tenía que ser en persona- Dijo mirándonos a todos, con pose firme y segura. -Hemos olido a tres vampiros que no son ustedes, si no ellas- dijo señalando a Tanya, Carmen e Irina.

-Ellas están con nosotros y al igual que mi familia no beben sangre humana- dijo Carlisle en un tono tranquilo pero autoritario.

-Bueno, debíamos saberlo antes de actuar, hubiese sido muy fácil y a la vez terrible haber caído por error sobre sus amiguitas- dijo en voz baja sabiendo que tanto sus amigos licántropos como nosotros escucharíamos.

-Sobre eso no tienen porque preocuparse, nosotros nos estamos haciendo cargo de nuestras visitas- dijo Carlisle dejando todos los puntos muy claros.

-Es bueno saber que es así, espero no hayan problemas- dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida con su cabeza. -¡Vámonos!- Gritó mirando al resto de su manada, en menos de un dos por tres ya eran todos nuevamente lobos y se iban alejando de nosotros a gran velocidad.

- Ahhhh - Alice grito y entonces lo vi, Bella, mi Bella cayendo al lago, hundiéndose sin poder salir a la luz, vi su accidente, vi lo que pasaba, miré a mi lado y por todas partes, pero Tanya ya no estaba, mi familia ni siquiera alcanzó a preguntar que pasaba cuando yo ya estaba muy lejos de ellos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde estaba Bella.

Yo no permitiría su muerte, no podía hacerlo, ella era mi vida, si ella no existía yo tampoco lo haría, este mundo sin ella era el mismísimo infierno, mi ángel de luz no podía dejarme no ahora, que éramos felices.

No podía permitir que me fuese arrebatada la felicidad que había disfrutado, ahora que por fin, luego de noventa largos años de esta no-vida, me fue esquiva. Si de algo debía servirme los dones que obtuve junto con la inmortalidad, tenía que ser para conservarla con vida y a mi lado.

Nada podría apartarme de ella. Ni siquiera la Muerte podría arrebatarla de mí.

* * *

_**Capitulo 30 versión extendida, chachan sorpresa!!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, me cranee bastante rato para traerlo a ustedes. Porque es imposible que haya tanta paz en la vida de Edward y Bella**_

_**Chicas han leído 30 capis una ganga jajajajaja, besitos a todas y no olviden los reviews que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo con más motivación.**_

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi gran amiga y escritora de fics Claudia Granger, quien me ayudo en la edición de este capitulo que quedo divino ¿no creen?. Así que Clau mami bella gracias por tu ayuda.**_

**_Bueno estoy algo cansadita de escribir, así que dejo las notas de autor hasta aquí, solo me queda mandarles a todas muchos saludos y felicitarlas por llegar hasta aquí._**

**_GO._**


	31. No me dejes

Capitulo 31: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 31: No me dejes**

Edward POV

Llegue al lago buscando desesperado a Bella en la superficie, suplicando para que la visión de Alice aun no se hubiese cumplido, pero lo que me encontré fue una apertura en el duro hielo sin ningún rastro de mi amor. Sentí que el mundo se me venia encima y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Con el alma en un hilo, no lo pensé ni dos veces. Me acerque al borde para sumergirme, cuando un par de blancos brazos detuvieron mi paso lanzándome hacia atrás con fuerza, manteniéndome sujeto por la cintura, me moví inquieto, debía ser rápido si no quería perder al amor de mi existencia.

-Edward ya es demasiado tarde- susurró Tanya a mi oído, conteniendome con fuerza, encolerizado como nunca antes. Solté un feroz rúgido y me la quite de encima de un solo manotazo, lanzándola a diez metros de distancia, la hubiese despedazado ahí mismo si no hubiese estado antes la prioridad de salvar a Bella.

Me hundí en menos de un segundo en las profundidades del lago, a pesar de mi visión privilegiada la oscuridad del agua no me permitía distinguir su cuerpo, el terror invadía cada poro de mi piel por no poder encontrarla. Me adentre mucho más en el fondo, suplicando que mi mayor temor no se hiciera realidad.

En mi mente le pedí a dios encontrarla, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él fuera a escuchar a alguien como yo, un ser indigno, que ha matado y roto cada uno de sus mandamientos, pero pensar en perder a Bella era tan doloroso que me desgarraba el alma, la rompía en mil pedazos no dejando nada más que oscuridad.

En la negrura del lago algo deslumbrante atrajo mi atención, me acerque nadando velozmente, los broches metálicos de su chaqueta me permitieron encontrarla flotando sin movimiento alguno al fondo del lago, su rostro estaba más pálido que un muerto, no pude evitar pensar lo peor. Sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho tan potente como si me estuvieran arrancando el corazón.

Tomé su cuerpo por primera vez más frío que el mío y la lleve a la superficie lo más rápido que pude ansiando con toda mi alma que esto no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla, y lo hubiese pensado si no supiera que los vampiros no podemos dormir. La acomode en la nieve revisando sus signos vitales, no había respiración, su corazón apenas latía impredeciblemente lento y audible, hasta que se detuvo completamente de un segundo a otro sin previo aviso.

Comencé a intentar reanimarla impulsando todo el aire que podía por sus labios, no me podía abandonar, no ahora que había visto la felicidad a su lado, era capaz de dar cualquier cosa, inclusive mi propia vida con tal de volver a escuchar la dulce melodía de su corazón, o un "_Te amo"_ salir de sus labios carmín.

A los pocos segundos estábamos rodeados por el resto de mi familia, escuche un choque de rocas y la mente de Rosalie destrozando a Tanya. Cientos de rugidos y gritos mentales a mi espalda, pero yo no oía ni comprendía nada, mi mente estaba bloqueada ante la desesperación y el miedo a perderla.

Carlisle se puso a mi lado y comenzó a tomar los signos vitales de Bella, en su mente se veía todo. _"Edward Bella esta muerta",_ sollozos desgarrados salieron desde lo más profundo de mi pecho, eso era mentira, ella no podía morir, dejarme en este mundo que no tenia sentido sin su presencia.

-No, ella no esta muerta- grite con furia, empujando a Carlisle mientras continuaba dándole a Bella masaje cardiaco, mi corazón, mi alma, mi humanidad estaba en ella, es mi todo, no dudaría ni un segundo en seguirle si ella abandonaba este mundo, pero no seria hoy, no lo permitiría.

Esme se aferraba a su cuerpo en un llanto sin lagrimas, Alice abrazada a Jasper se despedazaba por dentro culpándose por no haber visto nada antes. Las de Denali miraban avergonzadas a Tanya sujeta por Rosalie y Emmett a varios metros de nosotros.

-Bella no me dejes, por favor- gritaba desesperado, hundiendo mis dedos en su pecho. El dolor que sentía era tan fuerte que ansiaba la muerte, uno no sabe cuan cruel puede ser la vida hasta que se está muriendo de sufrimiento. La muerte es un castigo para algunos, para otros un regalo, y para mí en este instante sería un favor ante tal agonía.

La desesperación era horrible y sofocante, me parecían horas y días como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, ella no podía morir, alejarse de mi eternamente yendo a un mundo donde no la podría seguir.

Perdiendo todas la esperanzas empuje una vez más en su pecho, mi familia me miraba como si fuera un demente tratando de aferrarme a la vida de un muerto, pero eso no me importo continué ante sus miradas perplejas y doloridas, porque no me estaba aferrando a un cadáver, sino a mi mismísima vida, a mi humanidad a mi corazón.

Entonces lo oí, tenuemente su corazón comenzó a latir. Esperanzado le dí nuevamente aire a través de mis labios y sentí como ella volvía a recuperar el aliento escupiendo todo el liquido que estaba abnegado en sus pulmones. Ella no me abandonaba estaba volviendo a la vida.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos encontrándose con mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, tal como lo hacia siempre, _"un milagro"_ pensaron las mentes que nos rodeaban, el ambiente antes tan triste y tenso se fue despejando a cambio de la emoción y la alegría.

Alice me extendió su abrigo en el que la envolví, tan pálida como nosotros, su boca estaba morada por el frió, temblando estrepitosamente sentí sus brazos rodearme, una sonrisa de alivio cruzó mi rostro, tratando de infundirle fuerzas, había luchado contra la muerte ganando la batalla, se había quedado a mi lado.

-Bella mi amor- dije aforrándola a mi pecho con mucha fuerza, el mundo estuvo a segundos de separarla de mi completa e irremediablemente, ella se abrazó mucho más a mi y murmuro a mi oído débilmente.

-_Te amo Edward_- esa pequeña frase que salió apenas como un murmullo de sus labios, me dio vida nuevamente, sentí como mi roto corazón de hace unos minutos volvía a ser uno para amarla con toda su fuerza.

Así cerró los ojos y se durmió. _"Edward debemos llevarla al hospital urgente" _dijo la mente de Alice aun llena de remordimientos pero más calmada. La acomode en el auto suavemente y pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Esta vez yo no conducía solo la llevaba en mis brazos dándole cariño y besando sus cabellos, si hubiese muerto jamás me lo habría perdonado.

Bella POV

Escuche su aterciopelada voz llamándome muy lejos, gritando con desesperación, suplicándome no abandonarlo, Edward estaba allí, y yo acudiría a su llamado desde donde fuese.

Hasta el mismísimo cielo seria un infierno si el no estaba allí conmigo. Con todas mis fuerzas luché tratando de despertar y no sé en que momento ocurrió pero sentí nuevamente el aire en mi cuerpo, las ganas de vivir para estar a su lado me hicieron aferrarme a la vida.

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba él tan cerca de mí, supe que estaba viva por su aliento en mi rostro y las maravillosas mariposas agitándose en mi estomago, mi corazón se volvió loco ante la cercanía de mi ángel.

Solo un _te amo_ pude decirle antes de sumirme en el sueño, me dolía todo, supongo que eso me demostraba con creces que estaba viva y que seguía siendo tan humana y perteneciente a este mundo como antes.

Tuve un extraño sueño, me encontraba en las sombras Edward estaba cerca de mi, yo corría a abrazarlo pero cuando llegaba y me lanzaba a sus brazos él se esfumaba, así todo el tiempo hasta que no volvió a aparecer y yo llorando gritaba su nombre.

Abrí aterrada los ojos para encontrarme en un lugar tan habitual, no puede ser, he visitado hospitales regularmente durante todo el año, estuve meses cuando me estrelle en mi carro, la ultima vez fue cuando me perdí en la montaña y ahora, me encontraba nuevamente llena de tubos y horrendas agujas rodeando mi cuerpo.

-Bella- Edward esa era su voz, un alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo, estaba allí sentado en el sillón de visitas, su rostro estaba surcado por la preocupación y tristeza, me miraba con nostalgia, recordé sus sollozos de antes de dormirme, nunca lo había visto tan frágil en mi vida, me demostró que el me amaba tanto o más de lo que yo podría llegarlo a amar.

-Lo siento, no llegue a tiempo- dijo acariciando mis cabellos con la delicadeza de una rosa. –Debí estar allí, tu casi… mueres- dijo con tanta pena que sentí a mi corazón sacudirse de la nostalgia, se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca, el no se podía sentir culpable por lo que me acababa de pasar, las accidentes ocurren y esto no se pudo evitar.

-Edward no digas estupideces- dije en voz baja, no porque quisiera sino que mi timbre no llegaba a tonos más altos. -Tu no eres culpable de nada, yo fui la idiota que cayo al lago- dije sacando de sus labios una fría sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-Tuve tanto miedo… Bella, si hubieses muerto yo no hubiese dudado en seguirte- No, la sola idea de que Edward dejara de existir aun si yo lo hacia me rompía el corazón. Sin pensar en nada, solté todo lo que sentía.

-Edward, conviérteme, no quiero dejarte nunca, no quiero que nunca me dejes, quiero que estemos juntos eternamente… Entiende que para mí el cielo seria un infierno si tu no estas en él- la conversación lo tomo desprevenido, dio un largo suspiro a pesar de no necesitar aire y hablo.

-Bella… por favor, no quieras ser como yo, no te das cuenta que la humanidad es el tesoro mas hermoso que posees- dijo con ternura, tratando de hacerme comprender. Por primera vez llevaríamos este tema al final. Soy una cabeza dura quizás al insistir, pero no podía evitar hacerlo después de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte.

-Edward la cosa más hermosa que yo tengo en esta vida eres tu, es tu amor… solo quiero que dure para toda la eternidad- dije tomando sus manos entre las mías y mirando sus hermosos ojos dorados como la miel.

-Y lo hará, mi corazón es completamente tuyo… no necesitas ser una inmortal para que te ame eternamente… Aunque es tan egoísta de mi parte, yo nunca te podré dar todo lo que mereces- dijo con voz baja y apenada.

-No sabes lo que yo daría por ser humano… no puedo ni siquiera prometerte hijos, una familia o una vida normal y llena de felicidad- dijo con voz apesadumbrada.

-Nunca entenderás que mi única felicidad eres tu… por favor Edward yo solo quiero estar en la eternidad contigo… no me importa dejar todas las cosas que la humanidad pueda darme, no me interesa tener hijos si estos no tendrán tus ojos ni el color de tu pelo, no quiero envejecer si tu no puedes y mucho menos quiero morir si tu tampoco puedes hacerlo- dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos, sin poder evitarlo más lo acerque a mi fundiéndonos en un beso lleno de añoranza, un beso que estuvo apunto de no haber existido, fue tan pasional como si fuera el ultimo de nuestras vidas.

Siempre había querido decirle estas cosas, a mi no me importaba nada más en la vida que él, nada era más importante, yo era capaz de dejar todo, era entendible su punto al mismo tiempo, él solo quería protegerme, nadie decía que ser vampiro fuese una maravilla o algo sencillo a menos que quisiera ser un monstruo, pero yo quería estar en las mismas condiciones que el sin importar el precio, lo valía por su eterna compañía.

-Olvida esas cosas, estoy seguro que ya tendremos tiempo para ellas…- dijo separándose un poco de mi, teniendo nuevamente su bella sonrisa, no estaba molesto por lo recién ocurrido, eso era bueno. Además tampoco cerraba el tema definitivamente, ni me lo negaba dejándome sin ninguna esperanza, como ocurrió en nuestra anterior charla del tema.

-Ahora hay mucha gente a la que le importas que esta esperando impaciente por que despiertes. Alice esta de los nervios y Emmett tiene histéricas a las enfermeras- asentí con una sonrisa dando el tema por zanjado.

Lo importante es que el había escuchado cada una de mis palabras esta vez, por lo menos ellas quedarían en su conciencia y quizás algún día llegaran a hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Tiempo al tiempo como dice el dicho.

-Bella te ves espantosa- dijo Alice ingresando al cuarto con una bolsa llena de cosméticos seguida por el resto de su familia. Esme se abalanzó sobre mí, dándome tiernos besos en el rostro y algunos abrazos con mucho cuidado de no dañar las varias agujas que rodeaban mis brazos.

Rosalie entro del brazo con su esposo y me dio una gran sonrisa, una tan deslumbrante que nunca le había visto, me congele de la impresión para luego devolvérsela, este podría ser el principio de una linda amistad.

-Ya estaba bien que despertaras dormilona, no sabes lo aburrido que es este hospital, además las enfermeras no soportan ni una broma- dijo Emmett con el ceño fruncido, quizás ¿que tipo de bromas les hizo a las enfermeras?. Alice respondió mi pregunta mental.

-Solo a él se le ocurre decirle a la enfermera que tiene colitis y además preguntarle si quieren mirar- no pude evitar reír, ese tipo de comentarios solo podían salir de Emmett.

-Bueno tenemos solo unos minutos para que llegue Sophie así que ya sabes, te caíste al lago y nosotros te salvamos, esa es la tregua- dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado y maquillándome un poco, ¿no podía verme tan mal o si?

-¿Que ha pasado con las chicas de Denali?- pregunte al no verlas junto a ellos, aunque con gran alivio, después de lo ocurrido no quería volver a ver a Tanya nunca más en toda mi vida.

-Se han marchado, después de lo que paso con Tanya no podían quedarse si no querían que Rosalie dejara a su hermana sin cabeza- dijo Alice, dejándome con la boca abierta, ¿Rosalie hizo eso por mi?

Bueno por lo menos ya no tendría que volver a lidiar con Tanya, las cosas parecían mejorar minuto a minuto, solo esperaba que ahora por fin llegara la paz y me mantuviera por lo menos unos años lejos de los hospitales.

* * *

_**Fin de un nuevo capi, Bella esta viva, no podía matarla amenos que quisieran quedarse sin fic jajajajaja.**_

_**Bueno nos vemos en un próximo capitulo, espero no demorar mucho.**_

_**Besos, no olviden los reviews, a todo esto wiii!! superamos los 400 que emocion.**_

_**Katu**_


	32. Cambios amargos

Capitulo 32: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 32:**** Cambios amargos**

Rosalie POV

No entendía que pasaba, por fin nos habíamos librado de la lacra de los hombres lobos y ahora mi hermano salía corriendo a toda velocidad mientras Alice trataba de retomar su control después de una visión.

-Que sucede Alice- pregunto Jasper preocupado, todos rodeábamos a Alice en busca de una respuesta ante aquel comportamiento de Edward, ¿Qué podía haber visto?

-Bella, Ta-tanya- tartamudeo mi hermana, debía ser algo realmente grabe como para dejarla en este estado mental, sentimos una oleada de paz, Jasper usando todo su poder para calmar los nervios de Alice, ya un poco más compuesta hablo.

-Tanya le hizo daño a Bella… Yo no veo a Bella en el futuro- dijo en un profundo sollozo, sin decir más todos nos pusimos en marcha rápidamente acortando a cada segundo la distancia hacia el lago.

Cuando me entere de lo que esa maldita quería hacerle a Bella si es que ya no lo había logrado, un nivel de ira que nunca antes había experimentado se apodero de mi, y eso era mucho decir resumiendo que yo era la mas cascarrabias de la familia.

Se que lo hice, fui cruel con Bella en más de una oportunidad, pero me incomodaba demasiado ver que ella tenia todo lo que yo quería y lo desperdiciaba queriendo ser como nosotros, por lo menos alguien tenia que hacerle el camino difícil.

Siempre pensé que era un completo error dejar que una humana se metiera en nuestras vidas, debo admitir que al principio hirió bastante mi ego el hecho de que ella fuera el centro de atención entre los míos y sobre todo que Edward la mirase como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. ¿Que tenia ella que había levantado en mi hermano cosas que ni yo conseguí siendo la perfección de mujer cuando Carlisle me creo?, no es que no este feliz con Emmett pero el hecho de que Edward la hubiese preferido y yo no viese en ella nada extraordinario hacia que me hirviera la sangre.

Pero lo que más me descomponía es que ella tenia lo que yo más quería en esta vida, humanidad, ella podía ser feliz, envejecer y tener una hermosa familia con muchos niños corriendo a su alrededor, soñar y descansar después de los largos días sin estar condenada a la eterna existencia de una vida monótona, ella tenia todas las herramientas para ser feliz y quería que mi hermano la convirtiera en un monstruo como nosotros.

Debo añadir que poco a poco los sentimientos hostiles fueron esfumándose lentamente, escuchaba sus charlas con mis hermanos y veía como Edward mi querido hermano era tan feliz a su lado, nunca le habíamos visto sonreír de aquella forma antes de encontrar a Bella, eso nos hacia felices a todos, sobre todo a nuestros padres, ella trajo vida a nuestro pequeño Edward, y se fue ganando un espacio en los corazones de todos.

Veía claramente como Esme la observaba con tanto cariño como se tratase de una hija más. Carlisle también la trataba como haría un padre. Emmett mi torpe esposo la veía como su hermanita menor y el objeto predilecto de sus bromas. Alice como la hermana muñeca Barbie tamaño real que siempre soñó y Jasper aunque un poco más cauteloso por sus deseos sanguinarios le demostraba todo su aprecio por medio de sus sensaciones de paz. Y si he de admitirlo Bella Swan poco a poco había llegado hasta a mi mismísimo corazón.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, la vida no era mala antes de que la encontráramos, pero no podía negar que ahora era mil veces mejor, porque todos gracias a ella habíamos cambiado para bien, gracias a ella nuestra familia estaba completa.

Nadie quería volver a ver a Edward del ayer, era como un alma sola y triste siempre en pena esperando el fin de los días del mundo sin un propósito fijo, además de aquello sabíamos lo involucrado que estaba con ella, Edward no existía si Bella no lo hacia, estaba segura de que el haría lo posible por abandonar este mundo si Bella lo dejaba también, este punto lo teníamos todos claro en mi familia.

Llegue y lo que vi me desoló, mi hermano lloraba junto al blanco y empapado cuerpo de Bella en el piso, y Tanya a unos metros de ellos se veía con una sonrisa triunfante, aunque no sea posible sentí que la sangre me hervía, apreté los puños y me lance a ella, nadie en este mundo tenia derecho a dañar a mi familia.

Como esta maldita vampira loca decía amar a mi hermano si era capaz de ocasionarle tanto daño para conseguir lo que quería, como si Edward quisiera estar con ella después de lo que le estaba haciendo, conocía muy poco a mi hermano o era una estupida con "E" mayúscula.

La golpee tan fuerte como pude lanzándola a tres metros de distancias produciendo un fuerte sonido, como si hubiesen chocado dos enormes rocas. Ella se levanto en forma intrépidamente poniéndose a la defensiva, como una fiera volví a abalanzarme sobre ella y mordí con todas mis fuerzas su brazo, la arañe y lance su pelo con todas mis fuerzas llevándome varios mechones de cabello rubio rojizo. Ella también se defendía y lograba darme algunos golpes que apenas sentía por mis niveles de ira que me hacían peligrosamente mortal. Finalmente mi marido la sujeto mientras yo me calmaba lo suficiente para no matarla, más tranquila le ayude a sujetarla mientras ella pataleaba con ira, no la dejaríamos escapar después de todo lo que había hecho, las de Denali observaban la escena como si quisieran que se las tragase la tierra pero sabían que su hermana merecía incluso más de lo que ya estaba pasando.

Jasper nos calmo a todos y Bella gracias a dios despertó, si no hubiese sobrevivido nadie me hubiese detenido para romper cada unos de los huesitos de la zorra de Tanya, nadie hubiese podido evitar que danzara de alegría mientras le prendía fuego a su cuerpo desmembrado, podía ser muy macabra cuando me lo proponía, ni siquiera me importaba perder los lazos con nuestros amigos de Denali, ella pagaría la vida de Bella con la suya.

Edward junto con Carlisle y Alice se dispusieron llevar a Bella al hospital, mientras Tanya aun se retorcía en nuestros brazos tratando de soltarse y volver a hacerle daño a Bella, como si ya no hubiese causado bastantes problemas.

-Maldita humana ya veras, Edward es mió, tu nunca lo tendrás mientras yo exista- gritaba enloquecida, sus hermanas se acercaron a nosotros tratando de calmarla. Un gruñido escapo de mis labios tan aterrador que Tanya se cayó completamente.

-Un grito más y te juro que te arranco la cabeza- murmure a su lado presionando su brazo con mucha más fuerza que antes, haciéndole saber que la amenaza iba en serio.

El rostro de Carmen solo expresaba la pena y la vergüenza por la situación vivida, ni siquiera Irina era capaz de levantar la mirada o bromear con lo recién sucedido, definitivamente esta era la primera vez que se le veía seria.

-Nos vamos… Tanya ya has hecho mucho daño a estas personas, me avergüenzas, te juro que Eleazar se enterara de todo- dijo Carmen sujetando a Tanya que parecía lentamente retomar la cordura bajo las palabras de su madre.

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijo Irina mirando a Emmett suplicante, mi marido era su mejor amigo y ella no quería perderlo por las estupideces de su hermana, más que mal nosotros y la familia de Eleazar éramos muy unidos.

-Tranquilas- dijo Esme con su maternal voz –Solo el tiempo sanara este mal entendido y se que Tanya en un futuro cuando pueda pensar con la cabeza fría se dará cuenta del error que cometió- dijo mientras les entregaba a las chicas de Denali la llave de uno de los automóviles para que volvieran a su hogar, definitivamente esa era la despedida.

-No hay rencores, no ocurrió nada grave- dijo Emmett a Irina quien le dio una sombría sonrisa. Así vimos como ellas se alejaban en el vehiculo hasta perderse de vista, no las veríamos en un largo tiempo, por lo menos unos treinta años curarían el mal trago de lo recién pasado.

Bella POV

Las cosas cambian, lo se, pero ¿pueden cambiar tanto de un día a otro?, realmente esto no tenia sentido, no ahora que estábamos en paz y nuevamente teníamos todo para ser felices.

Al principio pensé que el extraño comportamiento de mi novio se debía al sentimiento de culpa por mi casi muerte, sabia que por mucho que me excusara con mi estupidez o culpara a otros factores el seguiría martirizándose por lo ocurrido, el no dejaría de sentirse como el mayor causante.

Pensé que esto se pasaría con los días, lamentablemente no nos podíamos ver tanto como cuando estaba sana ya que pasaba casi todo el día en casa bajo los cuidados de mi familia, pero cuando estábamos juntos durante sus visitas y en nuestras noches solo me dedicaba a entregarle mi amor tanto como podía y actuar como si nada nunca hubiese pasado, tratando que por lo menos con mis gestos el supiera que yo no tenia ningún rencor ni duda al seguir a su lado.

Sus comportamientos extraños para una persona que no le conoce serian imperceptibles, el seguía viniendo todos los días como buen novio y se quedaba por las noches abrazándome y velando mi sueño como siempre, pero yo notaba las diferencias y los pequeños detalles que hacían la diferencia.

Ya no me besaba como antes, los besos antes llenos de amor y ternura esta vez tenían un sabor tenso y desesperado. Nuestras charlas cada vez se hacían menos prolongadas como si no tuviésemos nada que decirnos, sus respuestas eran tan cortas y terminantes que por primera vez el silencio entre nosotros si era incomodo, incluso las pocas veces que sonreía la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos. Su mirada era tan sombría y vacía como el día que lo conocí, aunque esta vez no estaba cargada de furia, si no de una pena indescriptible.

Quería hablar de este tema con su familia y agradecí el primer día que pude ir a la escuela después de recuperarme del resfrió que gane con lo del lago, por fin aclararía todo con Alice, por lo menos si no lo aclarábamos juntas encontraríamos una solución para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Con más animo que los anteriores días de la semana me prepare para la escuela, me puse las ropas más lindas que tenia esperando deslumbrar a Edward quizás su humor estaba mejor. Sophie me esperaba con el desayuno, me dio una gran sonrisa mientras bajaba la escalera, a su lado Noel peleaba con su sándwich, solo a el se le podría ocurrir ponerle tantos ingrediente como para que no cupiera todo en las dos tórrejas de pan.

-Bella- dijo feliz dejando su pan y acercándose a darme un fuerte abrazo, según lo que supe Noel fue el más aterrado de la familia cuando supo que me paso algo, no se movió del hospital hasta que salí al día siguiente, aun teníamos una charla pendiente, todavía no olvidaba la hostilidad que estaba mostrándole a Edward desde hace algún tiempo, nunca he sabido de que trataron sus charlas con mi novio y ahora estaba sintiendo una gran curiosidad.

-Deja respirar a Bella Noel, a penas se recupera y tú planeas romperle un par de costillas- dijo Sophie en tono de broma mientras Noel me soltaba sonrosado. Finalmente todos comimos y cuando sonó el timbre salí corriendo para recibir a Edward solo podía ser el por la hora. Estaba más bello que nunca, ¿como lograba deslumbrarme siempre?, estoy segura de que nunca aunque pasaran cientos de años dejaría de sentir mariposas en el estomago al estar a su lado, a primera vista note que su animo seguía igual de frío y hostil que antes, con una sonrisa un poco forzada lo salude posando mis labios en los suyos que me devolvieron el gesto con monotonía.

-Ya me voy- dije tomando mis cosas y cerrando la puerta tras mis espalda, el día de hoy Edward se notaba particularmente serio, mire hacia su carro y no estaba ninguno de los Cullen, me repetí a mi misma que no perdiera la calma, de seguro vendrían en otro de sus coches, pero cuando aparcamos fuera de la escuela no había ni rastros de ninguno de sus carros.

-Ellos están de caza- dijo Edward a mi lado rompiendo el silencio por primera vez desde que salimos de casa, al parecer había notado que buscaba algo. Tras sus palabras mi animo se fue por el piso, ahora como arreglaría esto, ya no soportaba más toda esta tensión con Edward.

Sin mucho tiempo nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase que se paso tediosa y aburrida, yo estuve todo el tiempo mirando a Edward esperando que dijese algo como hacia siempre que el profesor no nos miraba, pero el parecía muy entretenido mirando la pizarra, ¿como si esa materia ya no la hubiese estudiado unas mil veces antes?, ya estaba todo decidido hoy hablaríamos, sacaría valor y le pediría unas buenas explicaciones, no se como la situación de un día a otro se volvió tan terrorífica.

Mi accidente fue hace una semana, ya era demasiado tiempo para que el siguiera así, aunque cuando tienes una eternidad por vida una semana debe ser lo mismo que minutos, pero todo esto debía acabar pronto si quería mantener la cordura mental.

En un dos por tres llego la hora de almuerzo, nos dirigimos juntos a la cafetería en silencio, últimamente el silencio era muy característico entre nosotros. Antes de ingresar al salón el se detuvo inesperadamente haciéndome chocar contra su espalda, casi caí por el golpe pero el me sostuvo antes ágilmente.

-Bella hay un asunto que debo arreglar, te vendré a recoger luego de clases- dijo serio mirando muy interesado algo detrás de mi hombros. ¿Que cruzaba por su mente?, seria capaz de cualquier cosa por saber que estaba planeando.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte preocupada, no era común que Edward hiciera novillos, sobre todo cuando ellos no me incluían, esto definitivamente estaba dándome miedo.

-No cariño- dijo acariciando mi rostro con ternura haciendo a las mariposas de mi estomago agitarse con fuerza, me dio una de sus sonrisas que a pesar de ser deslumbrantes no llegaban a sus ojos. Tome su mano antes de que se alejara.

-Edward tengo algo que hablar contigo- dije en tono bajo aunque sabia que el lo escucharía.

-Prometo que lo haremos cuando regrese- dijo con su aterciopelada voz y juraría que en ese momento vi un brillo extraño en su mirada ¿inseguridad?, pero al pestañear ya había desaparecido. Inesperadamente me estrecho en sus brazos y me dio un apasionado beso que por poco me hubiese hecho desmayar, estaba cargado de amor y desesperación como si fuera el último y antes de que pudiera replicar o hacer algo el ya se encontraba a varios pasos de mí en la multitud de alumnos. _"Estupidos poderes vampiricos" _pensé.

Me senté sola en una mesa con mi almuerzo, hoy debía pensar, ¿Qué cosas le diría a Edward?, tenia que encontrar una buena forma de hacerlo comprender mis puntos, diablos necesitaba a Alice ella siempre sabía que hacer en situaciones como esta, realmente necesitaba de los consejos de mi mejor amiga.

Tome mi celular dispuesta a llamarla, no teníamos contacto desde aquel día en el hospital, otra cosa extraña, se supone que somos las mejores amigas fue raro que no se apareciera en mi casa ni siquiera de visita. Al igual que ella no había recibido noticias de ninguno de los Cullen durante toda esa semana, si antes estaba nerviosa y sin apetito ahora era un manojo de nervios, había estado demasiado pendiente de Edward para darme cuenta de que el comportamiento del resto de su familia era igual de inusual, algo estaba pasando y había sido muy estupida para no verlo. Comencé a marcar su número con las manos temblorosas.

-Este teléfono no existe o se encuentra temporalmente fuera de servicio- dijo la voz de la operadora. ¿Que significaba esto?, ¿de donde había salido ese mensaje?, claro que existía era al que siempre le llamaba, probé nuevamente pero esta vez con el teléfono de Emmett quizás el de Alice estuviese fallando o que se yo, ese grandulon siempre lo tenia encendido de seguro me atendía al ver que era mi numero.

-Tup tup tup- bien por lo menos daba tono. –Tup tup tup…- nadie atendía, decidí cortar y volver a insistir pero esta vez ocurrió lo mismo que con el teléfono de Alice. Así llame a cada uno de sus teléfonos sin éxito, todos arrojaban el mismo mensaje, no me di cuenta cuando la cafetería si hallaba vacía, desesperada tome mi mochila y me dirigí a biología.

La clase se paso lento, demasiado para mi gusto, sentía que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo en aquel salón, no preste ni la más mínima atención mi mente se encontraba totalmente ocupada viendo todas las posibilidades, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, necesitaba la charla de Edward más que nunca, estaba impaciente y pensado en mil posibilidades para aquel extraño hecho con los teléfonos. Mi celular debía estar fallando tenia que ser eso.

Por fin salí de biología, clase en la cual ni siquiera me fije de que trataba, mi mente estaba bloqueada. Como no me sentía capaz de llevar a cabo mi clase de educación física decidí saltármela, me senté fuera de la escuela a pesar del frío a esperar el carro de Edward, el vendría por mi y por fin aclararíamos todo, los minutos se pasaban lentos haciéndoseme la espera más tediosa de mi vida.

-Vamos Edward te necesito- murmure para mi, mientras los minutos avanzaban, solo quedaban tres minutos para que acabaran las clases y el carro de Edward no se veía por ninguna parte.

El timbre de la última hora sonó haciéndome saltar por la impresión, los pasillos lentamente comenzaron a llenarse de los alumnos que salían de sus clases felices por ir a sus casas, Angela se acerco a mí al verme sentada sola fuera de la escuela.

-Bella te encuentras bien- pregunto sentándose a mi lado, era una gran chica, pero era bastante difícil hablar con ella de lo preocupada que estaba porque mi novio y toda su familia vampira se estaban comportando más raro de lo que ya eran por naturaleza.

-No- negué con un hilo de voz, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, vaya que mala mentirosa era, Angela me miro nuevamente preocupada y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Bella, siempre que lo desees puedes hablar conmigo- dijo sin presionarme, saco un pañuelo de su mochila y me lo dio, luego con una ultimo sonrisa se alejo de mi yendo hacia su carro.

El estacionamiento se fue vaciando poco a poco y no me di cuenta cuando ya no quedaba nadie además de mí en las afueras de la escuela, observe mi reloj y ya había terminado el horario de clases hace dos horas.

-Lo prometiste- susurre para mí mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer nuevamente esta vez sin que las pudiese controlar. _"Calma Bella"_, me repetía interiormente, el debía tener una buena excusa para llegar tarde, debía haberse presentado algo en su camino y por eso estaba tardando, ya vendría el y con su voz aterciopelada me diría cuanto me amaba.

Entonces en ese momento escuche un vehiculo acercarse, con ilusión levante la mirada, aquel auto familiar se apareció por los aparcamientos de la escuela, Noel se acercaba en la roja camioneta de la familia. Un sentimiento de frustración carcomió mi estomago, no era Edward. Noel al verme en las condiciones que estaba salio corriendo de la camioneta hasta sentarse frente a mi preocupado como nunca antes le había visto.

-Bella, tranquila Bella, por favor ya no llores- dijo abrazándome fuerte contra su pecho, cosa que solo logro hacerme llorar con más fuerza, ¿que hacia el aquí?, ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

-¿Porque has venido?- pregunte sollozando y empapándole su camisa por las lagrimas, el se tenso entre mis brazos antes de mirarme con sus hermosos ojos azules, estaba segura que la respuesta que me daría no me gustaría para nada.

-El me lo ha pedido, fue a casa hace unas horas, me entrego esto y dijo que viniera por ti a esta hora- dijo entregándome un sobre azul, con manos temblorosas lo abrí para ver su contenido, de seguro en el decía porque estaba tardando, quizás era una carta de disculpas, pero algo en el fondo de mi pecho gritaba que era algo mucho peor, algo que había estado temiendo desde el día en que le entregue mi corazón.

_Bella:_

_Se que en este momento debes estar confundida, pero no encontré una mejor forma de explicar todo lo que siento que por medio de una carta. Solo podría pedirte una cosa en este momento y esa seria que llegaras hasta el final._

_COMPRÉNDEME..._

_Quisiera amarte intensamente, besarte como lo hice buscando en tus labios calmar mi sed, abrazarte y en mi cuerpo contenerte como hacia antes, ¡como quisiera que mi corazón fuera otro!, no lo es, esta dentro de mi cuerpo adormecido, mi indecisión se apodero y gobierna... Mis sentimientos no son los mismos que fueron hace meses y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo._

_Cuanto deseo ser aquel de ayer, el que te amaba dulcemente al amanecer y moría por el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre salir de tus labios o el retumbar de tu corazón ante la cercanía de nuestros labios, que no daría por volver a ser el chico que daría su vida por ti sin mirar atrás, pero no soy aquel..._

_¿Como hago para que el amor regrese a mi?, y se alejen mis negras dudas, mi imperfecta forma de amar que me atormenta y no me deja vivir. Trate mi amor, te juro que trate de amarte nuevamente como antes con todos mis sentidos, pero solo sentía el vació y la incomodidad de fingir el afecto, por eso me volví más callado pensando y buscando en mi alma las mas hermosas palabras para no herirte, y decirte adiós._

_Porque fuiste el gran amor, nunca negare haberte amado porque esa seria la mas vil de todas las mentiras._

_No se si fue un sueño... te ame profundamente, con todos mis sentidos, incluso al saber que este era un amor imposible y prohibido, fui egoísta y eso lo lamentare eternamente, te hice amarme como nadie pensando que yo sentía lo mismo y ahora que veo mi error te dejo con todo este sufrimiento que se que sentirás y del que yo seré el único culpable._

_El amor volverá algún días nuevamente a tu vida, el que mereces, el que te respete, y el que sobre todas las cosas sea reciproco._

_No te pediré que no me odies, si quieres hazlo con todas tus fuerzas, lo merezco lo se, lo merezco, porque nadie debería tener derecho a hacerte tanto daño como el que yo te estoy causando._

_Ya no te amo, lo que paso entre nosotros fue lo más hermoso que ha pasado en mi vida, pero ya no puedo continuar con esta mentira, este mar de dudas que me alejan de ti día a día._

_No me busques Isabella, porque estaré muy lejos al momento que leas mi carta, tan lejos que ni aunque buscaras en toda la faz de la tierra me encontrarías a mi o a mi familia, Pasamos mucho tiempo en Forks y ya era hora de partir, simplemente porque prolongar más la espera cuando mis sentimientos ya habían cambiado completamente sin que nada más nos atara a esta tierra._

_Lo siento Bella, lo siento mucho, por haber alimentado tus ansias de mi y haber echo crecer este amor que finalmente terminaría en nada, se que de seguro sufrirás, pero esto es mejor que vivir en una mentira, me olvidaras se que lo harás como yo lo haré._

_La mente de los humanos es un completo colador, no te darás cuenta cuando el pecho deje de doler y mi imagen en tu mente no sea más que un borroso y triste recuerdo del pasado._

_Se feliz, se que aparecerá en tu vida el hombre que realmente te merezca, quizás ya este ante ti y no lo hayas visto por mi, no sufras Bella que yo no lo haré por ti y por favor no hagas nada estupido con tu vida, sabes que mucha gente que te rodea te ama y sufriría demasiado si llegaras a hacerte daño._

_Ese será el único favor que te pediré, se que no tengo derecho a hacerlo, pero si alguna vez me amaste realmente no te harás daño y me harás caso en esta única suplica._

_Adiós mi dulce Bella. Adiós para siempre._

_Edward._

La carta comenzó a empaparse por mis lágrimas, la tinta se corría y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa ya me hallaba sumida en la inconciencia del dolor.

Edward me había dejado y esto era para siempre. Edward no me amaba y mi corazón estaba destrozado, mi corazón había muerto y no había nadie que pudiera salvarlo.

* * *

_**Lamento demasiado haber tardado tanto con este capitulo, casi un mes, lo se, deben de haber estado odiándome por mi ausencia pero realmente lo siento y tengo unas buenas excusas para mi tardanza.**_

_**Primero, mi grupo favorito vino a Chile, aun sigo con psicosis por haberlos conocido en vivo, imagínense casi me desmaye en la feria del disco cuando Muse me firmo mi HAARP, aun no me lo creo y eso sin mencionar que el concierto fue el mejor de mi vida.**_

_**Definitivamente ese fue el mejor día de mi vida, si no conocen a Muse se los recomiendo y como dato aparte les comento que este es uno de los grupos favoritos de Stephenie, de hecho su música inspiro algunas partes del libro.**_

_**Segundo, comencé a estudiar ingles, así que después del trabajo me voy directo a las clases y no me aparezco en mi casa hasta como las 10 de la noche, debo aprender es algo que he querido siempre y justo ahora se dio la oportunidad.**_

_**Tercero, el último libro, si me aleje para leerlo en paz sin spoilers, no quería que me pasara lo mismo que con HP, así que me aleje un poco de todo para terminarlo, en lo personal me gusto mucho por si les interesa.**_

_**Bueno esos son mis motivos, espero sepan comprenderlos, ahora me pondré las pilas para no volver a demorar tanto, en especial cuando ya no nos queda tanto para el final.**_

_**Gracias a las que supieron comprender y se quedaran al lado de mi historia hasta el final y Tatarata gracias por tu preocupación ya he vuelto xD.**_

_**Besos Katu.**_


	33. Recuerdos

Capitulo 33: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 33: Recuerdos **

Bella POV

Se que mis lágrimas no harán que vuelva, pero mi corazón nunca entenderá que ya no está. Uno no sabe cuan cruel es la vida hasta que se está muriendo de sufrimiento, solo de eso estoy segura.

Al irse de mi lado dejo un cadáver viviente, no hay otra forma de llamar a lo que me he convertido. El dolor es lo único que me hace saber que aun sigo viva, la única señal de que aun no estoy muerta, de que no me he ido al infierno, aunque mi vida ya es algo parecido. Es como si estuviese condenada para siempre a sufrir.

Aquel día en el que desapareció dejándome sola con aquella carta no se borrara jamás de mi memoria, me perseguirá hasta el día de mi muerte, aun lo recordaba tan claramente como si fuera ayer.

--Flash Back--

Cuando retome la conciencia me encontraba en mi habitación, si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que aun apretaba aquella terrible carta entre mis manos hubiese pensado que todo había sido una gran y horrible pesadilla.

Llore, llore como nunca antes había llorado, si las lagrimas fueran de sangre me habría desangrado fácilmente, ni siquiera todo lo que había sufrido en mi vida se podía igualar a lo que estaba sintiendo, leí la carta millones de veces entre lagrimas, tratando de encontrar algún error o vaivén en su escritura, el no podría ser el capaz de escribir tales palabras, pero por mucho que tratara de convencerme la carta era real.

Promesas, ohh donde quedaron todas aquellas promesas de amor, tan dulces y a la vez tan inciertas, que ahora me llenaban de amargura y destrozaban mi corazón en tantos pedazos como un espejo roto.

Sophie simplemente me abrazaba preocupada y hablaba cosas que no podía comprender, como si hablara en otro idioma, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba junto a mi, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, y yo ya no era conciente de nada de lo que me rodeaba, solo era conciente del gran dolor.

Trataba de dormirme, de sumirme en la inconciencia aunque fuera solo por un momento, mis ojos estaban hinchados y mi cuerpo cansado de tanto llorar, pero cerrar los ojos era aun más martillante que tenerlos abiertos. Temía cerrarlos porque cada vez que lo hacia veía su hermoso rostro y añoraba con desesperación besar sus labios, aun con esperanzas de que el volviera a mi.

Las horas pasaban y solo supe que era de noche cuando me encontré sola en mi habitación y mire por mi ventana donde ya se asomaban los astros de una noche sin luna, creo que en aquel momento por fin retome un poco la conciencia y comencé a pensar con algo de lucidez.

Sin poder más me levante, a oscuras y silenciosamente me dirigí al carro. Aun no se como lo conseguí, pero a pesar de mi estado catatónico llegue frente a la casa de los Cullen, aquella mansión imponente donde habíamos pasado tantos momentos felices y que ahora se me presentaba como la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Pero con lo único que me encontré fue con el sumo silencio de una casa vacía y sin luces, golpee aquella blanca puerta con mis puños tantas veces y con tanta fuerza que salio sangre de mis nudillos y grite su nombre tantas veces que mi voz comenzó a fallar por mi desgarrada garganta.

En ese momento recordé cierta parte de la carta -_"No me busques Isabella, porque estaré muy lejos al momento que leas mi carta, tan lejos que ni aunque buscaras en toda la faz de la tierra me encontrarías a mi o a mi familia"-_ Llore mucho más que antes, tan poco había significado para el que ni siquiera fue capaz de darme una explicación en mi cara.

Siempre supe que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero siempre he sido una estupida, una maldita imbecil que ahora sufre las consecuencias de ser tan soñadora, las consecuencias de haber entregado su corazón a alguien tan superior a una casi deidad. Edward merecía a alguien mejor y yo siempre supe que no seria capaz de satisfacer todas sus necesidades y mantenerlo a mi lado por siempre.

Se me antojaba la muerte y la hubiese buscado si no fuera por sus ultimas palabras en aquella carta, aquel pedido que solo podría cumplir si alguna vez le había amado realmente y aunque el no lo pudiera ver yo le demostraría con mi vida que el fue mi único y gran amor.

Así vi como el sol se desplegaba por las montañas dándome el primer día sola, el primer día sin Edward, el primer día de un cuerpo sin alma, porque Bella había muerto, mi corazón se había ido con el y ahora no era más que un frió y duro cascaron sin sentido derrumbada frente a su puerta.

-- Fin Flash Back--

A pesar que ya han pasado dos meses desde que el se fue, aun no hay una noche o día en el que no derrame lagrimas de dolor. Había cambiado tanto, ya no era la Bella de meses atrás, lamentaba profundamente ver como mi dolor lastimaba a mi familia, pero no podía hacer nada más por ocultarlo, como siempre me han dicho soy una pésima mentirosa.

Me había vuelto huraña y no hablaba a menos que esto fuera demasiado requerido o de vital importancia, a pesar de todo seguía yendo a la escuela, esta era la única distracción que tenia aunque las clases se me hacían demasiado cortas dejándome mucho tiempo para pensar en el.

Maldito pueblo, me era imposible no pensar en el, todo me lo recordaba, en mi habitación todo me recordaba a nuestros pequeños momentos en mi cama o verlo en la mecedora observándome dormir, en la escuela aquel asiento vació a mi lado me recordaba también que el ya no estaba para mi, todo esto sin mencionar aquel hueco vació en mi pecho.

_-"La mente de los humanos es un completo colador"-_ ojala sus palabras fueran ciertas, el tiempo a pasado y aun sigo recordándolo cada uno de los minutos de mi vida, no hay noche en la que no despierte gritando su nombre, no hay día en el que no derrame una lagrima por su ausencia. Por más que el tiempo pase mis llantos seguirán empapando su recuerdo.

Noel POV

_-"La amo con todo mi corazón, nunca le haría daño"-_ dijo el con tal seriedad que no cabía duda de que sus palabras eran ciertas. Ahora entiendo a Jacob que tanto me advirtió que no creyera en ellos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Me dolía demasiado ver a Bella así, como se derrumbaba y quedaba hundida en un agujero tan profundo que era incapaz de ver la luz, era como si toda su vida se hubiese ido aquel día en que el se fue.

Trate por todos mis medios de traerla a la normalidad, de alegrar su vida con cosas que con normalidad le hubiesen sacado una sonrisa pero no conseguí nada, ella apenas me oía y seguía con aquella expresión, con sus brazos enredados a su pecho como si este se fuese a desmoronar de un segundo a otro.

No solo yo trate de todo para devolverle la vida, Sophie hablaba con ella tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero esto era aun mucho peor, cada vez que en casa se trataba el tema de "Edward" Bella se encerraba a llorar horas completas hasta que se dormía por el cansancio.

Por eso decidimos quitar aquel tema de la mesa y tratar de alegrarla por otros medios sin éxito. Kendra la sacaba cada vez que podía, yo la llevaba conmigo a todas partes, Sophie la mantenía cerca todo el tiempo, pero nada parecía volverla a traer a este mundo, Ella cada vez estaba más lejana e inalcanzable de todo y eso nos asustaba demasiado.

Pensar que yo era el gran culpable de su dolor me volvía loco, tuve la posibilidad de hacer que esto no ocurriera, de frenarlo antes que llegara a esto, pero la vi tan feliz con Edward, tan enamorada, que a pesar de saber lo que era creí en sus palabras.

--Flash Back--

Después de mi operación pasaba en casa, mis amigos siempre estaban allí llenando cada rincón, habían cambiado bastante, su piel era más caliente y parecían cautelosos y acalorados, estaban mucho más enormes de lo que pensé podrían ser.

Con algo de tiempo y uniendo algunos pedazos de sus charlas y extraños comportamientos, no me costo mucho descubrir la verdad. El hecho de no haber visto gran parte de mi vida me hizo crecer rodeado de leyendas que para mi eran tan reales como todo lo que me rodeaba y llegar a la conclusión de que todos mis amigos se habían convertido en peludos canes, se veía venir.

Se que Jacob y los demás siempre supieron que lo descubriría y si que lo hice. Cuando supe la verdad me hicieron jurar que jamás se lo contaría a nadie, a cambio me dejaban siempre estar al tanto de todo sobre ellos, más que mal era su amigo y ante todo algo de Quileute también corría por mis venas.

Era maravilloso ver como todo lo que siempre imagine se hacia realidad, ver como aquellas leyendas eran tan reales como el día a día, pero también descubrí cosas que no eran nada agradables.

Los amigos de April no eran nada más y nada menos que vampiros, casi me volé la cabeza cuando lo supe, ella pasaba el mayor tiempo de los días junto a ellos, cosa que me preocupaba bastante a mi y a toda la manada.

Así me entere del viejo tratado que tenían los Cullen con los Quileutes, ellos eran un extraño grupo de vampiros que no bebían de humanos, por esto crearon un tratado de paz y pudieron convivir sin problemas mientras estos jamás bebieran de un humano de la zona, ni traspasaran los limites establecidos.

Aquello si no me lo podía creer, eso significaba que había sido operado por un vampiro, que un vampiro había salvado a Bella de morir congelada y además significaba que yo estaba celoso de un vampiro.

Si porque debo reconocerlo desde aquel primer momento que abrí los ojos y la vi, me enamore completa y perdidamente de Bella y me dolía ver como cada vez estaba más cerca de su salvador, como se amoldaba a su figura y como se sonrojaba cada vez que estaba en su presencia.

Edward Cullen era un vampiro y estaba muy cerca de mi amada, y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para prevenirla, ni siquiera podía hablar con ella ya que eso seria romper aquel tratado que tantos años tenia.

Era sofocante ver como no podía hacer nada para impedir que Bella estuviese en compañía de vampiros, ver como se enamoraba de uno sin quizás ni siquiera saber a lo que se enfrentaba, entonces llego aquel garrafal día en el que nos dio la noticia de que ella y Edward eran novios.

Casi se me cayo el pelo, hice un berrinche tan grande y a la vez extraño, porque solo me veían maldiciendo pero no sabían el por que y lo peor es que no podía decir nada, nunca mantener un secreto había sido tan difícil, como explicarle a mi madre que Bella no debía salir con Edward porque este era un vampiro que le podría chupar toda la sangre de un segundo a otro.

-Edward, me gustaría hablar contigo, no hay ningún problema si vamos a dar una vuelta- le pregunte cuando retome el control de mi cuerpo ante tal noticia. No tenia idea de que decirle, ni siquiera como empezar, pero esto fue lo único que se me vino a la mente, por lo menos hablaría con el de hombre a hombre, algo se me ocurriría.

El accedió a hablar conmigo y así ambos fuimos a dar una vuelta en su volvo ante la atónita mirada de Bella y mi familia. Estaba nervioso, no sabia como empezar, como hablar con el sin decir que sabia que era un vampiro, como decirle que se si llegaba a hacerle daño a Bella me encargaría de que sufriera la peor de las muertes.

-Se que lo sabes- dijo rompiendo el silencio mientras se detenía en un desolado lugar de la carretera. Me quede helado, se estaría refiriendo a lo que estaba pensando, era imposible que el supiese que yo sabia lo que era.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte haciéndome el iluso mientras tomaba nervioso un gran sorbo de jugo de naranja que llevaba conmigo. Mis nervios no me debían traicionar, sobre todo ahora que estaba tratando de pensar la escusa perfecta para alejarlo de Bella.

-Sabes que soy un vampiro- me atragante a tal nivel que Edward tuvo que darme unas palmadas en la espalda para pasar aquel trago. En que demonios me había metido, estaba solo a mitad de camino con un vampiro, estaba seguro que de esta no salía con vida.

-No te are daño Noel, no seas absurdo- dijo con una sonrisa, más aterrorizado que nunca me desabroche rápido el cinturón en un frustrado intento de fuga. Sin darme cuenta me enrede en el cinturón y caí al suelo.

-Noel, se que podemos hablar esto como personas civilizadas, por favor no me temas- dijo tendiéndome una de sus manos para que me pusiese de pie, mano que no acepte, prefería ponerme solo de pie. _"Es difícil hablar con alguien como persona civilizada sobre todo cuando este alguien realmente no es persona" _pensé mientras el hacia una mueca.

-¿Ella lo sabe?- pregunte, apenas estuve de pie, la pregunta salio de mis labios antes incluso que lograra formarla en mi mente. La pregunta que tanto me había estado atormentando en este ultimo tiempo.

-Si- dijo apoyándose contra un árbol cercano. Como era posible que Bella supiese que el era un vampiro y no saliese corriendo como lo haría un humano común, ella era realmente absurda.

-Si que lo es- dijo riéndose en voz baja, ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?, era mejor que dejara de alucinar. Juraría que este vampiro estaba leyendo mi mente. Inconcientemente me alejaba de mi anfitrión, me di cuenta de esto cuando el comenzó a acortar la lejanía por cada paso que yo retrocedía.

-Noel, no me temas, sabes que no te are daño, no quiero a una manada de licántropos sedientos de venganza persiguiéndome de por vida. Además ya sabes sobre mi naturaleza y la de mi familia- tenia razón, toda la razón, pero no podía evitar estar asustado por mi, por mi familia, por Bella, hasta por el pobre planeta tierra.

-¿Pero como es que ella lo sabe?... yo, no entiendo- dije retomando el tema que nos convocaba, era imposible que Bella lo supiera, esto la habría hecho salir corriendo, ¿que acaso el la tenia amenazada o algo así?, no podía pensar en otra cosa, Bella estaba en esto contra de su voluntad.

-Se que parece imposible, pero Bella y yo estamos enamorados - dijo sacándome de mi caos mental.

-¿Como quieres que te crea?, ¿Qué le has hecho a Bella para que ella acceda a esto?- pregunte lleno de ira agitando mi dedo acusatoriamente, podía estar amenazándola con la familia o con su propia vida, Bella podía llegar a ser tan ingenua.

-Tu vives con ella, ¿has visto temor o infelicidad en su rostro?- ¡¡Demonios!!, ¿porque tenia que tener toda la razón?, Bella no podía mentir ni ocultar su estado de animo, era algo innato de ella, era como un libro abierto.

-¡Esto es imposible!, ¡ella esta loca!- grite agarrándome el pelo, ya no habían más excusas que aquella, hasta yo había visto el amor en su mirada, aquella mirada que destruía mi corazón y me llenaba de celos en la presencia de Edward Cullen, Bella necesitaba a un siquiatra con urgencia.

-Estas preocupado por ella, la quieres demasiado, pero créeme la amo con todo mi corazón, nunca le haría daño- dijo con tanta seriedad y sentimiento en sus palabras que a pesar de todo estaba seguro que no me estaba mintiendo, hablaba de Bella como si se tratase de la cosa más importante del universo.

-Si a ella llegase a pasarle algo, si ella muriera yo no dudaría en seguirla. Ella es el sentido de mi vida- dijo avergonzado, el la amaba, esto era real. No podía estar pasando, como un monstruo de película podía enamorarse, me dolía ver como acabaría el curso de todo esto.

-Esto acabara mal y lo sabes… Ella es humana y tu no… Bella envejecerá y tú no le permitirás tener una vida común, con hijos, nietos y familia… esto es insano- dije pensando en el futuro, el futuro para ellos era bastante oscuro a menos que…

-Detente- dijo cortando el curso de mis ideas –Yo no convertiré a Bella en un monstruo, jamás la condenaría a esta vida, pero no soy capaz de dejarla- este era el drama más estupido que había presenciado jamás, una verdadera tragedia griega que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, creo que hasta Romeo y Julieta tenían menos drama cataclísmico.

Bella ya había sufrido tanto en su vida, ya había sido tan desdichada y Ahora se veía radiante, con aquella sonrisa que me robaba suspiros y esa mirada brillante que la hacia tan deslumbrante como una estrella.

-No me opondré, simplemente dejare que todo esto fluya como el viento… Pero ya sabes como acabara todo si algo le llega a pasarle a Bella- dije terminando nuestra charla con un tono amenazante, no seria yo el que destruyera la vida de Bella.

-Gracias- dijo alargando su mano para cellar nuestro pacto, esta vez fui capaz de responder al gesto entrelazando mis dedos en su fría y pálida mano.

-No la hagas sufrir, se que esto no acabara de la mejor forma, pero no seré yo el responsable de quitar a Bella su felicidad, si ella esta contigo a pesar de saber los riesgos, yo respetare su decisión- la respetaría por todo el amor que le tenia aunque esto me costara la cordura.

Así me llevo a casa nuevamente, cuando llegamos nos libramos de todo con la perfecta escusa de "Charla de chicos". Era capaz de arriesgar todo por que Bella fuera feliz y si la felicidad estaba a su lado yo no me interpondría y daría todo porque esta no se acabara nunca.

Gran error podía estar cometiendo, pero por esto estaba dispuesto a equivocarme. Simplemente estaba jugando con fuego.

--Fin Flash Back--

Arrepentimiento, solo ese sentimiento podía embargar a mi corazón que dolía por el solo hecho de ver sufrir de aquella forma a mi Bella, si a pesar de todo lo que había intentado para deshacerme de aquellas ideas, de aquellos sentimientos que sabia que no eran iguales de parte de ella estaba profundamente enamorado, como nunca antes lo había hecho y había sacrificado mi amor estúpidamente pensando que todo acabaría bien cuando desde un principio supe que no seria así.

Fui un cobarde al no querer romper su felicidad antes, al no querer ser el culpable de esta. Deje que su corazón y su amor se hicieran más grandes antes de que se rompiese haciendo que el dolor fuese aun más fuerte.

Pero verla así tan destruida, tan acabada como si de un segundo a otro se fuese a desmoronarse completamente hacia que cada parte de mi doliera. Yo era el gran culpable de su dolor, yo permití que el la dañara de esta forma.

El se fue y no dejo más que un fantasma, un cuerpo devastado tras su paso, me hervía la sangre de solo pensar que yo permití que pasara esto, todo es mi culpa, fui más ciego de lo que era en un principio.

-No confíes en vampiros- me habían dicho miles de veces mis amigos de la Push cuando supieron que estaba dispuesto a aceptar la relación de Edward y Bella, pero fui demasiado ciego y no les hice caso.

De alguna forma sacaría a Bella adelante, de eso estaba seguro, aquel dolor sanaría, si no, no me lo podría perdonar jamás.

Bella POV

Otro aburrido día de escuela se acercaba, las pesadillas esta noche habían sido tan tétricas como siempre, como era común desperté gritando su nombre mientras veía su rostro desaparecer en la oscuridad.

A pesar de que aun era muy temprano para empezar el día, tome una larga ducha esperando que esta se llevara mis lagrimas y me diera suficientes energías para enfrentar otro día de instituto, me vestí y maquille mis marcadas ojeras producto de mis constantes malas noches, estaba tan pálida y ojerosa como una de ellos.

Así me acurruque junto a mi ventana simplemente viendo como llovía en el exterior, con tanta intensidad que parecía que el cielo se quería desquitar con la tierra, aquellas nubes negras que cubrían todo el cielo en su esplendor daban la fría sensación de que nunca jamás volvería a salir el sol.

Cuando fue una hora prudente para bajar a desayunar, me uní a mi familia, me senté junto a Noel que el día de hoy parecía pensativo y distante, algo muy raro en su persona, quizás fuese el clima, el odiaba la lluvia.

Después del desayuno Kendra y yo nos fuimos a la escuela, en el largo camino Kendra trataba de animar mi sombrío animo con cientos de temas sobre bailes, moda y chicos, cosas que simplemente me sacaban respuestas como "si, no, mmm".

Cuando bajamos, fuimos directo a la entrada tratando de mojarnos lo menos posible, entonces lo oí.

-Bella- alguien me llamaba, inconcientemente me di vuelta para ver de que se trataba, pero me encontré con que no había nadie cerca de mí, además de Kendra que me miraba extrañada desde la entrada.

-Bella si te quedas parada ahí vas a coger pulmonía- me grito desde la puerta, di una última mirada sin encontrar a nadie luego seguí sus pasos hasta la escuela.

Esto era bastante extraño, sobre todo porque en esta escuela nadie sabía mi nombre real, solo lo sabían mi familia y…, definitivamente no quería pensar en las otras personas que sabían mi nombre. Además estaba segura de que aquella voz no me era familiar.

Le quite importancia al tema pensando que de seguro no se referían a mí, o que quizás el murmullo de la lluvia me estaba jugando una mala broma, más que mal mi nombre es común, y de todas formas podría haber sido otro sonido.

* * *

_**Al fin, no saben como me costo sacar este capitulo, lo odio de veras.**_

_**Esta vez la escusa de la tardanza es el tiempo y la falta de creatividad, tuve la media laguna creativa, les juro escribía algo y no me gustaba. Fue horrible, espero que esa crisis creativa allá pasado completamente.**_

_**Ojala les guste este capitulo que me saco canas verdes.**_

_**Por si a alguien le interesa les informo que ya escribí el final del Fic, aun quedan unos pocos capítulos pero el capi que dice fin ya esta listo xD.**_

_**Espero tener tiempo para traerles más pronto el próximo capi, no prometo nada, pero lo intentare.**_

_**Saludos Katu.**_


	34. De vuelta al pasado

Capitulo 34: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 34: De vuelta al pasado**

Bella POV

Últimamente había estado demasiado distraída para ver ciertas cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor, sumida en mi propio dolor me había fijado poco en lo que pasaba con las demás personas o con el mundo en si. Y solo me di cuenta de que Noel estaba más raro que nunca aquel día en que se encerró en su habitación y no quiso aceptar visitas de nadie, ni siquiera de su amigo Jacob con el que eran como uña y mugre.

-Bella, ¿sabes que es lo que le pasa a Noel?- me pregunto Sophie preocupada, su cara demostraba claramente lo mucho que le afectaba lo que fuera que estaba molestando a su hijo de aquella forma.

-No lo se- respondí, que más podría decirle, esto era extraño Noel no solía encerrarse como un niño pequeño con pataleta, además siempre se le veía feliz y tonteando por la casa, quizás algo le había ocurrido en los últimos días, pero no lo sabia debido a mi inevitable distanciamiento.

Comencé a sentir un poco de culpa por haberme distanciado así de mis amigos y de mi familia, quizás Noel en este tiempo me ha necesitado y yo no he sido más que un fantasma por meses, lo mismo pienso de Sophie y Ángela, creo que la ultima vez que hable con ella fue hace meses en aquel horrible día.

-Porque no hablas con el, no ha querido decirme que es lo que pasa y anda así de distante desde hace días- ella sabia que nunca podría negarme a una de sus peticiones, por lo demás quería demasiado a Noel y me importaba tanto como a ella que era lo que lo estaba afectando tanto.

Así que me dirigí a su habitación, intente ingresar sin tocar para sorprenderlo pero la puerta estaba asegurada desde adentro. Diablos esto si que era raro, no me sorprendía que Sophie estuviese preocupada.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto sin animo desde el otro lado. –Madre ya te dije que no quiero hablar con nadie por favor no te preocupes- dijo incluso antes que pudiese responderle.

-No soy tu mami, no por lo menos que lo recuerde-dije haciendo un mal chiste, si no había dejado entrar a Sophie ¿que oportunidades tenia yo de que me dejase entrar a ver que era lo que le pasaba?

Para mi sorpresa sonó un "click" y se abrió la puerta dejándome a la vista a Noel serio, con los ojos hinchados y aun en pijama a pesar de la hora, ¿vaya que me perdí?, esto parecía grave.

-¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar parada ahí como una boba?- me había quedado pegada mirándolo, es que de verdad estaba muy preocupada nunca le había visto así, con ese aspecto tan serio, tan duro, para mi Noel siempre era el chico dulce y feliz, el bromista empedernido que nunca tenia un mal día, pero en este momento parecía el chico al que le han dado la noticia de que a su perro lo a atropello un camión.

Pase rápido por su lado antes que se arrepintiera y me senté en su cama esperando que el cerrase la puerta y se sentase junto a mi. Después de aquello se formo un extraño e incomodo silencio, se suponía que había ido a hablar con el pero ¡diablos!, no tenia idea que decirle, no sabia ni siquiera como empezar.

-Se que esto puede sonar extraño pero lo se todo Bella- dijo mirando hacia un punto fijo cercano a sus pies. Sabia todo, ¿a que se refería?, se me pasaron mil ideas por la cabeza sobre lo que podría estar hablando, pero ninguna tenia mucho sentido así que pregunte.

-¿A que te refieres?- Levanto la mirada viéndome a los ojos por primera vez desde que entre, sus ojos azules mostraban claramente los rastros de que había estado llorando y que su noche no debió haber sido nada agradable por sus marcadas ojeras que en un segundo me lo recordaron a "el" haciendo que el pecho me doliera, instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi pecho intentando parar aquello, No pienses en el me regañe internamente, este no era el momento, estaba aquí para ayudar a Noel no para derrumbarme.

-Lo de el Bella, siempre supe que era un vampiro y no hice nada por evitar que te hiciera daño- ¿que?, no estaba preparada para algo así, mi cara de terror debió asustarlo. De un segundo a otro no supe nada más, el me había abrazado y estaba llorando en mi hombro.

-Perdóname Bella, yo no debí dejarle pero te veías tan feliz, tan enamorada- dijo entremedio de sus llantos, yo aun no salía de mi asombro, no atinaba a hacer nada además de estar quieta mientras el descargaba toda su pena sobre mis hombros.

-El prometió que no te haría daño, fui un estupido, sabia que esto acabaría mal, lo sabia y a pesar de esto no quise hacer nada para no romper tu felicidad- Me estaba pidiendo perdón por "el", me dolía el corazón, Edward había hablado con Noel, le prometió que no me haría daño, le había defraudado también. Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima recorrió mi rostro, me había prometido que no me afectaría más, pero por más que lo intentara me era imposible.

La confesión de Noel me impactaba, se sentía culpable por algo de lo que el no tenia culpa, a pesar de que hubiese intentado de todo el nunca me hubiese podido hacer separarme de Edward, limpie la lagrima solitaria que recorría mi rostro y me aparte de Noel para hablarle.

-Noel, tu no tienes la culpa, no te sientas culpable por favor- dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y tratando de evocar una pequeña sonrisa aunque por dentro me estaba destrozando, todo por aquel tema.

-Aquel día en que supe que eran novios yo me volví loco, por eso hable con el, el lo prometió Bella, no se como pude ser tan estupido como para creerlo, yo debí evitar esto- puse un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo, por mucho que me doliera el tema debía enfrentarlo en este momento.

-Me conoces muy poco si piensas que a pesar de todo me hubieses podido detener, ninguna de las razones que hubieses tenido me habrían separado de el… Noel, todo habría ocurrido igual, por favor no te tortures- para que se iba a torturar, ya era suficiente con mi propia tortura, nuevamente se me escaparon algunas lagrimas, su recuerdo me atormentaría eternamente.

Sin darme tiempo para nada Noel acorto la distancia que había entre nuestros rostros y me beso en los labios, sujeto mi cintura atrayéndome a su pecho sin dejarme escapatoria al encuentro de su boca, comenzó a besarme con desesperación y un amor que me hizo estremecer.

Trate de hablar y retroceder para frenarlo, pero lo único que conseguí fue que el se presionara aun más a mi y en el intento de hablar penetrara con un beso aun más profundo que duro una eternidad, cuando ya se hubo saciado y ya no podía alargar el beso por su necesidad de aire me soltó.

-Bella yo te amo- soltó mirándome fijamente y jadeando mientras recuperaba el aliento, yo aun estaba con el cerebro en blanco, eran demasiadas cosas, demasiadas confesiones para un día y aquel beso, no podía evitar comparar y extrañar los de Edward, yo a pesar de todo a pesar del tiempo le sigo amando, Edward, Edward, Edward, solo el embargaba mi mente, mataría porque aquel beso hubiese sido de el y no de Noel.

-Noel, yo no te amo- dije con el rostro bajo –Te quiero demasiado pero solo como a un hermano- era la verdad, aunque algún día lograse recuperarme y olvidar a Edward, que era algo imposible nunca le daría una esperanza a Noel, el no se lo merecía, el merecía a alguien mejor, a alguien con un corazón entero que estuviese dispuesta a dar la vida por su amor.

-Nunca podré llegar a amarte como tu lo haces, yo nunca amare a nadie- dije mientras las lagrimas caían libres por mi rostro, sabia que cada una de las palabras que había dicho eran ciertas y eso hacia que se aglomeraran mil nudos en mi garganta por la pena que me causaba, mi amor solo seria por Edward, nunca amaría a nadie más, no porque no quisiera simplemente por el hecho que no podría, el se había llevado todo.

-Lo siento- dijo con una amarga cara de decepción –no quise obligarte, pero no pude evitarlo- tome una de sus manos, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de esto?, deje que el se enamorara de mi, debí evitar esta situación, simplemente creo que la vida de esta familia hubiese sido mucho mejor si yo nunca me hubiese aparecido.

-Noel, tu mereces a alguien mejor, a alguien que te quiera más o en igual manera- dije tratando de no ser tan cruda, la situación se había formado densa y incomoda, el aire se podía cortar con tijeras en aquel instante.

-Ya no te preocupes más por nada, olvidaremos esta situación, esto no cambia nada entre nosotros- el acaricio una de mis mejillas y suspiro con una pena indescriptible. Debería ser un crimen hacerle daño a un ser tan bueno y perfecto como Noel.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que estaba enamorado, eras como el reflejo de un ángel perfecto, después de tanta oscuridad en mi vida al abrir los ojos quede cegado por tu luz, tu dices que yo merezco a alguien mejor, pero lo que creo es que no hay nadie mejor que tu- volvió a acariciar mi mejilla, iba a hablar pero el continuo.

-No me digas nada por favor, se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero creo que yo nací para amarte y protegerte, por favor simplemente te pido que no cierres tu corazón, no dejare que nadie nunca más vuelva a lastimarte. Siempre te estaré esperando, solo quiero que nunca olvides que yo estoy ahí incondicionalmente para ti- termino, esta vez fui yo quien lo abrazo, a pesar de todo lo pasado el me quería, me perdonaba y me apoyaba, no estaba sola.

-Noel eres un cabezota, por eso te quiero tanto, por favor ya basta de tantas disculpas, yo solo te pido que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes el niño dulce, feliz y gentil que conocí hace meses- dije y finalmente ambos nos dimos una calida sonrisa.

Después de aquel bochornoso enredo todo volvió a la normalidad, como si ese extraño lapsus nunca hubiese pasado, quizás fue un mal necesario, Noel estaba lleno de culpas y creo que por lo menos con aquella charla ambos nos quitamos parte de la carga que llevábamos dentro.

En los siguientes días me contó como se entero de que los Cullen eran vampiros. Charle con Noel mucho tiempo y por primera vez en semanas pude decir que no me sentía del todo triste. Hasta me reí bastante de el y sus burradas, si bien nunca olvidaría a Edward y a los Cullen, por lo menos ya no estaba viendo el camino tan oscuro sin ello.

Sabia que nunca regresarían y a pesar de todo la vida continuaba, el tiempo no se detenía ni un segundo y así pasarían meses, años y décadas, así que por lo menos trataría de ser feliz con aquella marca que llevaría hasta el final de mis días.

Noel POV

Después de aquella charla con Bella fue como si mi espíritu por fin volviese a ser libre, aquella tonta depresión en la que me había sumido desapareció por completo como si nunca antes hubiese existido.

A pesar de que aun dolía un poco el hecho de que ella no me amase como yo lo hacia. En fin, soy un chico duro y estaba seguro de que algún día conseguiría su amor y también sanar su corazón roto.

Sobre el beso robado, siempre llevaría el delicioso sabor de sus labios, a pesar de que ella no respondió a el fue la cosa más maravillosa que haya experimentado jamás en toda mi vida. Explicar y liberar todos mis sentimientos por ella me hacia ser un hombre más tranquilo, ella sabia que yo estaba ahí listo para cuando ella quisiese.

Seguí llevando a Bella con mis amigos, pasábamos bastante tiempo en la Push y en otros lugares, ahora si se podía decir que Kendra Bella y yo parecíamos hermanos, siempre andábamos juntos y a Bella se le veía una pequeña sonrisa, aun quedaba el brillo de la tristeza en su rostro, pero claramente se le veía mejor de lo que había estado en meses.

Con mis amigos practicamos tiro desde el acantilado, motociclismo y un montón de otras cosas donde siempre invitábamos a las chicas, nos habíamos convertido en un pequeño grupo y estaba feliz de que Bella compartiera todo esto con nosotros.

Todo estaba marchando de maravillas, solo esperaba que esto durara lo suficiente y que algún día que no fuese muy lejano Bella por fin me amara tanto como lo hacia yo, ella en nuestra charla me había dado un no rotundo, pero vamos, siempre he sido un terco y por algún motivo aunque esta sea una lucha perdida, mi corazón no me dejara alejarme.

Porque si, la amo y con todo mi corazón. Y daría mi vida por verla nuevamente feliz.

Bella POV

En estas tres ultimas semanas había conocido a mucha gente, nunca pensé que los amigos de Noel fuesen tan simpáticos y me acogieran con tanta rapidez, me había hecho bastante amiga de Emily la novia de Sam, Kendra ya era prácticamente mi hermana y también estaba Kim una jovencita muy simpática.

Sobre el resto de los chicos eran todos muy simpáticos, Embry siempre hacia estupideces junto a Seth, ahora entendía claramente porque Noel era su amigo, tenían personalidades bastantes similares.

Así se pasaban los días últimamente, íbamos a la playa, a nadar al río, a excursiones al bosque, hasta salte de un acantilado, no se como tuve el valor pero fue una deliciosa experiencia, también aprendí a conducir una moto y las charlas y juntas en la casa de Emily, eran algo diario después de la escuela.

Ya no pensaba tanto en aquella familia que se había esfumado dejándome atrás, seria una mentirosa si dijese que no los extrañaba, pero ahora estaba comenzando a tener una vida que estaba siendo llenada por otras personas, nunca volvería a sentirme completamente llena de eso estaba segura, pero por lo menos el dolor era un poco más llevadero, aunque las noches seguían siendo tan amargas como en un principio.

Por lo menos ahora sentía que tenia un pequeño sol, y esto era mis nuevos amigos, una especie de gran familia que me mantenían un poco más viva y alejada de los malos recuerdos, ocupada en cosas como la próxima boda entre Sam y Emily y ayudar a Kim a preparar pasteles para los glotones chicos que comían como una manada de cerdos.

Era como si nuevamente estuviese empezando de cero, solo esperaba que esta fuese la última vez, ya que estaba segura de que una próxima simplemente me mataría, mi cuerpo no resistiría otra ruptura.

Por fin era sábado, hoy teníamos planes para ir a acampar en la Push, así que arregle mi mochila y me dispuse a salir de casa, Kendra y Noel llegarían más tarde ya que tenían algunos deberes en casa que terminar, aprovechando que yo ya había terminado los míos iría a ayudar a Emily a preparar todo.

Anduve algunos metros en la camioneta mientras tomaba la ruta que me llevaría directo a la Push cuando de la nada salio un vehiculo negro que me corto el paso, casi me estrello contra el, aterrada di vuelta el manubrio y di unos cuantos giros que solo terminaron con el auto detenido, di un largo suspiro me había salvado por poco.

Me baje del auto a enfrentar al estupido conductor cuando del auto bajaron tres hombres que no tenían el mejor de los aspectos, parecían los típicos traficantes de drogas de las pelis, ya no tenia tantas ganas de enfrentarlos por su manera de conducir, por alguna razón no se veían con muy buenas intenciones.

Con algo de pánico por sus miradas corrí hacia mi vehiculo pero ellos fueron más rápidos, dos de ellos me sujetaron de los brazos mientras yo gritaba inútilmente y trataba de zafarme, entonces el tercer tipo me mostró un arma de fuego con el que apunto a mi pecho haciendo círculos en mi ropa mientra susurraba para que tan solo yo le oyera.

-Será mejor que te calles, no tenemos tiempo para esto- dijo mientras yo instantáneamente dejaba de hacer ruidos, que podían querer estos tipos conmigo, parecían asesinos, estaba demasiado aterrada y no pensaba con mucha claridad. Uno de ellos acaricio mi pecho y no pude evitar reprimir un grito de molestia y pánico.

-Christian no nos pagan por este tipo de servicios, será mejor que sigamos el plan inicial- dijo el tipo que me apuntaba con el arma sacando de su chaqueta una botella que contenía un extraño liquido color ámbar, con este empapo un pañuelo y lo acerco a mi rostro, luche para no respirar aquella poderosa sustancia mientras los tipos me sujetaban con fuerza, a pesar de todos mis intentos no conseguí nada más que sumirme en la inconciencia.

Edward grite Edward, la oscuridad estaba en todos lados solo podía verlo a el bastante cerca mientras yo trataba de alcanzarlo en la oscuridad, cada vez que lo tenia cerca el desaparecía y aparecía en un punto mucho más lejano. "Edward no me dejes" le gritaba, pero el no parecía escucharme, solo sonreía mientras yo corría a sus brazos y el volvía a desaparecer para comenzar nuevamente aquel juego.

La pesadilla acabo y me encontré gritando su nombre en la oscuridad tal como en el sueño, pero el no estaba allí, me encontraba sola amarrada a un silla sin poder moverme, poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a la oscuridad, entonces fui recordando lo que había pasado mientras enfocaba mejor mi alrededor, me encontraba en una especie de bodega abandonada, pude distinguir algunos rasgos más que tan solo me hacían estar más aterrada y segura de que nunca antes había estado en ese lugar.

Así pasaron unas horas más las sogas en mis manos me hacían daño de tantas veces que había intentado zafarlas para liberarme, las lagrimas se escapaban solas por mi rostro por la desesperación y pánico, ¿ya me estaría buscando mi familia?, ¿este seria un típico rapto para pedir dinero?. No, claro que no, mi familia no era lo suficientemente rica para el rapto por dinero.

¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mi?, la respuesta a la ultima pregunta era sencilla, simplemente debía haber muerto hace mucho tiempo y la vida se estaba cobrando de llevarme a la tumba como debió ser en un principio. Debí haber muerto en aquel accidente con mis padres, o cuando me estrelle en mi carro. O en los innumerables otros accidentes como mi intento de suicidio frustrado, mi perdida en la nieve o la caída al lago congelado.

Mientras me cuestionaba mi existencia oí pasos acercarse lentamente, entonces alguien encendió una luz llevaba tanto tiempo en la penumbra que encandilada no pude ver nada hasta que poco a poco la silueta se acerco a mi quedando a pocos centímetro, entonces el mundo se me vino abajo.

-Tu- eso fue todo lo que pude decir ante la figura que se presentaba frente a mí.

-Creíste que me había olvidado de ti pequeña- respondió aquella voz que nunca pensé volvería escuchar, de aquel hombre olvidado del pasado, porque frente a mi se encontraba mi peor pesadilla.

-Michael- escapo su nombre de mis labios, habían pasado tantas cosas que me había olvidado del porque de todo, y ahora me encontraba atrapada con la pesadilla de mi pasado.

Michael POV

Por fin estaba frente a ella, acaso esta estupida pensó que la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, que poco me conocía si no esperaba que algún día la encontrara porque ella era mía y nadie escapaba de mi.

Había sido una búsqueda de meses, no se como pude ser tan idiota y dejar que la embustera nana me engañara de aquella forma, la busque en varios estados por el nombre que esta me había dado, hasta la busque en otros países a altos precios.

Parecía una lucha perdida, fui muy descuidado al dejarla entrar a mi casa sin hacer muchas preguntas, estas malditas ratas andan por todo el mundo. Entonces pensé lo común, ella me había dicho que tenia hijos, estaba casada claro. Como había sido tan ciego el nombre que ella me había dado era su nombre de soltera. Después de pensar aquello, no me fue difícil contactar a unas cuantas Sophie White en el país.

No dude en enviar a mis agentes en la búsqueda, hasta que uno de ellos llamo con las buenas noticias de haber reconocido a mi hijastra a las afueras de la secundaria de Forks. Así que ahí era donde estaban escondidos.

Que idiotas fueron al tratar de jugar conmigo, acabarían mal, tan mal como pudiese pagar. Si Rose no me había ganado, menos lo haría una mocosa sin sentido común y una anciana pobretona, vaya que mal le había ido a Rose, claro que en los medios y los demás noticieros salio como un pequeño accidente, una estupida y maniaca borracha cayendo en un barranco con su auto haciéndose polvo.

Nadie juega con Michael Mason, eso debería estar más que claro y ahora estaba aquí junto a mi presa, porque Bella era mía y tenía un montón de asuntillos que arreglar con ella.

-Supongo que me extrañaste- replique con falsa voz familiar mientras acariciaba su mejilla, lagrimas comenzaron a llenar su rostro. Estaba tan apetitosa como la recordaba en un principio.

-Vaya que emotividad, supongo que es un si- sonreí, esto seria divertido, teníamos muchas cuentas que pagar, pero primero lo primero, tome su celular y marque el numero que decía Sophie.

-Vamos a hacer una pequeña llamada, si no quieres que esa perra de Sophie y toda su familia paguen por jugar conmigo será mejor que les expliques como los detestas y te has ido por tu propia voluntad- dije con la voz más amenazadora y mordaz que pude, claro ella no tendría porque saber jamás que cuando terminara con ella no dudaría en librarme también de la estupida ancianita y toda su familia encubridora.

Marque el teléfono y lo acomode en su cara para que ella pudiese hablar, estaba lo suficiente cerca como para escuchar la conversación, al más mínimo intento de engaño y ella sabia que acabaría con todos ellos.

-¿Bella?- pregunto a los pocos segundos una voz que escuche claramente desde el otro lado del teléfono. Bella me dio una última mirada llena de odio y dolor y comenzó a hablar con tanta naturalidad como podía.

-Sophie, me marcho- dijo rudamente, podía ser una perfecta actriz, debía interesarle mucho la ancianita como para hacer un tan buen trabajo, más motivos para acabar con ella también.

-Que es lo que dices, ¿Bella que te ocurre?, ¿Dónde estas?- dijo Sophie mientras Bella se ponía rígida al teléfono, en voz baja le dije –Vamos se más creativa o realmente lo lamentaras- el tono de malicia en mi voz la hizo reaccionar y continuar con su actuación.

-Ya no lo soporto más, ustedes no son mi familia y no soporto mi vida con ustedes, esto se ha terminado me voy para siempre, no me busquen, no quiero saber de ustedes no quiero nada con nadie- termino su discurso mientras al otro lado escuchaba los sollozos de Sophie.

-Bella cariño, no nos hagas esto, se que juntas podremos superar lo pasado con Edward, se que volverás a ser feliz, por favor ven y hablemos las cosas cara a cara- ¿Quién demonios era ese famoso Edward?, ¿acaso esta mujerzuela se había metido con otro?, me hirvió la sangre de solo pensarlo.

-No… entiéndelo, ustedes no pueden ayudarme, yo ya no les quiero causar más problemas, me voy y no volveré jamás, no me busques, lo siento mucho… Adiós- termino y corrió la cara dándome a saber que la charla ya había terminado. Apague el teléfono y comencé a aplaudir.

-Vaya que conmovedor, no sabía que podrías ser una tan buena actriz- Sonreí satisfecho de mi trabajo, aun quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que Bella jamás desearía haber huido.

-Bien será mejor que comencemos-dije acercándome a ella, esto seria divertido.

* * *

_**¿Creían que me había olvidado de Michael?, bueno, ya ven que no muajajaja.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado este capi, a mi me dejo bastante feliz. No me alargo más porque supongo que todas ustedes deben estar muy ocupadas leyendo cierto libro con un tablero de ajedrez en el centro xD.**_

_**Yo también lo hago por eso lo digo, les mando muchos besos y espero que nos veamos pronto en un próximo capitulo, ya saben si les ha gustado regálenme un Review, es como alimento para mi creatividad.**_

_**Besos y hasta la próxima.**_

_**PD: capitulo dedicado a las Chicas de Crepúsculo Chile, gracias por haberme acogido en esta linda comunidad, donde he encontrado cientos de sorpresas y amigas que llevo en el corazón.**_


	35. Lo correcto

Capitulo 35: Luz en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 35:**** Lo correcto**

Bella POV

Lo único que deseaba es que si esto iba a terminar fuese rápido e indoloro, aunque sabiendo con el tipo de monstruo que trataba tanta piedad seria un milagro. El si podría considerarse un monstruo, algo mucho peor que los vampiros o cualquier criatura aterradora que pisase la tierra, un monstruo que solo acabaría conmigo por demostrarle al mundo que el era más poderoso y disfrutaría de ello.

¿Que hice yo para merecer todo esto?, debe haber sido algo muy grande y malo, quizás en mi otra vida fui una vil y cruel asesina y por esto ahora estaba pagando todos mis karmas, pero esta vez en mi ya no quedaban fuerzas para luchar. Finalmente cumpliría mi destino, aquel contra el que estaba luchando sin oportunidades, aquel al que renegaba aceptar.

Se me vino a la cabeza una palabra que definiría todo, una muy antigua y la vez muy cierta, la había escuchado hace mucho tiempo en uno de los espantosos viajes junto a Michael y Rose cuando tenia diez años y fuimos a Marruecos.

"Maktub", ya estaba escrito.

Michael me rodeaba observándome de pies a cabeza con odio y lujuria a la vez, yo era su presa y el mi cazador. Debía tener miedo pero ya no había cabida para ese tipo de emociones, el tiempo me había vuelto una criatura insensible, ya que todos mis miedos se habían revelado en mi contra y había vivido experiencias tan fuertes, me gane esa inmunidad esa dureza, de esta tierra ya nada me podría asombrar, ya nada me podría aterrar sobre todo cuando ya se había cumplido mi peor pesadilla "Perder a mi amor".

Me di cuenta que después de todo esperaba esto, después de que Edward me abandonara con pequeñas alegrías había logrado esconder un poco el dolor, pensar que a pesar de todo podría vivir sin el, pero esto solo era un disfraz, una mentira, una mascara para mi herida, ya que esta aun seguía ahí viva y latiendo tan fuerte como en un principio, como si el tiempo nunca avanzara.

"Edward", me dolió el hueco en mi pecho de solo pensar en el y su rostro perfecto en mi memoria. A pesar de todo lo que me había hecho no podía odiarlo, ¿como odiar a una persona a la que amas tanto?

Dicen que del amor al odio solo hay un paso, pero este no era mi caso, de seguro porque soy demasiado estupida para aquello, en vez de odiarlo le mantenía aun dentro de los pedazos de mi roto corazón, el no se iría nunca de mi vida, ni aunque así yo lo quisiera el estaba enterrado allí en el lugar donde se suponía que estaba mi muerto corazón, grabado en mi cerebro a fuego como un tatuaje imborrable.

Ante el resurgimiento de aquel potente dolor desee la muerte, quería descansar, no sentir nada, no pensar en nada, solo esperaba que Dios en su reino me liberara de estas cadenas que lo único que hacían era matarme por dentro, este mundo para mi era un infierno.

La mano de Michael comenzó a hacer círculos sobre mi camisa sin ningún pudor, lentamente comenzó a entreabrir mis botones e instintivamente trate de alejarme al sentir sus manos en la piel que iba dejando descubierta, ¿que acaso ni siquiera este bastardo me dejaría morir con dignidad?

-Déjame- dije escupiéndolo a la cara, si ya no había vuelta atrás y ante todo finalmente moriría no me iría con nada a la tumba, ya no había razón para guardarme las palabras que tantas veces quise decirle.

-Eres un mal nacido hijo de puta ojala te castren y le den tus bolas a los perros- le grite antes de ser silenciada por una fuerte bofetada que hizo salir sangre de mi boca, el dolor fue inminente pero a pesar de aquello no grite.

-Que malos modales haz aprendido en casa de la mucamita, cualquiera diría que has tratado con animales- sonrío limpiando su cara para luego volver a lanzarse a mi camisa que esta vez arranco sin piedad haciéndome daño con el jalon. Yo seguía amarrada a la silla sin posibilidad de movimiento alguno.

-¿Animales?- le seguí el juego –Hasta los animales son más educados que un paria como tu- "paf" otra bofetada impacto mi rostro dándome un punzante dolor en toda la cara.

-Creo que tendré que enseñarte modales cielo- dijo dulcemente quitándose la correa de sus pantalones mientras dejaba por unos segundos su revolver en el piso. Con su nueva arma se irguió frente a mí como un domador de leones listo con su látigo para enfrentar a la bestia.

Sus manos se posaron en mis pechos y comenzaron a acariciarlos mientras yo gritaba y me movía lo más que permitían las cuerdas para quitármelo de encima, el comenzó a lamer la piel de debajo de mi cuello, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió para quitármelo de encima.

-Ahora se porque Rose te dejo, eres un horrible amante, ni que estuvieses tocando a una vaca con tus lametones de perro, pobre Rose, de seguro fingió cientos de orgasmos contigo- dije con burla hiriendo su ego en lo más profundo, una mueca cruzo su rostro, lo había conseguido, le había hecho enojar.

Al instante se separo de mi más furioso que nunca y sin un poco de cordura me azoto hasta que el cansancio le hizo desertar y jadeando se separo de mi. A pesar de todo el dolor que era casi insoportable y las manchas de sangre que iban llenando el piso no me queje ni proferí ningún gemido, no le daría esa satisfacción.

-Quiero que me supliques piedad- dijo agarrando mi brazo con tal fuerza que por poco lo quiebra haciéndome tanto daño que no pude evitar gritar. Feliz por su pequeño triunfo agarro el cierre de mis pantalones y comenzó a bajarlos y a cortarlos con una cuchilla, insistente me moví lo suficiente como para que me propinara algunos cortes en las piernas. Me libero de la silla y me tiro al suelo con tanta fuerza que se me corto el aire unos segundos, parecía un gusano atada de manos y pies con la piel rojiza en todas las partes que el me había golpeado.

Michael no perdió el tiempo y se quito toda la ropa que llevaba en menos de veinte segundos quedando solo con su boxer y una notoria erección. Se tendió sobre mi cuerpo semidesnudo pasando sus manos por todas partes y rodando su lengua por mi barriga causándome nauseas y desesperación. Esta historia se iba a repetir y por mucho que luchara Michael con su fuerza bruta estaba por conseguir su propósito.

-Quítate de encima maldito puerco me das asco- dije moviéndome en un frustrado intento de liberación, ¿Por qué tenia que pasar por esto de nuevo?, se me escaparon algunas lagrimas de pura rabia e impotencia.

-Entiende que me perteneces, que eres mía- dijo mirándome con tal deseo y embriaguez que por primera vez me hizo sentir miedo, ahí estaba yo sometida bajo su cuerpo, asqueada como nunca y pensando en Edward, porque me hizo esto, si el no se hubiese ido nada de esto estaría pasando.

-EDWARD- grite a pleno pulmón, hasta en este momento el embargaba mi mente, las lagrimas lo inundaron todo, volví a gritar llamándolo fuertemente, sabia que el no vendría pero mi corazón me impulsaba a llamarlo, tenia tanta pena, "porque, porque porqueeee" el no debió irse éramos tan felices.

El debía ser el hombre que me hiciese el amor, que me quitase los malos recuerdos y temores de mi antigua vida, quien me cuidase y se mantuviese a mi lado por toda la eternidad. Llore y grite sin importarme nada, si iba a morir el seria mi último pensamiento, mi último grito y mi último suspiro seria en su nombre.

-¡¡Me haz engañado maldita!!- grito Michael por sobre mis gritos. –Esta me la pagaras muy cara, ¿porque en esta vida solo tuve que conocer putas?, tu y Rose eran iguales unas putas mendigas- dijo enrabiado.

En un momento se movió un poco apegando su cadera en mis piernas, era ahora o nunca moví mis piernas hacia arriba con mucha fuerza propinándole un fuerte y certero golpe en el entrepierna, se retorcía de dolor. Por lo menos si lo enfadaba lo suficiente el desearía matarme antes de violarme.

-Maldita perra- grito agarrándome por el cuello como un salvaje, cada vez me llegaba menos aire a mis pulmones y comencé a moverme instintivamente tratando de liberarme bajo su cuerpo.

-Edward- grite con el poco aire de mi garganta mientras poco a poco se me iba nublando la vista de un Michael muy concentrado aferrando mi cuello con ambas manos.

-El no te vendrá a salvar cariño- dijo sonriendo satisfecho mientras yo moría y me mecía con violencia debido a la asfixia, todo estaba perdido. Cerré los ojos concentrándome en la imagen de mi amor, faltaba poco para que todo terminara, entonces lo oí, si estaba llegando al cielo, tan claro como el canto de los ángeles el me llamaba.

-Bellaaaa- grito desesperada aquella voz que solo podía ser de el, Michael lo había conseguido, estaba muerta o en un trance camino a las puertas del Edén, mi ángel había vuelto a mi para llevarme al paraíso.

-Edward- susurre, mi sueño se había echo realidad, ahora podía morir feliz.

Edward POV

La línea que divide lo correcto de lo incorrecto es tan estrecha y confusa, ¿Cómo pensar que era incorrecto estar con Bella cuando a su lado era tan feliz?

Sabía que lo correcto era dejar que ella viviese con humanos y fuese feliz lejos de mí, pero eso no era correcto para mi vida, me había convertido en su adicto y el solo pensamiento de no ver nunca más aquellos ojos chocolate me mataba de dolor.

Cegado de amor, siendo un completo egoísta, nunca llegue a pensar que esto se me escaparía de las manos, no se como llegue a amar tanto a esta humana como para que me doliese mucho más su muerte que el separarme de ella.

La hice correr peligro, Tanya casi acabo con ella y conmigo. En ese momento se cayó la venda de mis ojos, nuestros mundos no son combinables y unirlos en una sola realidad es imposible, un completo y fatal error.

Y a pesar que había salvado a Bella del peligro este seguía rondándola por mi culpa, a mi lado nunca estaría bien.

Tanya no era una mujer que se quedara en calma después de haber sufrido ese tipo de despecho, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a tal nivel de venganza, para mi el problema entre nosotros lo solucionaríamos algún día conversando. Pero esta se me adelanto y con una sola llamada hizo que se me cayera el mundo.

---Flash Back---

-Mi querido Edward ¿que tal estas tu y tu estupida humanita?- pregunto por el otro lado del teléfono una voz cínica y divertida, tan solo habían pasado dos días de su atentado contra Bella, definitivamente Tanya quería volverme loco.

-Nada que te importe Tanya- estaba molesto y dispuesto a colgar cuando ella dijo las palabras claves para dejarme perplejo.

-Estoy en Italia, hermoso país, sobre todo la mágica tierra de Volterra ¿no crees?- casi se me cayo el teléfono de la impresión, ¿como fue que Alice no vio nada de esto?, pasaron algunos segundos en los que me quede mudo.

-¿Edward sigues ahí?, holaaaa- dijo Tanya complacida por mi reacción.

Alice apareció detrás de mí, asustada como nunca, trataba de decirme algo pero ya era demasiado tarde, una visión se coló en su cerebro y ambos compartimos su contenido.

-¡¡¡Noo!!!- grite, después de haber presenciado aquello, me tiritaban las manos de la rabia, esa arpía de Tanya nos delataría ante los Vulturis y estos vendrían a acabar con el humano que sabe demasiado sobre vampiros.

Fue una horrible visión en donde encapuchados torturaban a Bella hasta la muerte, todo esto en mi presencia, este era el castigo por no mantener a salvo el secreto de nuestra raza.

La imagen de ver a Bella siendo desangrada mientras otros encapuchados me sujetaban por los brazos sin que yo pudiese hacer nada más que gritar era demasiado torturante, demasiado para mi cordura, lo vi todo tan real y claro que el dolor latía en cada parte de mi cuerpo como navajas cortantes desgarrándome la piel.

-Vaya veo que sigues ahí, bueno de seguro ya sabes el porque me encuentro en este lindo lugar- tenia unas enormes ganas de abalanzarme sobre Tanya y arrancarle la cabeza de un solo golpe.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Tanya?- pregunte retomando el control de mi persona, aun impactado y alterado por la visión, Alice trataba de calmarme mientras marcaba el teléfono de los demás para convocar una reunión.

-A ti- río –que más podría querer- me temblaba la mano de ira, tenia que poner todo el autocontrol que me quedaba para no romper el teléfono en mil pedazos.

-Tranquilo corazón, llamaba para negociar- dijo Tanya al no escuchar respuesta de mi parte.

-Bueno, quiero que te alejes de la humana… así como lo oyes. Si tu te separas de ella estará sana y salva… ¿pero no debes volver a verla jamás eh?... y más te vale que no trates nada en contra de mi, ¿no querrás hacer una guerra entre nuestros clanes?, ¿cierto querido?- la maldita si que sabia jugar, un rugido escapo de mi pecho.

-¿Tomo eso como un si verdad?, vamos no querrás que pase por la casita del tío Aro, ya sabes lo gruñón que es- murmuro lo ultimo como una niña pequeña, mil ideas de cómo asesinarla pasaban por mi mente.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- pregunte en un tono abatido que no pude controlar, la pregunta escapo sola de mis labios, ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz con la mujer que amaba?, ¿Qué acaso no bastaba ya con que la naturaleza no estuviera de nuestro lado?, esto era como luchar una guerra que estaba perdida desde un principio.

-Muy fácil, si yo no soy feliz tu tampoco lo serás- esa era su venganza, condenarme a una vida vacía, una vida sin un sentido.

-Te volveré a llamar para que lo pienses tranquilo, por favor mándale muchos besos y saludos a tu familia de mi parte… adiós- corto dejándome atónito aun con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

-Edward, por favor reacciona- dijo Alice, quitándome el teléfono de las manos _–Lo siento Edward, yo no estaba pendiente, después de lo pasado nunca pensé que Tanya volvería a tratar algo contra Bella… No fue mi intención, ella lo planeo demasiado bien para que mi poder no afectara su plan-_ pensó Alice abatida, no atine a hacer nada más que palmear su brazo, ella a pesar de todo no tenia la culpa, solo había un culpable y ese era yo.

Nuestra familia llego en menos de cinco minutos y Alice les explico todo lo sucedido ya que yo era incapaz de hablar, aun no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y las imágenes de la visión de Alice se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, definitivamente esto parecía una descabellada película de terror en donde nosotros éramos los protagonistas.

-Edward querido por favor di algo- dijo Esme abrazándome fuertemente preocupada por mi silencio, mi cara debía reflejar lo mal que me encontraba internamente.

-Tranquilo Edward ya veras como le volamos el trasero a Tanya- Emmett hizo crujir sus nudillos pareciendo mucho más peligroso de lo normal.

-No Emmett, matar a Tanya significaría guerra con nuestros amigos del Norte. A pesar de todo ellos son muy unidos, hacerle daño a Tanya no es lo más factible- dijo Carlisle estropeando los planes de Emmett, por muy salvaje que fuera nuestro hermanito el solo hecho de pelear con su amiga Irina lo hacia retroceder.

-Maldita arpía, debí matarla cuando tuve la oportunidad, no debí hacerte caso Esme-

Rosalie enojada solo pensaba como hacer picadillos a Tanya.

-Calmémonos todos, esto no nos va a llevar a nada- Jasper mando olas de calma por toda la sala y los ánimos densos bajaron sus revoluciones.

-¿Y si simplemente vamos y la capturamos antes de que hable con los Vulturi? O la engañamos para que desista y luego la capturamos- pregunto Emmett esperanzado.

-Emmett, Tanya es inteligente, además ya sabes cual es su poder, es imposible mentirle, siempre sabe la verdad y cuando se rompe alguna promesa con ella, lo sabe de inmediato- termino Carlisle, su poder nunca nos había parecido peligroso, nunca antes habíamos tenido la necesidad de mentir en su presencia.

-Maldita bruja- dijo sentándose al lado de su mujer igual de frustrado.

-Dejare a Bella- murmure hablando por primera vez tan bajo que si mi familia no tuviese un agudo oído no me hubiese escuchado. Estaba resignado a perderla si esto la mantenía a salvo. Tanya había dejado una opción y esta era la correcta desde un principio, yo nunca debí haberme involucrado con Bella, ella solo corría peligro a mi lado.

-No puedes hacer eso, le romperás el corazón, romperás el tuyo- Alice se levanto de su asiento exasperada para enfrentarme, le dolía mi decisión tanto como a mi, sobre todo porque yo ya la había tomado y las visiones que cruzaban su mente mostraban lo despedazado que estaría por el resto de mi existencia.

-¿Que quieres que haga?, ¿Qué la deje morir? Esa no es una de mis alternativas- dije furioso, prefería arriesgar mi felicidad que la vida de mi Bella, no importaba si yo moría de pena mientras ella tuviese aunque fuera una sola posibilidad de ser feliz.

-Y si se escondieran- pregunto Rosalie.

-Los Vulturi tienen a los mejores rastreadores del mundo, ubicarnos no seria difícil, además a Bella no quiero darle esa vida, huir eternamente de esas criaturas- explique descartando la idea.

-Hay una solución- dijo Jasper dirigiéndose a todos, pero por mí su propuesta ya estaba descartada.

-Convierte a Bella en uno de nosotros, si los Vulturi viniesen solo se encontrarían con un neófito, ningún humano que les cause problemas- termino Jasper haciéndoles a todos replantearse la idea.

-Mas que mal esa también es la solución para que ustedes estén juntos eternamente Edward, ya no existirían barreras- dijo esta vez Esme pensando en su futura hija con ojos color dorado y piel blanquecina.

-No… eso no lo permitiré, Bella no debe convertirse en un monstruo por mi culpa, ella no tiene por que vivir como nosotros, no debe pagar tal precio por mi error- como permitir que una criatura tan pura como ella se convirtiese en un ser de la noche, solo por mi capricho, ver a los humanos que quiere y contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre ellos, esa no era forma de vivir.

-Pero ella lo desea también Edward- Alice estaba perdiendo los estribos, la idea de dejar a Bella la golpeaba como una puñalada en el pecho, _"Es mi hermana"_ decía en su mente, _"no quiero dejarla"._

-Ella es solo una niña, no sabe lo que quiere, no se da cuenta lo difícil que es todo esto-

Rosalie me apoyaba por lo menos en este tema, ella tampoco quería que Bella se convirtiese en un vampiro.

-Ella no es ninguna idiota, sabe a lo que se enfrenta y esta dispuesta a pagarlo por ti Edward- que acaso no entendían que yo no quería ese tipo de sacrificio de su parte.

-No, esto se acabo las cosas serán así, nos iremos de este pueblo, le daremos a Bella la posibilidad de ser feliz, eso siempre ha sido lo correcto y es nuestra ultima posibilidad de hacer que las cosas sigan su curso- dije decidido. Justo en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar, mire la pantalla y ahí estaba el número de ella, resignado conteste sabiendo que con mi respuesta firmaría un contrato de muerte, inquebrantable aunque me matase por dentro.

-¿y?- pregunto la voz de Tanya impaciente.

-Tienes mi palabra- dije con todas las miradas de mi familia fijas en mí.

-Buen chico, sabia que no terminaríamos entendiendo- respondió antes de cortar el teléfono.

---Fin Flash Back---

Así había comenzado mi condena, escribir aquella carta llena de mentiras hizo que me doliese el pecho como nunca antes, mostrarme frío ante Bella fingiendo que no la amaba y ver como ella sufría por eso hacia que me dieran ganas de darme una auto-paliza.

Sobre todo porque lo que sentía era todo lo contrario, no sabia las ganas que tenia de mandar al carajo mi promesa con Tanya y lanzarme a sus brazos, besarla mil veces diciendo cuanto la amaba y suplicando su perdón por mi actitud de los últimos días, pero no, no debía si quería que ella viviese.

Y así me fui, sin mirar atrás, pensando en que todo esto seria por un bien mayor, suplicándole a dios que Bella fuese fuerte y que siguiese su vida feliz, porque yo simplemente no podría, mi vida se había quedado estancada en el momento en que ella entro a mi corazón, nunca dejaría de pensar en ella. Sus recuerdos me mantendrían con vida el tiempo suficiente como para mantener mi palabra con Tanya.

Lamentándome se me pasaban las horas, los días y las semanas sufriendo en silencio. Alice no había vuelto a hablarme desde aquel día, ella también sufría y Jasper enojado me culpaba mentalmente de todo. Los demás solo sentían pena por mí, me hablaban mucho, trataban de hacer cualquier tipo de cosa para incentivarme a salir o alegrarme aunque fuese un poco, pero yo estaba sumido en mi propia desgracia.

Les estaba haciendo daño a ellos también, Esme sufría viéndome en ese estado y mi padre trataba en largas charlas de hacerme entrar en razón, pero por mucho que yo intentara hacerlo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella, cerraba los ojos y ahí estaba la dulce imagen de Bella.

Hubieron muchas peleas por mi culpa, entre Jasper y Alice, Rosalie y Esme y algunas entre todos en las que siempre era yo era el principal problema, por esa razón un día en que el ambiente en nuestro hogar era insoportable decidí irme, ya había causado suficientes problemas y dolor a mi familia.

Y así me fui muy lejos, vagando por lugares que jamás había recorrido solo con la compañía de su recuerdo, cazaba solo cuando estaba a punto de volverme loco del hambre y luego me sumía en la inconciencia pensando y rememorando nuestros momentos, haciéndome daño pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo algo de vida por haberlos tenido, así era mi existencia, estaba destinado a vivir de recuerdos o simplemente imaginando como iría su vida.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado meses, días o quizás años cuando recibí una llamada de Alice, me asombro que fuese de ella ya que la única que se comunicaba conmigo para saber como me encontraba era Esme.

-¿Edward?- pregunto cuando cogí el teléfono, se escuchaba muy tensa y afligida, algo le ocurría, ella ni siquiera ante el mayor de los problemas se comportaba de esa forma, debía ser grave.

-Si, ¿que es lo que pasa Alice?, te oyes mal- dije preocupado, para que Alice se comunicara conmigo después de todo este tiempo debía ser algo importante, ella había estado muy molesta conmigo, su mente reprochaba mi decisión en cada instante cuando aun continuaba en la casa.

-Es sobre Bella- dijo, haciendo que se creara un nudo en mi garganta ante la mención de su nombre, me quede mudo por el dolor que me embargo, ni siquiera yo me permitía nombrarla, era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

-Mire en su futuro- esto estaba mal, cuando nos fuimos de su lado prometimos que jamás intervendríamos en su vida, la dejaríamos en paz.

-Te dije que dejaras en paz su vida- dije en tono de reproche, escuche un gemido del otro lado del teléfono, con voz desesperada Alice continuo.

-Se que me dijiste que no lo hiciera pero escúchame, esto es importante- suplico entre sollozos, se formo un gran mal estar por todo mi cuerpo, ¿que podía ser lo que estaba pasando con Bella?

-¿Que es?- pregunte desesperado con demasiada curiosidad y pendiente de cada una de las palabras de Alice, me temía lo peor.

-Ella va a morir, nosotros estamos demasiado lejos para hacer nada- soltó rápidamente haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas. No podía ser, yo la había dejado segura, Noel la protegería, su familia la protegería, esto no podía ser verdad.

-¿Que?- pregunte sin salir de mi perplejidad, necesitaba saber más, saber que lo que había escuchado era cierto y no una jugarreta de mi mente.

-La visión es muy reciente, Edward tu eres el único que puede salvarla, debes ir ahora- dijo dramáticamente.

La llamada se cortó y me vi a mi mismo corriendo a gran velocidad antes que se lo ordenara a mi cuerpo, estaba solo en un bosque mediático entre los limites de Canadá y Estados Unidos, no demoraría demasiado en llegar a mi cometido.

Solo esperaba hacerlo a tiempo, yo había arriesgado todo por que ella viviera muchos años siendo feliz, pero nunca pensé que su vida fuese a durar tan poco, no me lo permitiría, la promesa de Tanya se quedo atrás, simplemente ya no importaba, debía salvar a Bella.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a sentirme vivo, cada partícula de mi cuerpo concentrada en llegar donde ella, aun no sabia que seria lo que enfrentaría, pero de algo estaba seguro _"yo sin ella no podría vivir"_.

* * *

_**Fin del penúltimo capitulo, por favor no me maten, se que he tardado un montón y lo lamento pero antes de los tomatazos lean mis razones.**_

_**Tuve que dar una pruebota horripilante llamada PSU (prueba de selección universitaria), y pues como trabajo y estudio, tenia que encontrar además otras horas para estudiar para esa famosa e importantísima pruebilla mata sesos y bueno, aquí estuvo el retraso.**_

_**Espero lo comprendan, de verdad no era mi intención retrasarme tanto.**_

_**Por lo menos ahora les doy mi palabra de que el próximo capitulo estará pronto, este fic terminara este año, eso lo puedo jurar por mi madre xD.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado la lectura y nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo que se viene pronto porque ya esta escrito casi en su totalidad, finalmente el prefacio y quedamos al otro lado.**_

_**Una pena que mi historia se termine, me ha traído muchas felicidades y amigas por fanfiction, jamás pensé que un fic me abriese tantas puertas.**_

_**Gracias a todas mis lectoras incondicionales, espero no haberlas decepcionado y nos vemos en el final.**_

_**Ojala me dejen reviews, ya saben siempre es importante para mi sus quejas, aplausos y opiniones.**_

_**Besos Katu.**_


	36. Luz en la oscuridad

Capitulo 36: Luz en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 36: Luz en la oscuridad**

Edward POV

Se me paso el día completo corriendo y cuando por fin me vi en el familiar ambiente de Forks los astros nocturnos cubrían todo el cielo. Estaba preparado para comenzar mi búsqueda, debía encontrar a Bella lo antes posible.

La sola idea de que Bella dejase de existir me hacia sentir un puñal en el pecho. Ya nada importaba, ni la estupida de Tanya, ni nada que nos pudiese separar, Bella era como un imán para el peligro y yo su mayor peligro nunca podría dejar de estar con ella, era algo inevitable. La venda cayo de mis ojos develándome que tarde o temprano de todas formas hubiese vuelto destrozado suplicando su perdón. Me era completamente imposible no estar a su lado.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Alice para obtener más información de su visión cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Edward ya se donde esta, tienes que ir al almacén 22-C ubicado en Seattle, ¿recuerdas?, es por donde la encontré la primera vez- Alice había rememorado varias veces como conoció a Bella, la dirección me seria fácil de encontrar, sobre todo porque esas calles las había recorrido en numerosas ocasiones. Al otro lado de la línea sentí como alguien le quitaba el teléfono.

-Edward, nosotros iremos por Tanya, de seguro ella ya esta enterada del rompimiento de tu promesa, solo preocúpate por Bella, lucha por ella hijo- dijo Carlisle a una velocidad exorbitante que no hubiese entendido de no ser vampiro, tras el escuche a mi madre.

-Por favor cuídate mi niño, trae de vuelta a Bella a nuestras vidas- todos estaban preocupados por Bella y por mi, aun después de los cientos de disturbios y malestares que había ocasionado por todos mis errores y malas decisiones, nunca tendría suficiente tiempo como para agradecerles lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡Corre queda poco tiempo!- grito Alice antes de cortar la llamada.

Corrí más fuerte que nunca, ni siquiera me importaba por donde lo hacia, si alguien me veía que era algo prácticamente imposible no seria más que un borrón difuso que tomarían por falta de sueño o paranoia.

Lo único que se repetía en mi mente era "ella no", no me la arrebataría la vida tan fácilmente. La brisa nocturna despejaba mi mente llenándola de varios pensamientos de los que había intentado huir. Por fin lo sabia, yo había nacido para estar con Bella, me había convertido en un vampiro porque era mi destino llegar a conocerla, vivir en su época y amarla eternamente, ambos habíamos sido creados para estar juntos, y ahora que estaba seguro de ello no permitiría que nunca nada nos volviera a separar.

Por fin logre distinguir los destellos de luces de la ciudad, por la hora y fría noche no deambulaba gente por los alrededores, me adentre en las familiares calles de los recuerdos de Alice y guiándome por mi naturaleza fui rápidamente golpeado por el aroma de Bella, aquel aroma que tan solo con filtrarse en mi sistema hizo a la ponzoña acumularse en mi boca volviéndome loco de un deseo que rayaba mucho más allá que el hambre, era el deseo de verla, la urgencia de tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos, de pedirle perdón, pero algo estaba mal, su aroma se sentía mucho más concentrado.

Esto solo podía significar una cosa, Bella estaba herida, sangrando y haciendo que me aterrara como no lo había hecho nunca antes en todo este tiempo, suplique a Dios que no fuese demasiado tarde, ella no podía morir, no ahora que lo había comprendido todo, que estaba dispuesto a luchar por nuestro amor.

Entonces escuche mi nombre, un grito ahogado como si fuese su ultimo aliento, desesperado hice añicos el candado que cerraba el almacén y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con aquella devastadora visión.

-El no te vendrá a salvar cariño- dijo aquella voz pedante llena de felicidad cuando Bella dejo de luchar bajo sus brazos, sus ropas ensangrentadas mostraban todo el calvario que debió pasar, su deliciosa sangre derramada por un maldito mortal sin escrúpulos. Mi corazón sangraba de dolor y culpa, de rabia contra aquel ser que no tenia derecho a lastimar a un ángel así.

-¡¡¡Bellaaa!!!- grite desesperado, furioso y a la vez dolido por aquella imagen que me causaba un dolor mucho más allá de lo físico desgarrando todo a su paso, ese maldito asesino me las pagaría, sufriría y suplicaría por su vida y yo no tendría piedad, porque el había dañado lo más importante de mi vida.

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto rápidamente poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su arma, al levantarse dejo a la vista a mi Bella inconciente en el piso, herida y desmayada a pesar de que aun continuaba con vida, aquella imagen me lleno de ira y un sentimiento de culpa indescriptible, yo había permitido que esto pasara, mataría a ese bastardo, había ganado su ticket al infierno sin retorno.

Más furioso que nunca y listo para atacar un rugido salio de mi pecho, este maldito hijo de puta sufriría de mi ira, ya había ideado mil planes de cómo acabar con el de la manera más dolorosa que pudiese existir, no tendría escapatoria.

-Tu peor pesadilla- respondí, al momento que salio un disparo de su arma, me moví velozmente esquivándola y volviendo sobre mis pasos comencé a caminar lentamente hacia el, mientras su mente se llenaba de terror y maldiciones, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por primera vez estaba creyendo en monstruos.

-¿Que demonios eres?, ¡esto es inhumano!- grito volviendo a dispararme asustado una y otra vez, volví a esquivar las balas que esta vez recupere, levante en mi mano y posteriormente retorcí ante sus ojos dejándolas caer hechas polvo.

-El encargado de llevarte al infierno- sonreí ferozmente y lleno de satisfacción ante su aterrada mirada, el miedo invadía su mente enferma y cada partícula de su persona detonaba terror. La ira no me dejaba pensar con claridad, estaba a la merced de todo el odio que carcomía mi ser, solo quería causarle daño, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos derramar su sangre.

-Así que quieres jugar- pregunte al desarmarlo y cogerlo por la espalda en menos de un segundo, tome su mano y comencé a quebrar uno por uno cada uno de sus dedos tras sus desgarradores gritos de dolor e intentos de fuga, como si escapar de mi fuese posible.

-Con estas manos has herido a Bella, la has tocado cuando ella no ha querido- dije pacíficamente quebrando el ultimo de sus dedos mientras este soltaba un gemido de dolor. Lo di vuelta con ira quebrando su brazo en el proceso mostrándole la imagen de Bella herida a pocos metros de distancia.

-Esta la pagaras cara- rugí.

Vi mi reflejo en sus ojos y el monstruo me saludo con sus ojos inyectados de odio, pero esta vez no lo quería detener, no tenia la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, estaba más vivo que nunca y sediento de venganza, continúe con mi hazaña haciendo todo el daño que podía lenta y tortuosamente a su cuerpo que se rompía tan fácilmente como una galleta.

-Basta… ¡¡¡por favor!!!- gritaba el hombre, pero este era un mal día para pedir piedad, ¿que acaso el fue benevolente ante las suplicas de mi Bella?, con un fuerte golpe le quebré el coxis tras un alarido de dolor que inundo toda la habitación.

-Por favor, te daré todo el dinero que quieras, puedes ser muy poderoso, si quieres puedes quedarte con tu putita- seguía suplicando vanamente por su vida enfureciéndome mucho más con sus palabras, ¿eso era lo que significaba Bella para el?, era un desgraciado.

-Tú la violaste mal nacido, hiciste su vida un infierno y ahora el mismísimo diablo te ha venido a buscar- dije dándole una certera patada en el entrepierna que lo lanzo a varios metros de distancia haciéndole gritar como nunca antes había hecho en su vida.

Todo estaba claro, yo sabia quien era este tipo, aquel que había querido matar desde el primer momento en que Bella hablo de el. Este era el hombre que había robado la inocencia de mi amor descaradamente sin importarle todo el daño que le hacia, el monstruo de sus pesadillas y la causa de su dolor y tristeza por tantos años.

-¿Te gusta esto maldito cerdo?- pregunte cerca de su oído haciéndole estremecer, lo tome por el cuello lanzándolo con fuerza contra el muro que se destrozo por el golpe. La sangre comenzó a brotar por todas partes y mis sentidos escondidos me pedían a gritos que acabara con su vida rápidamente saciando la sed del monstruo interno.

Estaba a punto de dar el ultimo golpe cuando Bella me detuvo tomando mi mano, sentí su esencia de golpe y la ponzoña se acumulo en mi boca, automáticamente me lance contra ella como un depredador acorralando a su presa dejándola atrapada entre el muro y mi cuerpo con un feroz rugido. ¿Que hacia?, mis sentidos estaban dominando mi cuerpo, por primera vez el monstruo estaba liberado y se sentía bien, era mi amo y capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Edward, para, soy yo… Bella- sus ojos chocolates me miraban con miedo, acerco su mano a mi rostro y comenzó a acariciarlo con dulzura de manera temerosa, pero al monstruo no le importaba, solo quería su sangre más que nada en el mundo, la acorrale aun más contra el muro bruscamente, entre nuestros cuerpos no cabía ningún espacio, aspire su esencia llenándome de esta, estaba listo para beber aquel néctar de dioses.

-Edward no lo hagas, yo… te amo- esas palabras surtieron efecto, en mi inconciencia se filtraron aquellas palabras de amor traspasando al monstruo y apegándose a mi humanidad, entonces lo vi con claridad, ¿Qué aberración estaba a punto de cometer?, yo no quería lastimar a Bella, sin ella no podría vivir, la amaba con todo mi ser.

Poco a poco comencé a volver en mi y el discernimiento lentamente volvió a hacerse parte de mi persona, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo mucho más que sobrehumano para soltar a Bella, aun dolía todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no atacarla, me encontraba en estado de caza en donde prácticamente estábamos la sangre la ira y yo.

Me gire nuevamente hacia Michael, la ira contra el seguía allí latente, estaba dispuesto a atacarlo para dar el golpe final, cuando Bella como sabiendo que estaba pensando se abrazo a mi cuello para no dejarme ir.

-Edward, no lo hagas- suplico Bella apegándose mucho más a mi tratando de retenerme con todas sus fuerzas.

-No te manches las manos con su sangre, el no lo merece, no seas un monstruo como el- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos acercando su rostro al mío. Su hermosa mirada me dio miedo, veía en mi reflejado al monstruo que seguía allí latente, esperando atacar. Ella no sabia lo que me estaba pidiendo, era demasiado, el sentimiento de rabia e ira que sentía contra este tipo era demasiado fuerte como para detenerme.

-Pídeme cualquier cosa menos esto, el merece morir, te hizo daño y yo no puedo dejarlo con vida, no puedo- dije seguro de mis palabras, por mucho que lo intentara no podía, debía matarlo, y lo haría, estaba en una etapa en la que no existía el retorno, esto me superaba, estaba mucho más allá de mis manos, simplemente no me perdonaría dejarlo con vida.

-Por favor, no seas un asesino- suplico, ella no temía a pesar de mi estado que debía parecer más letal que nunca, sobre todo cuando casi había estado a punto de matarla. Su aliento golpeo a mis sentidos y sin poder resistirlo más otro tipo de necesidad se apropio de mi cuerpo y como un sediento al borde de un oasis tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese.

La ira fue quedando atrás dejándome llenar por otro tipo de sentimientos mucho más fuertes, en cada roce de nuestros labios sentía lo mucho que ella me amaba, anhelando este momento con toda mi alma. La tome entre mis brazos acercándola mucho más abrazándola lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se alejara jamás y sintiera lo mucho que yo la amaba, lo mucho que la deseaba eternamente a mi lado.

El beso se volvió mucho más apasionado cuando Bella enredo sus manos en mis cabellos acercando mucho más nuestras bocas y reclamando el acceso a ella, su corazón latía como loco mientras nuestras lenguas comenzaron una lucha por grabar el sabor del otro, mis manos abandonaron su rostro para posicionarse en su suave cintura desnuda, sintiendo electricidad en cada parte que su cuerpo chocaba con el mío.

Definitivamente este beso rompía todas las reglas, pero necesitaba sentirla más que nunca. Ella no sabría jamás cuanto la había extrañado, ni todo el dolor que había sentido ante la lejanía, el dolor al tener que separarme de ella y la agonía de saberla perdida.

El beso termino abruptamente cuando me golpeo aquel desagradable olor, solo alcance a posicionar a Bella detrás de mí en forma protectora cuando entraron cinco enormes lobos al almacén donde nos encontrábamos.

Bella POV

Pensé que moría, pero la muerte no podía ser tan molesta e incomoda, sobre todo no podía estar tan llena de gritos de dolor resonando en mi cabeza, a menos que me hubiese ido al infierno. Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos y me encontré con Edward completamente fuera de si haciendo a Michael mil pedazos. Esta era una extraña especie de pesadilla, nunca había visto a Edward tan feroz, tan fuera de si y ¿que hacia aquí?, no entendía absolutamente nada.

-¿Te gusta esto maldito cerdo?- pregunto antes de lanzarlo contra un muro, la sangre comenzó a salir de todas partes y sentí que se me revolvía el estomago entre el terror de ver a Edward en ese estado y el aroma concentrado a sangre en el ambiente.

Como pude me levante y tratando de no resbalar y llegue hasta donde se encontraba, estaba apunto de asesinar a Michael, ahora entendía porque nunca me dejaría verle cazar, su imagen era tan tétrica que me hizo estremecer, tome su mano y lo gire hacia mi.

Sus ojos oscuros y fríos como el hielo se unieron a los míos, definitivamente mi mente no le hacia justicia, aun estando tan enfurecido y fuera de control como estaba era el ser más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba, Edward se abalanzo sobre mi dejándome presa entre el muro y su cuerpo, aspiro mi esencia sonoramente y vi el deje de locura y deseo en sus ojos, mi Edward no se encontraba allí y sentí un miedo enorme.

-Edward, para, soy yo… Bella- acaricie su rostro frío tratando de calmarlo, hacerlo volver, pero solo vi a un animal sediento de sangre que no veía más allá, vi a Edward como lo que realmente era, un vampiro.

-Edward no lo hagas, yo… te amo- dije buscando su entereza, su conciencia oculta tras aquella naturaleza salvaje, tras mis palabras vi como el volvía, como sus ojos negros como la noche volvían a adquirir aquella tonalidad dorada que me volvía loca, nunca dude de el, siempre supe que no me haría daño.

Lentamente me soltó fijando su vista en Michael, apretó los puños e inmediatamente supe lo que haría, no encontré ningún otro método más para detenerlo que abrazarlo por el cuello para que no pudiese avanzar.

-Edward, no lo hagas- suplique, sabia que si el quería podría liberarse de mi abrazo fácilmente, pero no lo podía dejar hacer lo que estaba pensando, por mucho que odiara al tipo que estaba en el suelo no dejaría que Edward cargara con su muerte.

-No te manches las manos con su sangre, el no lo merece, no seas un monstruo como el- dije tratando de convencerle, el siempre había temido ser un monstruo, estaba segura de que mis palabras lo detendrían, el no seria un asesino.

Me miro con duda, como si una fuerte lucha interna estuviese revolviéndose en su cabeza volviéndole loco, me miro fijamente y en un tono entre suplica y seguridad hablo.

-Pídeme cualquier cosa menos esto, el merece morir, te hizo daño y yo no puedo dejarlo con vida, no puedo- miro hacia donde estaba Michael esperando por el ultimo golpe.

-Por favor, no seas un asesino- acerque mi rostro al suyo tratando de convencerle, era tan bello aun con sus ojos oscuros por el hambre y la rabia, aquellos hermosos ojos que no podía imaginar color escarlata por la sangre de Michael, aunque el no me amase no le permitiría caer en este error.

No me di cuenta cuando acorto la distancia que nos separaba y comenzó a besarme como nunca antes había hecho, esto era mucho más de lo que alguna vez hubiese soñado, había tanta pasión, tanto amor y entrega en cada uno de nuestros roces que podía sentir un fuego encendiéndose en mi interior, un fuego que no quemaba pero me llenaba de ansias por Edward que se había aferrado fuertemente a mi cintura reteniéndome en su pétreo pecho, las mariposas estaban allí posadas en mi estomago y ahí no pude controlarme, me entregue y entregue todo mi amor en ese beso.

No podía creer que alguna vez hubiese dudado de su cariño, mi corazón se volvió loco y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a sentirme llena y plena, era como si Edward nunca se hubiese ido y las heridas nunca hubiesen atacado, mi corazón estaba allí entero nuevamente y dispuesto a recibirlo mágicamente, aun seguía en el paraíso cuando todo acabo.

Edward se separo de mi abruptamente poniéndome tras su espalda de forma protectora, no sabia que pasaba y estaba dispuesta a protestar cuando me fije en lo que el miraba. Eran cinco grandes lobos más corpulentos que un caballo, sus melenas eran de diversos colores y sus dientes tan afilados como navajas, se veían tan tétricos e intimidantes que deje de respirar por unos segundos sin poder creer que ellos fueran mis amigos o que algo humano se escondiese tras esos feroces e intimidantes rasgos.

Sabia quienes eran, pero era totalmente impresionante ver como la leyenda se hacia realidad frente a mis ojos, comenzaron a avanzar hacia nosotros y detrás de ellos pude distinguir a una figura humana, cuando la luz me permitió ver de quien se trataba tuve miedo.

-Noel- le llame, el se abrió paso entre los lobos poniéndose delante de estos para enfrentarnos a mi y a Edward, su rostro mostraba toda la rabia que sentía, estoy segura de que nunca había visto a mi amigo tan tétricamente serio y enojado.

Un rugido escapo del pecho de Edward quien me apego mucho más a su espalda en forma de protección. En ese momento recordé aquel sueño en el que vi a Edward peleando con estos seres, no podía dejar que esto pasara, así que haciendo a plomo con algo de valor me puse al lado de Edward, de frente a las feroces bestias.

-Tranquila Bella- grito Noel desde el otro extremo del almacén –No dejaremos que este infeliz te haga daño- creo que algo me estaba perdiendo, entonces recordé la escena en la que nos encontrábamos, Michael medio muerto junto al muro y yo herida y ensangrentada junto a mi ex, que por cierto es un vampiro.

-Las cosas no son como piensas Noel así que dile a tus amiguitos que bajen la guardia- grito Edward con calma pero sin bajar en ningún momento su pose de ataque.

-No te creo… Ya caí una vez en tus mentiras y créeme, eso será algo que no me perdonare nunca, suelta a Bella ahora- ordeno furioso mientras todos los lobos aullaron a sus espaldas en forma de apoyo.

-Noel, Edward me salvo- dije tratando de avanzar pero Edward no me dejo dar un paso más, se acerco a mi oído y susurro -Cree que te tengo bajo amenaza, no cederá tan fácilmente- suspire.

-Se que es algo difícil de creer, pero Michael fue el que me rapto- dije apuntando al hombre que yacía en el suelo inconciente y completamente ensangrentado. Un montón de emociones se hicieron presentes al recordar lo que casi me había hecho nuevamente ese bastardo, mi cara debió mostrarlo porque la cara de Noel se afianzo un poco.

-¿Es el?- pregunto enfurecido señalando a Michael, yo solo conseguí asentir en forma de afirmación, seguí con la historia de cómo había llegado a donde me encontraba, omitiendo algunos detalles demasiado embarazosos o dolorosos para incluirlos en la historia sin que Edward y Noel se abalanzaran sobre Michael.

-Tuve que mentirles a todos para que no les hiciera daño… yo lamento lo de la llamada, pero si no lo hacia iría por ustedes- recordar todas las terribles cosas que dije a Sophie por su seguridad me causaba dolor, algunas lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro, Edward acaricio mi cabello para que me calmara.

-Si no fuese por Edward el me hubiese violado y matado, no estaría viva, ustedes hubiesen llegado demasiado tarde- termine, Noel parecía tener una lucha interna, miro con odio a Edward y siguió hablando.

-Pero Bella, el te abandono, te hizo daño, aun lo recuerdo- dijo señalando a Edward que puso una mueca de dolor por algo que cruzo su mente. Estaba dispuesta a defenderlo no muy segura de mis palabras cuando Edward hablo.

-Noel, si abandone a Bella fue por su seguridad, por lo mucho que la amo yo tuve que…-

-Basta de tus mentiras como puedes decir eso, ¿por su seguridad?, no sabes lo que Bella sufrió después de eso, estaba hecha trizas y ahora vienes nuevamente a hacerte el héroe, a jugar con sus sentimientos... me das asco Cullen- grito furioso.

-¡¡¡Chicos mátenlo!!!- ordeno a los lobos que comenzaron a avanzar hacia nosotros desafiantes mostrando sus colmillos y gruñendo, yo no permitiría que mataran a Edward no ahora que había vuelto a mi y estaba segura de que el me amaba tanto como yo a el, me interpuse entre el y los lobos, sabia que no me dañarían, eran mis amigos.

-¡¡No!!, no lo ataquen… si quieren hacerle algo a Edward tendrán que matarme a mi primero- grite a todo pulmón. Los lobos dejaron de avanzar, no permitiría que la guerra de mis sueños se hiciera realidad, sabia que ahí habían niños inocentes como Seth, Jacob, Embry, también estaba Leah mis amigos y mi amor, simplemente no me perdonaría si a ellos les pasaba algo.

-Pero Bella el te daño, no hagas las cosas más difíciles- dijo Noel tratando vanamente de convencerme, pero yo no cedería, la idea de que Edward dejara de existir me hacia estremecer más que cualquier cosa.

-Suficiente Noel, déjanos yo no volveré con ustedes- la idea de separarme de Edward nuevamente hacia que todo se me nublase por las lagrimas, me abrace a su pecho y Edward susurro a mi oído.

-Tranquila Bella no te dejare jamás- si Edward moría yo también lo haría, si no era suicidándome seria de pena. Aspire su delicioso aroma, el estaba conmigo y esta vez seria para siempre. Había llorado y sufrido tanto por volver a verle que ya nadie seria capaz de alejarme de el.

-Noel detén esto, podemos solucionarlo hablando- dijo Edward con calma abrazándome firmemente para no caer al piso. Nunca pensé que tendría que lidiar con una guerra en la que Noel y Edward serian los principales enemigos.

-Bella quítate del camino- dijo ignorando completamente a Edward. -El ha roto el tratado a matado a un humano y debe pagar por ello- señalo a Michael en el piso.

-El no esta muerto- grito Edward -El tratado sigue en pie… además Noel vamos, veo en tu mente que hubieses hecho lo mismo si te hubieses topado con Michael- la cara de Noel se contrajo al verse delatado.

-Por favor, te lo suplico vete… Yo amo a Edward, si tu lo matas yo no dudare ni un segundo en seguirle- su mirada sufrió un extraño deje de tristeza tras mi revelación, sentí a Edward estremecerse a mi lado.

-Bella no hagas todo esto más difícil, sabes que es por tu bien- las lagrimas se hicieron más fuertes ¿que acaso nunca podría ser feliz junto a Edward?, parecía que todo el mundo estaba empeñado en arruinar nuestra felicidad, Edward acariciaba mi rostro tiernamente tratando de calmarme.

-Por favor Noel, si me amas me dejaras ir, tú y los chicos saben que sin Edward no soy feliz, si me quitas de su lado juro que esta vez no dudare ni un segundo en quitarme la vida y tu no podrás hacer nada… ¿que acaso quieres volver a vivir con un fantasma, una Bella vacía?- pregunte entre sollozos.

-Antes que eso prefiero la muerte, si permites que maten a Edward nunca te perdonare- su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, sabia que estaba poniendo en una balanza su amor por mí y me conocía lo bastante bien para saber que mis palabras eran reales, como todos decían era una mala mentirosa, ya había tratado de suicidarme una vez y si Edward no existía en este mundo ya no habría absolutamente nada que me ligara a la vida.

Dos de los lobos más pequeños de la manada se separaron del resto, desaparecieron tras las puertas del almacén mientras todos observábamos por donde habían desaparecido expectantes, a los pocos segundos aparecieron como figuras humanas, eran Leah y…

-¡Kendra!- grite aun sin salir de mi asombro, no estaba enterada de que ella también fuese parte de la manada, sabia que Leah lo era y todos los demás chicos de la Push incluyendo a Jacob su novio, pero nunca lo pensé de mi querida amiga, con la que tantas veces llore al extrañar a mi amor.

-Chicos, dejemos a Bella, uno no elije de quien enamorarse y eso tu lo sabes hermanito- dijo Kendra avanzando hacia Noel en su raído vestido. -Se que la amas, y por esto la dejaras ir- tomo la mano de su hermano dándole una mirada comprensiva, Noel se veía apesadumbrado, pero aun así asintió a su hermana como si entendiese lo que esta estaba pensando.

-No quiero volver a ver a Bella así de mal, yo no seré la que le quite la felicidad esta vez… Si alguien es capaz de hacerla volver al estado de los últimos meses que de un paso a delante- ninguno de los lobos avanzo, hasta Noel se quedo perplejo en su sitio con la cabeza baja.

Leah se acerco a examinar el cuerpo de Michael, note como algo asqueada por la imagen tomaba su pulso, tras un pequeño examen más se puso de pie y volvió a su lugar a hablar con el resto de la manada que esperaba expectante.

-Chicos esto es suficiente, aquí nadie va a matar a nadie y Seth más te vale que pares de rugir si no quieres que le diga a nuestra madre- dijo Leah con autoridad.

-El tratado no se ha roto, lamentablemente… nosotros cumpliremos nuestra parte, no perderemos nuestra nobleza ni la de nuestros ancestros… menos por este tipo, no lo merece- señalo a Michael en el suelo, la mayoría de los lobos asintió y lentamente sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás fueron saliendo del almacén abandonado.

Kendra y Noel se acercaron hacia donde nos encontrábamos quedando solo los cuatro, nunca tendría suficientes palabras de agradecimiento para Kendra, pensar que en un principio pasamos por tantos problemas, peleas y discusiones, tuvimos que odiarnos para poder llegar a ser como hermanas.

-Esta es tu ultima posibilidad Edward, espero no vuelvas a fallar- dijo Noel mirando el piso, note como una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro, le costaba dejarme ir, pero a pesar de todo lo estaba haciendo. Me separe de Edward y lo abrace fuertemente, este respondió al abrazo con toda la calidez típica en el, sentí como volvía en si, como era nuevamente mi Noel.

-Creo que este es el adiós- dijo con una sonrisa triste, me dolería separarme de el, pero era la única forma de continuar con Edward, mi familia vampira no era combinable con mi familia lobuna, por lo menos no en este instante.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que nunca te olvidaremos- dijo kendra uniéndose al abrazo. -Seremos hermanos por siempre, ni siquiera nuestras naturalezas nos lo impedirán- sentí la verdad en cada una de sus palabras, era imposible que alguna vez los olvidara o dejara de sentir todo el cariño que sentía por ellos.

-Prometo que esta vez no fallare en mi tarea, no volveré a alejarme de Bella jamás, Noel esta vez mi palabra es inquebrantable y pasa siempre- dijo Edward, acercándose a nosotros tendiendo su mano hacia Noel mientras Kendra tapaba su nariz.

-Sabes que no es a mi a quien debes prometer eso chupasangre, es a Bella, ella te ha perdonado, no se como lo ha hecho pero ahí esta… quiero que esta vez esto te quede claro, si vuelvo a enterarme de que has destrozado el corazón de Bella te castrare ¿lo entiendes?, te buscare por todo el mundo y me encargare de hacerte picadillos- Era algo muy gracioso ver como Noel amenazaba a Edward mientras cruzaban sus manos en son de paz, no pude evitar sonreír agradecida.

-Y yo lo ayudare, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces vampirito- dijo Kendra sonriendo junto a su hermano.

-Sobre Sophie…- dije pero fui interrumpida por Kendra.

-Sophie ni siquiera sabe lo que soy Bella… y quizás es mejor así, aun no esta preparada para lidiar con la verdad, si quieres irte deja las cosas como están con ella, algún día estará lista para recibirte a ti y todas estas historias de licántropos y vampiros - ¿dejar las cosas como están?, era algo difícil, necesitaba pedirle perdón a aquella mujer que adoraba tanto.

-Nosotros le contaremos la verdad, obviamente omitiremos ciertas cosas que incluyen sangre, vampiros y licántropos, pero ella sabrá que estas bien- prometió Noel.

-Además siempre puedes llamar, ya sabes si ves a Sophie en persona ella no te dejara ir, no es tan gentil como nosotros en este tipo de cosas, si le dices que te vas con Edward seria capaz de amarrarte al palo de la cama- Kendra tenia razón, si le explicaba que me iba por ese motivo en persona seria muchísimo peor, finalmente tendría que huir, destrozándola nuevamente.

Así llego la hora de irse, les di un ultimo abrazo a mi hermanos prometiendo que algún día nos volveríamos a ver, que no los olvidaría jamás aunque pasaran mil años, subí a la espalda de Edward y juntos salimos a la fría noche camino a un lugar mejor.

Edward POV

Cuando salimos del almacén, le pase a Bella mi camisa por los brazos, hacia demasiado frío y ella apenas llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior. La subí sobre mi espalda y corrí a mi casa, lo suficientemente rápido como para que no fuese a enfermar por la fría noche.

Ahora ya no existían las dudas ni los temores, las cartas estaban echadas y no podíamos retroceder, Bella había dejado a los suyos para poder estar conmigo y yo no solo había dejado a los míos, sino que había roto aquel pacto con Tanya para salvar su vida.

Inhale aire fresco tratando de quitar ese tipo de cosas de mi cabeza, no quería preocuparme de Tanya ni los Vulturi aun, no ahora que estaba tan feliz. Bella me había perdonado, me seguía amando a pesar de todo lo que había hecho y ahora estábamos juntos, como tanto había anhelado en los últimos meses.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a mi casa, este seria el refugio de nuestra noche, al siguiente día partiríamos a buscar a mi familia, necesitábamos reunirnos para poder ver que hacer con el tema de Tanya y los Vulturi, principalmente debíamos alejarnos de este lugar, si los Vulturi llegaban a estas tierras seria una guerra inminente contra los licántropos.

La mansión llevaba desabitada varios meses, en una rápida revisión me encontré con la sorpresa de que se habían roto algunos fusibles, por lo tanto estábamos desprovistos de luz, una parte buena es que aun había agua, además encontré uno de los antiguos maletines médicos de Carlisle y velas, con ellos podría curar las heridas de Bella.

-¿Por que no te das una ducha mientras yo organizo todo aquí abajo?- pregunte, ella debía sentirse muy sucia con todas esas heridas y lo ocurrido con el miserable de Michael, esperaba que los hombres lobos no se lo hubiesen llevado al hospital, solo quería que se desangrara en ese lugar aquel bastardo, lo merecía.

Rápidamente encontré algo de leña y prendí nuestra chimenea, así Bella no moriría de frío además tendríamos luz, estaba lanzando un poco más de leña al fuego cuando Bella entro a la habitación.

-Edward, necesito ropa- dijo sonrosada, mi camisa blanca se apegaba a sus curvas haciéndola apetecible más allá de lo carnal, me quede sin habla y seguramente mi cara no era la más inteligente ya que Bella soltó una risita nerviosa, salí corriendo de la habitación a buscar ropa a los otros cuartos con mil ideas en mi cabeza.

"Edward no es momento para pensar en Bella de esa forma" le reprochaba a mis más bajos instintos que reclamaban a gritos romper aquella camisa y poseer a Bella en forma carnal. Busque en todos los cuartos, pero al momento de empacar habían sido cuidadosos en llevárselo todo, no había nada más que muebles cubiertos por sabanas blancas.

-No hay nada arriba Bella, tendrás que esperar a mañana, prometo conseguir algo par ti- dije nervioso mirando a cualquier parte menos a esa camisa que por primera vez se me antojaba tan fea como para hacerla añicos, definitivamente estar junto a ella sacaba mis partes más humanas a la luz.

-Bien- dijo acurrucándose en un sofá junto a la chimenea calentando sus manos y sus pies, entonces vi el maletín de Carlisle sobre la mesa y recordé el porque lo había traído conmigo.

-Bella voy a curar tus heridas- dije cogiendo los materiales de su interior sentándome a su lado.

-Muy bien doctor Cullen- me sonrío, se veía totalmente preciosa a pesar del cansancio y las marcas que cubrían su cuerpo. Así comencé mi labor, primero vende su pierna delicadamente, tratando de no tocar ni ver demasiado, mis bajos instintos seguían allí presentes, estaría tan rojo como Bella de ser humano, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que tocaba su piel.

Seguí con sus brazos, algunos cortes que tenia en su pecho y su cuello. Me daban ganas de salir en ese mismo momento a matar a ese desgraciado, aun debía seguir ahí tirado en el piso, una patadita más que le mandara directo en el cráneo y adiós para siempre.

-¿Muy bien donde quedan más heridas?- pregunte sin ver más en ninguna parte, Bella se puso mucho más que roja y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no quedan más- dijo rápidamente y respiro agitada mirando con un interés sobrenatural un azulejo en el piso, era realmente una mala mentirosa.

-¿Te han dicho que eres una mentirosa horrible?- pregunte divertido por su nerviosismo mientras ella giraba los ojos. -¿Vamos cual más queda mi paciente predilecta?- dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa torcida.

-Bueno… tengo un corte desde la-la cadera a la espalda- dijo bajando la vista a sus pies, eso, quedaba justamente debajo de la camisa, me puse tan nervioso tras la revelación que se me cayeron materiales al piso.

-Muy bien- suspire recogiendo las cosas avergonzado aun, ¿cuando se había visto un vampiro tirando cosas?, me aclare la garganta.

-Necesito que te quites la camisa- sabia lo mal que sonaba eso, pero no permitiría que a Bella se le infectara la herida por cabezota. Bella abrió la boca pero no salio sonido se sonrojo aun más y hablo.

-¿Pe-pero es ne-necesario?- asentí, simplemente no daría mi brazo a torcer.

-Prometo no ver nada- dije tras un incomodo minuto de silencio, ella se dio vuelta para obedecer, deje de respirar mientras dándome la espalda comenzó lenta y tortuosamente a desabotonar mi camisa dejando a descubierto solo la herida mientras que con el otro brazo cubría sus pechos y retenía la camisa para que no cayese más abajo dejándome una fabulosa vista de su gloriosa y suave espalda.

Parecía una escultura griega hecha en honor a la diosa Venus, comencé a curar aquella herida con rapidez sin prestar mucha atención a la herida en si, estaba demasiado ocupado apreciando los detalles mas apetitosos de la figura de Bella, "que fácil seria tenerla" decía mi macabra voz interna, era lo que deseaba, pero no me podía permitir hacerle daño por aquel apetito.

-Listo acabe- dije ayudándole a ponerse la camisa algo frustrado.

Bella se giro ya vestida y me miro a los ojos, algo estaba cruzando su mente pero no podía saber que era, odiaba no poder leer su mente, eso siempre me hacia sentirme terriblemente frustrado, iba a preguntarle cuando tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, algo impactado aun por su reacción le devolví el beso con igual intensidad.

El beso fue tomando cada vez más pasión mientras pasaban los minutos, sentí como un fuego y una urgencia por poseer a Bella se encendían en mi interior suplicando por todos mis poros que me dejase llevar, mis manos comenzaron a jugar sobre sus curvas por encima de la camisa y mi lengua a rosar su cuello mientras ella comenzaba a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer que eran música para mis oídos.

Debía detenerme ahora o si no, no podría parar, como pude me solté del abrazo de Bella recuperando la compostura, ella me miro con una mueca de dolor en su rostro antes de acurrucarse lo más alejada del sofá que pudo ocultando la cara tras sus manos.

-Bella yo… lo siento, me deje llevar- creo que esas no fueron las palabras correctas ya que comenzó a llorar. No sabia que hacer, ya habíamos pasado por algo similar anteriormente, así que solo me quede callado mirándola, pensando en que hacer.

Bella POV

-Tu siempre haces lo mismo, no me deseas- dije entre sollozos, me sentía tan frustrada, mientras el me curaba había visto pasión en sus ojos, pensé que el deseaba lo mismo que yo, pero estaba equivocada era una estupida, no debí jamás intentar dar el siguiente paso.

-Te deseo más que nada en este mundo Bella… como no entiendes que si no te tomo como mujer ahora mismo es porque no quiero lastimarte- ya empezábamos de nuevo con la misma cátedra, estaba tan cansada de esa pobre escusa. El ya había demostrado lo fuerte que era, ni siquiera sangrando había sido capaz de matarme, el podía controlarse si no lo hacia era simplemente porque no quería, porque era un cobarde.

-Tu no entiendes nada- dije aun llorando. -Necesito quitarme las manos de Michael de mi cuerpo, sus besos sus caricias, necesito olvidarlo Edward y el único que me puede ayudar con eso eres tu- grite lanzando uno de los almohadones del sofá contra su cara.

-Necesito saber que me amas, te necesito- grite soltando toda mi frustración, el nunca lo entendería, nunca. Cerré los ojos furiosa aun, me sentía tan incomprendida y frustrada, me iría a dormir al cuarto de Esme, ya era suficiente por hoy.

Abrí los ojos y vi su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, sin decir una palabra me tomo entre sus brazos acomodándome en sus piernas y susurro en mi oído justamente lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-Te amo…- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzamos a besarnos tal cual hacíamos unos minutos atrás, la electricidad recorría mi cuerpo con cada roce que Edward daba a mis labios causándome un placer indescriptible mientras yo jugueteaba con los rebeldes cabellos color miel de su nuca, profundizando el beso y el contacto con sus fríos labios.

Podía sentir las manos de Edward explorando mi cuerpo, recorriendo mis curvas por primera vez con delicadeza y amor, aquella fricción me hizo soltar cientos de agitados suspiros de placer que se perdían en sus labios, no sabia cuanto había soñado esto, cuanto anhelaba cada partícula de su ser, el por fin seria mío y yo suya, por fin cumpliría lo que siempre había deseado.

Sus besos pasaron de mis labios a mi cuello haciendo crecer un exuberante calor que se acomodaba en mi vientre en conjunto con las mariposas que revoloteaban más alborotadas que nunca, mientras yo recorría sus pecho memorizando cada uno de sus músculos con mis dedos, sus manos comenzaron a jugar con los bordes de la camisa acariciando mis piernas tan solo a unos centímetros de mis gluteos.

No se como paso pero a la velocidad de la luz Edward soltó todos los botones de mi camisa haciendo caer esta al suelo por mis hombros. Ahora si estaba completamente desnuda ante su mirada.

Veía en su rostro la lujuria, el deseo y la pasión desmesurada, me hacia el amor con la mirada y aun así no sentía vergüenza, porque sabia que este era el mayor acto de amor que podíamos llevar a cabo. Me lance a sus brazos presionando mis pechos desnudos a su musculoso pecho, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, comencé a besar su cuello y el a acariciar todos los lugares en donde ya no había ropa haciéndome estremecer de anticipación.

-Eres preciosa- susurro a mi oído, mi corazón se volvió loco tras esas palabras y sintiéndome en un poco de desventaja por la cantidad de prendas comencé a juguetear con el botón de sus pantalones mientras el recorría por primera vez mis pechos desnudos dándome un placer que me hacia volar mas allá de las nubes. Cuando me deshice de los botones el término de quitárselos rápidamente y ahora solo una diminuta prenda me separaba de su desnudes total.

Era su turno de disfrutar así que como una gata salvaje me posicione sobre el y comencé a besar su pecho robándole cientos de pequeños suspiros y gemidos que me dejaron plenamente satisfecha de mi inexperta labor, me iba a sentar a orcajas sobre sus caderas cuando lo sentí justo bajo mi pierna, Edward estaba tan excitado como yo, lleve mis manos a sus slip para liberarlo de tal incomoda presión, rozando sin querer su intimidad, el gemido que salio de sus labios me hizo estremecer.

Sin que me diese cuenta el se poso nuevamente sobre mi y lenta y tortuosamente comenzó a depositar tiernos besos desde mi cuello hasta detenerse en mis pechos, donde se entretuvo lamiendo mis senos con pasión, llevándome a una cima de sensaciones y placeres que jamás hubiese pensado que existían en este mundo, a esas alturas yo ya gemía sin control.

El calor en mi interior seguía creciendo y ya comenzaba a sentir la urgencia de apagarlo, así que sin miramientos comence a bajar los slip de Edward, el dándose cuenta de mi tarea se deshizo rápidamente de la prenda quedando por primera vez completamente expuesto a mi mirada. Quede fascinada con aquella imagen, el era perfecto en todos los sentidos, mucho más allá de cualquier obra maestra que hubiese visto jamás, ni siquiera Miguel Ángel hubiese podido captar en una de sus esculturas las perfección del hombre humano tan bien como la naturaleza dotaba a Edward, era simplemente perfecto, y yo una maldita suertuda.

-Edward te necesito… ahora- pedí desesperada quemándome por dentro, lo necesitaba ahora, el fuego amenazaba con quemarme de un segundo a otro. Un rugido salio de su pecho tras mi suplica y gentilmente se poso sobre mi posicionándose entre mis piernas que se enroscaron a su trasero para permitirle un mejor acceso, en ningún momento dejo de mirarme a los ojos cuando entro en mi, haciendome el amor por primera vez.

-Te amo- dijo cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de mi llenando completamente mis sentidos con aquella deliciosa fricción que me hacia desfallecer de placer, a los pocos segundos mis gemidos y los de Edward se podían escuchar por toda la sala, en más de una ocasión gritamos el nombre de nuestro amado acallándolo en los labios del otro con pasión.

Comencé a moverme con Edward y simplemente me entregue al paraíso, al cielo al universo, a la galaxia, el inframundo o como quieran llamar a ese lugar maravilloso donde llegue junto a Edward.

Me contraje a su alrededor sintiendo que venia algo bueno, algo que me llevaría más allá de la cima, Edward comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido dentro de mi y entonces llegue al paraíso, al Edén, a las tierras vírgenes, hasta juraría que vi a dios cuando abrí los ojos. Un placentero estremecimiento me recorrió hasta la punta de los pies y por primera vez tuve un orgasmo, a los pocos segundos me siguió Edward dando las ultimas estocadas a mi interior.

Completamente sudados nos separamos contemplándonos desnudos y susurrando palabras de amor.

-Eso ha sido sorprendente- susurre posicionándome cómodamente sobre el pecho de mi amado, este comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos y a besar mi frente. A los pocos minutos ya me sentía soñolienta aun acomodada sobre su pecho, este comenzó a cantar mi nana con su hermosa y melodiosa voz y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, soñando con el, con mi amor y con lo que nos preparaba el brillante futuro.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en un cuarto nada familiar al de la noche anterior, se trataba de la habitación de Edward, aun no podía creer que hubiese pasado lo que paso anoche, pero quedo completamente descartada la opción de "un sueño" cuando me fije en que no llevaba ropa bajo las sabanas, estire mis brazos desperezándome y estos toparon con algo, me gire y ahí estaba mi ángel contemplándome a unos centímetros más allá en la amplia cama.

-Buenos días mi Bella durmiente- dijo feliz con una sonrisa que no le había visto jamás mientras me tendía una bandeja con un exquisito desayuno, definitivamente el día de ayer había muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo.

-¿Eres dios?- pregunte a pesar de lo tonta que sono mi pregunta, aun no podía creer que todo esto estuviese pasando, hace menos de dos días me estaba muriendo de la pena y ahora volvía a tener a la razón de mi vida justo a mi lado.

-jajajajaa- sentí su cantarina risa a mi lado –creo que dormir demasiado te ha hecho daño mi tonta Bella- dijo besándome en los labios.

Edward POV

La noche había sido maravillosa, nunca pensé que tendría el suficiente control para lograr tener una noche de pasión junto a mi amada Bella, ahora entendía perfectamente porque Emmett y Rosalie andaban siempre pensando en hacer el amor a cualquier hora del día y lugar, era simplemente el acto más maravilloso del mundo.

Bella comenzó a comer su desayuno en silencio feliz, cuando lentamente comenzaron a cambiar las expresiones, estaba pensando algo, moría por saber que era, que la había hecho cambiar de la nada, iba a preguntar cuando se giro hacia mi e hizo aquella pregunta que había estado esperando.

-Edward, ¿porque me dejaste?, no entiendo porque te fuiste dejándome aquella carta- dijo en una mueca de dolor, suspire y comencé a contarle la historia. Estuve contándole todo lo ocurrido por más de una hora, explicándole cada detalle, lo que paso con Tanya y los Vulturi, todo lo que había vivido después de estar alejado de mi familia extrañándola en cada minuto. Ella escucho atenta toda la historia, llorando y maldiciendo en algunas partes y cuando termine finalmente se lanzo a mis brazos.

-Edward te amo, pase lo que pase nunca me vuelvas a dejar- pidió en tono de suplica, la acune en mis brazos y acaricie su cabello, claro que no lo haría, ya había sufrido demasiado como para hacerlo nuevamente, no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Lo prometo mi Bella, lo juro- dije seguro de que esta vez si lo podría cumplir.

Entonces escuchamos sonidos en la planta baja, comencé a oír sus pensamientos y vi que se trataba de mi familia, le pase a Bella la ropa que había conseguido hoy en el pueblo y esta comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, ¿no querría que nos encontraran desnudos?, tendrian material para burlarse de nosotros indefinidamente, sobre todo de mi.

Bella POV

-Hermanitos- escuche la sonora voz de Emmett en la cocina –¿Oigan lo sienten?, aquí huele a polvo- dijo riéndose de su propio chiste, yo estaba más roja que la madre de los tomates.

-Estupido Emmett ya andas con tus chistes de doble sentido- sentí a Rosalie tras un sonoro golpe que supongo fue una colleja.

-¡¡Ouch!! Rosalie, lo decía por el olor a encierro, que mal pensada eres- dijo después dando unas sonoras carcajadas.

-Sabes que no es así, Emmett eres peor mentiroso que Bella- escuche a Alice, vaya, estaban conversando tan alto que estaba segura de que querían que los oyéramos desde la planta alta, los vampiros no podían ser tan ruidosos.

-¡¡Polluelos!!- llamo Emmett mientras Edward crispaba los puños -Ehh hermanita, como a estado Edward anoche apuesto que ha sido como un terremoto- dijo haciéndome caer de la cama por la vergüenza.

-No soporto más- dijo Edward saliendo por la puerta- Voy a matar a ese desgraciado- dijo mientras escuchaba abajo a todos reír, ya vestida me acerque a la ventana y vi como Edward perseguía a Emmett camino al bosque mientras este le gritaba.

-¡¡¡Pero querido hermanito, si ya se te quito la cara de estreñido, Bella a hecho un milagro!!!- me rei, esas cosas solo las podía decir Emmett.

Suspire viendo lo que se nos venia por delante, tendríamos que enfrentar a nuestra familia y ver que haríamos con Tanya, habíamos salido de un gran aprieto para entrar a otro, solo esperaba que esta vez lo pudiésemos superar como ya habíamos hecho con tantos retos más.

Edward juro que estaría conmigo, que nunca me dejaría y yo me apegaría a eso eternamente, esta vez ni siquiera la muerte podría con nosotros. Tenía más que claro que tarde o temprano terminaría siendo uno de ellos, ya fuese a manos de Edward o a manos de otros.

Mire mi vida hacia atrás, era tan oscura, sola y marchita, pero entre toda esa oscuridad encontré a una luz, mi querido Edward, mi amor, mi alma gemela, y entonces todo fue más claro, aparecieron los colores y las pequeñas alegrías. El era algo brillante, la cosa más bella y perfecta que había encontrado en mi vida.

Por que eso significaba Edward para mí.

Mi amor, mi vida.

Mi **luz en la oscuridad**.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Finnnn, es lo único que pongo por hoy, mañana vengo a rellenar las notas de autor, xq me queda media hora para que empiecen los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo.**_

_**Aun queda el epilogo, ese estará listo para el Domingo.**_

_**Besos mis chicas y misión cumplida, lo termine antes de año nuevo xD**_

_**Besos Katu**_

**_EDITO:_**

Muy bien, he vuelto y como había prometido publique antes de fin de año, aunque quizás en la pagina no figure porque es de otro país, en fin.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi, a mi me gusto, me hizo sentir de todo en su debido momento, lo único que odie completamente y me hizo salir canas verdes al momento de escribirlo fue el lemon, creo que no me meteré más con ellos, les juro me costo un montón y por más que lo leo no lo encuentro lindo xD, me meteré a un curso de "aprende a hacer buenos lemon en un mes" jajajajaja.

Termina un año y termina también mi primer fic, no saben lo entretenido y grato que ha sido escribir esta historia, entre sus comentarios de aliento he encontrado muy buenas amigas, bellas personas con las que hoy comparto.

No tan solo eso si no que aprendí a ser feliz con algo tan sencillo como un review, no se si todas ustedes escriben, pero recibir un review de alguien y que esta persona diga que le gusta tu trabajo, es gratificante a niveles insospechados.

Volviendo a mi historia, si, este era el final y no es una saga xD, el día Domingo será subido el epilogo, para ese entonces espero haber recibido eso si un mínimo de 20 reviews, xD no saben lo que me costo escribir este capi tan largo, así que hasta los tomatazos son bien recibidos.

Porque por lo que dicen mis estadísticas se que hay mucha gente que lee mi fic y no deja comentarios, bueno a ellos también se los agradezco ya que en el anonimato han seguido mi historia fielmente, pero vamos es mi ultimo capi y estamos en fiestas, sean buenos y regálenme un review que aunque sea diga "he llegado hasta aquí".

Y bueno sobre lo demás nos vemos en la próxima, les cuento desde ahora que estoy en un nuevo fic, espero volver pronto con nuevo material y recibir tanto apoyo como lo hice con mi primer trabajo.

Las quiere y les desea un feliz año 2009

Katu.


	37. Epilogo

Epilogo: Luz en la oscuridad

**Epilogo**

Bella POV

La única solución a todos nuestros problemas desde siempre había sido convertirme en uno de ellos y eso era algo que todos sabíamos.

Era tan irónica la vida, en el pasado había pensado cientos de veces la mejor manera de acabar con mi vida e incluso lo había intentado y finalmente había optado por vivir eternamente, definitivamente Edward había cambiado mi perspectiva de la vida en muchos sentidos.

Era mi destino ser un vampiro, esa era nuestra única opción, las cosas eran sencillas, era eso o mi muerte y la de todos mis seres queridos, porque simplemente los Vulturi no tendrían piedad, las visiones de Alice eran claras.

Y así fue como tras un dulce "te amo" los labios de Edward recorrieron mi cuello hasta situarse en el lugar que me llevaría a la vida eterna, la ponzoña entro en mi organismo llenándome y matándome lenta y dolorosamente, esa era el alto precio que debía pagar para poder conseguir estar con mi amor eternamente, la cuota de la vida eterna.

Y como estaba previsto me convertí en lo que soy, después de tres días de agonía abrí mis ojos a este nuevo mundo que era tan distinto a como fue siempre desde mi perspectiva humana. Por primera vez veía, antes era como si mirase a través de unas desgastadas gafas empañadas, hasta el simple arte de respirar era magnifico sintiendo los millones de olores que se filtraban por mi nariz transportándome a lugares mucho más lejanos, esto era realmente maravilloso.

Ahora era veloz, fuerte y hermosa, ahora si podía mirarme al espejo sintiéndome digna de Edward, no tenia absolutamente nada que envidiar ni siquiera a Rosalie, y claro lo más importante el estaba a mi lado, amándome tanto como en un principio, siempre junto a mi.

Al momento de renacer en mi surgió un poder, quizás no era tan maravilloso como el de Edward, Alice o Jasper, pero si que ayudo a que las cosas se hiciesen mucho más fáciles en nuestras vidas. Se suponía que mis primeros meses como vampiro serian un espanto en donde solo estaríamos yo y la sed, mi don consistía en el poder de la mente.

Según Carlisle mi don venia conmigo desde que era humana, era imposible que en mi mente penetraran los poderes de los otros vampiros y ni siquiera mi propia naturaleza e instintos podían ser capaces de dominar mi mente. Por eso nunca deje de ser Bella, ni siquiera el deseo por la sangre me domino.

Como era de esperarse según las visiones de Alice los Vulturi y Tanya aparecieron a las pocas semanas en nuestro nuevo hogar, nos habíamos mudado a una mansión cercana a los bosques de Canadá para que de esta visita no salieran humanos heridos. Lo que ellos no esperaban era encontrarse con un aquelarre de ocho vampiros y ningún humano, ni siquiera se encontraron con un sediento neófito gracias a mi don.

Aun recuerdo aquel día como si fuese ayer.

---Flash Back---

De la nada aparecieron frente a nosotros diez vampiros cubiertos por oscuras capas, Tanya venia entre ellos, nos miro con cara de suficiencia al momento que se acercaron.

-Saludos… Carlisle ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo amablemente uno de ellos, su piel parecía ser muy frágil y sus cabellos blancos adornaban su rostro pálido y frío.

-Mucho tiempo Aro- respondió Carlisle educadamente. -¿A que se debe vuestra visita?- pregunto.

-Hemos tenido noticias de que alguien ha roto las reglas- dijo un segundo vampiro de rasgos similares al anterior que parecía mucho más joven.

-No se a lo que se refieren- dijo Carlisle, Edward me presiono mucho más a su lado, estaba realmente preocupado, ¿me pregunto que estarían pensando aquellos seres?.

-Esta señorita… Tanya, nos ha contado una singular historia, según ella ustedes han develado a una humana nuestro preciado secreto Carlisle- dijo el tercero de ellos.

-Bueno Marco, esta es mi familia, hace poco tiempo hemos convertido a nuestra ultima integrante Bella- dijo señalándome.

-Un placer joven dama- con un movimiento de manos y una sonrisa tétrica el que se hacia llamar Aro pidió que me acercara, Edward sujeto a mi brazo.

-Tranquilo Edward querido… No le haremos nada a tu joven hermana- dijo sin convencerme en ningún momento, Edward soltó el agarre tras una mirada de su padre, me acerque hacia aquel canoso hombre esperando lo peor, cuando llegue frente a el simplemente cerro sus ojos y tomo mi mano entre las suyas que eran frías y ásperas.

-Interesante- susurro, finalmente al momento de soltarme, giro a hablar a sus hermanos, los demás vampiros miraban la escena atentos y dispuestos a atacar a la menor provocación.

Luego de eso volví aterrada a mi lugar junto Edward que me tomo de la mano prometiendo que no me soltaría más. Los otros tres vampiros se alejaron del resto unos minutos a conversar en privado y finalmente luego de varios minutos de incomodas miradas y silencio volvieron a unirse a nosotros.

-Vaya veo que aquí no hay humanos hermanos- dijo Cayo fulminando a Tanya con la mirada.

-Pero si ella era humana, mi señor usted lo vio en mi mente- Tanya desesperada se puso de rodillas frente a Aro, este acaricio sus cabellos para calmarla, y en ese momento vi la escena más horrible de toda mi vida.

-La traición no es algo que se pague fácilmente mi dulce niña- dijo Aro aun acariciando sus cabellos, Tanya aun no entendía el significado de aquellas palabras.

-Así es corazón, no hay peor crimen que la deslealtad ante tus amigos- dijo Marco sonriendo esplendorosamente. Tanya solo asimilo aquella conversación cuando cientos de navajas la habían hecho pedazos y sus restos eran quemados en una gran hoguera por la guardia de los Vulturi.

-Una pena… era bastante bonita- dijo Cayo tras la macabra tarea.

Finalmente seguido por sus hermanos comenzaron a alejarse, la visita había terminado, yo solo asimile a esconder mi rostro tras el pecho de Edward, eso había sido simplemente tétrico.

-Esperamos verlos de nuevo amigos- se despidió Aro a los pies del bosque siendo seguido por su guardia lejos de nuestro hogar.

---Fin Flash Back---

Desde ese instante no hemos sabido más sobre ellos, ni tampoco es que queramos saber. Bueno, mejor me dejo de pensar en este tipo de cosas, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ocurrió aquello y el día de hoy no es el ideal como para ponerme nostálgica.

Han pasado cincuenta años de eso y hoy es mi matrimonio ¿que sorpresa no?, me caso por tercera vez con el amor de mi vida, son nuestras bodas de oro aunque esta más que claro que los invitados no lo saben. Ellos solo ven a una joven y disparatada pareja de adolescentes enamorados.

-Ya han llegado los invitados que tanto esperabas- dijo Alice entre risitas arreglándome el vestido. Sabia perfectamente a quienes se refería y no pude evitar salir corriendo de la habitación velozmente.

-¡Bella el vestido!…- una ajetreada Alice venia corriendo y gritando detrás de mi.

-¿Que haremos si te ve el novio? y el vestido ¡Oh mi dios!, ¿sabes lo que costo?- seguía parloteando, dijo algo más sobre un pintoresco diseñador pero yo ya no le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado ocupada concentrándome en aquellas cuatro personas situadas junto a la puerta.

-Noel- grite lanzándome a los brazos de aquel hombre mayor de ojos azules sin previo aviso, el me miraba lleno de cariño y felicidad, junto a su esposa, mi querida amiga Ángela, que lucia bastante bella en un vestido Azul eléctrico.

A su lado venia Kendra junto con Jacob que parecía disgustado, el siempre había odiado más que nada por su nariz las visitas que me hacia su joven y guapa esposa, mi querida hermanita, que a pesar de nuestras naturalezas nunca me había negado su apoyo y amistad.

-Te ves preciosa- dijo sonriéndome cuando lo solté del abrazo, a sus sesenta y siete años lucia bastante bien, era una replica exacta de Sophie con sus ojos azules y su cabello blanco alocado, su rostro aun conservaba algunos rastros del pícaro niño de hace tantos años atrás.

-Así que matrimonio por tercera vez- dijo Kendra observándome feliz, lucia exactamente igual que en el pasado, la edad no le pasaba la cuenta por su naturaleza de mujer lobo.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estén aquí- dije esta vez abrazando a Ángela y los demás.

-No podríamos perdernos tu tercer matrimonio, no seas guarra- dijo Noel burlándose de mi, Ángela le pego una colleja con su bolso.

-Es un loco, ni siquiera crece con la edad- dijo mi querida amiga mientras todos nos reíamos de la escena.

-Bella sube tu trasero ahora mismo a la habitación, aun no acabo con tu peinado y quedan pocos minutos para la boda- grito Alice dando saltitos con nada de amabilidad en sus palabras.

Tras las puertas de la cocina aparecieron Esme y Carlisle, más tranquila por no dejar solos a mis invitados me despedí y subí con Alice a terminar rápidamente con todo este martirio, odiaba hasta el día de hoy ser su muñeca Barbie, supongo que eso no cambiaria nunca, ni aunque pasaran un millón de años.

-Muy bien, ya estas lista- dijo tras media hora entre maquillaje, coloretes y cepillos, me mire al espejo y me veía absolutamente preciosa, debía admitir que Alice siempre sabia lo que hacia.

-Gracias- dije dándole una calida sonrisa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, llevamos veinte minutos de retraso y Edward debe estar pensando que te arrepentiste- dijo jalándome hasta llegar a la carroza que me esperaba a las afueras de la casa.

-Si claro, como si eso fuera posible, además es costumbre que la novia llegue tarde- dije irónicamente, Alice giro los ojos y se despidió de mí partiendo con Jasper a su auto, los demás ya debían estar en la iglesia.

Noel se subió junto a mi a la carroza adornada de cientos de rosas blancas, como ya venia siendo costumbre desde mi ultima boda, el me entregaría en el altar, haciendo el papel de padre de la novia.

Hablamos de muchas cosas durante todo el camino, me puso al tanto de lo que pasaba con sus hijos, Kate, Sophie y David, como andaban las cosas en la Push y luego con algo de nostalgia recordamos a Sophie, nuestra querida madre, había muerto hace ya muchos años, pero siempre la recordaríamos con amor, la extrañaba tanto, ella incluso siguió adorándome cuando supo la verdad de mi naturaleza y lo que ocurrió con Edward, siempre fue una mujer sorprendente.

Antes de que nos pusiéramos más nostálgicos llegamos a la capilla que estaba atestada de gente curiosa a las afueras de esta, todo por culpa de Alice que esta vez si había tirado la casa por la ventana, este era el gran mega evento del año de este pequeño y aburrido pueblo.

Me aterre un poco después de bajar de la carroza, no era la primera vez que traspasaba ese umbral hacia el altar, pero nunca dejaría de tener nervios al casarme con el amor de mi vida.

Nos posicionamos con Noel justo a la entrada cuando abrieron las puertas y comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, en ese momento mis nervios desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por las típicas mariposas en el estomago que tenia cada vez que veía a mi adorado esposo que esta vez lucia espectacularmente guapo con su frac negro, mis ojos se situaron en los de Edward que me miraba con tanto amor y confianza que me sentí volar ansiosa de llegar a su lado.

Finalmente ya juntos nos tomamos del la mano y caminamos los últimos pasos hacia el altar sentándonos frente al sacerdote que comenzó con la misa, este hablo de muchas cosas, todas típicas de una boda, yo no estaba demasiado atenta, me lo sabia todo de memoria después de tantos matrimonios ya fuesen míos o de los demás miembros de la familia. Solo me di cuenta de que había terminado del todo cuando Edward corrió mi velo para besarme.

Tras de nosotros sentimos una ola de emoción totalmente desesperante.

-¡¡¡Es que son tan lindos, malditas bodas siempre me hacen llorar!!!- escuche a Emmett gritar entre cientos de sollozos de todo el mundo, hasta vi al cura soltar un par de lagrimas de emoción.

-Es culpa de Jasper, no lo pudo evitar- susurro Edward, haciéndome reír mucho más.

-Te amo más que nada en el mundo, ¿es eso suficiente?- pregunto Edward acortando la distancia que nos separaba, a lo que yo respondí.

-Si es suficiente… suficiente para siempre- Así, entre medio de todos los llantos. gritos y aplausos nos besamos olvidándonos del mundo, éramos tan felices, definitivamente la eternidad prometía ser una hermosa historia, porque en ese momento solo existíamos el, yo, y nuestro gran amor.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo escrito aquí fue tomado prestado de la exitosa y genialísima historia de la genio, maestro y sensei Stephenie Meyer, por lo que yo solo me adjudico la historia y uno que otro personaje.**_

* * *

_**Jajajaja, siempre habia querido hacer un **__**Disclaimer, pero al fin llego la hora. Bueno ahora si digo que este es el fin, espero haber aclarado las últimas dudas que nos estaban quedando y que les haya gustado.**_

_**Jajaja ojala no sea demasiado empalagoso para ustedes, trate que no saliera tan rosa como el final de Harry Potter pero creo que no resulto, soy una cursi ¿y que?**_

_**Agradezco a todas ustedes mis queridas lectoras haber leído mis desvaríos, realmente ha sido una experiencia muy hermosa escribir esta historia que iba surgiendo día a día según mi loca imaginación.**_

_**Agradezco también a todas mis betas de turno:**_

_**Tamara- te agradezco haber pauteado algunos de mis capítulos y que salieras con tu látigo obligándome a escribir cuando demoraba mucho (eso ultimo es broma).**_

_**Alita- mi sis querida por ayudarme con los puntos, espero haber aprendido donde van los puntos después de estos meses xD**_

_**Yrle- por ser la primera en leer tantas veces y hacerle propaganda a mi fic en tu pagina mexicana.**_

_**Katy- tu normalmente también eres la primera en leer, es muy grato saber que te gusta tanto mi historia, gracias por ayudarme con el pauteo del fic.**_

_**Crepusculo Chile- gracias mi linda comunidad por acoger a esta loca con los brazos abiertos y ademas dejarme colgar en el foro mi fic, xD chicas realmente las quiero nos vemos en las proximas juntas**_

_**Gracias a todos por creer en mi y en mi historia de amor.**_

_**Besos Katu.**_


End file.
